Miraculous: Las aventuras secretas de Racoon Thief y Palom Paix
by Alcuatiumlol12
Summary: Para que el universo este en equilibrio, este tiene que seguir al destino marcado. Para eso, el Yin y el Yang siempre deben estar juntos y nunca separarse, en este caso seria la Creación y la Destrucción. 2 personas designadas por el universo mismo son las encargadas de proteger a los portadores y su rumbo por su destino, y que jamas se separen. En este caso... El Caos y la Paz.
1. Prologo

**Diario de Racoon Thief**

 **Entrada #273**

 _Jamás creí llegar a esto, pero la situación me está volviendo loco._  
 _Ese par… son desquiciantes… SON CONDENADAMENTE CIEGOS._  
 _ESTÁN LITERALMENTE UNO FRENTE AL OTRO, CON SUS DISFRACES Y NO SE RECONOCEN… OSEA… AAAAAAAAAAGHH._  
 _Debí pensar en esto mucho mejor antes, cuando me ofrecieron una misión permanente de vigilancia para proteger a unos chicos que según "El oráculo" serían muy importantes para el futuro, pensé que al fin lo había conseguido, al fin había conseguido una oportunidad de librarme de encima la CAPH, tener una vida pacifica con Arella y poder resolver de una vez por todos mis dilemas familiares ¿Quién diría que mi madre muerta era francesa y se apellidaba Dupain? ¿Y que luego me dijeran que ahora debía proteger a una prima que poco sabia de su existencia?_  
 _Fue complicado al principio, por suerte arregle todo durante la misión y conocí a mis tíos Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng, fue algo curioso en realidad._  
 _Al final mi objetivo era que usando mi identidad me apareciese ante ellos y formara parte de su familia y protegiese a Marinette, mientras Arella se encargaba de ese tal Adrien, un completo dilema._  
 _5 años han pasado desde que acepte la misión, obviamente cada tanta tomábamos misiones con nuestro equipo para no morirnos en la monotonía, digo ¡Éramos todavía muy jóvenes!_  
 _Aunque hasta hoy Murray sigue llamándome "pequeño sly"._  
 _Al fin supe de qué se trataba esto, ¡AMBOS TERMINABAN SIENDO SUPERHEROES!_  
 _Eso realmente me alegro bastante… hasta que me di cuenta del cuadro amoroso que había entre ese par y sus alter-egos, me repugnaba al principio, pero no era mi deber actuar en eso._  
 _Me encariñe seriamente a ambos chicos, por lo que se me hacía insoportable viéndolos sufriendo por amores que estaban debajo de sus narices._  
 _Para ellos, hace 1 año nosotros salimos de viaje por el mundo y jamás volvimos, pero lo que ellos no saben es que en realidad nosotros jamás nos fuimos._  
 _Debido a "pequeños" inconvenientes tuvimos que… irnos por un tiempo._  
 _Cuando pudimos volver, el panorama era increíblemente absurdo y al mismo tiempo serio y terrorífico._  
 _¿Mariposas que vuelven a la gente como villanos de los 80as y un gato y una Catarina los salvan?_  
 _Simplemente absurdo._  
 _O eso pensé hasta que vi algo que no debía ver…_  
 _Cuando me entere del trasfondo de esto, de su historia y lo peor de todo, la verdad de Hawkmoth._  
 _Me he reventado la cabeza, les juro._  
 _Jamás creí tener un odio tan insano hacia una persona._  
 _Él sabe quién soy… Él sabe que es lo que yo hago aquí, y todo por un desliz de furia y mi gran bocota._  
 _Y lo peor… lo estoy ayudando al no decir nada…_  
 _Él sabe que no puedo hablar, pero él también me conoce._  
 _Y sabe que cantare a los 4 vientos si él hace una estupidez más allá de su capacidad._  
 _Solo estoy esperando para romperle todos sus huesos._  
 _Por lo que cada tanto me encanta aparecer en su guarida…_  
 _Y burlarme en su rostro. Por más de que lleve a una pelea entre su cetro y mi bastón._  
 _Jamás me vencerá y él lo sabe._  
 _Y todo porque no cabe eso en mi jurisdicción…_  
 _"Todo está planeado Mario, tu solo debes esperar…"_  
 _¡Mis huevos en vinagre! ¡Es desesperante!_  
 _Ahora recibimos un aviso de que podemos volver a aparecer ante ellos…_  
 _Esto será interesante_

===============================================  
 **Si, si ya se... he vuelto a cambiar la historia y la continuidad...  
** **Pero es muy complicado hacer que todo encaje! Así que jugué con la cosas un poco hasta decirme que forma tomara la historia... SI, habrá cameos de TF2 y Code Lyoko en compensación... solo que decidí facilitar un poco las cosas juntando 2 cosas que le vi mucho potencial juntando sus historias... Por cierto, la banda sera de humanos, lo siento.**

 **Para los que no conozcan Sly Cooper es una saga de videojuegos de allá del 2000 (Vengan a mi amigos olds!)**  
 **A si que me presento... Soy _Alcuatiumlol12_ creador de este Fan-Crossover y un loco desquiciado que debería estar estudiando en vez de hacer esto.**

 **Y con esto también me despido: Dejen review si les ha gustado y comenten que le gustaria que pasase!**  
 **Y recuerden:**  
 **-La realidad es una farsa!**  
 **-Nada nunca es lo que parece!**  
 **-Y Trump es un patán!**  
 _ **Hasta luego!**_


	2. El inicio de todo y de nada

**_Capitulo: 1  
El inicio del todo... y de nada._**

La ciudad de Paris, una hermosa ciudad llena de luces y cosas plenamente hermosas, su gastronomía, su arte, sus museos y la grandiosa Torre Eiffel, cualquiera disfrutaría vivir en esta ciudad de ensueño conocida como la ciudad del amor, vivir con su alma gemela en una vida pacífica y disfrutar plenamente en esta con una linda familia... Ese era mi hermoso plan de vida con mi compañera...

O al menos ese era al principio...

 ** _Jueves 07 de junio de 2018, 23:36 horas: Museo de Louvre_**

Los sonidos de disparos no se hicieron esperar alertando al sistema de seguridad fastidiando el plan de hacer rápida y silenciosamente el mayor robo de la historia, protagonizada por el mismísimo criminal Muggshot que acababa de salir de prisión... y quien más deteniéndolos que la mismísima Inspectora Carmelita Montoya Fox de la Interpol.

 **-¡No te saldrás con la tuya Muggshot!-** Dijo una mujer con altos rasgos españoles de piel morena, ojos marrón chocolate y pelo azabache, cualquier diría que era una mujer hermosa como una diosa... si no fuera porque estaba con una enorme pistola de choque disparando como si no hubiese un mañana al fornido criminal-

 **-¡No pienso dejarme atrapar por ti otra vez, bruja!** –Dijo el criminal sacando sus dos enormes pistolas apuntando a la Inspectora-

 **-Yo no diría eso...** -Dijo apareciendo un hombre detrás del criminal-

- **Pero que dia...** -Intento decir Muggshot, pero de un ágil movimiento el hombre le coloco una cadena por los brazos y jalándolos para que no pudiese utilizar sus armas y tirándolo al suelo- **Vaya situación más apretada ¿No crees?**

El hombre se revelo ante Muggshot con una amplia sonrisa socarrona, un hombre de piel pálida, ojos verde yerba y pelo negro y oscuro. Luego se dio la vuelta para ver a la agente Fox.

 **-¿Qué hay Fox?** –Dijo el hombre mostrando su sonrisa más amplia ante la bella inspectora-

Mientras que la inspectora iba vestida de una chaleco café, una blusa y jeans azules con unas botas de piel, el llevaba más un atuendo de funeral que cualquier otra cosa, su vestimenta era completamente negra, llevaba una camisa negra con una especie de gabardina negra abierta y pantalones y botas negras.

- **Pero mira nada más... si es el doble cara de la CAPH, Mario Dupain** –Dijo la mujer ante la presencia del sujeto-

 **-Me ofende señorita, usted sabe que era trabajo forzado** –Dijo poniéndose enfrente de la agente con las manos en los bolsillos-

 **-Que quieres bipolar...** -Pregunto la agente-

 **-Venia de paso...**

 **-Tu jamás vienes de paso...**

 **-Ok, estaba en una misión y mire lo que pasaba ¿Es malo hacer una ayudita a la ley?**

 **-Escucha Mario, aprecio lo que hiciste pero lo tenía controla-**

 **-¡MARIO ANTHON DUPAIN!** –De repente se escuchó una tercera voz en la conversación, de atrás venia caminando rápidamente hacia el hombre una mujer rubia de piel bronceada y ojos celestes brillantes con dos enormes dagas en sus manos y una escopeta en su espalda- **TE DIJE QUE ME ESPERARAS EN LA FURGONETA** **CON LA BANDA LUEGO DE QUE LOCALIZARA A MUGG-**

La mujer bien armada se quedó en silencio un momento al ver a la inspectora y al criminal atado de brazos con unas cadenas aparentemente sin poder levantarse del suelo-

- **Ups** -dijo el hombre moviendo los hombros-

 ** _Viernes 8 de junio de 2018, 09:12 horas, Instituto François Dupont_**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, una de las personas más buenas y dulces de este mundo... tenía un día perros.

O más bien un día de gatos, se había levantado extremadamente tarde debido a que sus padres salieron por un día a visitar a unos amigos, y del apuro no se fijó en su peluche de gato en el suelo, tropezando y cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Luego corriendo con una tostada en la boca, piso accidentalmente la cola de un gato haciendo que este saltara hacia ella clavándoles las garras en su pierna haciéndola gritar de dolor. Luego apenas llegaba de tropezó en los escalones de la entrada cayendo contra su compañero y amor no correspondido Adrien Agreste llevándolo al suelo y golpeando su cabeza, esta se intentó disculparse pero no se fijó que del golpe este había quedado inconsciente y fue llevado a la enfermería.

Y recién empezaba el día...

 _Mismo tiempo. Mansión Agreste._

 **-¿Y porque debería darte el puesto?**

 **-Porque soy el único que puede hacer ESE trabajo.**

Gabriel Agreste, el famoso diseñador, no solo conocido por su trabajo sino por su carácter frio y serio, estaba en su despacho con quien podrían decir que era totalmente lo contrario a él ya sea en trabajo y carácter. El hombre, estaba sentado plácidamente en una silla enfrente de el mientras jugaba con un escarbadientes que quien sabe de dónde lo saco.

 **-Escucha, estoy hablando profesionalmente contigo, no de nuestros asuntos personales-** Dijo el empresario con su característica seriedad-

- **Y yo te estoy diciendo profesionalmente, que soy el único que puede evitar que tu hijo se haga puré si un gorila gigante que TÚ creaste lo ataca y que se lance al precipicio.**

Como odiaba a ese hombre, pero era lo que estaba buscando.

 **-Escucha Gabriel...** -El hombre que iba completamente de negro excepto por una camisa blanca y su abrigo azul marino, tomo de repente un porte serio como el de su anfitrión poniendo las manos en la mesa de forma a llamar su atención- **Somos amigos de casi toda la vida, te conocí en Kadic y nos volvimos buenos amigos y cuando te presente a Emilie nos volvimos un grupo inseparable junto con Arelle en la secundaria...** -Se quedó callado por un momento, el diseñador no dijo nada- Y **aunque la cosas hayan cambiado y hayamos tomado caminos distintos y hayamos tomados decisiones que no le hayan gustado a ninguno de los dos, jamás pero JAMAS pondría al hijo de Emilie en peligro y lo sabes-**

Se produjo un silencio devastador en la habitación, nadie dijo nada, solo silencio.

- **...Esta bien... Solo no lo metas en tus cosas secretas.**

El hombre se quedó quieto y serio, no pensó que iba aceptarlo así, pero en el fondo lo agradeció.

- **Gracias, esto solo es una forma de volver nuestro trabajo más fácil y conveniente para los dos. Juro que lo protegeré con mi vida-** Dijo antes de levantarse y retirarse-

Cuando cerró la puerta, Gabriel se levantó y mirando a la ventana dijo...

 **-Hasta él te extraña, Emilie.**

 ** _Mismo día, 12:16 horas, Panadería Dupain-Cheng_**

Marinette estaba fatal, luego del accidente su amiga le intento dar ánimos, hasta que Adrien volvió a ingresar al salón y esta se disculpó con él.

Las clases terminaron un poco bastante antes de lo usual debido a una reunión fiscal en la institución, por lo que al no haber nadie en la casa Marinette solo fue al mercado por unas cosas y volvió a su casa rápidamente. Hasta que vio a alguien parado en frente de la panadería.

El lugar estaba cerrado por obvios motivos, pero la persona al parecer estaba esperando desde hace un buen rato.

 **-Así que al final dejaron que Mari rediseñara el logo, genial...**

¿Mari? ¿Se conocían?

- **Disculpe** –Dijo tímida la chica- **Pero esta cerra...d-do...** -La chica se quedó inmóvil, era imposible-

- **Hola Mari** –Dijo Mario mientras le miraba con una sonrisa a su prima después de no verla (directamente) desde hace un año-

La chica se desmayó.

No era posible, él dijo que nunca volvería...

Pero su primo había vuelto.

 ** _Y aquí es donde empieza todo...  
Si si ya se, todo ha empezado un poco bastante ¿Que carajos? y he hablado muy poco de Marinette y Adrien._**  
 ** _Pero pronto las cosas se pondrán divertidas y bastante curiosas._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, dejen review y recuerden:  
-Todos esconden secretos.  
-No siempre las cosas malas es culpa de la misma persona._**

 ** _-Y los que te hacen el hoyito ese con las manos para luego golpearte son unos cabrones._**

 ** _Nos vemos!_**


	3. Ladrones, misiones, tecnología y ¡DISCO!

**Capitulo: 2**  
 **Ladrones, misiones, tecnología y ¡DISCO!**

 **Guarida de la Banda de Cooper, 14 de junio de 2018, 22:34 horas:**

Un extraño individuo estaba saltando por los tejados de parís, los ciudadanos dieron por hecho de que se trataba de algunos de sus superheroes defensores de la justicia y la paz. Pero estaban muy equivocados.

 **-Ahg, Diablos, tengo que verme este condenado tobillo-** Dijo el individuo tras haber aterrizado suavemente en el suelo de la guarida, lastimosamente… lo hizo con su pie lastimado **-Genial…**

 **-¡Mario!** –Dijo el enorme hombre que con un gran y fuerte abrazo recibió a su compañero-

- **No puedo respirar…Murray…** -Trato de decirle Mario a su amigo que estaba a punto de hacer tronar todos sus huesos-

 **-Oh lo siento…**

El gran y fuerte hombre llamado Murray, era un hombre joven de gran tamaño, algo obeso sí, pero con un gran corazón. Vestía con una remera blanca unos pantalones cafés y un cinturón y mascara de luchador con el engravado "The Murray".

 **-No pasa nada compañero ¿Dónde está nuestro amigo cohete?** –Dijo Mario ya caminando por la sala-

Mario estaba cambiado radicalmente, vestía con una especie de traje de ladrón ceñido al cuerpo con una chaqueta con cuello felpudo de pelo blanco negro y parado de forma que parezca puntiagudo, pero aparte de su cinturón y sus botas, era totalmente negro. Pero había algo característico en el traje: Tenía cola y orejas de mapache.

En su mano cargaba un bastón con gancho negro y plateado. Murray no respondió su pregunta si no que se quedó mirando a Mario con una mezcla entre: Nostalgia, remordimiento y dolor.

 **-Te pareces tanto a Sly…** -Dijo en un susurro-

 **-Lo se… yo también lo extraño, pero en cuanto consiga las partes juro que lo traeré devuelta** –Dijo Mario tratando de animar a su amigo-

Porque si desde hace ya 5 años conocía a la banda, incluso conoció a Sly… pero…

También estuvo cuando la aeronave empezó a caer…

 **Flashback:**

 _ **-¿¡Donde diablos esta Sly?!** –Dijo un joven agente pelinegro de 29 años a Bentley-_

 _ **-Yo… no lo sé… creí que estaba atrás nuestro…** -Dijo de forma muy nerviosa y trabada el tipo en silla de ruedas-_

 _La aeronave empezó a caer dramáticamente con grandes explosiones de fuego y de forma muy rápida._

 _ **-¡Él dijo que vendría en su paracaídas!** –Dijo una muy asustada Carmelita- **¡Dijo que vencería a LeParadox y vendría!**_

 _ **-Oh por Dios… -** Dijo una agente rubia de 28 años apuntando al cielo-_

 _Ahí estaba saliendo de la nave victoriosa, LeParadox con el paracaídas de Sly celebrando su victoria… Hasta que un avión pasa muy cerca golpeándolo y llevándose su paracaídas, aterrizando en el Sena._

 _Ahí fue cuando lo peor ocurrió…_

 _ **-¡SLYYYY!-** Gritaron los 5 al unísono al ver horrorizados como la nave explotaba en miles de pedazos…-_

 _Y no había ni rastro de Sly…_

 **Fin del Flashback**

Se quedó en silencio recordando a un buen amigo que le confió su secreto de la CAPH en la Interpol.

 **-No pasa nada amigo, sé que lo harás –** Dijo Murray abrazando a su amigo-

- **Gracias Hippo** –Dijo Mario- **Coon, Anillos fuera**.

La transformación despareció, dando forma a un hombre de ya unos buenos 34 años, que llevaba un abrigo felpudo con capucha y un manga larga blanco por debajo con unos janes y botas negras.

La banda supo desde el primer instante cuando el guardián le entrego su miraculous a Mario para ayudarlo en su trabajo de proteger a Ladybug y Chat Noir, ya que ahora mismo la guarida… era su hogar.

Pero eso será historia para otro momento.

 **-¡Mario!** –Se escuchó en la puerta de la sala-

 **-Bentley, buen amigo ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-** Dijo Mario para que luego un sujeto en silla de ruedas del futuro apareciese-

El sujeto llevaba unas gafas enormes y un traje tipo explorador, era de piel morena con cabello castaño y ojos verdes oscuros.

 **-Es un gusto volver a verte –** Dijo Bentley ahora poniéndose en frente de Mario-

Bentley y Murray, los dos últimos integrantes de la banda de Cooper ahora estaban, sin líder, aparentemente inactivos, aunque Murray es un luchador de boxeo en las grandes ligas, el solo lo hace por entrenar y no por dinero, por lo que nunca salió fuera del país, Bentley por otro lado es un genio de la informática y la tecnología, digo… ¡Invento una máquina del tiempo! Gana un muy buen dinero vendiendo diseños y tecnología.

Cuando Sly despareció, ellos se mantuvieron en contacto, hasta que gracias a un milagro y asignación manipulada de agentes, a Mario se le encargo una misión la cual hasta el día de hoy estaba agradecida.

Resulto que cuando LeParadox contrato a la antigua pareja de Bentley: Penélope, una holandesa que se unió a la banda tras la recuperación de la Cámara de Cooper, esta no solo había manipulado el diseño que estaba realizando junto con Bentley, sino que también utilizo tecnología ilegal altamente peligrosa, entre ellos… La Placa Matriarcus.

Conocida como la: "Súper placa madre" era una placa de computadora capaz de manipular cualquier clase de tecnología y modificarla a su antojo, nadie sabe de su origen, algunos la relacionan incluso con el mismo Chip de Odio de Clockwerk, un chip capaz de hacer inmortal a un ser y sus partes con simple odio. La capacidad de la Placa es casi infinita, por lo que por su peligro fue enviado gracias a sus supuestos contactos con la banda de Cooper a recuperarla.

Irónicamente, aquella misión había sido ya dada a Mario y Arelle anteriormente, cuando recién había sido robada, y fue cuando eso que ellos se unieron a la Interpol de encubiertos para obtener datos, lo que no esperaban fue que se toparon con un curioso agente el cual descubrió de forma muy absurda sus verdaderas identidades, pero al contarle la historia resulto que en realidad ese agente era el mismísimo Sly Cooper que había fingido amnesia para poder estar con la Agente Carmelita Fox, algo bastante peculiar.

Cuando la aeronave de LeParadox cayo, la búsqueda se vio cancelada al darla por destruida, hasta que se infiltraron imágenes de un supuesto comprador comprando la placa la cual se veía en mal estado ya que había sido rescatada del fondo del Sena.

A partir de eso se siguió recibiendo datos de partes rescatadas vendidas en el mercado negro, la cubierta en la Interpol ya no servía para nada y como la placa aún estaba en alguna parte, se le dio a Mario la oportunidad de seguir con la búsqueda, sin embargo Arelle fue excluida debido a que su identidad se vio comprometida.

Desde aquel entonces anduvo desde hace ya un año con la banda de Cooper tratando de encontrar (y robar) las partes perdidas, y gracias a la investigación de Bentley descubrimos que si recuperábamos la Placa y le daba un vistazo a su interfaz él podría averiguar dónde estaba Sly y rescatarlo. Cuando el guardián a pedido del Oráculo le dio el Miraculous a Mario, esto le permitió poder utilizar las habilidades del Thevius Racoonus con el traje permitiéndole ser tan ágil y habilidoso como el ladrón maestro y gracias a la ayuda del Oráculo logro hacer que su bastón sea una copia exacta al de los Cooper's, volviéndose así el nuevo "Sly temporal" de la banda de Cooper.

 **-Igualmente, ¿Hay algo nuevo?** –Pregunto Mario-

 **-Lo de siempre, aunque Dimitri lanzo un nuevo capítulo –** Dijo Bentley mostrando su portátil con la portada de un nuevo capítulo de "Submarinista Disco"-

Dimitri Lousteau… La mejor manera de relajarse y divertirse. A Mario le caía muy bien.

 **-¿Alguna noticia de la Placa?-** Pregunto Mario mirando a Bentley programando el capítulo a "Ver más tarde"-

 **-Nada, a veces parece que desaparece de la existencia ¡Nadie sabe nada de nada!** –Dijo Bentley exasperado de no encontrar ni pistas de aquella placa-

 **-Oye ¿Y cómo va eso de "vigilar" a tu prima?** –Pregunto inocentemente Murray-

Oh Marinette lo había olvidado…

Cuando fue a la panadería planeaba entrar a la casa y hacer un pequeño reconocimiento antes de aparecer, lo que no esperaba es que su prima saliera antes y lo encontrara observando el lugar.

 **-Bueno si hacerla desmayar y que una señora grite cuando la intente alzar y casi llame a la policía, pues si bastante bien –** Dijo Mario de forma cansada-

Y era cierto, cuando la chica se desmayó intento alzarla pero una señora lo confundió con un violador y casi llama a la policía si no fuera porque salió corriendo con la chica en brazos y luego cuando se fue entrar a la panadería y dejarla en su cama.

 **-Espero que a Arelle le vaya mejor –Dijo Mario esperando que su compañera le haya ido mejor que a el-**

 _ **Mansión Agreste, Mismo día, mismo momento.**_

 **-¿Tienes algo que ver con ese ladrón…?** –Pregunto serio Gabriel al ver a una de las mejores amigas de su desaparecida esposa-

 **-Solo estoy con él en una misión de vigilancia y búsqueda, nada mas de eso, lo que sea que te vino a pedir no es mi asunto –** Le respondió Arelle a lo que a ella le pareció la sombra de quien alguna vez fue el mejor amigo de Mario-

 **-Pero si no me equivoco, ustedes son pareja-** Dijo Gabriel levantando la mirada hacia Arelle, ella se sonrojo furiosamente ante lo dicho-

 **-E-EH? Y-YO Y M-MARIO? NO PFFF DE DONDE TU SACAS ESO? JAJAJAJAJA** –Dijo demasiado nerviosa Arelle, digna imitación de Marinette-

 **-¿Aun después de todos estos años y aún no te le declaras? Patético** –Dijo de forma demasiado fría Gabriel-

- **Escucha…** -Dijo Arelle desapareciendo su sonrojo y tomando una actitud seria- **Créeme que no fuiste mi primera opción, pero necesito de tu ayuda para ayudarlo a él… solo déjame estar aquí como la Tía de Adrien hasta que encontremos lo que buscamos.**

- **Ya veo… es curioso, porque él me vino a pedir empleo de guardaespaldas de mi hijo** –Dijo Gabriel de forma a insinuación-

- **Lo se… pero hay un pequeño dilema… yo no se supone que debo estar aquí y la única manera de obtener lo que necesito sin levantar sospechas es estando aquí, no me meteré en tus cosas y mantendremos una buena paz, además… es obvio que tu hijo necesita una figura más… "maternal" por decirlo así aquí** –Dijo Arelle proponiéndole un acuerdo a Gabriel-

El pareció pensárselo por un momento, su hijo realmente necesitaba al alguien que lo ayudara seguir un buen camino ahora que mostraba rebeldía con sus contantes escapes.

 **-…Esta bien… -** Dijo casi en un susurro Gabriel-

 **-Gracias… te prometo que todo saldrá bien al final –** Dijo Arelle, para luego levantarse del asiento en que estaba y caminar a la puerta… pero se detuvo para darse vuelta ligeramente y decir con un suspiro de cansancio- **Mira… no sé qué cosas ocultan ustedes dos y todavía no me queda claro porque están así de peleados, pero por favor no lastimen al niño de mi mejor amiga.**

Y cerró la puerta.

...

...

 **-Así que ella no lo sabe… ¿Huh?** –Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa malvada-

Luego de esa charla, Natalie la asistente de Gabriel le dijo cuándo salió Arelle:

- **Su habitación esta lista señorita Arelle, espero que pueda ayudarnos con Adrien…**

 **-Oh, ten por seguro que lo hare –** Dijo Arelle con una sonrisa de paz en el rostro…-

Pensando que no pasaba nada muy malo…

 **Soy yo o creo que hice esto mas enredado que los auriculares cuando los sacas del bolsillo.**

 **Para los que no entendieron:**

 **-Juegen el Sly 4**

 **-Mario y Arelle trabajaron de doble agentes en la Interpol para rastrear la placa robada.**

 **-Mario ahora es parte de la banda de Cooper reemplazando a Sly temporalmente.**

 **-Mario, Arelle, Emilie y Gabriel eran muy buenos amigos en un pasado.**

 **-Mario y Arelle tienen 2 misiones separadas, proteger a los portadores de los Miraculous de la creacion y destruccion y rastrear las partes de la aeronave recuperadas.**

 **-Esto ocurre después del episodio 14 de la 2da Temporada, Syren.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! dejen review y comenten que quieren que pase o que puedo mejorar.**

 **Y Recuerden!**

 **-Si no piensas bien las cosas puedes romper una bella amistad.**

 **-Has todo y has mas.**

 **-En el Rey León al principio canta "Laaaa cigueñaaaa trajo a Simba hasta acaa" no "La Cigueñaaaaa rarari rararaaa" :v**

 _ **Hay se ven!**_


	4. De Agente ladron a Profesor

**Capitulo: 3**

 **De Agente ladrón... a Profesor**

Mario ahora mismo se sentía como Stan Lee o como bueno… el Mario de Nintendo.

Porque esto estaba cerca de reventarle la cabeza.

Había pasado ya unas 2 semanas desde el incidente del "Supuesto Violador", la primera parte del plan estaba casi completa, Arelle había conseguido instalarse en la mansión Agreste y ya hacía falta nada más que se mudase, Mario ya había hecho el reconocimiento de la Panadería y un encuentro extra el cual gracias al cielo Marinette tacho de pesadilla. Sin embargo aún quedaba una parte, por más de que hayan conseguido instalarse como familiares, ellos tenían que estar las 24 horas del día pendiente de ellos, por lo que por simple formulario tenían también que conseguir de alguna forma instalarse en el Instituto.

Lo cual solo complicaba las cosas.

 **Guarida de la Banda de Cooper, 22 de junio de 2018, 14:34 horas.**

- **¿¡Como que también en el Instituto!? ¿Me ves cara de niño?** –Dijo un fastidiado Mario el cual casi se atraganta con un sándwich preparado por Murray-

Mario y la banda estaban tomando una merienda después de realizar su búsqueda "incógnita" de las piezas y encontrar pistas, pero al no encontrar nada volvieron a la guarida y se pusieron a comer, hasta que Arelle llego de visita y le presento un aviso venido de la CAPH.

La CAPH o Control de Artefactos Peligrosos para la Humanidad, era una agencia multinacional encargada de controlar, proteger y contener artefactos cuya existencia pueda provocar un riesgo al mundo, entre ellos… Los Miraculous y La Placa Matriarcus.

- **Sí, dice que para mantener un vínculo estrecho entre los portadores debemos establecer una relación tanto en los aspectos como Superhéroes, personales y académicos** –Dijo Arelle repitiendo exactamente lo que decía en el informe que le habían enviado-

- **Pero eso es ridículo, ¿cómo diablos se supone que unos adultos de treinta y tantos años nos colemos en un Instituto?** –Dijo escéptico Mario al agarrar y leer por sí mismo el informe-

 **-Podrían ser profesores…** -Dijo Bentley interesado en la discusión-

Todos se quedaron mirando a Bentley, excepto Murray que seguía comiendo su bocadillo ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

 **-Eso… realmente no es mala idea** –Dijo Arelle tras pensárselo por un momento-

- **Aja, claro** –Dijo burlón Mario- **De repente el primo de Marinette y la tía de Adrien llegan al mismo tiempo, de repente aparecen dos figuras parecidas a superhéroes por la ciudad, y también ¡TRABAJAN EN EL MISMO INSTITUTO DONDE ESTUDIAN LADYBUG Y CHAT NOIR!** –Grito de repente-

Bentley, Arelle e incluso Murray quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de Mario

- **Lo siento ¿sí?** –Se disculpó Mario- **es solo que todo esto me esta tensionando un poco…**

 **-Un poco bastante** –Dijo Arelle poniéndose atrás de Mario-

Era sabido que en ese par Mario era el nervioso y Arelle la calmada, ante situaciones demasiado juntas Mario solía perder los nervios rápidamente y a veces por más listo que era, solía hacer las cosas sin pensar, pero Arelle siempre estaba para calmarlo y evitar que haga una locura.

 **-Oye…** -Arelle abrazo por detrás a Mario- **No hay porque perder la cabeza, atrasare mi mudanza una semana más y tu entraras primero al instituto para que no sospechen ¿está bien?** –Dijo calmadamente Arelle-

- **Está bien… pero no sé si me poder contener si veo una de esas escenas…** -Dijo ahora tranquilo Mario regresando el ambiente de paz a la habitación-

 **-Claro… yo tampoco lo se** –Dijo con risita ligera Arelle-

Después de eso, Arelle se unió a la merienda y siguieron disfrutando de sus sándwiches con jugo tranquilos.

 **Instituto François Dupont, 27 de junio de 2018, 06:59 horas**

 **-mierdamierdamierdamierdamieda…**

Una semana ha pasado desde la llegada del aviso, una semana desde que lleva siendo guardaespaldas en secreto de Adrien Agreste y más de una semana del encuentro con su prima y en el "sueño" de ella…

 **-llegotardellegotardellegotarde** –Repetía mentalmente un hombre con bata de laboratorio, camisa negra, corbata roja, pantalones de vestir gris, zapatos negros y unos lentes de lectura rectangulares, mientras corría como un loco hacia su próximo trabajo encubierto-

Tras una semana, Bentley había logrado colocarlo en la institución como profesor de materia suplementaria, el Agreste mayor no sospecho debido a que lo tomo como una forma de mantener seguro a su hijo más de cerca. Le habían dado el puesto como profesor de Robótica, complementando con Ciencias, informática y Laboratorio junto con la profesora Mendeleiv…

La cual se vio muy agradecida con el nuevo ocupante.

 **-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK –** Llego frenando de golpe ante la entrada del instituto, se supone que debía estar con el Director para organizar su presentación a las 7 am, ahora eran la 7:03-

- **Aun tienes tiempo…** -Dijo una mujer rubia vestida completamente de blanco con una sombrilla cubriéndola-

 **-¿Y tú que haces aquí? –** Pregunto Mario de ver a su compañera Arelle bajando de una limusina junto con otra persona-

 **-Te lo dije hace 3 días, iba a venir con Adrien a hablar de parte de Gabriel con su profesor de esgrima que también enseña aquí –** Dijo Arelle recordándole a Mario la conversación que tuvieron hace 3 días-

Pero todo en su cabeza se fue al demonio cuando vio a Adrien.

- **Hola señor, gusto en conocerlo** -Saludo con amabilidad el joven modelo rubio-

Mario se había quedado prácticamente ido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma… o al menos el reflejo de una.

- **Por Dios…** -Susurro bajo Mario- **Eres idéntico a ella…**

- **¿Perdón?** –Dijo Adrien confundido-

- **Oh! Este… que… ¡También un gusto en conocerte niño!** –Dijo nervioso Mario-

 **-Bueno presentaciones después…** -Dijo Arelle mirándolo con reproche por la casi-metida de pata que estuvo a punto de hacer- **Tenemos que hablar con el señor Armand para prepararnos para volver a las ocho.**

 **-O-oh c-claro…** -Dijo Mario aun impresionado por el parecido entre el chico y su madre- Yo debo hablar con el director-Termino para subir corriendo las escaleras-

Gracias al cielo el Director no era alguien muy estricto, por lo que el retraso no fue ningún problema. Al terminar de organizar su horario y su plan de estudio con los alumnos, ya eran las ocho por lo que era hora de presentarse ya que justo le tocaba ese día a primera hora.

Todos los alumnos del curso estaban entrando al aula, primero Alya Cesaire, la mejor amiga de Marinette, gracias a Dios había conseguido una, luego los demás compañeros: Nino Lahiffe, le caía bien a Mario, luego Kim, Alix, Chloe, etc.

Cuando Adrien llego al salón, se sorprendió de ver al hombro que charlo con su tía materna temprano.

- **Buenos días otra vez, señor** –Dijo Adrien educadamente-

 **-Buenos días chico** –Dijo calmadamente Mario-

Cuando todos estuvieron presentes, se dieron cuenta rápidamente que la profesora Medeleiv no estaba en el escritorio del profesor, si no otra persona.

 **-Buenos días chicos** –Se levantó y se puso enfrente de la mesa para poder visualizar correctamente a su clase que estaría con el hasta que termine el año- **Soy su nuevo profesor de Robótica, Mario Anthon Dupain, espero poder pasar un buen año con ustedes y que nos divirtamos mucho aprendiendo mucho con suma tranquili...-**

Todo estaba fríamente calculado, iba a estar con ellos en las aulas, supervisarlos y protegerlos si llega el caso… Solo que había un pequeñísimo detalle igual de caótico que el sujeto que lo realiza.

Marinette…

- **¡PERMISO!** –Una muy apurada Marinette llego corriendo al salón de clase con un pan en la boca, el cual tiro al intentar frenarse a sí misma para no chocar con el profesor y terminar resbalándose estrellándose contra él y terminando ambos en una posición muy cómica-

- **Tú no cambias… ¿Verdad?**

Mientras que Marinette había aterrizado enfrente del escritorio sentada sobre algo relativamente suave, Mario estaba debajo de ella tirado en el suelo con cara de fastidio.  
 **-¡L-lo siento! Es que venía apurada y soy muy torpe y… y…** -Marinette se empezó a disculpar hasta que se quedó completamente helada y sin habla al reconocer la figura que se paró frente a ella-

- **No te atrevas a desmayarte porque esta vuelta será Adrien el que te cargue hasta la cama** –Dijo Mario empequeñeciendo los ojos y claramente sin ganas de volver a llevar a su prima en brazos-

Marinette se sonrojo furiosamente ante lo dicho y Adrien se sonrojo ligeramente, provocando una imagen la cual Marinette al darse vuelta y fijarse en el rubio, una gran cantidad de sangre salió disparada de su nariz, desmayándose con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.  
 **-Genial ahora le provoque hemorragia nasal…** -Dijo el "profesor" con una cara de cansancio al ver la tremenda escena que se acababa de formar.

 **-Como siempre la torpe de la panadera arruinando el día hasta a los profesores** –Dijo despectivamente Chloe Bourgeois, la hija del alcalde y causante número uno de akumas-

Si hay algo que resaltar de Mario Dupain, es que era alguien que odiaba cuando alguien despreciaba a una persona preciada para el… y que era extremadamente vengativo.

Y sabía como vengarse de una persona…

Un aura oscura se formó alrededor del nuevo profesor, asustando un poco al alumnado.

 **-Joven Agreste** –Dijo con una sonrisa malefica mientras observaba a la hija del alcalde con el rabillo del ojo, cosa que ella noto- **¿Sería tan amable de llevar a Marinette a la enfermería? Lo haría yo por supuesto pero me temo que no puedo retrasar la clase mucho más, le prometo que será recompensado.**

 **-Claro yo...-** -Intento decir el joven-

 **-¿¡Por qué él tiene que llevar a la panadera?!** –Dijo con una irritante voz chillona la rubia-

 **-Por favor no interrumpa señorita… perdón ¿Cómo se llamaba?** –Dijo devuelta con malicia el hombre, sabía que alguien tan egocéntrica odiaría que no supieran su nombre-

- **SOY CHLOE BOURGEOIS, HIJA DEL ALCALDE Y LA CHICA MAS LINDA DE PARIS –** Dijo levantándose la chica alzando aún más la voz-

 **-Oh ya veo… igual siéntese… su voz me es irritante** -Dijo el hombre con voz fría y cortante mirando de forma gélida a la chica-

- **Creo que ya descubrí quien es Hawkmoth** –Dijo en un susurro Alya a su amigo Nino que estaba frente de ella-

- **Ya lo creo…** -Dijo Nino observando como la actitud se su profesor de repente se volvió como un villano malvado-

La rubia decidió sentarse, no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento y menos con un plebeyo que no la conocía, sería demasiado honor.

 **-Y-yo llevare a Marinette–** Dijo Adrien que había levantado a Marinette durante la charla y la llevaba como una princesa en sus brazos-

 **-Por supuesto si es necesario le doy el permiso que se quede con ella –** Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa leve, recuperando su actitud "pacifica"-

- **/Mari me agradecerá luego por esto/** -Pensaron casi al mismo tiempo Mario y Alya mientras uno observaba y la otra tomaba fotos del momento-

Cuando el joven se retiró con la chica en brazos, el hombre se sentó en su asiento suspirando sonoramente.

- **Que buen inicio de día ¿No profe?** –Dijo en broma Kim que se hallaba en el fondo-

- **Tú lo has dicho** –Dijo Mario recuperando su actitud bromista- **Muy bien…** -dijo agarrando una caja con diferentes partes tecnológicas- **¿Quién quiere construir cosas**?

La mayoría de los alumnos se pusieron alegres y rieron de alegría, excepto por Chloe que ahora había puesto un nuevo nombre a su lista negra.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil, y por Dios que no lo es…

Pero él se encargara de volverlo divertido.

 **Esto es como los Dukes de Hazzard, hay cosas que nunca se deben decir sobre un Dupain a otro Dupain.**

 **Ahora empieza lo divertido damas y caballeros!**

 **Si me tarde un poco y ademas hice a Mario muy sadico pero eso cambiara dentro de poco.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado" Dejen review y recuerden:**

 **-La familia es lo primero.**

 **-Los enemigos son los que mas se parecen entre si.**

 **-En este mundial les vamos a enseñar que con Chile y Paraguay no se juega.**

 _ **See ya!**_


	5. Origenes: Parte 1

**Capitulo: 4**  
 **Orígenes: Parte 1**

Un Mario cansado estaba en su automóvil BMW GT3 recostado en su asiento, pensando que iba a hacer ahora…

Las cosas fueron malas al inicio ¿Por qué EL tuvo que empeorarlas?

Luego del desmayo de Marinette, la venganza contra la rubia molesta, y trabajar con sus "alumnos" con un pequeño proyecto sobre motores eléctricos utilizando un auto de juguete, al fin había terminado su hora.

¿Con que cara vería ahora a Arelle? ¿Cómo se le pudo escapar SEMEJANTE detalle?

Tenía que ir a la enfermería ahora, y enfrentarse ante la metida de pata que hizo.

 _ **Una hora y media antes:**_

Adrien había llevado a Marinette a la enfermería, la pobre estaba con una sonrisa de boba y aun con un hilillo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz. Ella había dejado en la camilla, la enfermera no se encontraba por lo que por simple preocupación le tomo la palabra de su nuevo profesor y se quedó con la chica.

15 minutos más tarde la azabache despertó.

 **-U-uhh?** –Reacciono en un quejido la chica-

 **-¡Marinette! –** Dijo en voz alta el chico feliz de ver a su amiga consiente de nuevo-

 **-¿¡A-A-Adrien?!** –Respondió avergonzada-

 **-Tranquila Marinette, el profesor me pidió que te llevara a la enfermería luego de que desmayaste –** Respondió serenamente el rubio-

 **-¿P-Profesor? ¡MARIO! –** Se levantó de golpe de la camilla la azabache-

 **-¿Lo conoces?** –Pregunto inocentemente el rubio-

- **¿Conocerlo? ¡HA! Yo vivía con él, pero… él se fue…** -Dijo la chica un poco desconcertada de sí misma-

 **-No entiendo…** -Dijo curioso el modelo, su curiosidad gatuna le pasaba por demás-

- **E-Él es mi primo lejano… o algo así…** -Dijo Marinette un poco cohibida ante los ojos esmeraldas del chico que la miraban intensamente-

- **¿Eres su pariente?**

- **Sí, digo no, digo sí, pero no… ahí es muy complicado y largo** –Dijo la azabache en una confusión interna consigo misma-

- **Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…** -Dijo Adrien con su curiosidad al máximo puesto en la relación entre su amiga y nuevo profesor-

 **-Bueno… Veras mi padre tenía una prima mayora llamada Elise, que venía de parte de la familia de un tío abuelo mío o algo así… bueno hace 5 años atrás…** -Empezó a relatar la chica a su amigo perdiéndose en sus recuerdos-

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _5 años atrás…_

 _Una Marinette de 9 años estaba jugando en el parque con una cámara que le había dado su madre por su cumpleaños, mientras ella estaba sacando fotos de plantas e insectos, no se fijó que había una cascara de banana justo bajo sus pies y al estar tan concentrada en los animalillos que estaban por las plantas, esta se resbalo con la cascara y hubiera sufrido una caída muy cómica si no fuera por unos brazos que la agarraron._

 _ **-¿Estas bien niña?** –Pregunto un joven adulto vestido con unos jeans y camisa negra-_

 _- **E-Estoy bien, g-gracias** –Respondió tímidamente la niña-_

 _El joven era muy parecido a la pequeña niña, solo que su pelo era más oscuro, no tenía pecas, ni ojos azules._

 _- **Linda cámara** –Dijo repentinamente el adulto- **¿Estas sacando fotos de los insectos?**_

 _- **¡Sí! Son muy bonitos, en especial las mariquitas** –Dijo la niña con un brillo en los ojos-_

 _- **Oye pequeña ¿No conocerás por si acaso la panadería Dupain-Cheng?** –Pregunto el joven-_

 _- **S-Si, es la panadería de mis papás** –Respondió la pequeña azabache-_

 _- **Oh ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¿Me llevarías con ellos?** –Dijo con una expresión calmada el pelinegro-_

 ** _-S-Si claro…_**

 _Y ahí empezó..._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

- **…Y luego fuimos con mis padres. Había sido, Mi tía se separó de la familia y él nos dijo que andaba buscando a nuestra familia, ya que, según él, mis tíos fallecieron en un accidente y al no andar en nada fijo andaba viajando en busca nuestra.** –Termino de contar la azabache-

 **-¿Y luego que paso? –** Pregunto el rubio súper intrigado en la historia-

 **-Bueno… nunca supimos porque, pero él se quedó aquí por un tiempo, siempre pasaba por casa y se quedaba con nosotros a comer dulces y contarnos sobre sus viajes. Según el, era una especie de Agente Ingeniero, que se dedicaba a buscar empresas para ofrecer sus servicios de forma temporal…El siempre pasaba tiempo conmigo y me cuidaba mucho, cuando mis padres no estaban él siempre se quedaba conmigo como un niñero, siempre jugábamos videojuegos y veíamos la televisión juntos, él era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve** –Siguió contando Marinette con una expresión nostálgica y una ligera sonrisa-

 **-Y… ¿Por qué te sorprendiste tanto al verlo?** –Pregunto Adrien curioso, jamás se imaginó que su compañera de clase tenía un primo el cual nadie sabía de su existencia-

- **El… -** La sonrisa de la chica empezó a menguar- **se fue hace un año aproximadamente de Paris, dijo que una empresa le reclamo por un desperfecto en una de sus reparaciones y que era muy peligroso que estuviera aquí, o eso decía la carta que apareció en nuestro buzón luego de una semana que desapareciera sin avisar… Nunca nos dijo porque era peligroso que estuviese aquí pero sospecho que aquella empresa tenía algo que ver con la ma...-**

 **-¿La mafia?** –Completo el modelo- **Pero… ¿Por qué dices que el trabajo con la mafia?**

 **-Solo es una teoría, pero bueno… él dijo que era muy poco probable de que volviera, que nos quería mucho y que lo perdonáramos por irse así –** Respondió la azabache con cara de tristeza al recordar cómo se entristeció al saber que su primo no iba a volver-

 **-Por eso es que te sorprendiste… No creíste que lo volverías a ver.** –Miro con comprensión a su compañera-

- **Si… El** -

Marinette se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió lentamente.

- **¿Mari?** –Dijo Mario entrando a la habitación asomando la cabeza-

- **¿Mario?** –Respondió la azabache mirando la puerta-

Un silencio momentáneo se instaló en la habitación, ambos se miraban fijamente mientras mari estaba sentada en la cama y Mario estaba en la puerta de la enfermería.

 **-Mejor me retiro y los dejo a solas** –Dijo Adrien levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado al lado de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta pasando a lado del adulto-

 **-Gracias por cuidarla Adrien –** Dijo en un susurro Mario cuando paso a su lado-

 **-Fue un placer –** Le respondió con una sonrisa-

Cuando Adrien se fue, Mario entro en la habitación para luego sentarse en la silla antes ocupada.

 **-…Lo siento…** -Dijo en voz muy baja-

 **-¿Q-Que?** –Respondió la azabache-

 **-No debí irme… No así… y menos ahora…** -Respondió el adulto, en el fondo sentía remordimiento por dejar a sus tíos así sin avisar y más a su querida prima Marinette, la cual se encariño mucho-

- **N-No pasa nada, no fue tu culpa, tuviste que irte y…** -Trato de decir la chica para ser interrumpido por un ligero "Heh" de parte de Mario-

- **¿Tu siempre pensando en los demás, no Mari?** –Dijo con una sonrisa el adulto- **Bueno pues adivina que… Todo está arreglado, no me pienso ir de aquí y ahora menos que soy tu nuevo profesor-** Termino levantándose de la silla-

- **¿En serio?**

 **-¡Por supuesto! Y te prometo que te ayudare a conquistar a Adrien** –Le dijo guiñándole el ojo con una amplia sonrisa-

 **-¿¡Q-QUE?! C-C-COMO… T-TU** –Chillo Marinette nerviosa-

Una sonora carcajada, seguida de reclamos de una avergonzada Marinette, inundaron la habitación para que luego ambos parientes saliesen y se dirigieran a la salida, no se habían dado cuenta del tiempo que paso y que ya había terminado las clases y era hora de salir.

 **-¿Ey quieres que te acompañe a casa?** –Pregunto el adulto con sus manos en los bolsillos-

 **-¡Claro! A mis padres les encantara verte, desde que-**

Ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver a una mujer rubia junto con Adrien parada en medio de la salida bloqueando el camino y mirando fijamente al adulto.

 **-Dupain…** -Siseo muy peligrosamente la mujer al pelinegro-

 **-E-Este creo que deje algo en el salón…** -Dijo nerviosamente Mario con una cara pálida fingiendo la ausencia de la mujer- **V-Vuelvo en un momentito…**

Mario se dio media vuelta para intentar escapar por la ventana del salón de Marinette, pero una mano la agarro fuertemente del cuello de la camisa. Era el gorila que lo agarraba por orden de Arelle.

- **Parece que alguien necesita un castigo por dejarse llevar en su primer día… tal vez… sin kétchup por una semana…** -Dijo maliciosamente la mujer junto con su sobrino el cual la había encontrado en la entrada del instituto con una cara de pocos amigos-

- **¡NO! ¡TODO MENOS MI KETCHUP!** –Rogo el pobre hombre mientras el Gorila lo llevaba de la camisa a la limusina-

 **-Le pedí a Gabriel que me prestara la limusina para ir al centro ¿Me acompañarías?** –Dijo con una calma que daba miedo Arelle-

- **C-claro, pero es que debo- AGH!** –Intento refutar el adulto pero el Gorila lo levanto un poco del suelo para ahogarlo con su corbata-

 **-Eso pensé** –Dijo con una risita la rubia- **Y ustedes chicos ¿No les importaría irse caminando juntos verdad?**

- **No hay problema tía** –Dijo el rubio llevándose la mano a la nuca teniendo un poco de lastima por su profesor-

 **-¿¡EH?! ¿¡Y-Yo y Adrien?! Digo no es que no me guste, de hecho me gusta el, digo tenerlo a él, ¡Digo! Irme con el** –Empezó a decir nerviosa Marinette-

 **-Excelente, solo no le digas a tu padre** –Se despidió la mujer ya adentro del auto con el hombre atado al cinturón de seguridad, con una cinta en la boca y el Gorila subiéndose a la cabina **-¡Diviértanse!**

- **¡AUXILIO! ¡POLICÍA, GUARDIA MARINA, SUPERMAN!** –Empezó a gritar histéricamente Mario librándose de la cinta- **¡ME VAN A LLEVAR A LA GUILLOTINA!**

El auto se fue rápidamente de allí con el pobre hombre gritando de terror dejando a los jóvenes con rostro de circunstancia.

 **-¿Quieres ir a por algo antes de irnos?** –Dijo Adrien con una gota de sudor en la frente y una sonrisa nerviosa-

Normalmente, Marinette se hubiera sonrojado hasta las orejas ante la sola idea de salir a solas con Adrien, pero ante el espectáculo que acababa de montar su pariente y la "tía" de Adrien, está todavía estaba demasiado impresionada para procesar bien lo que le habían dicho.

 **-C-Claro…**

Mientras tanto, un ventanal empezaba a abrirse iluminando la habitación haciendo que las mariposas blancas empiecen a volar inquietas alrededor del lugar mientras que un hombre estaba parado en medio de todo observando a su Kwami.

- **¿No cree que está exagerando un poco amo?** –Dijo tímidamente Nooro mirando a su portador-

 **-No, conozco a ese hombre y se de lo que es capaz, debo reforzar la seguridad para que no moleste… No dejare que se interponga entre mis planes y menos ahora que sabe soy yo el que produce los akumas, obtendré los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir a como dé lugar… y si es necesario me encargare personalmente de el** –Dijo Gabriel Agreste observando la fotografía de su desaparecida esposa- **Lo siento Emilie, pero no dejare que ese comediante evite que vuelvas con nosotros.**

Gabriel se quitó su pañoleta que tenía en el cuello dejando a la vista una joya oculta debajo.

- **Pero ¿y si tiene razón? ¿Y si su esposa aun puede salvarse?** –Dijo el Kwami posándose en frente de su amo-

-Gabriel se rio quedamente para luego poner una sonrisa maligna- **Entonces no habrá problema si no mato a nadie ¡Nooro, Alas Negras!**

 **Se que me tarde un huevo, pero ando rindiendo y esta jodido porque nos meten también exposiciones y hay que hacer la cartulina.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, esto es como es que se conocieron Mari y Mario, luego seguira la de Arelle y Adrien y por ultimo sobre como Mario y Gabriel establecieron su guerra fría.**

 **Dejen review y recuerden:**  
 **-Cuídense de los lobos vestidos de corderos.**

 **-El orden de los factores no altera el resultado.**

 **-Nada es mas falso que una amistad interesada... excepto una pelea de los Power Rangers, ni se esfuerzan en hacerlo realista!**

 _ **Bye, bye!**_


	6. Origenes: Parte 2

Capitulo: 5  
Orígenes: Parte 2

Es horrible guardar secretos… Te atormentan en el fondo de tu alma y ni siquiera sabes el porque lo hacen.  
Pero lo hacen… y es horrible.

 ** _Azoteas de Paris, 28 de junio de 2018 22:38 horas._**

Una mujer rubia con un traje de cuero blanco, botas y cinturón negros, con unas pequeñas alas blancas a su espalda y un antifaz pequeño pero funcional, estaba sentada en un techo alto de alguna casa cerca del Sena, observando el hermoso paisaje que le proporcionaba la Ciudad de la Luz…  
Oh como se arrepentía…  
 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _-Ten esto, ya tengo todo resuelto…  
-No… me rehusó a ser parte de esto…  
_** _2 mujeres estaban paradas enfrente de la misma azotea…  
_ _ **-Claro que lo harás, somos mejores amigas ¿Recuerdas? Sabes que tengo que hacer esto…**_

 ** _-Pero ¿y Gabriel y Mario? O peor ¿y Adrien?  
-Ellos estarán bien, sé que tú los cuidaras, pero tengo que arreglar ese error._**

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

A la mujer se le había escapado una lágrima traicionera, pero rápidamente se la limpio.

- **Heh, estoy segura de que él te hubiera impedido con uñas y dientes de té fueras…** -Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sarcástica para sí misma-

 ** _Instituto François Dupont, 29 de junio de 2018 9:48 horas._**

Cuando Bentley le dio la idea de volverse maestra, en su momento sonaba bastante bien…

En su momento.

Allí estaba ella, parada frente al gran instituto llevando un uniforme de bailarina de ballet, un pequeño libro y un pequeño reproductor MP3

Cuando Bentley le comento la posibilidad de ser profesora de danza, esta la acepto rápidamente, podía usar su gran flexibilidad y sus conocimientos básicos en el baile (que le enseñaron para mejorar en sus misiones de infiltraciones y espionaje) podría ser una gran profesora…

Si no fuera por cierto mapache que la sacaba de quicio…

 **-Vaya, vaya pero que hermosa dama, ¿Qué se le ofrece en este lugar? –** Le dijo Mario haciendo un exagerado gesto de caballerosidad-

Si bien ella sabía que mientras Marinette era una chica dulce, talentosa, determinada, sincera, bondadosa y tímida…

Mario era absolutamente lo contrario.

 **-Hmmmm bueno ando buscando orejas de burros, ¿Me prestarías las suyas?-** Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa ladina-

 **-Pero que cruel, bella señorita –** Dijo Mario retrocediendo un poco haciendo un gesto de indignación mientras agarraba unas orejas imaginarias en su cabeza-

Sin que se dieran cuenta, 2 personas muy conocidas estaban observando la escena desde la entrada, eran Adrien y Marinette, los cuales aunque no se dieran cuenta de la presencia del otro se hallaban justo al lado de cada uno.

 **-Bueno madame –** Dijo el hombre medio-hincándose en una rodilla tomando la mano de la mujer- **Espero verla pronto en el salón** -Termino besándole la mano con un giño sexy-

La mujer se sonrojo furiosamente.

Debido a sus trabajos, ninguno de los dos tenia permitido mantener cualquier tipo de relación más allá de la amistad, cosa que Mario ignoraba olímpicamente, por lo que para evitar problemas Arelle a veces actuaba fría (pero de forma calmada) y agresivamente para alejarlo, por más de que ella también tuviera sentimientos hacia él.

Solo que en realidad, este era una excusa ya que ella realmente era tímida respecto a él y su trabajo, aunque le dolió un poco no poder acercársele como quisiera realmente, le permitió mantener su distancia…

EL problema era que debido a esa evidente timidez y sus reacciones agresivas esta terminaba siendo confundida con una clase de chica que a veces resultaba muy cliché en series como esta.

¿De quién se trata? Pus de la adorable, pero cruel TSUNDERE.

 **-A-a-¡AH!** –Chillo la mujer para luego darle un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en el torso de su compañero-

Parecía cámara lenta, casi se podía escuchar los huesos de las costillas rompiéndose mientras se escuchaba un bajo "aun" del pobre hombre con una clara expresión de dolor.

 **-¡D-DEJA DE COQUETEARME ASI! –** Dijo la mujer con todavía el sonrojo en su rostro mientras entraba a paso rápido al instituto ignorando a los jóvenes que se hallaban con una expresión de preocupación al ver a su pobre profesor que se hallaba tirado de rodillas temblando ligeramente con los brazos en el torso-

Vaya situación más peliaguda.

 ** _Mas tarde…_**

Mario era alguien sádico, nerd, perezoso, mentiroso, bueno de corazón pero malvado en actos y extremadamente cruel…

¿Cómo estaba enamorada de él?

No tenía ni la menor idea.

 _Entrada #79_

 _Diario del Agente Ballenger. Año 2012_

 _Tras haber investigado ferozmente el caso Pines y la desaparición (o destrucción) de todos los artefactos aliados, y el hecho llamado "Raromagedón" la agencia ha decidido mandar este caso al demonio. Al parecer al jefe no le gusto para nada que los pueblerinos se negasen a hablar de lo acontecido diciendo que "nada de eso importa" y que estén protegidos por una extraña ley de un "medio presidente desparecido" que nos impide realizar interrogatorios._

 _Tras llegar a la conclusión de que "lo que paso en ese pueblo va más allá de nuestros recursos ya sea tecnológicos o mágicos" se ha decidido abandonarlo y seguir estudiando las rarezas de Gravity Falls._

 _Por mi cuenta he estado tratando de hablar con el mismísimo Stanford Pines, sin embargo al parecer este se encuentra con su hermano el criminal Stanley Pines en algún lugar del pacifico muy cerca de uno de nuestras sedes de investigación._

 _Diablos… que bien que disolvimos SCP, no me imagino que hubiera hecho con esto ese maldito loco, y pensar que el idiota trato de hacer realidad esos Creepypastas de internet, asqueroso lunático, no le bastaron con loas aliens si no que siguió realizando experimentos._

 _Que suerte que lo mataron._

 _Pero regresando al tema, he escuchado rumores sobre la investigación de los gemelos Mason y Mabel Pines, sin embargo serán asignados a otros agentes, o ya de por si al gobierno. Realimente no me importa mucho, ahora que tengo la copia del "quemado" Diario 3, no tengo nada mejor que hacer allí. Solo seguiré con mis cosas hasta que algo interesante suceda, Cooper ha estado raro estos días… no hemos encontrado ninguna pista aun de la placa y por si fuera poco El Oráculo ha estado teniendo cierto interés en nosotros…_

 _Mentiría si dijera que todo esto parece que va a buen rumbo._

Una de las grabaciones de Mario… tenía esa rara manía de grabar todo lo que pasaba. Decía que lo mantenía cuerdo.

Ella siempre se los robaba luego de que los guardaba en el cajón que estaba a lado de la puerta, que es el único lugar donde la torreta que tiene instalada en su habitación no le dejaría la mano llena de agujeros, después no existía manera de entrar aquella habitación sin que él no lo supiera.

Últimamente él no ha grabado nada, sin embargo ella siempre revisaba sus antiguas grabaciones para averiguar sobre su trabajo.

De hecho ellos ni sabían del trabajo del otro hasta la misión de la Interpol. Mientras Arelle fue una agente de campo, Mario se encargaba de los casos de alto rango y secretos que ni ella podía saber, pero gracias a su duro trabajo fue puesta en su mismo rango, sin embargo hasta hoy día ella seguía pensando que el ocultaba algo y que seguía estando en un rango más alto que ella.

Pero no nos engañemos, aquel patán era más raro que una esponja en el desierto.

Ella escuchaba aquella grabación mientras esperaba fuera del aua que la Profesora Bustier terminara su hora y pudiese pasar.

 ** _En la clase:_**

 **-Bueno chicos –** Dijo la Profesora Caline Bustier a punto de retirarse del salón- **Recuerden, estos nuevos profesores son parte de una nueva iniciativa para mejorar el rendimiento de sus estudios, y por favor sean amables con ellos-**

 **-Si es que el profesor no nos acuatiza… -** Dijo Alya sacándole una pequeña risa a casi todo el salón junto con un escalofrió-

 **-¡Alya!-** Dijo Marinette con un pequeño puchero, sabía que su primo cuando quería daba mucho miedo, pero tampoco para ser Hawkmoth-

Cuando la profesora se retiró dejo la puerta abierta para que unos segundos después entrara Arelle.

 **-¿T-Tía Arelle…?** –Tartamudeo un poco Adrien al ver entrar a su tía entrar al salón con un atuendo de bailarina, cosa que llamo la atención de Marinette-

 **-Buenos días jóvenes** –Saludo la mujer- **Mi nombre es Arelle Dumont y yo seré su nueva profesora de actividades artísticas extracurriculares… o mejor dicho Danza** –Termino de presentarse la nueva profesora-

La cara de Adrien era digna de enmarcar, si pudiera su barbilla estaría en los suelos de la impresión ¿Su tía Arelle, la mujer más buena que ha conocido después de su propia madre… ahora su profesora?

 **-¿A-Adrien? ¿Estas b-bien?** –Pregunto preocupada Marinette que se levantó un poco de su asiento al ver a su compañero ido-

- **S-si… yo… necesito ir al baño** –Dijo apresuradamente Adrien para luego salir disparado del lugar sorprendiendo a toda su clase-

- **Tal y como dijo ese mapache…-** Dijo en voz baja Arelle, observando la puerta abierta por donde había salido su sobrino- **Señorita Marinette** –Le llamo la atención a la azabache que estaba petrificada viendo por donde había ido el rubio-

- **E-Eh? Ah! ¿S-si profesora?** –Dijo la chica regresando a la realidad-

 **-¿Podría ir tras Adrien? No me creo lo de que va ir al baño** –Dijo de forma calmada Arelle algo fácilmente mal interpretable-

¿Ir tras Adrien? Es la primera vez que alguien le pide semejante cosa que no sea su amiga Alya, pero no dijo nada y se retiró el salón… o al manos paso el marco de la puerta hasta escuchar el chillido de Chloe.

 **-¡¿OTRAVEZ LA PANADERA?! ¿Por qué no me mandan a mí que sea su mejor amiga desde su infancia? ¡Exijo que me manden a mí a ir a ver a Adrien!** –Grito Chloe encarando a su nueva profesora-

 **-Por Dios… ¿acaso ese idiota puede ver el futuro?** –Pensó Arelle pellizcándose la nariz pensando en los 50 euros que tendrá que pagarle a Mario - **Juro que puedo escuchar su risa…**

 **-¿¡Y bien!?** –Volvió a decir Chloe-

- **Señorita Bourgeois, por favor le pido que se calme. Si mande a la señorita Dupain a ver al Joven Agreste es porque era una compañera cercana, nada más** –Enfrento a Chloe, Arelle- **Además, si enserio fue al baño seguramente la señorita Marinette volverá en un santiamén ¿Verdad señorita?** –Termino mirando a Marinette como todo el salón-

Marinette en ese momento estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas…

 **-Ir con Adrien al baño… espiar a Adrien en el baño-** Pensaba Marinette con un hilillo de sangre en la nariz y con la vista perdida-

Parecía que no iba a ver respuesta de parte de la azabache, hasta que de repente una cabeza con pelo negro se asomó por la puerta.

 **-Disculpen, olvide unos papeles en el cajón de la mesa y… -** Dijo Mario observando la escena-

El lugar de Adrien vacío, Arelle parada en medio del salón, Chloe parada haciendo un berrinche y su prima parada como una idiota con una sonrisa boba y sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Instintivamente alzo la mano derecha con la palma abierta hacia Arelle.

 **-Mis 50, más 25 por el sangrado nasal –** Entono Mario con burla hacia la mujer-

 **Merde** –Dijo la rubia cabizbaja poniendo un manojo de billetes en la mano de su compañero-

Mario agarro felizmente los billetes y los puso en su bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

 **-Y ahora… -** Dijo el pelinegro para luego estirar ligeramente la coleta de su prima la cual soltó un pequeño quejido y volvió a la realidad- **Nos vamos, ¡Nos vemos madame!** –Se despidió empujando de la espalda a Marinette-

 **-¿Pero que acaba de pasar? –** Dijo Alya en voz baja-

Mientras tanto, Adrien se encontraba sentado en un banco pensando sobre lo que pasaba…

- **Qué curioso…** -Dijo Adrien con un semblante serio-

 **-¿Qué sucede Adrien?** -Pregunto Marinette que apareció atrás suyo sorprendiendo al modelo-

 **-¡Ah! O-Oh Marinette…-** Dijo el rubio sorprendido-

 **-P-Perdon por seguirte pero te veias perturbado y yo…** -Dijo timida la azabache-

- **No, esta bien es solo… ellas desparecen por mas de un año y… ahora vuelve** –Dijo Adrien mirando a la nada-

- **Escuche que dijiste "Tia Arelle" ¿Es tu tia?** –Dijo Marinette curiosa señalando a la nueva profesora-

- **No, bueno si, pero… es algo complicado…** -Dijo el rubio con casi las mismas palabras que uso Marinette- **Veras, ella en realidad es mi madrina, era la mejor amiga de mamá y… bueno me cuido cuando mis padres salían de viaje y… me encariñe mucho con ella, pero…** -Se detuvo con un toque triste-

 **-¿Pero?** –Repitio la azabache preocupada y curiosa-

- **Pero ella de repente dejo de venir a la mansión, desaparecio poco antes que mamá… -** Termino de contar Adrien-

 **-Oh… yo... lo siento si te hice recordar algo incomodo… -** Dijo Marinette temiendo haber puesto triste al modelo-

- **¡No! ¡Esta bien! Te agradezco que me hayas escuchado Mari, eres una gran amig** -

De repente en medio de estos cayo una planta pequeña atada a un hilo.

 **-¿Un…**

 **-Muérdago…?** –Dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes-

 **-¡Oh PorfavoWUAAAA! –** Se escuchó desde el piso de arriba una voz masculina que parecía aterrada-

 **-¡Vuelve aquí pedazo de…!** –Dijo otra voz femenina que parecía increíblemente enojada-

 **-¡Que solo los estaba viendo un rato! ¡CALMATE MUJER! –** Y ahí fue cuando lo reconocieron-

Mario acababa de salir saltando por las escalaras mientras que lo perseguía una Arelle furiosa con una escoba.

 **-¿¡Entonces qué diablos hacías colgando un muérdago con un hilo en medio de ellos?!** –Grito la mujer-

 **-¿Tratar de crear un ambiente menos tenso?** –Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa **\- Es mi OTP, no puedo evitar- ¡WUA!** –Intento justificarse antes de un zapato literalmente le peinara el cabello de lo cerca que paso-

- **Bueno pues entonces no podrás evitar que te de tu merecido…** -Dijo la mujer apuntándolo con el zapato que le quedaba-

- **Mmmmh… Eso creo que sí puedo –** Acto seguido de decir eso, el hombre salió disparado a la salida con la mujer atrás suyo que había recuperado sus calzados-

 **-¿Q-Que acaba de pasar?** –Pregunto un Marinette desconcertada-

- **Lo que pasa es que la profesora nos dijo para salir afuera y practicar estiramientos y…** -Dijo Alya poniéndose al lado de Marinette-

- **Y que el profesor es el amo pero a la profe no le gustó mucho lo que intentaba hacer…** -Termino Nino poniéndose al lado de Adrien-

 **-Este será un gran año…** -Dijo con una poca común sonrisa felina Adrien mientras observaba la escena que montaban sus profesores, la cual Marinette empezó a reírse ligeramente-

 **-¡PARA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!** –Grito la mujer-

 **-¡NOO QUE MORIR DUELE!** –Le respondió el hombre esquivando un escobazo-

 ** _Mansión Agreste, Mismo tiempo._**

 **-¿Has logrado controlarlo, Nooro?** –Le dijo Gabriel Agreste a su kwami que no se encontraba presente aparentemente, ya que estaba dentro de un ordenador-

 **-Me temo que no, Amo. Todo está cifrado, no hay nada que yo pueda manipular con mi magia** –Dijo la criatura mágica que salía del ordenador-

- **Diablos… Nathalie tampoco pudo… si no logro esconder este lugar del sistema ese imbécil seguirá entrando cuanto le plazca** –Gruño Gabriel apretando los puños maldiciendo a su ex compañero-

 **-…¿Y si hacen un trato?...** – Dijo Nooro de repente-

 **-…¿Qué?** –Dijo Gabriel encarando a su kwami-

- **Bueno señor, ninguno de los dos puede derrotar al otro y… técnicamente ninguno puede hacer nada contra el otro porque romperían las normas de su trabajo que podría mandar su plan a la nada-** Argumento la pequeña criatura **\- Entonces ¿Por qué no realizan una tregua?**

-…

El hombre se quedó pensando unos momentos en lo que dijo su kwami… ¿De qué servía intentarlo echar si no podía? Además… él tampoco podía hacerle nada sin que lo sacaran de su trabajo…

- **Hawk Moth y Racoon Thief en una tregua a ver quién gana y podrá desquitarse luego… suena interesante…** -Dijo Gabriel- **Pero ahora… ¡Nooro, Alas Negras!**

 ** _PERDON_**

 ** _ME HE TARDADO UN COJON Y MEDIO LO SE._**

 ** _PERO LAS VACACIONES LAS HE TENIDO RE APACHURRADAS._**

 ** _Que la familia, que los primos, que el internet._**

 ** _Y MAÑANA YA EMPIEZAN LAS CLASES!_**

 ** _*Now Playing: Evil Morty Theme song*_**

 ** _PERO NO NOS DESANIMEMOS_**

 ** _PRONTO VOLVEREMOS A SACAR CAPITULOS DE SEGUIDO!_**

 ** _Y DEJENME DECIRLES UNA COSA..._**

 ** _ADORO LOS SECRETOS!_**

 _PR KH YLVWR PXPFD DNJR FROR HPQR_

 _-Caesar_

 ** _Nos vemos!_**


	7. Orígenes: Parte 3

Capitulo: 6

Orígenes: Parte 3

 ** _Mansión Agreste, 15 de julio de 2018 15:11 horas_**

Marinette estaba aturdida y confundida, no entendía nada.

 **-¡ERES UN EGOCENTRICO CUATRO OJOS TEMPANO DE HIELO!**

 **-¡Y TU UN PATAN CARADURA IRRESPETUOSO!**

La batalla campal era formidable, el enojo era extremadamente visible, y ninguno parecía que se iba a rendir.

 **-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE ME DIGAS GABRIEL, SOLO DEJA DE USAR A TU HIJO CON UNA MARIONETA!**

 **-¡YO SOLO HAGO LO MEJOR PARA MI HIJO Y LA FORMA EN QUE LO CRIO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!**

 **-¿¡LO MEJOR?! ¡ESO ES LO MAS RIDICULO QUE HE OIDO EN MI VIDA! ¡SI FUE POR TU CULPA QUE EMILIE ESCAPO, PEDAZO DE BASU-!**

Lo logro, lo quebró.

La imagen de Gabriel Agreste, el mayor diseñador de moda de Paris y empresario multimillonario, dando un puñetazo en el rostro del guardaespaldas de incognito de su hijo, Mario Dupain…

Era algo que no ocurría muy seguido… al menos sin usar las máscaras.

 **-Maldito hijo de… -** Intento decir Mario al recuperarse del golpe, listo para atacar y acabar con aquello de una vez por todas… hasta que otra voz lo interrumpió-

 **-¡BASTA USTEDES DOS! –** Grito Arelle ante la horrible escena que estaban montando los dos hombres-

Los adultos se quedaron a medio camino de agarrarse entre ellos y romperse los rostros ya que se dieron la vuelta y observaron a la mujer de blanco con dos jóvenes a sus lados.

 **-¿P-Padre…? –** Dijo Adrien sorprendido y asustado, jamás creyó que su padre pudiese llegar a perder la compostura de esa manera-

- **Adrien…** -Dijo Gabriel a l ver presente a su hijo y no solo a él, sino también a su compañera de clases y a sus empleados observando atónitos lo que ocurría-

Rápidamente recupero su postura normal y con los puños cerrados de ambos lados dijo solemnemente:

 **-…No puedo creer que llegue a considerar a alguien tan desagradable mi amigo…**

Luego de eso, se dio la vuelta y se retiró a su despacho, sin decir nada más.

Mario también se había recuperado y cuando finalmente perdió de vista a Gabriel este empezó a bajar la escalera y encarar a su compañera y a los jóvenes.

 **-Y-Yo…** -Intento decir, pero velozmente fue interrumpido-

 **-Tu, tu eres un completo idiota –** Dijo fríamente Arelle- **Y ahora vete antes de que te diga cosas peores.**

Mario no intento decir nada, simplemente asintió y se fue, solamente escuchándose en la sala sus pasos hasta llegar a su auto y luego el sonido de este encendiéndose y marchándose.

¿Cómo sucedió esto?

¿Cómo es que de empezar a hacer las paces llegaron a esto?

 _Entrada #126_

 _Diario Mío, No sé ni me importa_.

 _Pero quien coño se creen que son esos tipos. ME VALE 3 KILOS DE PEPINO DE QUE TRATE LA MISION, ¡DEJENME DORMIR! Y encima a las 12, serán hijos de su…_

 _Pero bueno._

 _Según mis informes, mas anomalías se están produciendo dentro del continuo-espacio tiempo, y con anomalías me refiero a esos malditos fantasmas que vienen a molestar y matar gente quien sabe porque. Desde que la 1era Dimensión es un aguantadero de espíritus que vagan por estos lares, se ha abierto más portales de lo que me gustaría y con los portales vienen las rupturas espacio-temporales, cosa que a mí siempre me encargan, como lo detesto._

 _Al parecer se siguen salteando olímpicamente a los PV, cosa que a mí me alegra ya que no quiero meterme con mi versión 2D alias "Tío pendejo de Briggette". Enserio… y más con ese hijuepu de Félix, me cae más mal… es como hablar con Gabriel cuando éramos niños!_

 _Aunque se sigan colando espíritus rarofilos en nuestro mundo y estén jugando a ser justicieros, eso no quita que la 4ta Dimensión esta más rara que de costumbre. Sospecho que ese cabron de Markus esta planeando algo._

 _Pero la cereza del pastel es este… resulta que los Rick y Morty de nuestra dimensión se han ido a la ciudadela! ¿No es frustrante? Tanto puto trabajo en capturarlos y ahora estos idiotas deciden irse a aquel pozo de desesperanza infinita._

 _Y en cuanto a lo de Lyoko, si algún día llego a necesitar este código agarrare esta grabación y la escuchare para usarla en la máquina._

 _1-4-12-9-20-1_

 _Realmente Hopper no fue muy creativo en esto. Pero si con ellos puedo usar el "Regreso al Pasado" me es suficiente._

 _Son las 2 AM y estoy despierto para pasar todo lo que me mandaron estos idiotas como informe._

 _Que os follen._

 _Actualización._

 _No tengo ni puta idea que está sucediendo._

 _Ha pasado aproximadamente 10 Horas desde que grabe esto._

 _Y en diez horas lograron convertir esto en un completo infierno._

 _Algo o alguien ha ejecutado el Código: Diamante y todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco, y lo peor de todo es que hay razón._

 _Literalmente tenemos agentes Americanos en Torre de Hierro._

 _Alemanes en Luxemburgo._

 _Agentes Rusos "de turistas"_

 _Y unos idiotas del MI6 (ingleses) rondando como buitres cerca de la ciudad._

 _Esto ya no es secreto._

 _Esos Idiotas ya saben lo de los chicos… o eso cree._

 _Me están llamando para tomar un Jet y largarme de aquí a Rockport._

 _Putos desertores de mierda._

 _Actualización:_

 _-NADA DE ESTO ESTA BIEN._

 _-¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO?_

 _-TE JURO QUE NO LO SE, ESOS IDIOTAS SIMPLEMENTE APARECIERON DE LA NADA_

 _-ESTO ESTA MAL, ESTO ESTA MUY MAL… TENEMOS QUE AVISARLES._

 _-SI LES AVISAMOS LOS PONDREMOS EN RIESGO, DEBEMOS IRNOS AHORA._

 _-PERO ADRIE…_

 _-¡YA LO SE! Y MARINETTE TAMBIEN, PERO NO HAY NADA QUE HACER._

 _-PERO…_

 _-LO SIENTO… PERO… ESPEREMOS QUE ESE MONTON DE INUTILES SE CREAN LO DEL CARGAMENTO ILEGAL…_

 _-UN AÑO ES MUCHO TIEMPO… ¡NOS METEREMOS EN UNA MALDITA GUERRA!_

 _-SI LOS PROTEGEMOS… PARA MI ES SUFICIENTE_

 _*Interferencia*_

 _-¿ESTA MIERDA ESTA GRABANDO?_

 _*Fin de la grabación*_

Los chicos y Arelle estaban en la plaza en frente del colegio sentados en una banca enfrente de la estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir, el silencio que rondaba era abrumador… y Adrien lo rompió.

 **-¿Q-Que acaba de pasar?** –Pregunto un Adrien extremadamente confundido, su padre y su profesor peleándose como animales y encima habían mencionado a su madre ¿Qué significaba todo esto?-

 **-Mario… y el señor Agreste…** -Marinette estaba ida, perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender cómo y porque sucedió aquello-

 **-Lo que paso… fue que uno de los dos acabos con la paciencia del otro-** dijo casi en un susurro Arelle-

Arelle era la que más parecía afectada, estaba cabizbaja, con una sombra tapando sus ojos y sin reflejo de ninguna emoción.

 **El padre de Adrien y Mario se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo… como yo los conozco a ellos…** -Empezó a narrar Arelle, Marinette y Adrien tenían su completa atención en ella- **Nosotros 4 estudiamos juntos en la secundaria…**

 **-¿Cuatro? –** Dijo la azabache-

- **Si… la madre de Adrien estuvo con nosotros**

 **-¿¡QUE?!** –Dijeron los jóvenes al unísono- P **-Pero papá dijo que conoció a mamá en la universidad…** -Dijo Adrien con la palabra sorpresa escrita en el rostro-

- **Bueno ellos se volvieron a ver en la universidad, pero ya se conocían desde hace mucho…** -Le respondió Arelle a la cuestión del rubio-

 **-¿y qué paso?** –Dijo Marinette que estaba siendo consumida por la curiosidad-

 **-Bueno… no sé qué paso en realidad ni como pero… Lo que sé es que ellos eran los mejores amigos… Ellos eran el dúo maravilla** –Dijo Arelle empezando a recordar **\- Mario era el extrovertido y Gabriel el introvertido, Mario siempre el "chico bomba", nunca supe cuando se volvió un genio pero lo que sé es que cuando ellos dos se juntaban era el máximo espectáculo del caos. Gabriel siempre planeaba todo, recuerdo cuando una vez era que la presidente de clase me odiaba, y no sé cómo ni porque, pero logro sacarme del instituto… hasta que de alguna manera ese par logro diseñar un cambiador de voces y lograron re-integrarme sin que mis padres se enterasen… lo siento empecé a divagar.**

A Adrien y Marinette le brillaban los ojos ¿Aquellos dos lograron esa proeza?

- **Tu padre Adrien… tenía un sentido de la justicia muy duro** –Empezó a contar la mujer dirigiéndose al modelo- **Tenia un corazón de oro y una paciencia increíble en situaciones complicadas, pero era muy tímido y callado, cosa que Mario no tardo en arreglar…**

 **Mario siempre fue enérgico y vago a la vez, poseía aquel cinismo y aquella capacidad de ver a través de todo que daba miedo, siempre fue un genio en la mecánica y robótica, y creo que era el ejemplo mismo de que una persona puede ser un nerd y al mismo tiempo un vago sin razón.**

Marinette estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, Mario a veces podía ser muy perezoso.

 **Pero cuando los padres de Mario se separaron… y él tuvo que irse a California… a Gabriel no le gustó nada…**

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _-¿¡Como que se fue?! –_** _Grito un chico bajito, de gruesos lentes, con un suéter morado con pantalones grises y unos zapatos negros-_ _ **El prometió que se quedaría a terminar el prototipo, LO PROMETIO.**_

 _Mario no había asistido a clase… y era porque se había marchado esta madrugada de su hogar… sin avisarle a nadie…._

 ** _-Él dijo que no quería que se preocuparan, que esto era algo que el mismo debía resolver…_** _-Dijo otra chica, rubia de ojos verdes con un conjunto azul-_

 _Emilie fue amiga de Mario desde incluso la primaria, era la única persona que sabía todo sobre él._

 ** _-! Pero se fue sin avisar ¡Sin despedirse! -_** _Gabriel estaba rabiando_ _ **\- ¡Pudimos haber hecho algo! ¡Siempre lo hacemos!**_

 ** _-Pero ya se fue… no hay nada que hacer… se fue…_** _-Dijo una chica con un vestidito blanco, rubia y con una sombra tapando sus ojos-_ _ **nada se puede hacer…**_

 ** _-¡MALDITA SEA CUANDO LO AGARRE LO HARE TRIZAS! –_** _Dijo Gabriel cerrando sus puños y frunciendo el ceño a más no poder retirándose caminando rápidamente-_

 ** _-¡Gabriel espera! –_** _Dijo Emilie yendo tras el-_

 ** _-…-_** _Arelle solo seguía mirando al suelo pensando…-_ _ **Te encontrare Dupain…**_ _-Dijo en un susurro mostrando una furia contenida en sus ojos-_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

 **-…Luego solo fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que nos volviésemos a encontrar y los padres de Adrien también… luego de eso hicieron las paces tras una LARGA charla y todo parecía bien hasta que… Emilie se fue…**

 **-¿M-Mi madre? –** Pregunto Adrien-

- **Sí, tu madre… Emilie era una persona muy preciada para Mario… Diablos… incluso creo que sabe cosas que yo ni siquiera he pensado…** -Contesto Arelle con una expresión entre cansancio y sorpresa- **Cuando Emilie se fue, Mario se enfadó mucho con Gabriel, culpándolo por su desaparición, claro que cuando eso paso yo y el estábamos fuera de la ciudad en un "contrato" de una empresa, pero cuando lo supo… Dios… jamás lo vi trabajando tan duro para encontrar a alguien… el intento rastrearla pero no tenía ni pista, intento incluso seguir su lectura genética pero nada… jamás supo dónde estaba.**

Arelle se fijó que Adrien tenía una expresión perdida, parecía que estaba triste por saber que nadie sabe dónde estaba su madre, pero impresionado por los métodos por el que se intentó encontrarla.

 **Luego otra pelea surgió, un día el llego muy tarde a su departamento, yo estaba de visita y tenía las llaves… pudo recordar exactamente lo que dijo: "En cuanto termine este trabajo, yo mismo me encargare de hacer pasar el peor sufrimiento a ese idiota de Agreste" –** Dijo Arelle recordando el terror que sintió al ver entrar a un Mario hecho mierda con una expresión de furia en su rostro-

Marinette y Adrien se quedaron pálidos, ¿el peor sufrimiento? ¿Qué seria eso?

 **Hasta hoy día no tengo claro lo que paso, no sé si fue porque pararon la búsqueda o algo de la empresa, pero lo que sí sé es que esos dos se odian con el alma…** -Termino finalmente la mujer de relatar la historia de aquellos hombres-

Todos se quedaron en silencio… aquella información era algo un poco bastante complicado de analizar. Gabriel odiaba a Mario por haberlo "abandonado" en la secundaria y Mario odiaba a Gabriel por no haber evitado la desaparición de Emilie…

Era algo duro de entender….

 ** _Laboratorio secreto de Mario, Al lado de la panadería, mismo día, 17:35 hs_**

- **Ok hora de una grabación… -** Dijo Mario configurando un micrófono que tenía al lado de una enorme pantalla **\- Iniciar grabación de entrada numero #277**

De repente la pantalla se encendió mostrando una serie de comandos ejecutándose, para luego mostrar una ventana con un signo de un micrófono junto con el logo de la CAPH y una señal diciendo "grabando"

 _Entrada #277_

 _Diario de Racoon Thief, año 2018._

 _Gabriel Agreste… el demonio en carne viva._

 _Aquel idiota, sigue jugando a los "héroes y villanos" con fuerzas que ni él puede entender._

 _Hawkmoth no es realmente el problema, sino quien está debajo de la máscara._

 _Sigue torturando a su hijo y utilizándolo como marioneta, aparte de seguir contratando gente ajena a todo esto para mejorar la condenada base... ¿Tanto quiere que lo descubran?_

 _YO SOY EL UNICO CAPAZ DE MANEJAR ESE SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD PORQUE YO LO CREE_

 _Y seguiré siendo el único…_

 _Hoy fui a darle mantenimiento a una de las torretas internas, pero al parecer la mariposita tenía otros planes._

 _Pensó que si hacíamos una tregua le iba a dar parte de mi poder para ayudarlo a tener los Prodigios._

 _Es más idiota de lo que creí._

 _Al final estuvimos de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo_

 _Lo que no me esperaba fue que Arelle y los chicos estuviesen en el vestíbulo… hay lo que voy a tener que aguantar ahora…_

 _Pero gracias a eso, he pensado en su tregua más seriamente…. Claro no le voy a dar mi poder, ¡Eso ni loco!_

 _Pero eso de poder proteger temporalmente a Adrien y Marinette sin que Gabriel no este metiendo su nariz entre medio, me parece bastante interesante…_

 _La tregua consistía en que yo no me metería de ninguna manera en sus planes como Racoon Thief a cambio de él no siguiera intentando conseguir lo que quiere utilizando medios externos fuera de los Prodigios._

 _Eso nos producirías bastantes ventajas a nosotros dos, aparte de que dijo que cualquier asunto que yo quiera "realizar" en la mansión no le provocaría ningún problema… cosa que a mí me convendría bastante en cuanto a Adrien se refiere… y porque no, pasar tiempo con Arelle._

 _Por lo que he decido hacer algo que seguramente me arrepienta luego…_

 _En cuanto a mis experimentos en la máquina de rastreo cronológico, he decidido reanudarlos para continuar con la búsqueda de Emilie. Sé que es ilegal y que no le gustara para nada a Arelle ¡Pero hey! Que tenemos otro que intenta traerla tratando de perder a otra, así que yo no le veo lo malo de intentar jugar con el espacio-tiempo._

 _He intentado contactar con nuestro Rick Sánchez pero nadie contesta en la ciudadela…_

 _Creo que tiene algo que ver con aquel Morty que se puso como presidente… ya lo dijo el original "un Morty engreído podría causar varios problemas"_

 _Además no estoy logrando rastrear a Stanford Pines, espero que los de la sede marina no me estén haciendo una bromita._

 _He revisado los planos de las máquinas y aunque un "Metavortice Polidimensional Transuniversal" sea un poco escandaloso, la fuente de energía para el modelo de Rick no está disponible… al menos no en esta línea de tiempo… porque lo que me conformare con hacer uno más pequeño del de Stanford._

 _Esperemos este no resulte en un típico error que provoque el fin del mundo._

Cuando Mario oprimió el botón de finalizar grabación, su reloj empezó a brillar.

 **-No sé qué te pasa pero lo sabré después, ahora ¡Coon, Anillos Negros! –** Dijo para que luego una luz negra lo cubriese de pies a baza para luego desparecer mostrando la figura de Racoon Thief-

Un ventanal se abría en una sala secreta, la figura de Hawkmoth resaltaba por la luz de esta.

 **-Muy bien, veamos a quien puedo…-** Intento decir Gabriel hasta que de repente un humo negro empezó a tomar forma detrás de él

 **-Acepto la tregua –** Dijo Racoon Thief apareciendo en el humo frente al villano-

 ** _BIEEEEEEEEN NO ME TARDE UN MEEEEEEEES_**

 ** _Relmente no soy muy bueno con las descripciones..._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado! Dejen Fav y Review! sus palabras me motivan a segui escribiendo y a seguir mejorando cada dia!_**

 ** _Dedico este cap a_** **CAD270895** **y a** **Ugly Braixen** **que son los primeros en seguirme y darme fav FENKIU VERI MUCH**

 **Y ahora le secreto!**

 _25-1-18! 19-18-13-20-9-13-5-19 23-8-5-14 25-15-21 16-12-1-25 23-9-20-8 6-9-18-5 25-15-21 7-5-20 2-21-18-14-5-4  
-Rockstar Foxy_

 ** _Thats all folks!_**


	8. Viejos Castillos del Recuerdo: Parte 1

Capitulo: 7

"Viejos Castillos del Recuerdo"

 **-Agh, ¿D-Dónde… mierda estoy?**

Mario se encontraba en una sala oscura y tenebrosa, allí estaban repartidas diferentes mesas con diferentes clases de objetos mecánicos y partes robóticas, se parecía… a un laboratorio

 **-No, no, no, ¡NO!**

En medio de todo se hallaba una gran maquina con una pantalla encendida iluminando débilmente el lugar, en la cual se hallaba el siguiente mensaje.

 **-** **YOU CAN'T PROTECT HER ALL THE TIME, SON**

De repente la pantalla empezó a parpadear ferozmente junto con un terrible chillido metálico.

 **-¡TU ESTAS MUERTO! ¡TU TE SUICIDASTE CON ESE MALDITO EXPERIMENTO!** –Grito el pelinegro enfadado a la nada-

De repente las luces del lugar empezaron a encenderse y a parpadear, los objetos empezaron a flotar y activarse solos los que podían realizar movimientos y los papeles que estaban en la mesa parecían quemarse lentamente.

Mario estaba aterrorizado, miles de malas memorias acudían a su mente, no podía moverse ni un centímetro, todo daba vueltas para él.

La máquina emitió otro chirrido y unas luces empezaron a encenderse, un sonido de encendido eléctrico resonó y un extraño campo de energía electroestática empezó a hacerse visible alrededor soltando unos extraños rayos que destruían en donde caían, Mario los esquivo ágilmente.

Una extraña sombra empezó a formarse a espalda de Mario, él podía sentir su presencia pero no se atrevía a girar…

El mensaje cambio…

 **-** **MY BODY IS DEAD, BUT IF YOU STILL ALIVE** **MY MIND CAN TOO.**

Sintió unas manos en sus hombros y…

 **-¿Puedes despertarte ya? Llegaremos tarde…**

Desde que Mario se había unido a la banda, este había decidido mudarse junto a ellos, según él, "para mantener el perfil bajo" pero ella sabía que eso solo era un excusa para que así el pudiera escaparse más fácilmente.

La banda de Cooper vivía en un antiguo hotel abandonado, el lugar era hermoso realmente a pesar de estar abandonado, su arquitectura era preciosa y estaba cerca de la estación de trenes de Porte de la Villete, curiosamente era el lugar más alejado del centro y además de ser un gran escape para salir de la ciudad.

Según Bentley, antes vivían mucho más cerca del centro, más específicamente cerca de la comisaria donde trabajaba Carmelita, pero Mario había aconsejado mudarse aquí ya que no había nada que pudieran hacer hacia allí si no más que llamar la atención.

El cabron jamás se dejaría llevar por las apariencias de un lugar, JAMAS.

Aunque Bentley y Murray se hallaban cerca del living recibidor, Mario se había ido a la otra punta del edificio, en la zona más abandonada, desolada y desagradable del lugar.

Y porque no, en la peor de las habitaciones.

Entrar ahí era todo un reto, gracias al código de entrada que tiene Arelle (ahora que le había pedido a Mario por si requería sacar algo de la habitación y él no estaba presente para detener a su centinela) ahora ella podía entrar cuanto quisiera a la habitación, sin embargo ultimadamente cuando llegaba encontraba todo un verdadero desastre, papeles arrugados, planos azules desparramados, cajas de pizza o de alguna tienda de comida rápida que había venido con el delivery, etc.

Lo único que talvez le parecía novedoso era encontrar a Mario dormido en el sofá… o en algún lugar cómodo.

Ella sabía lo de su laboratorio secreto y que ocultaba cosas allí, pero el maldito nunca decía nada y realmente ella lo había descubierto cuando en uno de sus antiguos diarios de agente había mencionado algo de _"Por más que no me guste debo guardar todo en el único lugar que tengo donde trabajar con ellos"_ Aquella entrada hablaba sobre unos artefactos antiguos que fueron llevados a estudiar pero que Mario los había robado por que les había causado gran curiosidad.

No fue difícil atar cabos y comprender que alguien cuya localización siempre estaba en movimiento, le sería imposible "Tener un lugar adecuado para trabajar con ellos" donde estaba.

A no ser… que tuviera un lugar donde hacerlo.

Un laboratorio secreto.

Y el pasaba noches, días incluso semanas allí adentro.

Solo desde que había empezado a trabajar de profesor había dejado de ir allí.

Pero a cambio lo encontraba RECIEN dormido en su computadora o en cualquier otro lugar no hecho para dormir.

El cuarto era sencillo, un living comedor/cocina, un baño y un dormitorio, pero el dormitorio siempre estaba cerrado bajo llave.

Pero ahora al menos lo había encontrado acostado y con pintas de haber dormido más de 1 hora.

 **-Vamos, no tengo todo el día** –Dijo la mujer moviendo el hombro del pelinegro el cual murmuraba cosas entre sueños-

En realidad ella no esperaba despertarlo, seguramente tendría que volver a tener que encender petardos en una cacerola para que pensase que estaba bajo ataque.

Era la única manera si él no ponía su despertador y ese día no lo puso.

Pero… el despertó.

Y de muy mala forma.

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH** –Grito la mujer al verse flotando en el aire con un aura morada rodeándola y con Mario levantado con su mano levantada asumiendo fuerza para que ella flotara y sus ojos negros con pupilas blancas brillantes mirándola amenazadoramente-

 **-Es hora de acabar con esto…** -Dijo el hombre con una sombra en los ojos y apretando la mano ejerciendo más fuerza a la mujer haciendo que ella empezara a ahogarse-

 **-¡E-Espera! ¡Detente por favor! ¡SOY YO!** –Trato de gritar Arelle al sentir como si la ahorcaran con una cuerda invisible-

 **-¿E-Eh? ¿A-Arelle?** –Dijo el hombre levantando la cabeza mostrando sus ojos normales y un gesto de terror-

Rápidamente el hombre perdió el control y la mujer cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, el pelinegro se miró a la mano que pareciese como si acabase de cometer un homicidio.

 **-N-No… Otra vez…** -Dijo el hombre sentándose devuelta en el sillón mirando fijamente a su mano-

La mujer apenas logro levantarse después de haber sido echada al suelo sin cuidado alguno, sin embargo ahora a ella eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo…

Ahora tenían otro ataque magia incontrolable después de casi 1 año.

Esto había empezado desde hace 5 años ya, apenas había pasado un par de meses desde que le dieron el Miraculous del Caos a Mario y este había aprendido muchísimas cosas de este, incluso controlar magia básica.

Lo que no esperaba fue la revelación de que ante estados depresivos o extremadamente tensos, el reloj podía actuar de forma corrupta, creando ilusiones y situaciones que no están ahí llevando al portador a un estado de locura haciendo que utiliza el poder del Caos a niveles extremos y en el peor de los casos… a su máximo potencial.

Claro que eso jamás paso gracias a Dios.

Tras 5 años uno aprende bastantes trucos.

 **-L-Lo siento, n-no quería hacerte daño… y-yo…** -Dijo el hombre agarrándose de la cabeza y mirando hacia abajo con una expresión de dolor-

De repente sintió con unos brazos lo rodeaban.

 **-Está bien… No me paso nada… todo está bien…** -Dijo la Arelle abrazándolo y poniendo su mentón en su hombro, hasta que sintió unas gotas caer en su espalda-

 **-O-Otra vez… El vino y me hablo… El…** -Sollozo el hombre, el casi nunca hacia eso, siempre se mostraba fuerte e imparcial ante situaciones tensas-

Pero cuando se trataba de su propio padre a él le costaba más de la cuenta reprimir unas lágrimas.

 **-Ya paso… Ya paso…** -Consolaba la rubia-

De golpe la puerta se abrió mostrando a Bentley súper emocionado.

 **-¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ENCON… ¿me perdí de algo?** –Grito súper emocionado Bentley hasta disminuir el volumen de su voz al ver la situación-

- **No pasa nada Bent, ¿Qué tienes para nosotros?** –Dijo Mario recuperando un poco su carácter cómico-

 **-Bueno, estaba revisando un par de archivos viejos, digo ya saben por los viejos tiempos y eso, de repente luego Dimitri llamo y pregunto por nosotros y hablamos un rato y luego** … -Empezó Bentley a hablar descontroladamente-

 **-Bentley, al grano** –Dijo Arelle con una expresión de fastidio-

 **-Bueno, mientras revisaba mire por curiosidad mis viejas computadoras que usaba cuando fuimos por las piezas de Clockwerk y cuando mire en una de las cámaras de seguridad que tenía conectadas al Night-club de Dimitri, después de que el me pidiera claro…** -Empezó a contar hasta volver a irse por las ramas-

 **-¡BENTLEY!** –Grito exasperada Arelle-

 **-¡Bien! ¡Lo siento! Aquí esta** –De repente mostro una grabación de una vieja cámara de seguridad todo parecía normal hasta que… -

 **-¿Esos son…** -Dijo Mario sorprendido-

 **-…Guardias?** –Termino la mujer-

 **-¡Exacto!** –Dijo el moreno con felicidad **\- Cuando robamos las plumas de Clockwerk, la Interpol capturo a Dimitri y cerro por completo el lugar, se supone que nadie debería estar ahí.**

Mario y Arelle observaron sorprendidos, ese lugar había estado abandonada por más de 14 años ¿Qué hacía gente trabajando allí?  
 **-Y eso no es lo mejor de todo… miren…** -Dijo Bentley ara luego presionar un botón del mando de su silla-

La grabación empezó a adelantarse rápidamente hasta llegar a un punto donde se veía a unos guardias llevar una caja fuerte altamente protegida.

Luego Bentley puso una especie de filtro en la imagen de la grabación… y lo que se veía era sorprendente…

Había una pieza tecnológica con un logo de un globo terráqueo con 8 estrellas alrededor de este cerrado por un circulo donde salen 2 enormes alas y 3 grandes estrellas en medio de estas y arriba del círculo.

 **-Ese es…** -Dijo Mario increíblemente asombrado-

 **-¡Así es! ¡Es una de las piezas de la Placa Matriarcus!** –Dijo Bentley súper emocionado-

 **-Espera… ¿Una de las piezas?** –Pregunto Arelle saliendo de su asombro-

 **-Si… bueno…** -Empezó Bentley a decir- **La placa está dividida en 4 partes y esta… es la primera** …

 **-¿Y dónde están las otras?** –Volvió a preguntar la mujer-

 **-De eso no tengo ni idea, pero si mis maquinas no fallan esa pieza es una de las 4 que conforman la Súper Placa, y recién juntas pueden controlar cualquier clase de tecnología, pero separadas poseen diferentes funciones específicas pero muy poderosas** –Resumió el moreno- **Si queremos saber qué hace eso allí, tendremos que ir devuelta a aquel lugar.**

 **-Hmmmm… Ok hagámoslo** –Dijo Mario emocionado por hacer una verdadera misión después de mucho-

 **-¿Pero y los chicos? –** Pregunto Arelle-

 **-Sera de noche… nadie se dará cuenta, lo prometo** –Dijo Mario convincentemente-

 **-Ok…** -Dijo Arelle no del todo convencida-

 **-¡Excelente! ¡Murray prepara la camioneta, hay que volver al castillo negro!** –Grito Bentley desde la puerta emocionado-

 ** _Sly Cooper y la banda en:_**

 ** _Racoon Thief, Palom Paix y la banda en:_**

 ** _ "VIEJOS CASTILLOS DEL RECUERDO"  
_**

Tras pasar un día de clases normal y corriente, Mario y Arelle se prepararon para la "visita" al antiguo Night-club de Dimitri.

 ** _Centro de Paris, Safe House de Paris, 14 de agosto del 2018, 20:35 Hs_**

En algún momento, en eso en el 2003 y 2004 el Night-club y teatro "Fure-Dable" (así se llama en el juego creo, digo… en el cartel del pavo real enfrente decía así) fue uno de los clubs nocturnos más famosos de toda Paris, todo gracias a sus múltiples salones, edificios y la ubicación muy cercana al centro de Paris en un pequeño islote en medio del rio Sena.

Irónicamente, al lado mismo de una de las bases de seguridad o "Safe House" como le dicen la banda.

Al llegar al lugar la vista no fue demasiado… como decirlo… conmovedora…

Todos los edificios estaban tapiados con madera y clavos, el antiguo hotel para turistas "Le Stinky" estaba completamente sellado excepto por la puerta principal y el Club estaba completamente destruido, no solo por la misión del "Thunder Beak" si no también por los largos años abandonado.

Incluso el cartel del Pavo Real seguía incrustado en el suelo en la fuente, justo donde había quedado la última vez.

Gracias al cielo, la Safe House aún seguía en pie.

 **-Bien chicos, necesitamos un plan** –Dijo Bentley poniendo sus manos en la mesa-

La sala en realidad era igual al que había en el hotel, estaba lleno de basura y máquinas de Bentley.

Y ahí estaban Mario, Arelle, Bentley y Murray sentados en la mesa en medio de la sala junto con un ordenador y reproductor holográfico.

 **-Para poder proceder correctamente y ejecutar un buen plan de ataque, necesitamos observar y conocer nuestro entorno, aunque yo y Murray ya hayamos visto este lugar, no sabemos qué cosas pudieron haber implementado estas personas, por lo que Mario si te parece…** -Explicaba tranquilamente Bentley como iría el comienzo de la noche mientras en la mesa se mostraba una imagen en 3 dimensiones del islote-

Se escuchó un suspiro de fatiga de parte de Mario.

 **-¿En serio tengo que ir yo? Saben bien que se me da fatal estas misiones** \- Se quejó el pelinegro-

 **-En realidad te iba a pedir que le des tu binococum a Arelle, todavía no he terminado el suyo y necesitaremos que ella vaya a hacer las fotografías** \- Dijo Bentley con rostro de resignación-

Mario y Arelle se quedaron sorprendidos ante eso.

 **-¿Y-Yo? Pero yo nunca he hecho esas cosas** –Dijo Arelle algo tímida ante la situación-

Si bien ella estaba consciente de los crímenes que cometían Mario y la Banda, ella nunca se había metido en esas cosas. Algo así como Carmelita.

- **No es complicado Al, solo debes posicionarte en un buen lugar para tomar la fotografía, evitar que absolutamente nadie te vea y volver rápidamente aquí** –Explico Bentley con paz y serenidad.

 **-O-Ok… -** Dijo nerviosa la rubia- **Bien… en ese caso ¡Whitey, Transfórmame!**

Un haz de luz blanca envolvió todo el cuarto para dar lugar a Palom Paix.

 **-Esto será divertido** –Dijo Mario- **Pero me niego a quedarme aquí también si hacer nada ¡Coon, Transfórmame!  
** Una luz negra envolvió a Mario para darle el traje de Racoon Thief.

 **-¿Nos vamos mada-** -Intento decir el mapache para darse cuenta que su compañera ya se había ido- **Diablos.**

Después de eso, el pelinegro salto rápidamente por la ventana en busca de la rubia.

 **-¿Qué manía es esa de complicarse tanto en el amor últimamente? Él se queja de los chicos y el mismo tiene su propio drama** –Dijo Murray que se había mantenido bastante callado para enterarse bien de las cosas-

 **-No lo sé Murray, No lo sé… -** Dijo Bentley sin enteres mientras miraba unas cosas en su ordenador- **¡Oye, Mira! Tus puños de fuego ya están de nuevo en la RobaRed** …

Mientras tanto en los tejados…

- **Oye rubia, sé que estas apurada y todo, pero no creo que sea tan buena idea dejarnos atrás sin despedirte…** -Dijo el mapache poniéndose atrás de la chica de blanco-

 **-Shhh, creo que escuche a alguien…** -Dijo la chica poniéndose de cuclillas observando por su Binococum-

 **-Te lo digo tío, el jefe está loco, quiere robar a todos los bancos de Francia en un solo golpe…** -Dijo un guardia con claro acento español que estaba sentado en una banca junto a otro compañero-

 **-¡No jodas! ¿¡Me estas tomando el pelo?! Eso es imposible** –Dijo el compañero sorprendido, cuando le dieron la oportunidad de volver a este lugar como vigilante experto no se esperaba eso… -

Sin que se dieran cuenta Arelle constantemente grababa la conversación mediante un micrófono de largo alcance y grababa por su cámara.

 **-¿Para qué crees que son estos cachivaches tecnológicos? El hombre quiere crear una mega antena para poder acceder a los sistemas de seguridad de los bancos…** **o así lo tengo entendido yo…** -Dijo el guardia para luego rascarse la nuca-

 **-¡Tío! ¿Y tú de donde sabes eso…?** -Pregunto el otro-

 **-Fácil me lo dijo la rata de Mortimer, me debía dinero** –Dijo para luego soltar unas risas-

- **En fin mejor nos ponemos a andar que si nos pilla el jefe así, ya verás la que se monta en un segundo** –Dijo el guardia para luego levantarse los dos y separarse para hacer sus respectivas patrullas-

 **-Esto le servirá mucho a Bentley…** -Dijo Mario para luego saltar al siguiente tejado junto con Arelle que había grabado todo-

 **-Oye por cierto… -** Dijo Arelle mientras saltaban de tejado en tejado- **¿Por casualidad Marinette no te dijo nada sobre ninguna salida o algo por el estilo?**

 **-Dijo que irían a visitar una casa embrujada o algo así… ¿Por qué la pregunta?** –Dijo el mapache quedando en un salto perfecto espiral ninja por un adorno puntiagudo-

 **-Adrien ha estado raro últimamente y… oh mierda… -** Dijo Arelle para luego quedarse petrificada en un tejado-

 **-¿¡Que haces mujer?! ¡Nos van a ver! –** Dijo Mario poniéndose al lado suyo tratando de hacerla reaccionar-

De repente Palom Paix le agarro el mentón a Racoon Thief y le hizo girar la cabeza ara ver a la lejanía un barco acercándose.

Ese barco le pertenecía a la señora Couffaine, madre de Juleka y Luka Couffaine, amigos de Adrien y Marinette…

Y ahí estaban ambos junto con Nino, Alya, Rose y los antes mencionados en la proa escuchando música…

 **-Que me lleve el diablo y me entierre profundo… -** Dijo el pelinegro observando a los problemas acercándose…-

 ** _Estoy completamente enterado de que me he tardado mas de la cuenta, pero loco andaba en mala racha y me tome un descanso._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, dejen review y favoritos!_**

 ** _00100010 01001000 01100001 01100010 11000011 10101101 01100001 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100001 00100000 01110110 01100101 01111010 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100001 00100000 01101010 01101111 01110110 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101100 01101100 01100001 01101101 01100001 01100100 01100001 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101001 01101100 01101100 01100001 01101110 01110100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01110110 01101001 01100001 01101010 01100001 01100010 01100001 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110010 11000011 10100001 01110000 01101001 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100001 00100000 01101100 01110101 01111010 00111011 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100001 00100000 01110110 01100101 01111010 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110010 01110100 01101001 11000011 10110011 00100000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110101 01101110 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101101 01101001 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101100 01100001 01110100 01101001 01110110 01101111 00100000 01111001 00100000 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100111 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100001 00100000 01101110 01101111 01100011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101111 01110010 00100010_**

 ** _Ups, perdón que se me ha escapado los códigos de la PC…_**

 ** _See you in the next level, Darling._**


	9. Viejos Castillos del Recuerdo Parte: 2

**_Capitulo: 8_**

 ** _Viejos Castillos del Recuerdo: Parte 2_**

 ** _"Disco Terrorífico"_**

Mientras ambos observaban la enorme catástrofe avecinándose en el barco Couffaine, les llega una transmisión de Bentley…

 **-¿Qué está pasando allí? Han estado parados ahí más de 5 minutos…** -Dijo el moreno de grandes gafas a través de su propio binococum-

 **-Bent, tenemos un problema y de los grandes** –Dijo Palom Paix que en ese momento tenía en sus manos el artefacto, dirigiendo la vista de la cámara hacia el barco-

 **-Bien, no hay problema hemos encontrado cosas peores…** -Dijo Bentley observando el panorama- **Sin embargo podremos vernos con eso después, por ahora tengo una nueva misión para ustedes…**

 **-Suéltalo** –Dijo Racoon Thief escuchando desde el altavoz del artefacto-

- **Tendremos que repetir la misma rutina que hicimos la primera vez, deben ir a unas antenas que están esparcidas por la isla, deben redirigirlas de vuelta a la antena que esta sobre la guarida y así podre espiar sus comunicaciones** –Dijo Bentley mientras tecleaba un par de cosas en su ordenador-

 **-Entendido chico cohete** –Dijo Racoon Thief-

 ** _(Now Playing: Sly 2 OST "Paris")_**

 **-Buenop, hagamos esto… -** Dijo el ladrón tras finalizar la conversación- **Tu ve hacia el que está cerca de la torre de agua, yo me encargare del que está aquí al lado-**

La rubia obedeció y se fue saltando por los tejados y evadiendo a los guardias, ¿Quién ponía guardias en los techos? Casualmente, todos los criminales con los que se ha enfrentado la banda de Cooper.

La búsqueda de la antena fue muy corta, estaba prácticamente al lado contrario del edificio donde estaba.

Cuando llego, fue solo cuestión de entrar en la consola y acceder a las configuraciones básicas, tras entrar ahí fue solo mover los controles y la antena para que se dirigiese a la antena correcta.

Sin embargo cuando llego a un Angulo determinado, la maquina empezó a recibir una frecuencia de radio policiaca que registro automáticamente.

Para alivio de la banda, Mario logro interceptarla rápidamente y redirigirla a su binococum, para luego grabarlo.

- _Atención a todas las unidades, se ha registrado reportes de supuestas visualizaciones a una furgoneta sospechosa, más específicamente una que tiene pintada el lema de la banda de Cooper…_

 **-Oh, oh más problemas…** -Dijo el mapache con la oreja pegada al altavoz-

 _-Se tiene la sospecha de un posible nuevo atraco de la banda de criminales dicha, a pesar de su inactividad el director ha decidido comunicarlo a la central de la Interpol, la Inspectora encargada de los casos relacionados a esta banda está actualmente en camino a la localización…_

 **-Lo que faltaba, Carmelita "Pistola de Choques" Fox está en el caso…** -Se lamentó el pelinegro-

- _Central, aquí la Inspectora Fox, solicito que cancelen la comunicación y retiren todos los refuerzos…_

 **-¿Pero qué diablos…?**

 _-¿Perdone?_

 _-Lo que ha oído, la banda de Cooper suele escaparse ante cantidades inusuales de policías en los alrededores…_

 _-Pero madame, las órdenes del director dicen…_

 _-Dígale a su director que yo tengo años de experiencia con esta banda y que no voy a dejar que por un caprichito se me vuelvan a escapar ¿fui clara?_

 _-Si madame…_

Decir que el ladrón estaba impresionado se quedaba corto, ¿La Inspectora Fox yendo a una misión donde la localización de los criminales era increíblemente obvia sin refuerzos?

Otra razón más para que creer que el apocalipsis estaba más que cerca.

 **-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?** –Se escuchó la voz de Bentley en el comunicador-

 **-Bent, tengo una grabación que debes escuchar** –Dijo el ladrón para luego posicionar finalmente la antena y salir dando saltos de allí-

 ** _Media hora más tarde…_**

 **-Bien esto es lo que tenemos… -** Dijo Bentley preparando su viejo proyector-

 **-¿Por qué no usas tu pantalla normal Bent?** –Pregunto Murray-

 **-Nostalgia, supongo… muy bien hagamos esto** … -Dijo el moreno para terminar de colocar el proyector y mostrar las imagen, en esa imagen se mostraba a una mujer con el pelo bicolor de purpura y un mechón de verde, tenía un traje de diva disco purpura juntos con unas deslumbrantes botas verdes lima- **Muy bien, espiando las comunicaciones no tarde en averiguar contra quien nos estamos enfrentando… Su nombre es Alié Lousteau, conocida como el "doppelganger" de nuestro Dimitri. Es de hecho su hermana… según Dimitri su hermana siempre fue su admiradora, pero llego a tal punto de volverse casi su imitadora, tanto en gustos musicales como en crímenes.**

 **Alié Lousteau es una falsificadora de artes y dinero internacional, pero nunca llego a la escala en lo que llego Dimitri, eso siempre la fastidio y la llevo a un punto de creerse la misma "She-Dimitri".**

 **-¿Quién diablos quiere ser igual a Dimitri?** –Pregunto Arelle cuya duda existencial era algo razonable-

- **Hay gente con gustos raros, linda. Por ejemplo a mí me gusta su música** –Dijo Mario recostado con los pies sobre un banquito- **"Greassy Sweet" es un clásico por ejemplo…**

 **-Olvídenlo…** -Dijo Arelle resignada-

- **Bueno por donde iba… a si…** -Retomo el moreno la presentación- **Bueno, ante tal obsesión y tal afanía de llegar a ser igual o mejor que Dimitri, cuando este se unió a nosotros en la misión de la Bóveda de Cooper, eso la saco de quicio…**

 **Al parecer no le gusta nada el hecho de que no solo había ignorado y abandonado todos sus anteriores logros como magnate de la falsificación y el crimen en algún momento en Paris, si no que había encontrado el tesoro de su abuelo Reme y su traje de buceo "casualmente" cuando ella se lo estaba proponiendo a sí misma.**

 **Ahora parece que ha encontrado este lugar y se está empeñando en reconstruirlo con el fin de "recuperar" el poder que su hermano dejo atrás, empezando con comprar este lugar.**

 **-Espera ¿Ella es la dueña de este sitio?** –Pregunto Mario sorprendido-

 **-Según las bases de datos de la Interpol si ya que, a diferencia de nuestro amigo disco, ella nunca dejaba suficientes pruebas para inculparla de sus crímenes, ella está libre de antecedentes "graves" por lo que como otro ciudadano podría, compro el terreno y ahora planea reconstruir el lugar.**

 **Empezando con la base secreta en el hotel y la sala de impresión** –Termino de explicar la biografía del nuevo rival con lo que tendría que enfrentarse la banda-

 **-¿Y qué diablos haremos con los chicos?** –Pregunto Mario un poco impaciente respecto a ese tema-

 **-Ustedes dijeron que venían por una casa embrujada o algo así ¿verdad? Pues eso le daremos…-** Dijo Bentley cambiando de diapositiva, mostrando ahora la sala de baile del Nightclub-

En ese momento parecía estar en aparentes ruinas ya que se notaba que estaba en proceso de reconstrucción, sin embargo sin la música y las luces, el lugar se veía terrorífico y lúgubre… perfecto para dar un buen susto…

- **Con mi dron hice unas fotografías propias de los edificios en reconstrucción y me fije en este lugar** -Siguió hablando el de lentes enormes- **La** **única manera de evitar que armen todo un escándalo con los guardias es evitando que los encuentren y dirigiéndolos lo más discretamente hacia la sala, de allí habría que entretenerlos lo suficiente como para que la Inspectora Fox llegue y los encuentre para sacarlos…**

 **-Buen plan, pero ¿Qué hare yo Bent?** –Pregunto Murray un poco aburrido-

 **-Tu mi gran amigo y yo iremos a la vieja bomba de agua subterránea para ver si puedo acceder a un ordenador de emergencia que instalaron allí abajo y necesitare de tu increíble fuerza para liberarme de los guardias** –Dijo Bentley cambiando de diapositiva al interior del subterráneo-

 **-"El Murray" lo acepta…** -Dijo ahora el hombre fuerte tronando sus dedos notoriamente entusiasmado-

 **-¿Y nosotros?** –Pregunto Arelle-

 **-A Racoon Thief lo necesito para instalar unos micrófonos dentro de la oficina de Alié donde anteriormente estaba la de Dimitri, al parecer la Interpol descubrió el cuadro falso, pero después le daré un jarrón floral igual al que hay en la oficina para que lo cambien** –Dijo el moreno mostrando la fotografía del salón comedor y la entrada a la oficina **\- Y necesito a Palom Paix para vigilar la llegada de nuestros visitantes y evitar que los guardias los encuentren** –termino de decir el de silla de ruedas mostrando una fotografía del puerto trasero cerca de la entrada al patio de baile- **El camino del puerto a la entrada es corto y no han vuelto a cambiar la llave, así que no deberías tener problemas.**

 **-Eso espero…** -Dijo Arelle algo nerviosa-

 **-Bueno? ¿Qué esperamos? Hay que deshacernos de una imitadora loca ¡A por ellos**! –Dijo Mario con entusiasmo para luego apagar el proyector-

Después de eso, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que Mario y Arelle volviesen a transformarse en Racoon Thief y Palom Paix, y junto con Bentley y Murray saliesen a cumplir sus respectivas misiones.

Bentley se había tomado la molestia de crear unos pequeños lentes para las máscaras de los trajes con los cuales podían tener mejor percepción, visión nocturna y un pequeño generador virtual microscópico capaz de generar en el ojo la reflexión de un haz de luz saliendo de algún punto específico, estas luces eran señaladores de colores que indicaban la misión de cada uno y sus nombres clave.

Los de Raccon Thief eran azul marino y su misión se llamaba "Error de Oficina"

Los de Palom Paix eran dorados y su misión se llamaba "Protección Tenebrosa"

Los de Bentley verdes y los de Murray rosas y su misión se llamaba "Destrucción Acuática"

 ** _"Error de Oficina"_**

Racoon Thief se iba balanceándose por las luminarias mientras se dirigía hacia donde su misión le señalaba. Bentley le había dado el jarrón a Mario diciéndole que lo cuidara con su vida ya que al mínimo daño esta se rompería arruinando por completo la misión.

Cuando llego al lugar, se dio cuenta que era una ventana que llevaba a un salón comedor.

El haz de luz desapareció por lo que a Mario no le quedo de otra más que entrar al lugar.

Cuando entro se dio cuenta de que estaba en un pequeño balcón interior con una escalera, mientras que donde estaban las mesas se hallaban un montón de conserjes limpiando y barriendo.

El lugar tenía una seguridad relativamente alta, ya que en los suelos se hallaban unos láseres detectores de movimiento que según Bentley al detectarlo estos aumentarían su intensidad llegando incluso a quemarlo y dejarle un serio daño.

La misión era simple, era entrar, cambiar el jarrón y salir… Pan comido.

Lo que no se espero era que había alguien dentro de la oficina…

De repente la puerta de la oficina se abrió, revelando a un hombre alto y fornido sin llegar a exagerar, se veía bastante intimidante y llevaba un esmoquin con corbata negro. Tenía el pelo negro junto con unos ojos violetas y un rostro aún más serio y tenebroso que el de Gabriel.

Mario como buen ladrón aprovecho el momento en el que el hombre después de cerrar la puerta con llave empezó lo que parecía una pelea con su corbata tratando de arreglarla y saco su binococum para tomar una foto del sujeto.

 **-Ey Bent ¿Quién es este sujeto? –** Dijo Racoon Thief comunicándose con Bentley mediante el artefacto-

 **-¿Huh? No tengo idea… déjame ver… ¡si aquí esta! Es… es… ¡Es Midson Ederfield, el esposo de Alié!** –Dijo Bentley chequeando la fotografía en su base de datos hasta que llego en una coincidencia- **Según RobaRed es la mente detrás de las falsificaciones de Alié y es el encargado de manejar el dinero e invertirlo.**

 **-Ósea que este es el verdadero malo y solo usa a su esposa como tapadera…** -Dijo Mario observando como el hombre se iba del lugar **\- ¿Y la Interpol en todo esto…?**

 **-Dicen que él es el que se encarga de eliminar las pruebas de sus falsificaciones y las de Alié, por lo que si no pudieron culpar a Alié, a su esposo ni la más mínima relación le han encontrado** -Dijo Bentley leyendo el informe del villano-

 **-Bien… supongo que nos encargaremos luego de ello… ahora necesito ver otra forma de entrar… supongo que mi plan de ir y venir como una rayo va a ser que no…** -Dijo por último el ladrón para luego cortar comunicación **\- Esos conserjes no les veo tan peligrosos… Pero será mejor que aun así vaya con cuidado…** -Dijo devuelta Mario para ponerse a ir sigilosamente pegado a las paredes-

Fue complicado, ya que tuvo que tener extremo silencio para que no lo vieran y cada tanto tuvo que ponerse debajo de los sillones que había por ahí, luego tuvo que saltar por las mesas cuando llego a la zona de los láseres, por suerte ya no había más conserjes por allí por lo que podría saltar al descubierto.

Cuando llego al piano, tuvo que treparse por una tubería de espiral de oro y subirse a una pequeña repisa roja, cuando llego allí una voz femenina resonó en los altavoces…

- _Atención, soquetes sin estilo, She-Dimitri al habla, he oído que cierta banda de zánganos anda rondando cerca de mi castillo, ¡Quiero que su energía este lo más lejos de mi gran y brillante aura de superioridad! ¡Elimínenlos, Quémenlos, ANIQUILENLOS! No quiero que interrumpan mi gran lugar cósmico… en cuanto a la sala de impresión las nuevas placas ya están listas ¡así que quiero que las hagan brillar de poder! Si terminan rápido pronto todos estaremos llenos de vapor y disfrutando de buena música… ¿Captan lo que les estoy lanzando? ¡A Festejar!_

Si, era cierto, era exactamente la misma jerga con la que Dimitri habla, solo que sin tanto ego obvio al hablar.

Después del aviso empezó a sonar "Greassy Sweet" invadiendo la música todo el lugar.

 ** _(Now Playing: Sly 2 OST "Dimitri's Nightclub")_**

Luego de eso, Mario con un ágil salto se subió a un cable grueso que conectaba con el otro lado del lugar, llevándolo hacia la pared contraria donde fue solo arrastrarse pegado a la pared cruzando la cascada y llegar al respiradero de la oficina.

A partir de ahí la cosa fue sencilla, fue simplemente cambiar los jarrones, pero debido a lo bonito que era y los grabados finos en oro que tenía el original, Mario no resistió la tentación de llevárselo.

Sin embargo cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de allí, encontró un ordenador escondido debajo de la mesa y que aún estaba encendido.

Luego con sus conocimientos básicos en ordenadores fue cuestión de hackear la contraseña y entrar a los archivos.

Lo que encontró era asombroso, había toneladas de información de tráfico y falsificación ilegal, sin embargo lo que más le llamo la atención al mapache fue un correo recién enviado que iba dirigido a un tal Mortimer… el mismo del que escucho hablar a aquellos guardias.

 _Dirigido a: Mortimer Nerd_

 _Espero que tengas ese maldito chip listo para cuando vaya al subterráneo por que te juro que te asesinare si no lo está._

 _Recuerda, Alié no tiene que enterarse por ningún motivo de esto, ella está enferma con lo de ser como su hermano, en cuanto hackeemos los bancos la dejare tirada por ahí ¡Y tú y yo, mi amigo, seremos ricos!_

 _Tu jefe y tu amigo (pero mayormente tu jefe)  
Midson Ederfield_

Mario estaba estupefacto con lo que leía ¿Qué tan lejos iba esta vaina?

Como sea tenía que salir de allí pero ya…

 ** _"Destrucción Acuática"_**

Bentley estaba justo detrás de Murray hackeando el ordenador colocado al lado de donde anteriormente estaba la vieja bomba de agua caliente, buscando información importante referente a la operación del hackeo a los bancos y la primera parte de la Placa Matriarcus.

 **-¡Bentley! ¿Cómo va todo por allá?** –Decía Murray mientras de una pisada levantaba una silla y se lo lanzaba a un guardia con linterna-

 **-Estoy cerca de algo… ¡necesito más tiempo!** –Dijo Bentley hackeando lo más rápido posible el ordenador-

 **-¡Pues que sea poco!** –Dijo el musculoso agarrando del cuello a un guardia pequeño y le metía un golpe en la cabeza noqueándolo **\- Muy bien… es hora de encender esto…** -Dijo para luego de sus puños empezar a salir llamas, que no le llegaban a quemarlo a él, pero si a los guardias-

 **-¡Eureka! Encontré la localización de la placa, está en la sala de impresión…** -Dijo Bentley cuando encontró el enlace al ordenador central, encontrando la localización exacta de la conexión de la Placa-

 **-Pero ustedes no irán a ninguna parte queridos…** -Dijo una voz femenina-

 **-Oh no… AGH!** -Dijo Murray al darse cuenta de la presencia de Alié Lousteau para luego ser electrocutado por un rayo salido de uno de los anillos de la fémina, dejándolo K.O-

 **-¿Te gusto Muscle man? Es el mismo anillo que uso mi hermano cuando se enfrentó a su jefe, y si el apenas salió con vida…** -Dijo para luego volver a cargar un rayo en su mano para horror de Bentley- **No creo que tu sufras la misma suerte Turtle boy…**

Termino la diva lanzándole el rayo a Bentley el cual no pudo esquivar ya que estaba acorralado…

 **-¿S-Señora? –** Dijo un hombre pequeño a espalda de ella, este tenía unos lentes rojos enormes y era delgado y escuálido, tenía un conjunto de camisa blanca con suéter rojo y pantalones y zapatos negros, mientras que tenía el pelo rojo y mostraba una piel pálida y con pecas-

En síntesis un verdadero y completo nerd.

 **-¿Qué quieres Mortimer?** –Pregunto la diva en un aire de aburrimiento-

 **-El s-señor la b-busca** –Dijo tímido y asustado el sujeto-

- **Ahg… ¿Qué acaso no entiende que deje de meter su pequeña cabeza en mi flow? Iré con el… encárgate de estos indignos de mi presencia… -** Dijo la mujer con un movimiento de manos exagerado para luego retirarse-

 **-A sus órdenes s-señora…** -Dijo el escuálido hombre fijándose en los dos ladrones K.O-

 **Esta va a ser una larga noche…**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado esta capitulo!  
Me agarro de repente un ataque de inspiración y no pude evitar escribir…_**

 ** _¡Lo único que necesitaba era la música disco de Dimitri del Sly 2 y KABOOM! Un capitulazo de misiones en un minuto…_**

 ** _Queria hacer todo de una, pero si le seguía con la misión de "Protección Terrorífica" iba a quedar muy largo y además de que quiero agregar una épica pelea contra de un boss final…_**

 ** _Aclaraciones:  
1-Las músicas que mostraba en las partes de Now Playing son un elemento que voy a empezar a usar ahora, para aquellos que posean suficiente tiempo libre como para buscar las canciones, la encontraran todas en Youtube así tal como lo escribí… Servirá un montón como ambientación._**

 ** _2-Sé que hubo muchos diálogos y nula acción o mención de Mari y Adrien, pero eso se resolverá en el próximo capítulo, ya que decidí hacer estos capítulos siguiendo una temática exacta, este estaba planeado para seguir la temática del videojuego de Sly Cooper, siguiendo las misiones y cumpliéndolas, mostrando parte de la historia para así resolverla… y el siguiente se basara en la temática de Miraculous, con lo que pasa en el barco Couffaine, la situación adolescente del día y el akuma a derrotar._**

 ** _3-En mi opinión, Dimitri es el personaje secundario más divertido y mejor trabajado de toda la saga de juegos de Sly Cooper ¡Y no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia! Literalmente el fandom se encariño con el al instante y gracias a eso estuvo después en los siguientes juegos desde que apareció…¡Hasta estuvo en los comics!  
Así que para mí Dimitri será para siempre el mejor villano y con pelea más divertida al que me he enfrentado… y con mejor soundtrack también…_**

 ** _Vamos… todos adoran su música…_**

 ** _SPOILER: En el enfrentamiento veremos por primera vez la vista cara a cara entre Racoon Thief y Ladybug ¿Cómo reaccionaran? Deja tu teoría en un bonito review_**

 ** _Por cierto, si me anduve tardando mucho es por cierta "semana" en la que estuve muy jodido y no se ocurría nada ni tenía tiempo…_**

 ** _Sorry xD_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! Dejen Review si quieren y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo!_**

 ** _Si Dios quiere mañana subiré nuevo Cap en Agente Ballenger: MWH Files._**

 ** _Bye, bye little butterfly!_**


	10. Viejos Castillos del Recuerdo Parte: 3

**_Capitulo: 9  
Viejos Castillos del Recuerdo: Parte 3_**

 ** _"She-Dimitri"_**

Mientras en el islote del Nightclub se daba toda una operación de robo y recuperación, en el barco Couffaine iban un grupo de jóvenes bailando y escuchando música.

- **Viejo, aun no puedo creer que te escapaste… ¿Cómo diablos escapaste de esa prisión siquiera?** –Pregunto Nino-

 **-No fue nada realmente impresionante Nino…** -Dijo Adrien mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente al recordar cómo había esperado a que todos se fueran para transformarse en Chat Noir y salir-

Mientras tanto una Marinette indecisa se daba miles de vueltas en la sala de la capitana.

 **-Voy a ir una casa embrujada…** -Dijo para mostrar una cara de terror- Pero iré con Adrien –Dijo para cambiarla a una risueña **\- Pero será una casa embrujada** –Dijo para volver a la cara de terror-

 **-Marinette, tranquilízate** –Dijo Alya- **mira todo esto, podrás estar a sola con Adrien y dejar que te proteja del miedo de ese lugar!**

 **-Pero Alya… ¡Es una casa embrujada! Hay fantasmas, monstruos, y más cosas que dan miedo…** -Dijo Marinette cubriéndose la cara con las palmas de sus manos-

 **-En realidad no es una casa embrujada** –Dijo la Señora y capitana Couffaine, una señora ya de edad y con pelo blanco pero demasiado enérgica **\- Es una vieja Disco que yo fui una vez de joven, era un lugar realmente fantástico, llena de pistas de bailes, bebidas fuertes, comidas exóticas, aún recuerdo lo picoso de esa especia que servían en las comidas ¡Luego para enterarse que era ilegal, venga ya!  
** Marinette ahora se tranquilizó un poco, sin embargo la historia de la disco de la señora Couffaine le inquietaba un poco.

 **-¿Y cerro por eso? ¿Por especias ilegales?** –Dijo Alya siendo dominada por su instinto de periodista-

 **-Que va, el lugar cerro por que el dueño, fue descubierto con una maquina falsificadora de dinero, además de toda una operación de falsificación de pinturas clásicas** -Retomo la historia la capitana- **Al parecer un grupo de ladrones querían las placas que usaba en esa máquina y para ello le tiraron toda la casa abajo ¡Y lo hicieron a lo grande! Al final dicen que el dueño salió mal herido por una pelea que tuvo con el líder de los ladrones y de tanto llamar la atención los policías llegaron y lo arrestaron, pero los ladrones escaparon.**

 **-Vaya cuanta historia y cuanta intriga** –Dijo Alya mientras grababa el relato en su celular por si algún día llegaba a hacer alguna historia o crónica sobre aquel hecho-

 **-¿Por qué no les cuentas lo cerca que estuvimos aquel día mamá?** –Dijo Luka entrando a la habitación con guitarra en su espalda-

 **-OH! Ho-Hola Luka** –Dijo Marinette nerviosa-

 **-Hola Ma-Ma-Marinette…** -Dijo Luka con una risilla-

- **Ey! Eso no es chistoso** –Dijo Marinette con un adorable puchero dándole la espalda a Luka-

 **-Espere ¿Ustedes estuvieron cerca cuando ocurrió?** –Dijo Alya ahora súper intrigada-

- **Oh si… Mi Luka tenía unos dos añitos y Juleka todavía no había nacido… estaba navegando en mi barco de paseo por el Sena en la noche ya que no podía dormir, y luego oí unas sirenas y vi a una furgoneta saliendo a toda velocidad con unas patrullas detrás suyo, justo el mismo día en que el atraparon al dueño del Club** –Dijo la señora Couffaine recordando con una sonrisa- **De hecho** \- Dijo para luego soltar el timón por un momento y rebuscar en uno de los cajones de la sala- **aquí había una foto… si ¡aquí esta!**

La foto que tenía la señora Couffaine mostraba a una furgoneta saliendo disparada de un puente levadizo por la aparente velocidad que llevaba, mientras un auto rojo descapotable con unas luces de policía frenaba violentamente.

Sin embargo, el emblema que estaba dibujada sobre la furgoneta le llamo la atención a Alya de sobremanera.

 **-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Este fue un golpe de la Banda de Cooper?!** –Dijo Alya súper emocionada con la fotografía en mano-

 **-¿La banda de qué?** –Pregunto Marinette junto con la mirada curiosa de Luka-

 **-¡La banda de Cooper! La banda de ladrones de guante blanco más reconocidas en toda Francia y el mundo, conocida por sus robos a criminales de alto nivel, y sus aparatosas huidas y sus victorias son impresionantes** –Comento Alya mientras daba pequeños saltitos- **¡No puedo creer que tenga el relato de un testigo que estuvo en uno de los golpes de la banda!  
**

 **-Bueno… no estuvieron allí realmente…** -Dijo Marinette tratando de tranquilizar a Alya-

 **-Si, sí, pero esos son detalles… ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil de conseguir un relato de alguien que estuvo cerca del golpe que no haya sido un guardia o cómplice del criminal al que le robaron? ¡Esto es oro puro!** –Dijo Alya mientras guardaba, con el consentimiento de la señora Couffaine la fotografía en su bolsillo-

De repente suben Adrien, Nino, Rose y Juleka al cuarto del capitán.

 **-¿Ya vamos a llegar?** –Pregunto Rose como siempre emocionada- **¡Ya quiero ir a ver ese lugar!  
**

 **-Sí, será genial ver un lugar tan grande, abandonado y tenebroso** –Dijo Juleka-

Aquello le produjo un escalofrió a Marinette.

 **-Solo esperemos que vengan fantasmas a vernos, ¡BUU!** –Dijo Nino para luego darle un susto a Adrien que estaba distraído-

 **-¡Nino! No existen los fantasmas** –Dijo Adrien quitándose de encima a Nino-

 **-B-Bueno… mi abuela me contaba historias de f-fantasmas y que uno vino a verlo… y dijo que son b-blancos y con ojos brillantes…** -Dijo Marinette que empezó a temblar de miedo-

 **-Tranquila Ma-Ma-Marinette, seguro aquí no hay fantasmas…** -Dijo Luka poniendo su brazo alrededor de Marinette provocándole un sonrojo-  
Aunque pareciese muy extraño, Adrien sintió una sensación muy extraña y desagradable al ver esa escena, sensación que rápidamente mando muy fondo de su ser.

 **-Bueno ya llegamos** –Dijo la señora Couffaine señalando que efectivamente ya habían llegado al islote y giro una última vez el timón para anclar correctamente el barco-

Habían dejado el barco cerca de trio de botes abandonados, junto a un edificio que al parecer en otro tiempo había sido un hotel.  
Cuando todos bajaron, Nino respiro hondo y dijo:

 **-¿Huelen eso? Ese es el olor del miedo…** -Dijo con un tono tenebroso que le saco un pequeño chillido de miedo a Marinette-  
Marinette en ese momento se hallaba encogida en sí misma para luego desviar su mirada a Adrien.

A pesar de las ganas que tenia de salir a probar la experiencia de estar en un lugar abandonado y tenebroso, Adrien tenía una extraña sensación, como si sintiese que algo muy malo va a pasar… hasta que se fijó en el viejo hotel…

 **-Adrien ¿estás bien?** –Dijo Marinette al ver el semblante serio del rubio-

 **-Si es solo… ¿Qué esta cosa no lleva abandonada 14 años?** –Respondió Adrien al aire ya que no despagaba su vista de los alrededores-

 **-Así es, nadie ha venido aquí desde que tiraron aquel cartel de pavo real y clausuraron el lugar** –Dijo la señora Couffaine atando el ultimo cabo para dejar completamente anclado el barco-

 **-Entonces ¿Por qué hay luces encendidas?** –Dijo Adrien para señalar que efectivamente había luminarias y casas con las luces prendidas-

 **-A lo mejor son los fantasmas que quieren advertirnos que este es su hogar** –Dijo Nino agarrando de la espalda a Alya-

 **-¡AH! ¡NINO!** –Grito Alya ante el susto-

 **-Lo siento nena, es que eres irresistible…** -Dijo Nino con aire juguetón-

 **-¿Y eso en qué sentido va?** –Pregunto Alya desafiante-

 **-¡EY! ¿¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!?** –Se escuchó una voz masculina junto con unas pisadas-

Cuando todos se dieron la vuelta vieron a 3 guardias acercándose muy peligrosamente-

 ** _"Protección Tenebrosa"_**

Habían pasado una hora entera desde que Mario, Bentley y Murray habían salido a cumplir sus misiones, supuestamente estas iban a ser cortas y no iban a tardar mucho…

Vaya mentira más grande.

Arelle se había quedado de guardia en la guarida esperando a que volviesen, mientras estaba distraída escuchando conversaciones de los guardias y jefes del lugar a través de las comunicaciones hackeadas de Bentley.

La mayoría consistía en conversaciones banales entre los guardias y alguna oración captada por la lejanía de los jefes Alié Lousteau y Midson Ederfield que había escuchado siendo mencionado por la mujer en una conversación captada.

Pero todo se puso tenso cuando escucho una serie de campanadas desde cerca de los botes abandonados.

Ya habían llegado y los chicos no mostraban ni señales de humo.

Arelle estaba muy molesta y estaba segura que les haría pagar a ese grupo de patanes por haberse tardado más de la cuenta, pero sabía cuáles eran sus prioridades, así que se transformó en Palom Paix y rápidamente salió en silencio cerrando la guarida con llave y trepándose rápidamente por los techos evadiendo los guardias, llegando al lugar donde estaba el barco.

Lo que no se esperaba es que en menos de 5 minutos los chicos y la señora Couffaine ya habían sido interceptados por 3 guardias, uno gordo y enano, pero con un altavoz para alertar a los demás guardias, otro flaco e igual de enano, pero con un bastón de pelea y luego otro alto, fornido, y con un copete ridículo que tenía una linterna y un enorme revolver.

 **-¿Esos son los tipos que quería la jefa muertos?** –Pregunto el flaco-

- **No lo sé, pero si el jefe se entera que unos chiquillos y una anciana entraron sin permiso se va a enfadar un montón** \- Dijo el gordo-

 **-¿¡Anciana?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!** –Dijo enojadísima la señora Couffaine lista para agarrarse a puño limpio con esos sujetos-

 **-¡A callar!** –Dijo el del copete apuntando con su revolver- **Miren no sabemos quién coño son, pero definitivamente no deberían estar aquí, así que entre más rápido nos encarguemos de estos, menos problemas con el jefe-  
**

Los guardias se pusieron en posición de ataque y el grupo se puso completamente asustado y tenso ante los guardias y especial el enorme revolver del alto.  
Sin embargo, de repente unas flechas blancas cayeron de la nada hacia los guardias, rebotando en el suelo y separándose en múltiples dardos que golpearon en diferentes puntos a los guardias.

El grupo veía impactado la escena y como luego los guardias cayeron desplomados aparentemente dormidos.

Ahí fue cuando una figura blanca cayo frente a ellos, ellos o la reconocieron al instante, pero era una mujer vestida completamente de blanco, rubia y con una máscara que mostraba donde deberían estar los ojos, unos faros blancos brillantes.

 **-U-u-u-un f-f-fa-fantas…** -Empezó a tartamudear Marinette ante la presencia frente a ellos-

 **-/¡UN FANSTAMA!/** -Gritaron todos al unísono de terror, excepto por Juleka que grito más por la impresión-

De repente todos salieron corriendo de aquel lugar, La señora Couffaine, Rose y Juleka fueron las primeras en correr, seguidos de Luka, Adrien y Marinette que tuvieron a llevarla agarrándola del brazo ante la falta de reacción por el miedo y por ultimo Nino que tuvo que llevarse a su novia que empezó a grabar al instante.

 **-¡No! ¡Esperen!** –Intento decir Palom Paix ante el grito de terror del grupo que luego salió corriendo de ella-

Tuvo que volverse a subir por los techos para seguir al grupo, solo para ser recibida por un montón de guardias que fueron alertados por los gritos.

El grupo seguía corriendo sin parar, huyendo de aquel "fantasma"

 **-¡Todos! ¡Al salón de baile!** –Grito Luka que lideraba mientras Adrien y Marinette le seguían después junto con todo el grupo-

 **-Yo… iré por ayuda…** -Intento decir Adrien para separarse del grupo-

 **-¡No, es muy peligroso!** –Dijo Marinette agarrando de la mano al rubio, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente- **Tienes que quedarte junto a nosotros, Adrien -  
**

A veces le sorprendía la madurez y la seriedad que podía tener su compañera de clases.

Después de eso Adrien ya no intento escapar, si no que se dejó llevar por la mano de su compañera detrás de sus amigos.

 **-¡Por aquí, el portón está abierto!** –Grito la señora Couffaine para luego ponerse frente a todos y dirigir el camino hasta un patio con la entrada abierta, que daba a la puerta trasera de un salón-

Mientras tanto, Palom Paix se estaba enfrentando contra un montón de guardias que no paraban de venir, lanzándoles flechas adormecedoras y mandándolos a volar con puños y patadas.

De repente un guardia caído se levantó y apunto su revolver a la mujer, pero un gancho con cadena se lo impidió…

 **-¿Apuntando a las damas? Que poca educación señor** –Dijo Racoon Thief agarrando su bastón y propinándole una buena paliza al sujeto-

 **-¿¡Donde diablos estabas?!** –Pregunto enojada Palom Paix mientras le disparaba una flecha múltiple a un grupo de guardias-

 **-Ya sabes, por aquí por allá, enterándome de los chismes del barrio…** -Dijo el ladrón para luego ponerse detrás de un guardia, alzarlo con el gancho de su bastón y arremeterlo fuertemente contra el suelo-

 **-¿Encontraste algo? ¿Sabes dónde está Bentley y Murray?** –Pregunto la rubia acabando con los últimos guardias-

 **-Si, esto del robo de los bancos no es entre pareja, el esposo está usando a la hermana de Dimitri para poder conseguir la placa y robarse todo el** **dinero el solo con su cómplice para luego abandonarla-** Dijo el mapache dándole una severa paliza al último guardia consciente-

 **-Ese malnacido… ¡Oh no! ¡Los chicos están en…!  
**

 **-Si me di cuenta cuando venía, por suerte se dirigen a la pista de baile… pero tenemos un problema…  
**

 **-¿Cuál?  
**

 **-Alié y Midson tienen a los chicos y se dirigen a la pista de baile por la entrada frontal, los vi cuando salía…  
**

 **-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?  
**

 **-Improvisar…** -Dijo por último Racoon Thief para hacer un doble salto y rebotar por un techo exterior para impulsarse a los techos y correr hacia el salón seguido de su compañera-

Los chicos habían pasado todo el patio, hasta llegar al salón de baile cruzando un pasillo aparentemente destrozado.

 **-Oh Dios… esto fue una mala idea** -Dijo Nino al entrar al salón-

A todos les dio un escalofrió al entrar al lugar, era enorme y era de dos pisos, había una enorme pista de baile con una bola disco destruida en mil pedazos en el centro de esta, los pilares estaban abajo destruidos y había muy poca iluminación, habían jaulas de temática colgadas en el techo, pero ante el tiempo pasado había una que se había soltado y que de milagro seguía colgando mientras que los demás estaban a punto de caerse por el óxido que los cubría.

El lugar era tétrico y lúgubre en resumidas cuentas.

 **-¡¿QUIEN SE ATREVE A ENTRAR EN MI CASTILLO?!** –Grito una mujer de pelo bicolor con un traje exuberante-

La mujer estaba parada en un balcón del segundo piso junto con un hombre de traje elegante y otro de suéter rojo.

 **-¿D-Disculpe?** –Dijo Marinette-

 **-Agh estos simios sin buen habla… dije que, qué diablos hacen en mi propiedad** –Dijo la mujer con un habla "normal" entre dientes-

- **Lo siento madame, no sabíamos que este era su propiedad, creíamos que estaba abandonado y vinimos junto a mi familia y amigos a explorar** –Dijo Luka con tono cordial-

- **Hmmm ya veo… es totalmente comprensible, este lugar lleva tantos años sin estilo y sin poder, que era de esperarse que un montón de bebes que buscan emoción se adentraran en este basurero** –Dijo Alié en una sorprendente diplomacia- **Supongo que podría dejarlos ir sin tormenta…**

 **-¿Enserio? Muchas gracias seño…** -Intento agradecer Adrien hasta que fue interrumpido por Alié-

 **-… si no hubieran venido con esos trapos asquerosos, el rubio no tiene mal rollo, pero los demás apestan a ropa de mercado ¡Iugh!** –Dijo Alié despectivamente-

 **-¡Oiga! ¡No tiene derecho de hablarnos así!** –Grito la señora Couffaine-

- **Escuchen zopencos, me jure a mi alma que no dejaría que ningún sucio vago pisara esta joya sin haberlo pulido, así que, como castigo, ustedes** **deberán ser pulverizados** –Dijo Alié que había empezado a cargar su anillo con electricidad- **Empezare con la vieja roñosa… arruina por completo el aura del baile aquí-  
**

Luego en un rápido movimiento, un brillo morado salió del anillo para luego un rayo de energía ser disparado hacia la señora Couffaine, Luka salto hacia su madre para evitar el impacto en ella.

 **-¡LUKA!** –Gritaron los chicos ante la escena-

Sin embargo ningún impacto llego, ya que una sombra apareció de la nada y con un bastón negro con gancho plateado golpeo el rayo como una pelota de béisbol y la redirigió hacia una de las jaulas, golpeándola y tirándola al suelo destrozándola-

 **-Que mala anfitriona eres, ¿Qué clase de payaso le dispara a su público?** –Dijo un hombre con un traje de ladrón negro ceñido al cuerpo, con cinturón y botas blancas, cola y orejas de mapache, y una máscara clásica de ladrón cubriendo su rostro-

 **-¿¡COMO TE ATEVES?! ¡MI ROPA ES FANTASTICA!** –Grito furiosa Alié-

 **-…Para un show de payasos…** -Respondió burlón el hombre de pelo negro y ojos verde yerba-

 **-¡Pagaras por tu insolencia!** -Dijo la mujer para volver a cargar su anillo y disparar… pero una flecha blanca le rozo la mano por muy poco asustándola y fallando el tiro-

 **-No lo creo… -** Dijo la misma mujer con lo que se habían topado antes, solo que ahora se veía bien su arco y atrás de ella estaban dos sujetos, uno enorme y musculoso y otro en silla de ruedas-

 **-¿Los encontraste? –** Pregunto el mapache-

 **-¡Sí! ¡Estaban atados en la oficina! Pero Murray despertó y destrozo los agarres** –Dijo la mujer para señalar al musculoso-

- **No hay agarre que soporte la fuerza de "The Murray"** –Dijo el musculoso-

 **-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡TODOS HAN INVADIDO Y ENSUCIADO EL AURA DE PODER DE ESTE LUGAR!** –Grito Alié rabiando-

 **-Mujer tenemos que irnos…** –Dijo el hombre elegante-

Mientras tanto, los chicos que se quedaron estupefactos ante el espectáculo que se estaba mostrando, Alya estaba casi vomitando arcoíris…  
Inmediatamente saco su teléfono y entro a su página para realizar una transmisión en directo.

 **-¡CHICOS Y CHICAS DEL LADYBLOG, ESTE ES UN REPORTE DE ULTIMA HORA! ¡Estoy en medio de un golpe de la mismísima Banda de Cooper después de casi 5 años desde que su líder Sly Cooper desapareció! Y eso no es todo… ¡También están los nuevos grandes criminales de Paris: Racoon Thief y Palom Paix! Señor Racoon Thief… ¿Algo que decir para la gente del Ladyblog?** –Dijo Alya que sostenía su teléfono grabando todo lo que pasaba para luego apuntar hacia el ladrón-

Mario solo dijo lo primero que se le paso en la cabeza.

 **-¡No hagan esto en cas-WOAH!** –Dijo Racoon Thief para esquivar de milagro un rayo lanzado por Alié-

De repente de una patada, la entrada trasera fue destrozada dejando ver a la mismísima Inspectora Carmelita Montoya Fox con su pistola de choques apuntando a los criminales.

 **-¡Arriba las manos! ¡Están arrestados bajo la custodia de la Interpol!** –grito la mujer de rasgos latinos apuntando ahora hacia Alié y Midson-

 **-¡Mujer hay que irnos de aquí!** –Dijo Ederfield agarrando de la muñeca a su esposa sacándola de allí-  
En ese momento Bentley grito:

 **-¡Salgamos!** –Dijo para luego salir corriendo en su silla junto a Murray hacia la guarida para tomar la furgoneta- **¡Ustedes dos vayan por la placa y larguémonos de aquí!-  
**

Los ladrones asintieron y en un par de saltos salieron de la vista de todos.

 **-¡Todos los civiles váyanse de aquí! Un redada de policías pronto llegara al lugar, deben irse** **AHORA** \- Dijo la mujer para luego irse hacia donde se fueron Alié y Midson-

- **Ya escucharon a la señora policía, tenemos que volver al barco…** -Dijo la señora Couffaine-

Todos asintieron y se fueron rápidamente de aquel horrible sitio.

Mientras tanto dentro de la oficina de Alié…

 **-¡No puedo creer que me sacaste de allí! ¡PUDE HABERLOS DERROTADO SOLA!** –Grito la mujer con enojo a su marido-

 **-Escúchame bien maldita loca, los policías no tardaran en llegar y no me interesa si te dejan por los suelos, solo toma tus cosas y…** -Dijo el hombre con ojos iracundos hasta que la mujer lo interrumpió con otro grito-

 **-¿¡Y qué?! ¡¿Y así tú me vuelves a utilizar otra vez como tapadera para que tú puedas robar los bancos de Francia?!** –Grito ya harta Alié-

El hombre quedo sorprendido ¿Ella lo supo todo el tiempo?

 **-Lo supe desde que compraste esa placa con mi dinero, pero ahora me interesa una mierda lo que quieras hacer, largo de aquí Ederfield** –Dijo en un inusual tono serio y lúgubre Alié-

El hombre solo puso la barbilla en alto y se retiró del lugar.

En ese momento, un ventanal en forma de mariposa empieza abrirse…

 **-Una mujer que busca ser el orgullo de su familia traicionada y destrozada, una víctima perfecta para mi akuma…** -Dijo Hawkmoth, mismo momento en que una mariposa se posa en su mano para luego cubrirla con la otra y que una oscuridad la cubra por completo **\- Vuela mi pequeño akuma y dale su ansiado poder-  
**

El akuma salió por el ventanal y empezó a sobrevolar por Paris, hasta llegar al islote…

De allí se coló por las rendijas de ventilación hasta llegar a la oficina donde una abatida Alié se recostaba en su escritorio esperando el arresto…

La mariposa se posó en su anillo lanzarrayos…

Alié levanto la cabeza con un ceño fruncido y la figura purpura de la mariposa se mostró en su rostro.

- **She-Dimitri, soy Hawkmoth, te doy el poder para superar en todo aspecto a tu hermano y poder destruir a los que te insultaron y traicionaron, a** **cambio quiero que me traigas las joyas de Ladybug y Chat Noir** –Dijo Hawkmoth desde su guarida a Alié-

 **-Bailemos, Hawkmoth** –Dijo Alié con una sonrisa malvada para levantarse y que un miasma oscuro la cubriese por completo-

Mientras tanto, Racoon Thief y Palom Paix aprovechando que todos los guardias habían sido derrotados o se habían ido, habían utilizado una bomba de Bentley para poder re-abrir el agujero que daba a la Sala de impresión que había sido creado tras el golpe de la banda de Cooper hace 14 años y sellado ante la llegada de Alié…

Y ahora lo volvían a abrir para robar algo de la misma sala…

Cuando el agujero se abrió, rápidamente saltaron y se adentraron en la sala, allí vieron un montón de cajas desparramadas y frascos de una extraña tinta para la máquina, la misma que estaba una plataforma arriba y en aparente apagado, mientras que al lado se encontraba su generador donde había un puerto de conexión…

Y justo conectado a ese puerto se hallaba la primera parte de la Placa Matriarcus…

Rápidamente saltaron un poco y llegaron a la plataforma principal, pero lo que se encontraron no fue nada bonito…

Allí estaba Midson Ederfield tirado inconsciente con quemaduras en el suelo.

 **-Así que… Racoonus Dudos y la White Bird me quieren echar a perder el cacharro ¿ha?** –Dijo una voz femenina terrorífica- **¿Por qué mejor no hacemos un trato?  
**

Y ahí apareció, de entre las sombras una mujer con traje de diva de colores rojo y amarillo fuerte, junto con unas deslumbrantes y puntiagudas botas y guantes naranjas, el pelo erizado amarillo brillante con un mechón rojo y una antifaz del mismo color que reflejaban unos ojos de lagarto amarillos que miraban fuertemente a los ladrones…

Pero lo más resaltante de aquella mujer era que su piel parecía que tenía escamas… y una enorme cola de iguana con una bola con pinchos brillantes amarillos en la punta…

 **-Escuchen… realmente ando misericordiosa hoy, así que les propongo un trato… ¿ven esas cajas? Están repletas de dinero, pueden tomar lo que** **quieran, solo…  
**

 **-No hay trato** –Espeto Palom Paix- **Gente con operaciones como estas deben ser detenidos y más con tu estado actual que ni siquiera sabes lo que dices…  
**

 **-AGH, ¿Pero que tienes en tu reloj hermana? ¿No tienes visión? ¿Acaso no ves lo que te estoy lanzando? No pongas tu pequeña cabeza en grandes cosas come-alpiste… ¿y tú pequeño ojeron? Vamos… se ve que eres un hombre de gusto y buena clase, ayúdame a dejar las aves libres… ¡Déjame pulirte y sacarte partido!** -Dijo She-Dimitri ahora dirigiéndose a Racoon Thief-

 **-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando… y tu traje apesta** -Respondió con tono burlón al final el ladrón-

-La mujer soltó un grito de ofensa muy agudo para luego gritar **-¡BAILEMOS!**

Los ladrones miraron asustados como energía brillante amarilla empezaba a emanar de las manos de la mujer-lagarto.

Tras la orden de la Inspectora, todo el grupo se fue de aquel salón custodiados por la Inspectora para que nadie les hiciera daño, de hecho un par de guardias que no se habían ido intentaron atacarles, pero rápidamente la Inspectora los paralizo con su pistola de choques.

Pero cuando llegaron cerca del barco, una enorme explosión se oyó hacia el centro del islote.

Una nube de polvo se levantó y todos miraron hacia arriba, solo para ver como una figura negra y una blanca salía disparadas hacia arriba para aterrizar dolorosamente en el agua cerca de ellos.

 **-AGH! ¡ME AHOGO!** –Dijo Racoon Thief saliendo con mucho esfuerzo a la superficie-

 **-Y yo que pensé que los mapaches eran buenos nadadores…-** dijo Palom Paix con grácil agilidad se colocó en el suelo-

 **-Oh cállate…** -Dijo Racoon Thief para ponerse dolorosamente en pie, pero cuando lo consiguió vio a la furgoneta de la banda viniendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos, solo para frenar escandalosamente frente al ladrón-

Bentley bajo la ventanilla y dijo:

 **-No podemos salir, el puente levadizo está dañado y no tenemos espacio suficiente para volar con los propulsores…**

 **-Fantastico...** -Dijo Racoon Thief estrujando su gorro-

 **-¿¡DONDE ESTAN MALDITAS RATAS DE AIRE Y DE BASURERO!?** –Dijo la voz de She-Dimitri que había salido a la superficie-

En eso todos alzaron la vista para ver a la mujer lagarto en el techo con la vista fija en ellos.

 **-Corran…** -Dijo Racoon Thief en un hilo de voz-

La mujer lagarto empezó a cargar energía de sus manos para luego lanzar ráfagas de 3 rayos por 3 veces en cada uno de sus manos.

Por suerte tenía su vista fija en los ladrones, por lo que Murray fue capaz de maniobrar y dar la vuelta para evitar los rayos, mientras que todos los demás se fueron al barco… excepto Adrien y Marinette que habían corrido en direcciones diferentes para ocultarse.

Racoon Thief y Palom Paix también habían huido en direcciones opuestas para alejar a She-Dimitri de los chicos, sin embargo She-Dimitri logro darle alcance a Racoon Thief.

 **-¿A dónde vas mapachito?** –Dijo para luego lanzar otra ráfaga de rayos hacia el ladrón que los esquivo ágilmente-

 **-Iba al bar por un bocadillo de media-noche ¿Quieres algo?** –Digo luego para columpiarse de una luminario y trepar por un techo más alto de la posición de She-Dimitri.

 **-Sí, rata ladrona asada…** -dijo luego para dar un gran salto y lanzarle un par de rayos al ladrón.

 **-Que gusto tan excéntrico…** -Dijo el mapache para luego empezar a irse por los cables para esquivar los rayos de la akumatizada-

Mientras la pelea ocurría, Marinette se ocultó detrás de un auto para transformarse… no sin antes hacer un par de preguntas a su kwami.

 **-¡Tikki! ¿Quiénes son esos?** –Pregunto rápidamente Marinette a su kwami-

 **-No lo puedo creer… ha pasado tanto…** -Dijo la criaturita roja observando con sus grandes ojos azules la pelea-

 **-¡Tikki!** –Le llamo la atención la azabache-

 **-Lo siento… te lo diré después pero ahora transfórmate…** -Dijo la kwami ahora con la atención en su portadora-

 **-¡Tikki, Motas!** –Dijo Marinette para que un brillo rojo cubriera su cuerpo-

Adrien mientras tanto corría atrás de un edificio para transformarse.

 **-Wow, no creí que los vería en esta época…** -Dijo Plagg saliendo de la chaqueta de su portador mirando la pelea-

 **-¿De qué hablas Plagg? ¿Los conoces?** –Pregunto Adrien-

 **-Si, pero ahora no tengo ganas de contar ningún cuento…** -Respondió el kwami felino-

 **-Como sea ¡Plagg, las ga…** -Dijo Adrien, pero fue interrumpido por cierta ladrona-

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?, Deberías estar con los otros…** -Dijo Palom Paix poniéndose frente a Adrien-

 **-B-Bueno y-yo…** -Dijo nervioso Adrien pero aliviado de que su kwami se hubiese escondido a tiempo-

 **-Ven vamos con los demás…** -Dijo Palom Paix para alzar como poner a Adrien sobre su espalda e ir de saltos de vuelta al barco-Lo que no se esperaba fue ver a todos en la proa junto a su banda viendo una pantalla colocada en un mástil. **-¿Qué hacen aquí? –** Dijo la ladrona dejando a Adrien en el suelo-

 **-Los puentes siguen deshabilitados, no podemos salir, así que volvimos para tratar de ser de ayuda** -Dijo Bentley mientras tecleaba algo en su ordenador- **Pero como obviamente nos freirían mande un dron para ver la lucha a distancia segura-**

 **-¿Un qué..? –** Dijo con sorpresa la rubia para poner la vista en la pantalla-

En la pantalla se veía la transmisión en vivo de uno de los drones de Bentley, observando la pelea y en las esquinas se veía unos extraños medidores como lo que parecían el rostro de ambos combatientes dibujados, pero sin boca ni nariz y con sus antifaces brillando en su respectivo color.

 **-¿Y esos medidores?** –Pregunto Alya que estaba asombrada con aquella pelea-

 **-Son medidores de salud, son sensores que escanean a ambos y analizan cuanta resistencia pueden tener y cuanta les queda, así sabemos cuándo un compañero está débil para ir a ayudarlo-** Explico Bentley-

 **-¿Y la pantalla?** –Pregunto la mujer rubia-

 **-Para que no se encimen encima del ordenador…**

Mientras tanto en la pelea entre Racoon Thief y She-Dimitri, el ladrón estaba esquivando ágilmente los rayos de la mujer, y si intentaba atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, este rápidamente de colgaba de algo y huía.

 **-¡SE ACABO, ACABARE CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!** –Dijo la mujer harta ante la burla de su combatiente-

De repente la mujer empezó a juntar mucha energía en sus manos y lanzo un enorme rayo de energía al cielo, este se juntó en una especia de orbe que luego se expandió rápida y ferozmente hasta cubrir toda la manzana central del islote, pasando por muy poco la torre de agua.

Era un campo de fuerza eléctrico, un muy fuerte, dañino y letal campo de fuerza eléctrico.

 **-Gabriel me debes una grande hijo de p…** -Dijo Racoon Thief para sus adentros, pero fue interrumpido por un rayo que a duras penas logro esquivar-

 **-Esta vez te arrancare los anillos uno por uno** –Dijo la mujer con su cola con pinchos moviéndose muy peligrosamente-

 ** _(Now Playing: Sly 2 OST: Dimitri Battle Theme)  
_**

Rápidamente, el ladrón esquivo los rayos trepándose por las luminarias que encontrase.

 **-¿Qué paso mi querido Cracker Box? ¿No te gustan las peleas pequeñas?** –Dijo la mujer para volverle a lanzar otra serie de rayos-

 **-Soy más de a distancia, gracias** –Dijo para luego arremeter contra la mujer utilizando su gancho con cadena para golpearla-

Sin embargo rápidamente la mujer bloqueo la cadena con su cola, para luego lanzar más rayos que dieron justo a su objetivo.

Racoon Thief sufrió una severa descarga eléctrica que lo aturdió brevemente… tiempo suficiente para que el akuma fuese contra él y le diera una tunda con su cola.

Literalmente fue lanzado fuertemente por los cielos hasta aterrizar donde alguna vez estuvo la fuente.

 **-Vaya… que experiencia más energética… creo que no la repetiré… -** Dijo el pelinegro para luego esquivar otro rayo de la akuma-

Sin embargo este no espero que esta hiciera un salto doble sobre él y le diera un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

 **-Creo que he roto a la caja…** -Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra la mujer-

 **-Si… la caja torácica…** -Dijo con dolor el mapache-

Pero cuando la mujer iba a volver a arremeter contra el hombre con su cola, un hilo se enredó por está deteniéndola en el vuelo.

 **-Pues yo quisiera romper esa "caja" donde guardas el akuma…** -Dijo Ladybug que había logrado quedarse dentro del campo antes que lo cerraran-

 **-Ven por ella, Niña Motas** –Dijo la mujer para luego empezar a lanzar rayos hacia Ladybug-

En eso Racoon Thief se ocultó un momento para recuperarse… sin embargo recibió una transmisión de Bentley.

 **-¡Thief! ¿Estás bien?** –Dijo por el comunicador de la máscara-

 **-He estado mejor… ¿Pasa algo?** –Dijo el hombre agarrándose del estómago-

 **-¡Lo están haciendo! ¡Están robando los bancos!** –Dijo Bentley-

 **-¿Qué? Eso es imposible.  
**

 **-¡Que sí! Alguien está dentro del sistema de la antena y está utilizando la antena de nuestra guarida como catalizador en vez de la Placa.  
**

 **-¿Y dónde está la maldita Placa?  
**

 **-Según los escáneres se encuentra en el bolsillo del traje de She-Dimitri, debió quitárselo a su marido cuando lo noqueo.  
**

 **-Genial… ¿Y qué quieres que haga?  
**

 **-Si queremos evitar uno de los desastres financieros más grandes de toda Francia, tenemos que destrozar las antenas del islote…  
**

 **-¿Y no serviría mejor destrozar nuestra antena?  
**

 **-No, está hecho de una material más duro que el mismo acero, no serviría de nada ya que aunque la destruyera, solo debería redirigirla a la que está** **encima del Nightclub, y ahí ya no tendremos esperanza…  
**

 **-… Me debes una grande Bentley…** -Respondió por ultimo Racoon Thief para luego levantarse ya recuperado y contarle las "buenas nuevas" a Ladybug-

 **-¡Ladybug!** –Grito el hombre- **Debemos destrozar las antenas parabólicas que están por el islote-  
**

 **-¿Qué?-** Dijo Ladybug mientras esquivaba más rayos del akuma **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Están robando los bancos digitalmente, si no lo detenemos, toda Francia podría irse a la quiebra** -Dijo por último el ladrón que se había vuelto a unir a la lucha esperando pacientemente a que intentara hacer un 4to disparo en una misma mano que provocaba un corto circuito para luego arremeter con su bastón dando unos buenos golpes certeros-

 **-¿Y porque debería confiar en un criminal?** –Dijo Ladybug mientras trataba a evadir los rayos de la akuma-

Justo cuando uno de los rayos le iba a dar a Ladybug, Racoon Thief puso su bastón en medio redirigiéndolo.

 **-Porque soy el único que puede salvar tu trasero y el de Francia ahora mismo** -Respondió el ladrón poniéndose en pose defensiva-

 **-¡NO SE ATREVAN A HACER SUS CONVERSACIONES GRISES MIENTRAS ESTOY ATACANDOLOS CON MI FLOW! –** Dijo la mujer iracunda arremetiendo contra Ladybug, la cual esquivo columpiándose por una luminaria que estaba torcida y colgándose por debajo de She-Dimitri-

- **Se acabó, esto ha subido de nivel… ¡Lucky Charm!** –Dijo Ladybug para utilizar su poder y obtener el objeto necesario para ganar…- **¿Unos… guantes de electricista?  
**

Racoon Thief y Ladybug se quedaron mirando con suma impresión el objeto…

Cuando Ladybug intento ver para qué era el objeto, lo único que le salió fueron las manos de Racoon Thief.

 **-Ten** \- Le paso los guantes al ladrón- **Mi Lucky Charm muestra solamente tus manos…  
**

El ladrón de quedo mirando el objeto por un momento, la akuma estaba buscándolos ya que los había perdido de vista, pero en unos segundos seguro los encontrarían…

Hasta que ocurrió algo sorprendente… de repente la visión de Racoon Thief se tornó blanco y negro, dejando solamente el rojo de los guantes, ante tal suceso Racoon Thief giro nerviosamente la cabeza, el cual al poner en otro punto de vista señalo todas las antenas de un color morado claro, sin embargo cuando miro hacia la antena encima de la torre de agua, esta estaba de un color negro completamente…

 **-El Caos necesita de una creación para hacer su propósito…** -Dijo el ladrón en voz baja **\- Tengo una idea, pero distrae a la loca el tiempo suficiente.  
**

 **-Ok** –Dijo Ladybug, aunque ese normalmente era el trabajo de Chat y era ella siempre la que hacia los planes, ante la situación decidió hacer lo más seguro y confiar en el ladrón… momentáneamente-

Ladybug salto de su escondite y corrió en dirección contraria a la torre de agua, la akuma rápidamente la persiguió, sin embargo Racoon Thief hizo un doble salto al techo del hotel y con los guantes puestos, se puso por la antena de ese lugar y abrió el panel de control y empezó a hacer unas modificaciones en el cableado.

Todos miraban fascinados la pelea, Palom Paix, Adrien y la Inspectora Fox rápidamente aceptaron que el campo de fuerza no les iba a permitir pasar al lugar, así que solo se sentaron y observaron la pantalla.

La cual ahora mostraba 3 medidores… y uno era rojo y con el rostro de Ladybug dibujado…

Tras un rato de puro cableado en 2 de las 3 antenas ocurrió lo inesperado.

 **-¡HEY COPIA BARATA DE SWAGGER AMERICANO!-** grito Racoon Thief atrapando la atención de la iracunda akuma- **¿¡NO QUE ME IBAS A SACAR LOS ANILLOS UNO POR UNO?! ¡VEN POR MI ENTONCES!  
**

 **-¡VAS A PAGARLO CARO!** –Dijo She-Dimitri para luego disparar unos rayos a la posición del ladrón-

Lo que no esperaba era que cuando uno de los rayos toco apenas la antena, esta exploto en mil pedazos.

 **-¿Pero qué…?** –Se extrañó la akuma-

 **-Es lo que tiene que pongas la batería cerca de la parabólica…** -Dijo el ladrón para seguir corriendo-

La mujer siguió disparando hacia el ladrón el cual esquivaba ágilmente, hasta llegar a la antena cercana a la guarida.

 **-¡ERES MAS ABURRIDA QUE MI ABUELA! ¿¡PORQUE NO VIENES Y ME ENFRENTAS CON TU COLA DE RATA!?** –Grito burlón el ladrón-

 **-¡SOY LA DIOSA DEL SWAG Y MI COLA ES HERMOSA!** –Grito la mujer para luego hacer un súper salto y aterrizar con la cola con pinchos justo en la base… aterrizando en la antena-

La explosión desoriento bastante a la akuma, el cual Racoon Thief aprovecho para darle un par de buenos golpes con su bastón.

Ladybug está quieta, observando desde lejos el plan (casi suicida) del ladrón.  
Cuando la akuma se recuperó, a una velocidad increíble le dio un coletazo con la cola de la punta a Racoon Thief, mandándolo a volar a la torre de agua.

 **-Tu estúpido estilo monocromático termina ahora** –Dijo la mujer que había cargado con mocha energía sus manos para darle un golpe certero y letal al ladrón-

Todos incluso Ladybug se asustaron ante eso, y la mencionada fue rápidamente en un intento de evitar la muerte segura de aquel ladrón.

Pero cuando la akuma iba a dar el golpe final, el ladrón aun con guantes aisladores en manos, la agarro de las muñecas y redirigió el golpe junto a la energía a la canaleta que estaba cerca y que terminaba justo al lado de la antena.

 **-Espero sepas nadar** –Dijo el ladrón con un guiño para luego soltar una bomba de humo y escapar-

Cuando la akuma se liberó el humo, miro hacia arriba para contemplar como la energía había sido recibida a la antena y esta parecía a punto de explotar.

 **-Tu… Cracker Box…** -Dijo la akuma ante que la parabólica explotara-

La explosión destruyó la parte de arriba de la torre, haciendo que toda el agua de los tanque salieran en oleadas arrastrando a la akuma y destrozando el campo de energía.

Ladybug y Racoon Thief lograron ponerse seguros a tiempo, pero el dron de Bentley ante las oleadas choco contra lo que quedaba del campo de energía siendo destruido y asustando a todos en el barco.

Pero ante todo, la akuma que había sido arrastrada se encontraba inconsciente flotando en el agua utilizando la bola de su cola como flotador.

De repente para sorpresa de todos apareció Chat Noir con su Cataclismo activado.

 **-Creo que este anillo no le va muy bien señora** –Dijo el superhéroe para luego tocar el anillo, destruyéndolo y liberando el akuma-

 **-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma** –Ladybug abrió y giro su yoyo para lanzarlo- **¡Yo te libero del mal! ¡Te tengo!** –Anuncio tras capturar el akuma- **Adiós mariposita** –Dijo para liberar la mariposa blanca **-¡Miraculous Ladybug!** -Grito lanzando los guantes al cielo-

Todo volvió a la normalidad y todas las estructuras fueron reparadas.

 **-Wow mi lady, estuvo purrfecta ahí adentro, lamento no haber podido ayudarla** –Dijo Chat Noir con una reverencia-

- **Esta bien Chat, tuve ayuda de… ¿Dónde está?** –Dijo Ladybug acariciando un poco a Chat en la cabeza pero cuando giro para señalar al ladrón, este había desaparecido-

 **-Escaparon…** -Dijo de repente la Inspectora Fox **\- Cuando reparaste todo, ellos aprovecharon y huyeron con esa maldita furgoneta-**

 **-Oh bueno… lo siento señora** –Se disculpó Ladybug-

 **-No pasa nada… estoy acostumbrada** –Dijo la Inspectora entre dientes-  
De repente aparecieron muchas patrullas alrededor de la zona.

 **-¡Inspectora Fox!** –Dijo un policía que bajo de una de las patrullas- **Tenemos arrestados a Midson Ederfield y a un tal Mortimer Mandell que fueron encontrados intentando escapar** -

 **-¿Quién les llamo? No recuerdo haber pedido apoyo** –Dijo la Inspectora-

 **-Yo lo hice** –Dijo un hombre bajando de la patrulla-

De la patrulla bajaron Mario y Arelle cada uno con su clásica vestimenta respectivamente.

 **-Y vinimos a buscar a Adrien y a Marinette ¿Ladybug, Chat Noir, por si acaso no los han visto?** –Dijo Arelle-

 **-/E-eh s-si los pusimos seguros… cerca del ¡puente/barco!/** -Dijeron Ladybug y Chat al unísono-

 **-Bien** –Dijo Arelle con una risilla- **será mejor que los busquemos… ¿vienes conmigo Mario?  
**

 **-En un momento rubia** –Dijo Mario mientras veía como Arelle se iba "buscar" a los chicos-

 **-C-creo que debemos irnos…** -Dijo Ladybug que ya tan solo le quedaban 2 motas en sus pendientes y Chat ya perdió su primera garra-

 **-¡Adiós!** –Dijeron ambos superhéroes yéndose en diferentes direcciones-

 **-Carmelita…-** Dijo Mario- **¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?**

Tras un par de minutos unos apurados Adrien y Marinette llegaron corriendo hacia el grupo.

 **-¿Viejo donde estuvieron?** –Pregunto Nino acercándose a Adrien-

 **-Quede… encerrado… en el baño…** -Dijo Adrien respirando entrecortadamente-

 **-Si… y yo… quede al otro lado del escudo…** -Dijo Marinette entrecortadamente-

En ese momento llego una patrulla de la Interpol junto con un equipo SWAT.

 **-¡Todos rápido, moviéndose!** –Dijo una agente dirigiendo el equipo **\- Equipo A en la sala de impresión, Equipo B arresten a los criminales, Equipo C limpieza de daño, rápido que no tenemos… ¡MARIO!  
**

La agente de repente vio a Mario y se acercó a hacerle un gran abrazo demoledor al hombre.

 **-Higus… quiero mis huesos completos… por favor…** -Dijo el hombre aguantando la fuerza demoledora de la agente-

 **-Lo siento, ¡Es que es una alegría verte después de tanto tiempo cariño!** –Dijo la agente soltando el agarre-

 **-¿Usted trabajo en la Interpol?** –Dijo Alya repentinamente-

 **-Heh… años locos…** -Fue lo único que atino a decir Mario-

 **-Ahora soy jefa de la 5ta división SWAT de la Interpol Francesa** –Dijo la agente mostrando su placa-

- **Eso es genial Higus, veo que ascendiste de puesto… pero no de estatura** –Dijo el hombre riéndose por lo bajo mientras la agente hacia un pequeño puchero-

 **-Cállate, que todos sean postes lumínicos no es mi culpa** –Dijo la mujer-

 **-Descanse Agente…** -Dijo Carmelita con una gota de sudor en la frente-

 **-Entendido Inspectora** –Dijo la agente para luego retirarse-

 **-Aun no me creo que haya sido una de las mejores detectives de toda Francia… ¿ya viste sus informes sobre ese caso de violación y abuso** **intrafamiliar, o ese de la pareja de sesiones de Juego Previo?** –Dijo Carmelita señalando a la agente-

 **-Si más de 580 reviews, todo un logro-** Dijo Mario- **y en cuanto a ti hablaremos junto a tus padres sobre andar pasada la media noche en un islote** **abandonado** –Señalo a Marinette- **Si no fuera porque la señora Couffaine estaba presente te juro que te llevo de las coletas Marinette** –Dijo con un tono algo represivo pero algo cómico al final-

 **-O-ok** –Dijo la azabache sosteniendo sus coletas-

Tras aquellos acontecimientos, Marinette fue junto con Mario a su casa en su BMW, Arelle llamo al Gorila y le pago para que no dijera nada a Gabriel y se fue con Adrien, los demás volvieron al barco de los Couffaine y se quedaron a dormir allí ya que habían acordado eso con sus padres y la Inspectora Fox capturo a Alié, a Midson y a su ayudante Mortimer y los arresto por Falsificación de pinturas y dinero gracias a las pruebas halladas en la laptop de Midson.

Sin embargo, cuando todos se fueron del lugar que quedo de nuevo clausurado. La furgoneta llego al lugar.

 **-Gancho listo, Bentley**! –Dijo Murray-

 **-¡Suéltalo!** –Dijo Bentley colocando lo que parecía una caña de pescar con un imán atado en la punta-

Estaban al borde del Rio Sena, con el aparato colocado cerca del rio.

Cuando el imán se sumergió, no tardo ni 2 minutos en atrapar algo.

Y eso era… La primera pieza de la Placa Matriarcas…

 **-¡Lo tengo! Le avisamos mañana a Mario y nos tomamos un descanso… -** Dijo Bentley con la pieza en mano-

 **-Se me antoja ir devuelta a Mónaco, ese bar servía unas botanas deliciosas…** -Respondió Murray dando vuelta la furgoneta para ir devuelta a la guarida-

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, me he tardado bastante, pero en mi colegio he estado muy ocupado por muchos proyectos y trabajos, además de que esta semana empiezan los exámenes, así que lamento no haber cumplido mucho últimamente._**

 ** _¡Pero hay! Que con tanto capitulo nuevo tengo muchísimas ideas, así que ni si quiera piensen que pueda llegar a abandonar esto._**

 ** _La agente Higus está inspirada en mi amiga Higushi de fanfiction, es una excelente escritora y es autora del fanfic de MLB con más reviews de habla hispana: Juego Previo.  
Espero te guste Higus :3_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, dejen review si les apetece y nos vemos luego!  
_**

 ** _Ah y_** ** _claro_** ** _…_** ** _  
_**

 _Don't Forget the man who speaks in hands…  
_

 _ **Goodbye pardner.**_


	11. Cenas y asistentes

**_Capitulo: 10  
Cenas y asistentes._**

 ** _Guarida de la Banda de Cooper, 21 de agosto de 2018, 10:35 hs.  
_**  
Había pasado una semana desde lo que ocurrió en el islote de la Disco Fure-Dable.

Alié Lousteau, su esposo y su ayudante fueron arrestados por Carmelita y mandados a prisión, actualmente están bajo una condena de 20 años por falsificación de bienes, sin embargo Dimitri visita constantemente a su hermana, según él, la relación entre él y ella ahora va mucho mejor después de hablar bien de lo ocurrido y que tienen planeado que ella salga por buen comportamiento.

En cuanto a los otros integrantes, están confinados en solitario por intento de robo masivo a los bancos, al parecer, cuando She-Dimitri fue tras Racoon Thief y Palom Paix, el ayudante de Midson (Mortimer) fue a ayudar a su jefe y lograron hackear a tiempo las antenas para realizar el atraco, y al ver que la banda de Cooper las habían reposicionado a la antena del piso franco, ellos aprovecharon y usaron esa antena en vez del fragmento de la Placa Matriarcus.

Mario al final aunque termino llevando a Marinette a su casa en vez de devolverla con sus amigos en su piyamada, ella no dijo nada al respecto pensando que había hecho algo malo.

Curiosamente, al final fue Mario quien termino disculpándose con Marinette al ver como ella lo hacía, aceptando que tal vez era algo sobreprotector y que debía haberla dejado con sus amigos.  
Al final ambos entraron riendo a la casa para dejar a la chica en su hogar, todo perfectamente perdonado y tranquilo… hasta que Marinette se le ocurrió comparar la sobreprotección de su primo con el del padre de Adrien.

 **"Te pareces mucho en eso al señor Agreste"  
** Ese día Mario tuvo pesadillas.

En cuanto a Arelle y Adrien, cuando Gabriel se enteró de que su hijo había salido en la noche, Arelle se inculpo diciendo que ella lo había ayudado, al final tras una charla entre padre e hijo, no hubo más problemas y todo quedo perdonado.  
En cuanto a la banda, tras recuperar la pieza del Sena, ahora la guardaban en la bóveda del laboratorio de Bentley.  
Ya tan solo faltaban 3 piezas para recuperar a Sly.  
Pero a pesar de que todo termino siendo un éxito, aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer…  
Pero Mario estaba demasiado cansado para hacer algo siquiera…

Mario estiro sus extremidades por todo el largo y ancho de la cama de su habitación, se había sentido muy bien dormir en aquel lugar después tanto tiempo.  
Tras varios reclamos de Arelle, Mario había decidido tomarse un serio descanso y ordenarse un poco, empezando con limpiar por completo su habitación.  
Murray apenas si pudo llevar solo toda la basura al contenedor… solo digamos que había demasiados papeles arrugados… y cajas de pizza también.  
Tras ir al baño y limpiarse y lavarse los dientes, fue directamente al comedor del edificio donde Bentley y Murray estaban disfrutando de unos ricos hotcakes y café.  
- **Hola chicos** –Dijo Mario vestido con una camiseta blanca, pantaloncillos cortos y unas pantuflas de conejo-  
 **-¡Hola Mario!** –Dijo el siempre alegre Murray levantándose de su asiento para darle un fuerte abrazo a su amigo- **¡Qué bueno es ver que hayas venido a desayunar con nosotros!  
** Y era cierto, en todo ese tiempo que estuvo trabajando en su laboratorio secreto, siempre despertaba ahí y llegaba muy tarde a sus compromisos.  
 **-Si fortachón, me hacía falta tomar un buen desayuno –** Dijo Mario sentándose en la silla al lado de Bentley que mientras tomaba su café trabajaba en su ordenador **\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Bentley?  
-Nada realmente… estoy en pista de un posible comprador pero no hay nada claro…** -Dijo Bentley mientras tomaba un sorbo de café- **¿Y tú? ¿Sigues trabajando en tus "cosas secretas"?  
-Supongo que ya no es ningún secreto ¿huh?** –Dijo Mario mientras comía un pedazo de hotcake con miel-  
 **-Desde que empezaste a desaparecerte por días completos sin dejar pista, mi amigo** –Dijo Bentley cerrando su ordenador- **Y dime… ¿Algún día nos dirás en que trabajas?  
-Como quisiera… pero no es solo una cosa… ando trabajando en muchos proyectos que realmente… prefiero mantenerlo conmigo mismo hasta que decida qué hacer con ellos** –Dijo Mario mirando su reflejo en su taza de café- **En serio lamento no poder decirles nada…  
-No pasa nada Mario** –Dijo Murray poniendo su brazo sobre su hombro- **Si esto significa mucho para ti y quieres mantenerlo oculto un tiempo más, nosotros no nos interpondremos** …

 **-Gracias chicos…** -Dijo Mario agradeciendo sinceramente las palabras del boxeador- **De hecho… he estado pensando mucho en algo y… creo que voy a cancelar uno de mis proyectos… pero no sé cómo se lo va a tomar Gabriel…**  
 **-¿Tiene algo que ver el señor Agreste en todo eso?** –Dijo Bentley levantando la mirada hacia el pelinegro-  
 **-Es algo… que tiene que ver con… Emilie…** -Dijo casi en susurros el hombre **\- Y bueno… le dije muchas cosas sobre eso y… agh…** -Dijo para ponerse sus manos en su cabeza y sacudirse el pelo, para luego chocar su rostro contra la mesa… muy al estilo Marinette-

 **-Seguro que lo entiende… si tú ya no quieres o no puedes trabajar en ese proyecto, él no puede forzarte con culpa… -** Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa comprensiva a Mario-  
 **-Tienes razón…** -Dijo ahora con una mirada más determinada el ladrón- **Hoy hablare con el… pero no directamente…**  
 **-¿Qué quieres decir?** –Pregunto Murray dejando su comida en el tenedor a medio camino a su boca-  
 **-Que tengo una idea** –Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa confianzuda-

 ** _Horas más tarde…_**

Mario se había vestido con su ropa normal, que consistía en su clásico top negro de camisa, pantalones, zapatos y gabardina negros, junto con su clásica corbata roja.

A pesar de la época en la que estaban, una ventisca fría azotaba a Paris como si estuviesen en pleno invierno junto con un cielo gris por las nubes, algo gustoso para el hombre ya que le gustaba los ambientes fríos y las ropas felpudas.

Tras haber desayunado y charlado con su banda, Mario tomo una decisión definitiva la cual tenía que informar ese mismo instante, pero lo haría de una manera para evitar problemas con Gabriel y formar otra escena en la mansión.

Y esa manera se llamaba Nathalie.

Tomo las llaves de su habitación para luego bajar las escaleras despidiéndose de la banda para luego llegar a la cochera, allí estaban la mítica furgoneta, su BMW GT3 y su Dodge Challenger 1970… para ocasiones especiales.

Tomo su BMW y salió raudo y veloz del lugar desde una salida trasera hecha por Bentley para evitar levantar sospechas.

Primero que nada planeaba ir a la panadería a saludar a sus tíos y a su prima… y claro llevar una orden de Croissants de chocolate.

Rápidamente llego a la panadería Dupain-Cheng con su vehículo… claro saltándose una que otra infracción y límite de velocidad.

Sin embargo, lo que no se esperaba fue matar dos pájaros de un tiro al entrar al establecimiento.

 **-… Y una orden de 1000 croissants, eso sería todo para el próximo evento… -** Dijo la mismísima asistente de Gabriel Agreste con su típico semblante serio frente al mostrador con Tom Dupain apuntando el pedido-

 **-Listo, no se preocupe que lo tendremos listo justo para el evento para que puedan comerlos calientitos** –Dijo Tom Dupain con una amplia sonrisa abrazando a su esposa Sabine que estaba en la caja registradora al lado de el **\- Me alegra saber que alguien tan importante como Gabriel Agreste haya decidido confiar en nuestra repostería para uno de los eventos de su fundación** -

 **-Si… de hecho fue una recomendación del Joven Agreste… nos contó de que la señorita Dupain tenía este lugar y el señor Agreste se decidió a ver si el talento de la señorita venia de familia** –Dijo Nathalie aun con su semblante serio, utilizando seguramente las mismas palabras que le habrá dicho su jefe **-¿Por cierto como se encuentra la señorita Marinette?**

 **-Se encuentra muy bien, nos alegra que el compañero de Marinette nos haya recomendado –** Dijo Sabine con una sonrisa cálida-

A pesar de su profesionalismo, Nathalie tenía que admitir que la calidez y las sonrisas de esas personas eran contagiosas y se estaba reprimiendo de no sonreír.

 **-¡Mamá, Papá! ¡Iré con Alya al parque y lue…** -Dijo Marinette bajando rápidamente por las escaleras para luego reparar en la presencia de la asistente- **Oh, disculpe, buenos días señorita… señorita…-**

 **-Nathalie** –Dijo la mujer de mechón de pelo rojo **\- Nathalie…**

 **-Sancoeur** … -Dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta de entrada-

Todos giraron para ver a Mario recostado en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia la asistente.

 **-Buenos días tíos** –Saludo Mario entrando al establecimiento-

 **-Buenos días Mario, ¿quieres lo de siempre?-** Pregunto Sabine sacando ya unas pinzas para agarrar pan-

 **-Claro, vine con antojo de algo delicioso hoy** –Dijo el hombre llegando al mostrador para poner su mirada al vitral de los confites y relamerse la boca- **Por cierto, hola Nath**

 **-Hola…** -Dijo la mujer con tono frio y cortante-

 **-B-Bueno y-yo ya me voy…** -Dijo Marinette terminando de bajar las escaleras y caminando hacia la puerta del local

 **-Oh! Marinette! Antes de que te vayas…** -Dijo Mario rebuscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón para luego sacar una pequeña bolsa de galletitas envueltas en una bolsita transparente con motas negras atada con un lazo rosa **\- Sé de buena fuente que el Gorila es fácil de engatusar con galletas, dale esto y podrás hablar con Adrien sin interrupciones** \- Dijo dándole un guiño a la azabache-

 **-P-P-Pero c-como…** -Dijo tartamudeando la chica agarrando la bolsita-

 **-Solo lo sé, ahora ve** –Dijo el hombre palmeando suavemente la espalda de la chica para darle ánimos-

 **-¡Gracias, primo!** –Dijo la chica saliendo corriendo hacia el parque-

El pelinegro solo se quedó viendo hacia la puerta por donde hacia salido la chica para ver cómo casi se tropieza en la acera y salta una luz roja peatonal al cruzar la calle.

Definitivamente ella y Adrien era el uno para el otro.

 **-… ¿Y tú como sabias que Adrien tenía sesión de fotos en el parque hoy?** –Dijo Nathalie a espaldas de Mario dándole un susto de muerte, haciéndolo saltar de donde estaba parado-

 **-¡Diablos! Ya sé de donde Adrien aprendió eso de aparecer de repente en los** lugares –Dijo el hombre que ante el susto se había puesto en una extraña pose defensiva- **Pues si tu estas aquí, y el Gorila no está aparcado en frente, sumando que Mari no suele salir cuando hace fresco pues…**

 **-Hmm, bueno no importa, si el pedido ya está listo debo retirarme** –Dijo la asistente poniendo sus ojos en la cocina donde estaba Tom Dupain-

 **-Por supuesto, tendrá su pedido para la fecha acordada** –Dijo el corpulento hombre mientras sacaba unos panes del horno desde la cocina-

 **-Excelente, hasta luego** –Dijo la mujer para luego retirarse a paso elegante del sitio… hasta que una voz la detiene-

 **-Ey Nath…** -Dijo Mario rascándose la nuca- **¿Harás algo esta noche?**

La mujer casi se desnuca de lo rápido que giro la cabeza hacia el pelinegro.

 **-¿Disculpe?** –Dijo la mujer con una cara de confusión y sorpresa dignas de enmarcar-

 **-Que si estas libre esta noche… Quería ver si te gustaría** **salir a cenar** –Dijo el hombre con una paz y completa tranquilidad como si del clima se tratara-

La mujer estaba simplemente alucinando.

 **-B-Bueno… lo lamento pero estaré ocupada esta noche y tengo que volver rápido a la mansión** **además…** -Intento excusarse la mujer con su clásico semblante frio y serio, sin embargo rápidamente el hombre se acercó a ella en un par de zancadas silenciosas poniéndose en frente de ella irrumpiendo levemente en su especio personal-

 **-Oye… si el Gorila está en el parque con el chico, eso significa que tendrías que caminar hasta allí para que te lleve… porque no la llevo yo que me queda de camino… -** Dijo con un tono grave el hombre junto con una amplia sonrisa-

 **-Y-Yo…** -Intento negarse la mujer con un ligero sonrojo, sin embargo cuando miro hacia los ojos del hombre se encontró con una mirada que contradecía por completo su intento de coqueteo-

Ella conocía esa mirada, la había visto miles de veces en los ojos de su jefe y raras veces en los ojos del mismo Mario, nunca con ella obviamente, pero lo había visto.

Significaba "Tenemos que hablar… ahora"

 **-Está bien, acepto ir con usted** –Dijo la mujer con un suspiro recuperando su semblante serio ahora que el mensaje había sido captado-

 **-Mario tus croissants** –Dijo Sabine pasándole una bolsa con el logo de la panadería ajena completamente a la conversación entre el pelinegro y la asistente-

 **-Gracias tía –** Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- **Vengo en la tarde… ¿Nos vamos madame** ** _sans coeur?-_** Dijo con una reverencia-

 **-Si…** -Dijo la mujer con un tono de voz más cortante que un cuchillo al haber entendido el chiste del pelinegro-

Tras despedirse de sus tíos, Mario y Nathalie subieron al auto del pelinegro, no sin ante mandarle el aviso al Gorila para que no se preocupe.

Cuando empezaron a recorrer las calles de Paris, Nathalie inicio la conversación.

 **-¿Y bien?** –Dijo la asistente-

 **-¿Y bien qué?** –Dijo el hombre con los ojos en el camino-

 **-Por favor señor Mario, yo no soy muy fanática de estos juegos** –Dijo la mujer pellizcándose el puente de la nariz-

 **-Tú y los cuatro ojos son el uno para el otro** –Dijo el hombre en un susurro, pero la mujer alcanzo a escucharlo-

 **-¿¡QUE?!** –Grito la mujer abochornada con su rostro haciéndole competencia a su mechón de pelo rojo-

 **-Nada, nada** –Dijo el hombre entre pequeñas risitas, para luego soltar un suspiro y ponerse serio sin dejar su sonrisa **\- La verdad quería hablar de un tema… delicado…**

 **-¿Y de que se trataría?** –Dijo la asistente sosteniendo su Tablet en la mano mientras revisaba unas cosas-

 **-Es sobre… el rastreador… pero no creo que sea buena idea tratar este tema ahora…** -Dijo el hombre con los ojos en el camino mientras daba un vuelta en U-

 **-Espere… ¿La proposición de la cena era real?** –Dijo la mujer sorprendida fijando la mirada en el conductor-

 **-Por supuesto** –Dijo el hombre **\- Jamás propondría algo así como un chiste hacia una dama, veras conozco un buen restaurante, quería invitar a Arelle a salir pero se negó por agarro una gripe y quise aprovechar y hablar contigo sin que Gabriel meta sus narices…**

 **-…**

Nathalie se quedó mirando fijamente las facciones del pelinegro, según lo que le había contado su jefe, aquel hombre era uno de los mentirosos más grandes que haya existido jamás y que era un actor profesional si de fingir hasta el máximo punto una mentira de tratase, ella trataba de encontrar algún desliz en su rostro, algo que le dijera que era una mentira y que en realidad quería otra cosa con ella, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue un semblante preocupado, como si estuviese muy estresado por algo y que estaba muy tensionado y preocupado por ello… y eso era el rastreador que le menciono a su jefe.

Junto con unos ojos que miraban el camino con cierto pesar… y que no iba como loco por las calles en su coche como lo había visto irse miles de veces al salir de la mansión… lo tomo como una buena señal.

Nathalie había decidido creerle al mentiroso más grande de la historia… si era verdad o no, ya no importaba, porque no encontró nada que demuestre lo contrario.

 **-…Ya llegamos… -** Dijo el pelinegro aparcándose en la acera frente a la imponente mansión-

Nathalie despertó de sus pensamientos ante las palabras del hombre, para luego agarrar su tableta y bajarse del vehículo.

Cuando ella bajo, dejo la ventanilla abierta dejando que el hombre tuviese una mínima esperanza de que ella le respondería… y así fue.

Deteniéndose después de tocar el timbre se dio la vuelta mirando al hombre que aun miraba expectante.

 **-…Acepto ir con usted a la cena… pero solo para hablar sobre su máquina… nada más…** -Dijo la mujer con su tono serio pero con la mirada baja para no mirar directamente al hombre-

Pero ante un silencio de 2 segundos ella alzo la cabeza para encontrar al hombre mirándola con una sonrisa leve pero sincera.

 **-Gracias Nath… te prometo que no te estoy mintiendo… a pesar de lo que seguramente te habrá dicho Gabriel…** -Dijo Mario para luego hacer una sonrisa sarcástica y con la mirada hacia algún otro lado como si dijese algo obvio-

 **-…No es nada-** Dijo la asistente para luego entrar a la mansión cuyo portón ya se había abierto por completo-

 **-¡Vendré a las ocho!** –Grito el hombre para que la asistente alcanzara a escucharlo- **Ojala y Gabriel no sea tan cruel con ella** –Dijo Mario para subir la ventanilla e irse devuelta hacia el parque, Arelle en realidad si estaba resfriada pero la terca se quiso ir con Adrien a la sesión de fotos para acompañarlo en vez de Nathalie… y tenía miedo de que le agarrase fiebre y se desmayase en plena sesión-

 ** _Mansión Agreste, misma día, 18:20 hs_**

 **-¿Señor Agreste?** –Entro revisando la presencia de su jefe en su despacho-

 **-¿Si, Nathalie?** –Dijo Gabriel Agreste concentrado en su ordenador con el ceño fruncido mientras revisaba unos bocetos de vestidos enviados por practicantes de la empresa-

A Nathalie le encantaba ver a su jefe cuando estaba concentrado en algo, ese porte serio junto con su ceño fruncido le parecían ciertamente atractivo.

Ella se sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento, no era el momento.

 **-Vera, tengo un compromiso que debo atender y quería preguntarle si podría retirarme más temprano de mi horario habitual** –Dijo la mujer con todo el profesionalismo posible-

 **-¿Huh? Nunca me habías pedido algo así antes… ¿De qué trata su compromiso?** –Dijo el hombre ahora con su atención en su asistente-

 **-Es… una cena…** -Dijo la mujer mientras trataba de mantener su carácter serio lo más que podía para evitar todo un interrogatorio-

 **-¿Una cena?** –Dijo el diseñador con sorpresa y claro una fuerte curiosidad- **¿Algún familiar?**

 **-No… es un conocido… si usted no quiere yo… -** Nathalie sabía que mentir sería absurdo contra aquel hombre, pero si mantenía los más lejos posible los detalles mejor-

 **-¿Un conocido?** –Dijo el hombre ahora agarrando un bolígrafo para firmar unos documentos que tenía en su escritorio- **¿Podría saber al menos quién es?**

 **-Es… el señor Mario, señor** -Dijo Nathalie manteniendo su semblante serio con todas sus fuerzas-

Gabriel abrió los ojos de sobremanera mientras con su puño partía el bolígrafo sin romper el contenedor de la tinta para evitar manchar su mesa.

 **-¿Con aquel… ladrón?** –Dijo el hombre ahora con un tono más imperativo-

 **-Si señor… dijo que quería hablar sobre ciertos temas relacionados a su máquina…** -Dijo la mujer que se asustó un poco cuando su jefe rompió el bolígrafo… pero tenía que admitir que no había otra mejor reacción que esa-

 **-¿Y porque no lo hablo conmigo mejor?–** Dijo Gabriel con una mirada enojada hacia su asistente-

 **-B-Bueno… después de lo sucedido la última vez que él estuvo aquí… pues supongo que…-** Dijo ahora con una sonrisa nerviosa la asistente-

En ese momento Gabriel entrecerró los ojos como si estuviese buscando algo en la expresión de Nathalie… pero solo atino a ver nervios por la petición… nada más…

 **-Bien… puedes irte… pero será recortado de tu sueldo…** -Dijo el hombre dando la vuelta hacia la ventana observando el jardín trasero de su mansión-

 **-Es lo justo, gracias señor** –Dijo la mujer para luego hacer ademan de retirarse, sin embargo fue retenida por un abrazo sorpresivo de su jefe por la espalda-

 **-Ten mucho cuidado –** Dijo el hombre para luego retirarse de la habitación dejando a una Nathalie tan roja como un tomate maduro, superando al fin el rojo de su mechón de pelo-

Luego el hombre llego a la habitación donde estaba su "ordenador de diseñador" diseñado por Mario y su caja fuerte con el cuadro de su esposa…

De repente, Nooro salió del traje de su portador tras notar una fuerte tensión en este…

 **-¿Maestro? –** Pregunto el tímido kwami-

 **-No voy a permitir que ese comediante se salga con la suya** –Dijo el hombre con un ceño **fruncido- No pienses mal Emilie, pero Nathalie es muy preciada para nuestra familia para que se meta con ese mercenario… Nooro…** -Dijo al cuadro de su esposa para luego dirigirse hacia su kwami **\- Hoy Hawkmoth saldrá de su escondite… ¡Nooro, Alas Negras!**

Mientras tanto, en otra sala Arelle estaba enojada igual o peor que Gabriel.

Había escuchado la conversación entre la asistente y su jefe, esquivando a Gabriel cuando salió para luego esconderse en el recibidor.

 **-Ese condenado mujeriego, me la va a pagar, a la mierda el resfriado ¡Whitey, Alas Blancas!** –Dijo muy enojada la mujer para luego transformarse en Palom Paix-

Sabía exactamente donde iban a ir…

 ** _Un par de horas después…_**

Mario había optado por ir a descansar y haraganear un poco en la guarida jugando videojuegos con la banda hasta la cena.

Cuando llego la hora, Mario hizo una decisión que lastimo seriamente su orgullo.

Utilizo un traje de la línea Gabriel, recomendado por el mismo Agreste.

Jamás creyó usarlo en su vida, pero cuando el único traje "elegante" que le quedaba a parte de ese, fue ensuciado por restos de pizza recalentada en microondas… no le quedo de otra.

El conjunto realmente no estaba mal, al final era muy parecido a su ropa normal y combinaba bastante con su personalidad, aceptaba que el bastardo era muy bueno en la moda, pero jamás lo haría en público.

Consistía en unos pantalones, camisa y zapatos negros de marca, como los que usaba siempre, pero en vez de su gabardina, ahora usaba un chaleco abotonado y cinturón blancos.

Originalmente tenía una corbata blanca para combinar, pero ni de chiste se pondría otra corbata que no fuera la suya roja.

Al final, era un conjunto monocromático que se revelaba ante las clásicas camisas blancas con chalecos negros y su corbata roja hacia un buen contraste.

Un traje elegante y formal, pero al mismo tiempo rebelde ante los colores comunes… como el mismo… tenía que admitir que le quedaba muy bien.

Eran las 19:30hs y tenía que irse ya, el recorrido entre la guarida y la mansión Agreste no era muy corto que digamos…

 **-¡Voy a salir! ¡Bentley ya te deje las partes que me pediste, trata de no explotarlas en la cocina!** –Dijo el hombre bajando por las escaleras mientras en la sala Bentley trabajaba en un pequeño aparato, solo asintiendo a pesar de que el hombre no lo haya visto- **¡Y que Murray no se coma mis hotdogs!** –Dijo por último el pelinegro acomodándose la corbata y salir por la puerta… seguido por un quejido de molestia por parte de Murray-

Subió como un rayo a su BMW y se fue rezando para que el puente levadizo cerca de la estación estuviese aun activado para no meterse en un embotellamiento.

Tras 15 minutos de camino gracias a un atajo y un "salto", llego a la mansión Agreste.

Lastimosamente no conocía la dirección de Nathalie, así que habían acordado verse en frente de la entrada.

 **-Veo que llegas temprano, que impropio de usted-** Dijo Nathalie tras salir del portón de la mansión y encontrándose con el vehículo ya esperándola-

Mario abrió la puerta del vehículo desde dentro, solo para encontrarse con una extraña pero grata sorpresa.

La mujer a diferencia de su apariencia formal habitual, en ese momento traía un look informal con el pelo suelto, su misma ropa exceptuando su chaqueta negra dejando solo su suéter rojo y una ligera capa de maquillaje… junto con que no traía lentes.

Cuando la mujer se acercó al auto para subirse una risa bromista la recibió.

 **-Que lastima, y yo que me puse elegante para no parecer el chico malo** –Dijo el pelinegro resaltando el hecho de que ahora él era el formal y ella la informal-

 **-Qué pena por usted** –Dijo la mujer de forma fría para sentarse, cerrar la puerta y ponerse el cinturón-

 **-¿Tu cortas tu comida hablando, verdad? –** Bromeo el hombre haciendo referencia a la forma cortante con la que hablaba la mujer, para luego poner en marcha el auto y retirarse-

El club Bentley's era un club muy conocido en Paris, se caracterizaba especialmente por su apariencia, ya que a pesar de que se veía un poco como bar de mala muerte, el buen ambiente que ofrecían era simplemente fantástico, además de una comida más que aceptable a comparación a otros lugares de la misma pinta y constantes conciertos de bandas de rock que buscan empezar a abrirse paso a la fama… claro sin antes haber enviado una prueba para dejarles el paso.

A pesar de ser un pub, se tenía unas ciertas reglas en cuanto a consumo de alcohol por consumidor, esto ha llevado al lugar a ser el pub con menos violencia de todo Paris.

Gracias a todo eso y más, junto con un montón de buenos equipos ambientadores y un montón de máquinas árcade, a llevarlo a ser uno de los clubs más respetados y concurridos.

Y por supuesto como buen club que parece un buen lugar para quedar con los amigos y además con un ambiente controlado… tiene sus secretos…

Solo los clientes más asiduos al lugar y amigos de los dueños tienen acceso a las 2 zonas "VIP" del local.

Una de ellas era un sótano donde se encontraba un escenario para música, un montón de máquinas árcade americanas difíciles de encontrar en Europa y claro ¡Un horno capaz de hacer cualquier tipo de pizza en menos de 5 minutos! ¿Qué más quieren?

La ultima era un restaurante de techo abierto hallado en el tercer piso del edificio, a diferencia de este, no necesariamente tienes que ser asiduo, ya que este estaba completamente aislado del bar, incluso el piso y las paredes estaban revestidos con una aleación que impide que cualquier sonido de las fiestas de abajo llegue al lugar.

Este restaurante era un lugar elegante con todas las letras y en mayúscula, ya que ante la poca concurrencia, los finos detalles del establecimiento, junto con una impecable pulcritud y sanidad, la exquisita comida servida y la hermosa vista directa hacia la Torre Eiffel gracias a su altura y la zona con pocos edificios altos, lo hacían seguramente el mejor restaurante de Paris.

Pero lo que lo hacía un lugar así era gracias al dueño, Bentley Wisturtle que tenía toda una tecnología de vigilancia y escaneo de punta junto con un acceso a toda la base de datos de la Interpol que le permitía saber los antecedentes de cada persona que entrase al lugar, ya sea para dejarle o negarle el paso para evitar revuelos.

Pero había excepciones…

La banda de Cooper era propietaria del lugar gracias a una limpieza de antecedentes gracias al acceso libre de Carmelita, allí podían acceder gente limpia antecedentes y ladrones de guante blanco, o sea ser gente que lucha por la justicia desde el otro lado de la ley y roba a los criminales con los que se enfrentan, como la banda de Cooper.

Así entre los miembros se repartían el lugar…

Dimitri Lousteau era propietario del acceso principal del club, él se encargaba de mantener el buen ambiente en el lugar y elegir las bandas para tocar, gracias a él, el club ha mantenido su fama de buen lugar para festejar con los amigos… y de tener mucho estilo también.

Bentley se encarga del sótano, ahí se podían encontrar en su mayoría geeks y frikis que habían obtenido su acceso por haber superado el puntaje máximo en la maquina árcade de la Banda de Cooper en el pub, como si de un videojuego se tratase.

Murray a pesar su personalidad hiperactiva y luchadora, había logrado tener el restaurante de muy buena manera y contratando buenos chefs que servían comida excelente tanto botanas para el bar como comidas elegantes para el restaurante.

Se mantenía un buen equilibrio en el establecimiento.

Por eso Mario había elegido aquel lugar ante cualquier otro, la privacidad del restaurante junto con el acceso libre a todo el local (incluido alguna que otra salida secreta diseñada por Bentley) era el lugar perfecto para hablar de esos temas sin que nadie le molestara ni encontrara.

Rápidamente llegaron al lugar ya que Mario se conocía la dirección y los atajos de memoria.

 **-¿Un club?** –Dijo Nathalie tras llegar al lugar y bajarse-

 **-Hay más de lo que crees ver, querida Nath** –Dijo el hombre en tono jocoso-

Entraron al lugar cruzando la puerta corrediza, solo para que Nathalie mirase sorprendida el lugar.

A mucha diferencia de lo que esperaba, el lugar no estaba abarrotado de gente y de música demasiado fuerte, si no que de hecho había una cantidad moderada de personas, algunas sentadas, otras en los taburetes cerca del bar, mientras sonaba una música Jazz tranquila y las luces purpuras y bajas junto con el sonido de las maquinas árcade inundaba el lugar.

 **-¿Pensaste que iba a ser un bar lleno de motociclistas renegados, verdad?** –Dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa ya que había atinado exactamente en lo que había pensado la mujer-

Ella solo alzo la barbilla en signo de orgullo.

El pelinegro señalo a la mesa del barman para que Nathalie lo siguiera, una vez allí, fue recibido por un saludo amistoso.

 **-¡Mario! Cuanto tiempo** –Dijo el barman con su típico traje de mesero con corbatín-

 **-Que gusto verte de nuevo David** –Dijo Mario reposándose en la mesa-

El barman se llamaba David, era un buen amigo de Mario y fiel consejero, lo había ayudado de salir de un predicamento mental y emocional más de una vez.

El hombre era corpulento, tenía barba y cabellera castaños y unos lentes de sol que impedían ver sus ojos.

 **-Buenas noches –** Saludo Nathalie cordialmente-

 **-Vayaaa Marioo, no sabía que tenías una hermana…** –Dijo David con un guiño y una ligera sonrisa coqueta-

Mario solo atino a reír, la verdad es que ambos se parecían ligeramente en la forma de vestir y sus gustos por el rojo y el negro, pero nada más de allí.

 **-Lo siento, no soy pariente de Mario, mi nombre es Nathalie Sancoeur además, señor** –Dijo la mujer que por un segundo mostro una expresión de incredulidad al ser relacionada como pariente de aquel sujeto-

 **-Oh disculpe entonces señorita y por favor no me llame señor que recién voy por los 35, mi nombre es David, soy el barman de este establecimiento y encargado de que este pavo no se pase de ebrio –** Dijo el barbudo señalando a Mario-

 **-Mamon… ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de la "épica batalla" que tuviste con Rodrigo?** –Dijo el pelinegro agarrando un vaso de cerveza que le sirvió un mesero-

 **-Fue culpa del cabrón de Rodri por vestirse de Joker en esa fiesta siendo que yo iba de Batman** –Dijo David yéndose a por un vaso y limpiándolo con un trapo-

 **-Casi le despiden si no fuera por mi…** -Le susurro a Nathalie, Mario-

 **-¡Te escuche, cara anchoa!** -Alzo la voz el barman desde el otro lado de la mesa-

La verdad aquella situación le estaba causando gracia a la mujer, era muy distinto a hablar con los socios y "amigos" del señor Agreste.

 **-Ey David –** Dijo Mario acercándose al barman- **Necesito pasar al restaurant, ¿le puedes pasar el aviso a Bent? –** Dijo el hombre señalando una especie de timbre puesto debajo de la mesa-

 **-¡Claro! Oye, oye tío ¿te puedo preguntar algo?** –Dijo David a lo que Mario respondió asintiendo- **Si no es tu hermana, ¿Puedo invitarla? Es muy sexy** –Dijo el castaño señalando con la mirada a la asistente que estaba con la vista en las maquinas árcade-

 **-Ni se te ocurra, esta colada por un amigo mío y él está en negación, si se entera que la descuide me mata-** Dijo el hombre haciendo amago con sus manos de que le cortan el cuello-

 **-¡Ay por favor! ¡Si es una diosa! ¿Has visto su cul…** -Intento decir el barman para nada más que Mario le tapase la boca ante la burrada que iba a decir-

 **-Solo dale el maldito aviso, créeme si te pasas con esta te cortara las bolas** -Dijo Mario haciendo una tijeras con sus manos que cortan algo invisible fuertemente-

 **-Le quitas lo divertido a la vida…** -Dijo el barbón- **le daré el aviso, váyanse ya al fondo antes que los chicos de las 9 lleguen-**

 **-Gracias Rocket** –Dijo el pelinegro despidiéndose-

 **-¡Ahí me avisas si tiene una amiga!** –Le grito David a Mario mientras se dirigía hacia Nathalie, el pelinegro solo asintió a reír-

 **-¿Y qué paso? Pensé que ya no íbamos a cenar** \- Dijo la mujer que se hacía esto entreteniendo con su tableta mientras escuchaba la música del establecimiento-

 **-Solo pedí permiso, vamos por aquí** –Señalo el pelinegro hacia la parte del fondo del club-

Mientras tanto, desde las afueras en los techos de Paris, dos pares de ojos desde diferentes posiciones sin darse cuenta de la presencia del otro, observaban a las dos personas desde las ventanas del club.

Porque esto acababa de empezar.

 ** _Hola a tod… *Le tiran un tomate*_**

 ** _Si ya se esto apesta un poco, pero estaba de exámenes asi que sorry…_**

 ** _Esto me ha costado bastante ya que me tuve que esforzar bastante para unir varias ideas que tenia y que no podía poner de acuerdo para formar este capitulo… de hecho iba a ser MUCHO mas largo que el anterior de 7 mil palabras si ponía lo que todavía tenia en mente._**

 ** _Pero bueno…_**

 ** _Aclaraciones:  
-"Sans coeur" significa en francés "sin corazón" que es de donde se inspiraron para hacer el apellido de Nathalie, haciendo referencia a su comportamiento frio e incompasible… a pesar de que puramente profesional…sin embargo Mario tiliza muy a menudo ese chiste cuando va a la mansión._**

 ** _-En el Sly 4 hay un DLC llamado "Bentley's Hack Pack" donde podemos acceder a una especie de club con el nombre Bentley's donde se halla un estante de trofeos con una serie de desafíos que permite acceder a diferentes premios dentro del juego (trajes, boosters, etc.), si se completa todos los desafíos, obtienes todos los trofeos y cumples el puntaje requerido en la maquina arcade, accedes a una escena de créditos muy chulo donde se la banda y Carmelita tocando el tema principal del juego en un escenario muy a lo Heavy Metal._**

 ** _Se que este capitulo ha sido medio relleno, digo yo realmente no me hallo muy satisfecho con esto, pero si alargo esto mucho mas despues me voy a poner muy exigente conmigo mismo haciendo que haga los capítulos mas largos y entonces estare en un serio problema…_**

 ** _Pero a cambio les dare unos jugosos spoilers…_**

 ** _En el siguiente capitulo veremos muchas explicaciones… ¿Qué son las maquinas que esta trabajando Mario? ¿Qué es el rastreador cronológico? ¿Por qué esta tan estresado con ello?_**

 ** _Ademas… ¿Qué son exactamente las maquinas debajo de la mansión Agreste? ¿Y que tiene que ver Emilie con todo esto?_**

 ** _Y para crear Hype porque soy un cabron, con Hawkmoth afuera del club esperando tener una "conversación" con Racoon Thief._**

 ** _Aquí habrá un desmadre…_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado mucho, dejen sus reviews para decirme que tal les parecio y nos vemos luego!_**

 **-your mom? too late pal, i already "befriend" your mom last night.**

 _-Sans Undertale. (Deltarune… lo han visto ya? Es alucinante!)_


	12. Esta lloviendo en algún lugar

**_Capítulo 11  
Está lloviendo en algún lugar…_**

Tras la conversación con el barman del local, Mario y Nathalie fueron al fondo del lugar donde se encontraba una especie de sala recreativa privada.

 **-¿Y dónde está la entrada al supuesto restaurante?** –Pregunto Nathalie aun adaptándose al club donde estaban-

 **-No todo lo que brilla es oro, Nath** –Dijo el hombre intentando dar un aire misterioso al asunto-

 **-¿Podría por favor de dejar de intentar que esto parezca una película de misterio?** –Dijo ya un poco harta la mujer-

 **-Lo siento, tantos años trabajando como espía, ladrón y guardaespaldas** **deja sus secuelas** –Dijo el hombre ante su comportamiento algo infantil-

Cuando se acercaron una máquina recreativa del juego "Robotron: 2084" Mario empezó a tantear con la mano en uno de sus bolsillos hasta encontrar una especie de moneda/ficha dorada.

Bajo la visión intrigada de la mujer, Mario inserto la ficha dentro del juego, haciendo que este se apagara por un segundo para luego mostrar una tabla de máximas puntuaciones junto con el típico cuadro donde te pedía insertar tu nombre para ponerlo en la tabla.

Mario usando los mandos del juego puso en las 3 casillas que le daban para poner su nombre las letras M A R, después de eso la maquina empezó a hacer ruidos extraños para luego detrás de ellos, una máquina de "Pac-man" se diese la vuelta por completo mostrando una elegante escalera blanca que llevaba a un piso superior.

 **-Debo admitir que estoy impresionada con los métodos de entrada de este lugar, ¿no sería más fácil una puerta y ya? –** Dijo la mujer empezando a caminar siguiendo a Mario que había empezado a acercarse a las escaleras-

 **-¿Y dónde estaría lo divertido en eso? Además lo dice quien trabaja para un tipo quien tiene una base subterránea que se accede mediante el cuadro de su esposa** –Dijo el hombre deteniéndose en las escaleras para que la mujer suba primero por educación-

- **Touché** –Dijo la mujer con un tono más casual por decirlo de alguna manera-

Cuando llegaron al piso superior, un mozo los estaba esperando en la puerta.

 **-Buenas** **noches, madame ¿tiene reservación o desea una mesa ahora?** –Le dijo cordialmente el empleado-

 **-Buenas noches, Jean** –Dijo Mario llegando junto con Nathalie- **Tengo reservación a mi nombre, mesa para dos, junto al ventanal…**

 **-Oh claro señor Mario** –Dijo el encargado- **Sígame por favor…**

Nathalie al entrar y observar el establecimiento quedo muy impresionada, a diferencia del bar que estaba todo oscuro, sucio y lleno de personas, aquel lugar era tan elegante como el mismo hotel Le Grand Paris, incluso había candelabros y música de orquesta de violines se escuchaba de fondo.

El restaurante tenía un estilo clásico, pisos de mármol pulido blanco, casi le daba pena ensuciarlos con la poca mugre que tenían sus calzados, las mesas tenían manteles bancos muy elegantes junto con una sillas de madera del mismo color.

Todo junto con el ambiente tranquilo y calmado, había unas cuanta personas esparcidas por el lugar comiendo ya sea solos o en parejas.

Pero quedo petrificada cuando vio que había un par de personas que tenían un cocodrilo comiendo de un plato especial.

 **-¿Ese es…? –** Dijo la mujer apuntando discretamente hacia la pareja con el enorme animal llamando la atención del pelinegro-

 **-¿Jagged Stone con su asistente Penny? Si, son asiduos al lugar suelen venir ya que en el hotel no le permiten el paso a su cocodrilo en el restaurante, pero aquí hasta tenemos comida especial para cocodrilos preparada para cada visita del cantante** –Dijo el hombre mostrando que efectivamente aquellos eran Jagged y Penny y su cocodrilo Fang disfrutando de una agradable cena-

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Nathalie se percate de la hermosa vista hacia la mismísima Torre Eiffel que proporcionaba el ventanal.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa Nathalie no pudo evitar mencionarlo.

 **-Creía que solamente lugares como el hotel del alcalde tenia vistas como estas** –Dijo la mujer mientras dejaba colgando su bolso de mano en la silla-

 **-Sí, nosotros también nos sorprendimos, el dueño anterior dijo que no se podía ver nada desde aquí por un edificio que estaban construyendo, pero hace un año la construcción se canceló y se desmonto todo, fue una agradable sorpresa**. –Dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la carta del menú- **¿Qué vas a ordenar?  
-Veamos…** -Nathalie toma también su propia carta y se fijó en la gran variedad de platillos y postres que había- **Vaya… un "Coq au vin" estaría bien…**

 **-Excelente elección** –Dijo el pelinegro con galantería- **Ese es la especialidad del chef aquí, yo creo que pediré una "Quenelle" con salsa de tomate…**

Tras elegir la comida, Mario llamo al camarero y pidió su orden junto una botella de vino.

Después de eso, el camarero se retiró para luego volver con una botella y dos copas de vino diciendo que enseguida les entregaría su comida.

Mario solamente procedió a tomar su copa de vino en total tranquilidad.

Nathalie hizo lo mismo, y aprovechando la espera a la cena esta decidió empezar la conversación.

 **-¿Y bien? –** Dijo la asistente mientras sostenía en su mano la copa- **¿Qué se supone que debe hablar conmigo para invitarme al restaurante más oculto y exclusivo de Paris?  
-…**-Mario quedo unos segundos en silencio, observando por el ventanal fijamente como si hubiese algo inusual-

 **-¿Señor Mario?** –Dijo la mujer quien ante el silencio del hombre solo atino a mirar por la misma dirección que él-

No nota nada inusual, aparte del cielo nublado advirtiendo de una posible tormenta, no había nada extraño.

El silencio se instaló ente las dos personas, Nathalie esperaba pacientemente su respuesta y Mario solamente miraba el cielo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

 **-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –** Dijo Mario rompiendo al fin ese silencio incomodo-

 **-¿Perdón?** –Dijo Nathalie ante la extraña pregunta-

 **-Hace 5 años… cuando te conocí y volví a ver a Gabriel y a Emilie… ¿Te acuerdas?** –Dijo el pelinegro aun con la mirada perdida en el ventanal-

De repente se escuchó un fuerte trueno y la lluvia empezó a caer…

 ** _(Now Playing: Undertale OST- It's Raining Somewhere Else)_**

 **-Si… me acuerdo…-** Dijo Nathalie entendiendo el por qué el repentino silencio del hombre, ese tema era algo muy incómodo-

 **-¿Recuerdas cuando al fin hable con Gabriel y Emilie, y cuando al fin llegamos a una "reconciliación"?** –Dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba un poco de su copa-

 **-Si me acuerdo perfectamente, el señor Agreste se mostró muy enojado con usted, la única que le tuvo piedad fue la señora Agreste, luego de alguna manera ella convenció al señor para hablar con usted, llegaron a lo que parecía un acuerdo, pero luego el señor prohibió que usted tuviese contacto con Adrien para evitar que se veo involucrado con su "trabajo"-** Dijo la mujer imitando el acto de Mario tomando también de su vino-

 **-Si… cuando eso andaba metido en cosas turbias todavía… acababa de salir de la Interpol y todavía seguía haciendo trabajos para Mann Co. Gabriel no quería que su hijo se viera influenciado por un mercenario y por primera vez le di la razón… luego llego Arelle y se volvió la tía de Adrien, mientras yo me encontré con algunos familiares después de tanto tiempo…** -El hombre seguía hablando mientras veía la lluvia caer- **¿Recuerdas como éramos en aquel entonces?**  
Aquella pregunta tomo desprevenido a Nathalie, ella se quedó con los ojos abiertos observando al pelinegro que portaba un semblante cansado y serio, algo que al menos ella jamás vio en él.

 **-Como no hacerlo… en aquel entonces la señora Agreste aún estaba con nosotros, la mansión estaba llena de ruido por las constantes obras que realizaba usted con su "sistema de seguridad", el señor Agreste acababa de iniciar su línea de joyería y… y…** -La mujer se quedó sin palabras por un momento… ella ya entendió a lo que el hombre se refería…-

Ella se acordaba, se acordaba de la alegría de la mansión en aquel entonces, Adrien era un niño tan risueño e inocente y esperaba que lo siguiese siendo, el señor Agreste no era tan arisco y frio, era un empresario modelo y honesto, sin una pizca de ilegalidad o corrupción en toda su carrera a diferencia de otros empresarios además de que pasaba más tiempo con su hijo, la señorita Dumont a pedido de la señora Agreste se quedó a vivir en la mansión una temporada y junto a ella ayudaron a evitar que el Gabriel y Mario se matasen a golpes en sus primeras discusiones, Mario también era diferente, era más enérgico y vivo, un hombre cómico e increíblemente ingenioso y creativo a la hora de inventar un sistema nuevo para la seguridad de la mansión y también para avergonzar de vez en cuando al señor Agreste, claro también tenía sus lados oscuros y sus "trabajos" que solamente ella misma y los señores Agreste conocían, pero era un buen hombre con mucha energía…

Y claro la señora Agreste que era como una luz que llenaba de vida toda la mansión, gracias a ella todos los que la habitaban estaban alegres y felices, era como un ángel…

Pero cuando Mario y Arelle se fueron por "cuestiones de la agencia" y "su protección" y la señora Agreste desapareció….

Todo se fue al demonio.

 **-Entonces Nathalie dime una cosa… ¿Tu sabes cómo acabamos así?** –Dijo el hombre al fin despegando sus ojos del ventanal para mirar a la asistente-

Ahí lo vio, vio en sus ojos verdes lo mismo que vio en los ojos de su jefe cientos de veces, cuando fallaba sus akumas, cuando volvía de ver a su esposa, cuando se desahogaba junto a ella.

Miedo, impotencia, cansancio…

Desesperación.

Hubo un silencio atroz, lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento era el sonido de las demás personas junto a una música de piano y el sonido de la lluvia cayendo contra la ventana.

 **-Yo no sé señor… -** Dijo la mujer en tono compasivo, sabía lo que pasaba cuando alguien mostraba esa mirada **\- Pero de alguna manera ocurrió, y tuvimos que adaptarnos a ello.**

 **-…Nathalie… yo…** -Iba a decir el hombre hasta que un plato se puso frente suyo-

 **-Su orden señor** –dijo el camarero, entregando sus respectivos platillos y una canasta de pan-

 **-Gracias** –Contesto amablemente Nathalie para luego el camarero se retirase-

 **-Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre** –Dijo el hombre con su típico tono casual y cómico, como si nada hubieses pasado-

Nathalie decidió ignorarlo, ella sabía cómo era ese hombre, actuaba así siempre con su jefe, primero soltaba todo una palabrería misteriosa y dolorosa, para luego ante la mínima interrupción desviarse por completo el tema dándolo como zanjado.

 **-Señor Mario…** -Dijo Nathalie llamando la atención del pelinegro que tenía la cuchara con la comida en la boca-

 **-…-** Mario se quedó mirándola unos segundos para luego soltar un sonoro suspiro de cansancio, como si estuviese preparando mentalmente para lo que iba a decir **\- Nath… quiero cancelar el proyecto…**

 **-¿¡Que?!** –Dijo la mujer abriendo los ojos como platos y alzando un poco la voz- **¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Es la última esperanza que le queda al Señor Agreste!  
-¡Pero no puedo más Nathalie! ¡Estoy perdiendo la cordura**!-Le respondió el pelinegro- **Esto junto con mi trabajo como guardaespaldas, profesor, espía, ladrón, agente e ingeniero me está sacando de quicio, además este proyecto es demasiado peligroso, en primer lugar porque hablamos de una maquina capaz de alterar por completo la línea del tiempo en sí y no sabemos hasta que alcance podría tener los daños colaterales, en segundo lugar la fuente de energía necesaria requiere de la utilización de un dispositivo capaz de dar una lectura de fotones negativa, cosa que en términos normales significaría una fuente de hoyos negros… si este proyecto continua y se me sale de control, o peor cae en malas manos, significaría la creación de artefacto que podría crear una explosión atómica capaz de cuadruplicar la potencia del "Little Boy"-**

 **-¿Little Boy? No querrá decir…** -Dijo la mujer ya con un poco de temor-

 **-La bomba que lanzaron en Hiroshima en la Segunda Guerra Mundial… -** Dijo el hombre con un semblante destrozadoramente serio- **El riesgo es demasiado… planeo destruirlo para siempre y desaparecer los planos…**

- **Pero la señora Agreste…** -Intento decir Nathalie, solo para ver como el rostro del hombre cambiaba a una expresión triste y una sombra en los ojos- **N-No podemos hacerle esto… el señor Agreste quedaría devastado… No puede rendirse señor Mario…**

En ese momento una sonrisa surca en el rostro del hombre.

 **-¿Quién dijo que me iba a rendir? Soy demasiado bueno para rendirme** –Dijo con un brillo en los ojos- **En realidad tengo un gran idea…**

Mario saca de su bolsillo lo que parecía un broche común, sin embargo cuando Nathalie se acerca queda petrificada ante el objeto…

Era el broche del pavo real.

 **\- E-Eso es…** -Intento decir la mujer pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro-

 **-El Miraculous del Pavo Real… Lo tome hace mucho tiempo para hacer pruebas con el…Gabriel jamás se dio cuenta que lo cambie por uno de su propia línea de joyería** -Dijo el hombre mientras ponía el broche en la mesa- **Estuve haciéndole pruebas durante mucho tiempo y llegue a una conclusión…**

 **-¿Y esa es**? –Dijo la mujer con toda su atención ante las explicaciones de Mario-

 **-Los miraculous son joyas que permiten a los Kwamis poseer forma física y poder utilizar al máximo sus poderes, y gracias al hechizo de transformación los portadores de las joyas pueden adquirir un traje y parte de las habilidades de los kwamis hasta cierto punto, cosa que no es mi caso** –Mario alzo la mano mostrando su reloj negro en su muñeca derecha- **Este reloj es el miraculous del Caos, este miraculous representa la contraparte oscura del miraculous de la creación, ya que al igual que Ladybug puedo crear, pero solo con el fin de crear Caos y proteger al portador del miraculous de la creación, se complementan.**

Nathalie se sentía como en una clase del instituto, las explicaciones de Mario eran dignas de un profesor… bueno… era un profesor de robótica a fin de cuentas.

 **-Lo mismo pasa con el miraculous de la Paz, que representa la contraparte pura del miraculous de la Destrucción** –Siguió explicando el hombre- **A diferencia de otros miraculous los nuestros poseen a sus kwamis sellados dentro de las joyas, lo que nos da poderes sin límites y la capacidad de usarlos sin estar transformados… pero al mismo tiempo poseen límites de uso-**

 **-¿Limites de uso?** –Dijo con curiosidad la mujer-

 **-Me refiero a usar con demasiada frecuencia o de forma muy intensa sus poderes, si se produce una sobrecarga se puede perder el control del miraculous y puede crear un daño muy severo al portador… cosa que fue lo que le ocurrió a Emilie…** -Contaba el hombre la relación entre las joyas y sus límites- **¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente Gabriel?  
-¿Sobre qué?** –Pregunto la asistente-

 **-Sobre que le paso al miraculous del Pavo Real…**

 **-Dijo que se había roto y que estaba maldito** –Conto la mujer utilizando las mismas palabras que le dijo su jefe-

- **Veo que también llego a la misma conclusión…** -Dijo el hombre mientras sostenía el broche en la mano **\- Según he llegado a entender, de alguna manera Emilie logro sobrecargar el miraculous y agrietarlo, lo que no llego a entender es por qué tuvo ese efecto tan devastador en ella, tengo la teoría de que talvez tenga que ver con la naturaleza negativa del miraculous al aprovecharse de los sentimientos negativos, pero no estoy seguro** …

Se produjo un silencio en el cual Nathalie aprovecho para comer un poco de su cena que estaba empezando a enfriarse.

 **-¿Y hay alguna forma de arreglarlo? –** Dijo la mujer tras comer un par de bocados de su platillo-

 **-Eso es a lo que quería llegar** –Dijo el hombre para luego sacar de su gabardina una especie de laptop, cuando la encendió se podía observar lo que parecían ser planos digitales de una especie de laser- **Este es un prototipo de un láser sellador que quedo en desuso, lo conseguí de una vieja indumentaria que estaba en la base de la CAPH, este laser puede sellar cualquier tipo de compuesto conocido por el hombre, sin embargo según el elemento a sellar se tiene que utilizar distintas fuentes de energía y también habría que hacer modificaciones por la misma razón, estos planos son muy básicos y necesitaran mucho trabajo, pero en concepto es incluso más sencillo que el rastreador.**

 **-¡Eso es excelente!-** Dijo Nathalie verdaderamente alegre, aunque claro rápidamente se dio cuenta de su desliz y recupero su máscara de asistente profesional- **Digo, el señor Agreste se verá realmente complacido al saber que no tendremos que recurrir a artefactos tan riesgosos y que haya más esperanza de recuperar a la señora Agreste…**

 **-Sin embargo hay un detalle…** -Dijo Mario interrumpiendo a Nathalie- **Como dije esta cosa puede sellar y reparar cualquier cosa conocida por el hombre… pero los miraculous no son cosas exactamente muy conocidas que digamos… por lo que encontrar la fuente de energía y partes correctas llevara mucho tiempo y muchas pruebas… por lo que necesito entrar devuelta en mi antiguo taller…**

 **-…-** En ese momento Nathalie quedo en sumo silencio, tras la pelea entre Gabriel y Mario posterior a la desaparición de Emilie, el señor Agreste había prohibido todo acceso a esa sala y que ni por ningún motivo se sacara nada de ella-

 **-Sé que suena mucho, pero de todas maneras tengo que ir a hacer mantenimiento en la cúpula y en la criogenizadora, si logro entrar en mi antiguo taller podre sacar los materiales que están allí para iniciar las primeras pruebas, con un golpe de suerte puedo conseguir aunque sea un mínimo de progreso-** Explico Mario ante la mirada de duda de Nathalie-

 **-Bien… pero solo una pregunta más…** -Dijo la asistente mirando fijamente al pelinegro-

 **-Dispara** –Dijo Mario-

 **-¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto a mí y no al señor Agreste o a Arelle?** –Pregunto sin compasión la asistente-

 **-…Si te dijeran que la única máquina que puede revivir al amor de tu vida es demasiado peligrosa para ser utilizada y que será destruida… ¿Cómo reaccionarias?** –Respondió el hombre con un deje de sarcasmo y seriedad- **En cuanto a Arelle… La quiero demasiado para que se vea en todo este embrollo… No quiero que salga lastimada… No quiero que sufra lo mismo que yo… ella quería mucho a Emilie y aprecia bastante a Gabriel… No quiero que se vea involucrada en todo este desastre… Además… necesitaba desahogarme un poco…**

Nathalie solo atino a asentir…

La verdad es que aquel hombre le había mostrado una faceta que jamás creyó ver, pero eso mismo pensó la primera vez que vio a Gabriel desmoronarse.

Al final no eran tan diferentes entre ellos después de todo.

Podía ver que no estaba mintiendo, ella sabe gracias a su jefe que aquel hombre era un gran mentiroso y un asesino.

Pero ahora veía, que una persona que prácticamente está lanzando por la borda su carrera como agente de una organización súper secreta, que se esté sacrificando tanto y que haya robado tanto solamente para ver a sus amigos y familia felices… era imposible que fuera una mala persona.

 **-Le creo señor Mario… y ahora después de tanto tiempo entiendo sus razones… hablare con el señor Agreste al respecto y veré que puedo hacer…** -Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro a modo de calmar el nerviosismo del pobre hombre-

El solo le respondió con una de sus pocas sonrisas sinceras **-Gracias Nath-**

Tras comer todo sus comidas (que prácticamente estaban ya frías por la conversación) ambos se retiraron del lugar y bajaron por las escaleras.

 **-¿Y la cuenta?** –Pregunto la mujer-

 **-Anotada a mi lista personal… no te preocupes pagare luego…** -Dijo el hombre con típico tono cómico-

Sin embargo ahora no se trataba de una máscara falsa, no, ese era el verdadero Mario, un hombre relajado y tranquilo, que le gustan los chistes y la salsa de tomate…

Y Nathalie noto eso…

 **-Sabe… se puede notar cuando usted actúa natural y finge hacerlo** –Dijo la mujer casualmente mientras salían de la entrada y veían como la maquina árcade volvía a posicionarse en su lugar-

 **-¿En serio? Vaya y yo que me creía todo un actor profesiona** l –Dijo el hombre a modo de chiste-

- **Pues me temo que no, cuando usted actúa natural se muestra más suelto, cuando finge parece Gabriel intentando decir un chiste –** Dijo la asistente-

- **Diablos, lo que me faltaba que me comparasen con el rey de hielo –** Dijo el hombre con falsa indignación, casi teatral-

Nathalie rio ante eso, y Mario quedo impresionado por unos segundos…

Jamás la había oído reír.

Nathalie también se dio cuenta de ello y rápidamente recupero la compostura.

 **-Supongo…** -Dijo con un ligero sonrojo-

 **-Tú y el hubiesen sido un buena pareja…** -Dijo Mario para sus adentros-

Tras despedirse del barmander David y entre él y Mario soltarse un par de insultos amistosos se retiraron del club.

La lluvia había parado hace tiempo, tan solo dejando un ambiente fresco y las calles de Paris mojadas por completo.

 **-Señor Mario** –Dijo la asistente con su típico semblante serio- **Debo admitir que a pesar de que la razón por la que vinimos fue nada menos que profesional, tengo que decir que la velada no estuvo nada mal y el lugar fue excelente-**

 **-Gracias Nath, lo aprecio mucho** –Dijo el hombre para luego dirigirse a su BMW atrás de Nathalie y subirse al asiento del conductor- **Y yo también debo admitir que fuiste un excelente compañía.**

 **-Gracias** –Dijo la mujer para cerrar la puerta del vehículo y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

En medio del camino al departamento de Nathalie, ella no pudo evitar hacer unas preguntas.

 **-Disculpe mi curiosidad señor pero…** -Dijo la asistente llamando la atención del conductor- **¿Exactamente que era el rastreador cronológico?  
-Bueno…** -Dijo el hombre mientras frenaba en un semáforo en rojo- **Era un prototipo de unos planos de mi padre, él y madre trabajaban en la CAPH y este fue uno de sus últimos inventos, si se completaba iba a ser una maquina capaz de rastrear el estado cronológico anterior de un ser u objeto y regresarlo a un punto anterior de su existencia, sin embargo fue cancelado por… problemas familiares…-** termino de decir el hombre, Nathalie decidió no preguntar más, con lo que había oído en las discusiones entre él y Gabriel, el tema de los padres del pelinegro era un tema muy… delicado-

 **-¿Y la "criogenizadora"?** –Pregunto la asistente haciendo referencia a la máquina que actualmente mantenía con vida a Emilie Agreste-

 **-Oh! Bueno eso fue de mi diseño propio, junto con mi amigo Bentley que me ayudo en la parte de la congelación y químicos, gracias al apoyo financiero de Gabriel cree esa máquina para poner un cuerpo a un estado de criogenización estable y a tiempo antes que la maldición cumpliera… su objetivo –** Dijo la última parte en un tono más cortante-

 **-Ya veo…** -Dijo finalmente la mujer ante la sensación de que el hombre REALMENTE no quería hablar más del tema-

Finalmente el auto se detuvo en frente de un complejo de apartamentos relativamente cerca de la mansión Agreste.

Eran ya las 21:15 hs y el tiempo se les había pasado volando…

 **-Gracias por traerme, Mario** –Dijo la azabache bajándose del vehículo-

 **-No ha sido nada Nath** –Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa ladeada-

Sin embargo antes de que Nathalie cerrara la puerta por completo se paró y se dirigió hacia el pelinegro.

 **-Sabe… si algún día quiere volver a hablar con alguien sobre estos temas para liberarse un poco del estrés, puede contar conmigo** –Dijo la mujer en un tono amistoso que sorprendió un poco al hombre-

Mario solo quedo mirando unos segundos hacia la mujer para luego poner sonreír sinceramente.

 **-Gracias Nathalie, realmente lo aprecio mucho** –Dijo el hombre con una expresión risueña… como las que tenía hace 5 años-

La mujer sonrió de forma casi maternal.

Cuando Nathalie cerró la puerta, Mario decidió continuar con su camino en las calles de Paris, sin embargo al llegar a un callejón de detuvo por completo.

El pelinegro bajo del vehículo y lo cerro con llave para luego entrar al oscuro callejón, obstaculizándole la vigilancia a cierto supervillano.

 **-Maldición, lo perdí** –Dijo Hawkmoth en una azotea-

Porque si, desde que Nathalie se había retirado de la mansión, Hawkmoth había estado fuera de su guarida vigilando a la pareja por los techos de Paris, le había costado un poco esconderse para que nadie lo reconociera, pero lo consiguió.

Al perder de vista a Mario, se resignó y estaba a punto de retirarse.

Sin embargo una voz masculina lo dejo petrificado en el sitio.

 **-Jamás te creí del tipo acosador, Gabriel. Sabía que eras posesivo, pero no hasta este punto** –Dijo Racoon Thief apareciendo detrás del villano-

Allí estaban en medio de una azotea cualquiera de un edificio cualquiera, quienes a los ojos del público podrían ser los villanos más grandes de Paris, uno frente al otro.

 **-¿Hace cuánto…?** –Pregunto el villano al ladrón-

 **-Desde que subimos al restaurante, que no nos veas no significa que yo no pueda verte Gabe** –Dijo el pelinegro con cinismo-

 **-Veo entonces que el gato salió de la bolsa** –Dijo Hawkmoth apoyándose en su cetro-

 **-¿Lo escuchaste todo?** –Pregunto el ladrón-

 **-Absolutamente** –Dijo con completa seriedad el villano **\- y aunque me parece algo decepcionante que hayas cancelado el rastreador, pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar al restaurante y ensartarte con mi arma, escuche tus razones y me parecen bastante razonables.**

 **-¿Entonces no me seguías para matarme?** –Dijo el ladrón con una mueca entre cómica e intrigada-

 **-No, solo quería saber si tus intenciones con mi asistente eran sinceras y veo que lo eran, en cualquier caso aun me sigue ofendiendo que hayas tenido que recurrir a mi asistente para hablar de eso conmigo…**

 **-Literalmente me acabas de decir que estabas a punto se ensartarme… ¿y aun me preguntas eso?  
-… Supongo que cuenta como un motivo…**

Se quedaron en silencio viéndose fijamente el uno al otro por unos segundos, hasta que Racoon Thief interrumpió con un sonoro suspiro de cansancio.

 **-Escucha Gabriel, sé que la mayoría de lo que dije puede sonar un poco a excusa, pero en serio, si me dejas sacar las cosas que necesito de mi taller…** -Intento convencer el ladrón al supervillano hasta que Gabriel hace un gesto con la mano para que parara-

 **-Sé todo sobre todo eso… y por eso te quiero ofrecer un trato…** -Dijo el villano con una ligera sonrisa-

El ladrón tuvo un mal presentimiento.

 **-Dispara Agreste…** -Dijo el pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos-

 **-Un duelo y lo pensare…** -Dijo el supervillano moviendo un poco su cetro-

 **-¿Un duelo? ¿A qué viene eso? ¿No que lo habías entendido todo?** –Dijo el de antifaz levantando también un poco su bastón-

 **-Veras… tengo un plan que estuve planificando desde hace mucho tiempo… y en ese plan requiere que yo salga de mi guarida por lo que estaré vulnerable ante un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y estará bien entrenar un poco** –Dijo el de la máscara con una sonrisa y mirada un poco arrogantes – **Pero estará bien si no quieres enfrentarte ante mí y seguramente perder…**

 **-…-E** l ladrón se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos al villano hasta que soltó un risa sarcástica **\- Esto es muy irresponsable y estúpido en múltiples niveles…Sin embargo… sabes que no puedo resistir una oportunidad de golpearte…**

Mario rápidamente se puso en posición de combate con su bastón listo para atacar.

 **-Empecemos entonces** –Dijo Gabriel para luego sacar la espada de su cetro y ponerse en posición defensiva-

Racoon Thief rápidamente fue el primero en atacar dando un salto largo con el bastón en alto para dar un golpe directo, pero rápidamente Hawkmoth evito el golpe bloqueándolo con su espada.

 **-¿Es lo mejor que tienes mapache?** –Dijo el villano con burla-

- **Esto es un calentamiento mariposon** –Dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa maléfica-

En un ataque, Mario engancho la espada del villano con su bastón empujándolo hacia adelante para luego arremeter en el torso del hombre.

Sin embargo no se esperó que el supervillano se recuperara tan rápidamente y le diese una patada en las costillas haciendo que retrocediera.

Ambos se miraron con odio por unos segundos para luego soltar una especie de grito de guerra y volver al ataque una vez más.

Mientras tanto Palom Paix estaba mirando impasible como la lucha entre los dos hombres se desarrollaba.

 **-…-** Ella estaba en completo silencio, como había estado durante toda la noche mientras escuchaba la conversación entre Nathalie y Mario en el restaurante-

Ella ahora mismo se encontraba furiosa con el mapache, le había mentido y ocultado cosas que jamás le perdonaría, le mintió diciendo que nunca entraron a Emilie, le oculto que Gabriel era el supervillano Hawkmoth, y le mintió descaradamente que él no estaba haciendo nada ilegal mientras construía una maquina increíblemente poderosa y que era de los planos mismos de su padre el cual estaba catalogados como MUY PELIGROSO Y PROHIBIDA SU CONSTRUCCION en los archivos de la CAPH.

Además de que ahora estaba pidiendo permiso para construir un láser para reparar el miraculous de Emilie con una máquina que TAMBIEN había robado sus planos y que TAMBIEN era muy peligrosa y catalogada como prohibida su construcción.

Le había mentido y ocultado muchas cosas, le había ocultado secretos que ella merecía saber porque trataban de su mejor amiga el cual AHORA se enteraba que estaba en un estado comatoso y que estaba en alguna parte de la mansión Agreste y que Gabriel y Mario estaban tratando de volverla a la normalidad como locos.

Quería estar enfadada, quería tener ganas de ir ahora mismo y ahorcar a aquel bastardo con sus propias manos y colgarlo de la punta de la Torre Eiffel.

Pero no podía… porque sentía tristeza y pena por el…

Aquel idiota le había mentido para protegerla a fin de cuentas, porque él siempre pondrá la seguridad física y mental de los demás antes que la suya, porque no quería que sintiera la misma impotencia que él sufría…

Porque quería verla feliz como siempre estaba…

Y lo odiaba, odiaba que él siempre se sacrificara solo y se matase haciendo el trabajo sucio para que los demás no pasen lo mismo que el… para que según el "No los arrastre a su mismo pozo"

Quería decirle que no estaba solo… que lo que le paso a sus padres no fue culpa suya…

Pero el siempre seria así y nada lo iba a cambiar…

Y lo quería por ello para empeorar las cosas…

Pero ahí estaba ella, después de ir tras el pensando que quería pasarse de listo con Nathalie para luego ver otra cosa totalmente diferente y enterarse de muchas cosas.

Y ahora estaba peleándose de nuevo con Gabriel… al menos era un combate amistoso de entrenamiento y no buscan matarse como en otras ocasiones…

Ella estaba en un pequeño balcón de un edificio en remodelación a suficiente distancia para observar como en ese momento Mario había intentado atar a Gabriel con su gancho con cadena pero el otro se escapa para intentar darle una estocada directa, el cual fallo y el ladrón aprovecho para darle un buen golpe con la palma abierta en la nuca y soltar un risa escandalosa después al ver como el villano se caía por un momento.

Claro que el villano se recompuso rápidamente y su puso detrás del ladrón para estirar de los extremos de su antifaz apretándolo hasta provocarle dolor y reírse de él pero eso ya son detalles.

Arelle siempre fue alguien que intentaba tomar las cosas por el lado bueno y tras pensarlo fríamente había decidido hablar luego con el ladrón sobre el tema y tratar de hallar paz y perdonar.

De repente, Palom Paix escucha unas risas muy conocidas cerca de la calle y baja a investigar.

Cuando baja a la calle se sorprende bastante de lo que ve, eran los amigos de Adrien: Alya y Nino, caminando por las calles de parís en medio de la noche.

¿Pero qué diablos hacían por las calles a esas horas?

 **-Gracias por dejarme quedarme en tu casa Nino, lamento que mis padres no me dejaran quedarme en tu casa** –Dijo Alya ya que estaba en una cita con Nino y cuando se iban a despedir empezó a llover y fueron a la casa del DJ para refugiarse- **Aunque sigo pensando que no hacía falta que me acompañaras…**

 **-¿Bromeas? Con la cantidad de peligro que hay en los alrededores, tengo que estar allí para proteger a mi linda novia** –Dijo el moreno con aire heroico a lo que la chica le respondió con un risita-

 **-Maldición, si descubren la pelea Gabriel y Mario van a estar bajo la mira…** -Dijo Palom Paix para luego ocurrírsele una idea arriesgada y muy loca-

Mientras los chicos caminaban por la acera, de repente una figura blanca cayo frente a ellos, haciéndoles gritar a ambos, a Alya por la sorpresa y a Nino por el miedo.

 **-Hola jóvenes –** Dijo la criminal haciendo una especie de reverencia ante los chicos-

 **-Es P-P-Palom…** -Intento decir un muy nervioso Nino…hasta que un grito de Alya le interrumpe-

 **-¡PALOM PAIX!** –Grito con toda la euforia posible la joven reportera- **Wow esto es increíble, ¿Es cierto que tienes un miraculous? ¿Trabajas en la banda de Cooper o solo por conveniencia? ¿Es cierto que tus flechas son aturdidoras? ¿Tienes alguna relación con Ladybug y Chat…** -Empezó a decir muy rápidamente la reportera hasta que la criminal pone un dedo en su boca para que sepa que debe calmarse un poco- **Lo siento… ¡Pero esto es increíble, debo publicarlo en el Ladyblog!**

 **-Nena… por favor** –Dijo un muy apenado Nino y antes que se diera cuenta Alya ya tenía su celular en mano emitiendo en vivo-

Palom Paix se quedó muy en shock ante el pedazo interrogatorio que le empezó a dar la reportara pero cuando intentó calmarla y pedirle que se fuera, a la velocidad de la luz ya tenía su teléfono en mano poniendo muy nerviosa a la rubia.

 **-Atención seguidores, estoy parada junto con la criminal más famosa de Paris ¡Palom Paix! ¡Y creo que conseguiré una entrevista exclusiva!** –Dijo un muy eufórica Alya mientras grababa en vivo la escena-

 **-E-Esto… señorita Cesaire…** -Intento hablar con la chica pero ya era demasiado tarde-

Una explosión de escucha de fondo en una de las azoteas y lo próximo que supieron fue que vieron una silueta negra salir disparado hacia un basurero enorme que estaba en la calle.

Cuando la silueta se alzó, no era nada más y nada menos que Racoon Thief.

 **-Maldición… no vuelvo a usar el "Impacto" en reversa para escapar…** -Dijo un poco aturdido el criminal sin darse cuenta de que lo estaban grabando hasta que se fijó en Palom Paix y los chicos- **Eyyy ¿qué tal palomita?** -Dijo el pelinegro aun atontado por el golpe-

Palom Paix estaba a punto de saltar para ahorcarlo hasta que alguien se le adelanto.

Una figura morada salto desde la azotea con espada en mano y apuntando hacia el ladrón y estuvo a punto de ensartarlo si no fuera porque el criminal se movió rápidamente y utilizo una tapa de basurero metálico para cubrirse.

 **-Siempre fuiste un cobarde, mapache** –Dijo revelándose Hawkmoth entre las sombras-

El villano se giró hacia la mujer y los chicos con un semblante serio y terrorífico.

Nino prácticamente grito como niña y agarro a Alya la cual se había quedado en shock y seguía grabando todo, para luego llevarla corriendo lo más lejos de ahí…

Mientras tanto ciertos superhéroes en sus formas civiles habían recibido la alerta del Ladyblog y pesando que se trataría de un akuma se conectaron solo para ver a Palom Paix encontrándose a Alya y a Nino, a Racoon Thief saliendo volando y a Hawkmoth en una especie de duelo con el anterior.

 **-/Esto no puede ser…/-** Dijeron al mismo tiempo Adrien, Marinette, Tikki y Plagg al ver la emisión en sus respectivas habitaciones-

Lo siguiente que se supo fue que Ladybug y Chat Noir ya estaban en las calles dirigiéndose a la ubicación GPS de la emisión de Alya.

Mientras tanto la pelea se intensificaba cada vez más entre Racoon Thief y Hawkmoth…

Hawkmoth volvió a intentar hacer una estocada, pero fue recibido por el sabor metálico de gancho del bastón del ladrón justo en su boca, era un milagro que no se le hubiese caído ningún diente.

Racoon Thief y Hawkmoth ya estaban bastante cansados, la pelea se había prolongado bastante, ambos ya tenían cortes y moratones por casi todo el cuerpo, Racoon Thief prácticamente había perdido su gorra de ladrón en alguna parte y Hawkmoth estaba sudando como loco bajo la máscara.

Pero eso no los iba a detener…

Palom Paix había intentado razonar con ellos, uno porque no quería que se matasen y dos porque gracias al aviso del Ladyblog ya había muchas personas cerca del aérea observando y grabando la escena.

Y no tardaría mucho hasta que la policía, Ladybug y Chat Noir vinieran…

Los dos hombres mandaron ya al diablo sus armas y empezaron a atacarse a puños y a patadas, era increíble como dos hombres ya adultos y con su edad eran increíblemente agiles y fuertes a la hora de atacar.

Racoon Thief le había pegado un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago al villano, solo para que el otro arremetiera de una patada en el rostro tirándolo al suelo.

 **-Demonios, me he desencajado la mandíbula –** Dijo el ladrón moviendo de un lado a otro su boca hasta sonar un crujido-

Mario estaba muy cansado, pero a la vez muy enérgico, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una batalla así de igualada, y los estaba pasando bomba.

Gabriel no estaba muy diferente, estaba increíblemente cansado, pero se sentía muy estimulado… como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que se movió así…

 **-¿Ya se cansaron los niños?** –Dijo Palom Paix apareciendo detrás de los hombres dándoles un susto de muerte- **¿Tienen idea de lo que acaban de provocar par de bobos? Todo Paris ahora sabe que Hawkmoth está fuera de su guarida y que esta teniendo una batalla campal con el ladrón más grande de Paris-**

 **-Bueno… es solo un entrenamiento en realidad… -** Dijo el villano recuperando la compostura-

 **-Entrenamiento mangos, uno no entrena ensartando a su combatiente** –Dijo el ladrón con un tono recriminatorio-

 **-¿Acaso fui demasiado intenso para el ladrón de basureros?** –Dijo Hawkmoth con burla-

 **-Yo te mostrare lo que es intenso mariposon…** -Dijo el pelinegro para intentar volver a atacar al villano, solo para recibir un estirón de orejas de parte de Arelle-

 **-¡Basta! Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes que…** -Iba a decir la ladrona, pero lo dijo muy tarde-

 **-¡Alto!-** Dijo Ladybug apareciendo en la azotea junto con Chat Noir- **En el nombre de la ciudad de Paris, quedan arrestados.**

 **-¿Arrestados? ¿Es en serio? –** Dijo el ladrón con una ceja enarcada-

- **Te lo dije my lady, esa frase no pega con nuestro estilo** –Dijo Chat Noir apoyado en su bastón-

 **-No hay tiempo para esto, ustedes dos son unos criminales que deben ser atrapados** –Dijo Ladybug apuntando a los criminales **\- Y Hawkmoth debe entregar su miraculous** –Dijo ahora hacia el villano-

Los adultos se quedaron mirando hacia los superhéroes como si estuviesen pensando en algo…

Racoon Thief y Hawkmoth estaban exaustos…

Y Palom Paix no podría con los héroes, la policía y los parisinos ella sola.

Así que mirándose entre ellos solo vieron una única posibilidad completamente adecuada y coherente.

 **-/Nope/** -Dijeron los tres criminales al unísono para que luego el ladrón soltase una bomba de humo y desaparecieran por completo-

 **-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Donde se fueron?! –** Dijo Ladybug alterada, había estado tan cerca obtener el miraculous de la mariposa y ahora habían desaparecido-

 **-Tenemos que revisar los alrededores –** Dijo Chat también un poco alterado y más serio ante la situación- **Yo al sur y usted al norte my lady.**

Luego de eso ambos súper héroes salieron de lugar saltando por los tejados con los parisinos y la policía detrás de ellos y ayudándoles.

Lo que nadie sabía era que en la parte del edificio que daba al callejón, estaban Racoon Thief, Palom Paix y Hawkmoth parados sobre una cornisa pegados a la pared.

 **-Tenemos que pirarnos de aquí…** -Dijo el ladrón para luego saltar al callejón-

 **-Estoy de acuerdo** –Dijo el villano para luego saltar detrás del ladrón seguido de Palom Paix-

Cuando llegaron al callejón, inevitablemente se destransformaron quedando expuestas sus identidades… a pesar de que ya lo sabían.

Mario y Arelle se quedaron un minuto mirando al suelo hasta que ambos se miraron el uno al otro para luego mirar a Gabriel que estaba recuperándose con su kwami preguntándole si estaba bien al lado suyo.

Arelle vio a Mario con un rostro serio poniéndolo nervioso al instante.

 **-Arelle… yo quise decírtelo pero… no quería que… digo no…-** Intento decir Mario pero fue interrumpido por el dedo índice de Arelle en sus labios-

- **Ya no hace falta que me digas nada… yo también lo oí todo y… creo que puedo entenderte…** -Dijo la mujer cabizbaja mirando hacia otra parte evadiendo la mirada del pelinegro- **Solo… no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez así… por favor…**

Mario se quedó mirándola por un segundo, hasta que un impulso el salto hacia ella para envolverla en un abrazo dejándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

 **-Lo siento… no quería hacerte daño… Solo quería protegerte…** -Dijo el pelinegro suavemente mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la mujer-

Arelle ya no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a llorar en el hombro de Mario.

 **-No estuvimos allí, pudimos haberlo evitado… pudimos…** -Decía la mujer mientras sollozaba ligeramente-

 **-No podíamos hacer nada** –Dijo el hombre el cual estaba reprimiendo también sus ganas de llorar- **Estaba marcado… fue su decisión…**

 **-Quiero… quiero verla** … -Dijo la mujer ya sollozando audiblemente-

 **-Te llevaremos… no te preocupes…-** Dijo el hombre tratando de consolarla-

Gabriel y Nooro solo pudieron ser espectadores se esa escena.

Nooro miraba fijamente a su portador, el kwami conocía de la relación entre él y los portadores de los miraculous del Caos y la Paz, sabia de los secretos de ambos portadores y aunque tenían buenas razones… lo que estaban haciendo seguía estando mal…

Estaba aliviado de al menos el portador de Coon se haya redimido a tiempo, solo esperaba que el suyo también lo hiciera algún día.

Pero ahora mismo, solo miraba hacia la pareja, sin mostrar ninguna emoción ni nada… solo observaba.

Mario y Arelle se quedaron abrazados un rato más, las nubes empezaron a alejarse y abrir un poco el cielo parisino.

Para las demás personas que habitaban aquella ciudad les parecía que mañana sería un buen día…

Sin embargo para Mario que levanto la mirada para ver la luna que empezaba a mostrarse, solo significaba…

Que estaba lloviendo en algún lugar…

 ** _Y bueno…_**

 ** _No me tarde un mes, eso es algo interesante cuanto menos… Este capítulo fue un capitulo explicativo y un poco emocional para aligerar un poco el peso de los secretos de nuestro buen Mario…_**

 ** _Aclaraciones:  
-En este universo existen muchas referencias a videojuegos y series, Mann Co. Es una obvia referencia Team Fortress 2_**

 ** _-Bentley sabe de la máquina que mantiene viva a Emilie Agreste, pero no sabe que Gabriel es Hawkmoth._**

 ** _-Para los que pregunten, si, Adrien se quedó solo en la mansión… no piensen cosas malas._**

 ** _Ahora solo el destino sabrá lo que pasara después… y claro yo que soy el autor pero meh._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado! Dejen comentario si les parece y nos vemos pronto!  
Chaito!_**

 _OZ SRQZ WVO XZLH WV FN KZHZWL RNXRVIGL B LOERWZWL HV ZXVIXZ_


	13. Recuerdos

_**Capitulo: 12**_

 _ **Recuerdos…**_

 _ **Residencia Dupain-Cheng, 23 de Agosto de 2018, 08:00 hs**_

Marinette se levantó perezosa de su cama, al fin estaba en vacaciones de verano y disfrutaba levantarse tarde sin necesidad de estar corriendo a todos lados por llegar tarde.

 **-Buenos días, Marinette** –Saludo Tikki volando frente a ella, al parecer se había levantado más temprano que ella hoy-

 **-Buenos días…** -Dijo la azabache en medio de un bostezo- **¿Qué tal dormiste, Tikki?**

 **-Muy bien Marinette, ese cojín nuevo que me hiciste en serio es muy cómodo** –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad la criaturita, ayer estreno un cojín nuevo hecho por Marinette especialmente para ella-

La chica solo le respondió con una calidad sonrisa.

Tras levantarse, vestirse y asearse, Marinette bajo a la panadería a saludar a sus padres los cuales recién estaban abriendo el local.

 **-Hola mamá, hola papá** –Dijo la azabache acercándose a sus padres para darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno-

 **-Hola cariño** –Dijo Sabine devolviéndole el beso a su hija- **¿Quieres desayunar ya?**

 **-Si no es molestia…-** Dijo la chica al ver como su padre estaba levantando la reja metálica que protegía la puerta del negocio-

 **-Para nada –** Dijo Tom mientras terminaba de levantar la reja- **Hoy hice tu postre favorito junto con unas deliciosas galletas de chocolate-**

 **-¡Gracias Papá!** –Dijo la chica para darle un abrazo a su padre-

Tras tomar un delicioso desayuno (y pasar a escondidas unas galletas a sus bolsillos para Tikki) Marinette se prepara para llamar a Alya y ver si quería hacer algo hoy.

Sin embargo, todo fue interrumpido por una silueta negra que llego a como un rayo a la panadería.

 **-Maldición, Arelle va a matarme –** Dijo Mario tropezando con la puerta de la panadería mientras se anudaba su clásica corbata roja-

Hoy el cielo estaba nublado completamente, era la típica temporada de lluvia veraniega y Mario llevaba un paraguas en la mano derecha por si acaso.

 **-¡Hola Mario!** –Saluda el siempre alegre Tom- **¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

 **-Hola tío Tom –** Dijo el pelinegro finalmente anudándose la corbata- **Vengo por unos croissants y un café con leche.**

 **-En seguida –** Dijo el corpulento hombre para sacar una bolsa de papel y sus pinzas para poner el pan **\- Veo que vienes apurado…**

 **-Si… tengo un nuevo trabajo y no debo llegar tarde o me lo descontara ya desde mi primer día…-** Dijo Mario mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su celular que al parecer estaba vibrando **\- Diablos…**

Mario se fijó que en realidad era una llamada, y de nadie más que Gabriel Agreste…

 **-¿Dónde estás holgazán? Arelle me está pidiendo que le deje bajar ya y tú no te pareces por ningún sitio-** Dijo desde el otro lado de la línea el diseñador con su típica voz seria pero con un ápice de nerviosismo-

Era normal, nadie quería ver a Arelle enojada.

 **-Ya voy, ya voy…** -En ese momento Mario levanta la mirada hacia la cocina para ver a Marinette que estaba en la cocina hablando con su madre **\- Ey, ¿te importa si llevo a Marinette?**

 **-¿Cómo? –** Pregunto Gabriel sorprendido-

 **-No la llevare abajo, no soy idiota. Es solo que vi que Adrien tiene el día libre y como nunca lo dejaras salir quiero que se distraiga con algo mientras desaparecemos ¿sabes?** –Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa que no pintaba nada bueno **\- Además ¿No me dijiste que te gustaría ver un par de sus bocetos que te dije?**

 **-…-** El empresario se quedó unos segundos en silencio pensando, faltaba poco para su próximo desfile y estaba planteándose mostrar el bombín de la señorita Dupain-Cheng, tal vez viendo sus bocetos encuentre algo incluso más interesante **\- Bien, pero date prisa** –Dijo para luego cortar la llamada-

Tras luego de eso, Mario guardo su teléfono dentro de sus bolsillos de nuevo y tomar la bolsa y el café que Tom ya le había puesto en el mostrador y luego pagarle.

Pero antes de irse, se giró hacia la cocina y grito:

 **-¡Ey Marinette! ¿Quieres ir a la Mansión Agreste?**

La chica se quedó paralizada para dar luego media vuelta para ver a su primo con una sonrisa socarrona observándola desde la panadería.

 **-… ¿Qué? …**

 _ **Unos minutos más tarde…**_

 **-¿Qué?**

Allí estaba Marinette y su primo Mario bajando de su potente BMW enfrente de la imponente Mansión Agreste.

Y ella aún no se lo creía…

 **-Que le mostré a Gabriel un par de fotos de tus bocetos y quiere verlos en persona…-** Dijo el pelinegro para luego acercarse al timbre y tocarlo-

 **-E-El señor Agreste… ¿¡Quiere ver mis bocetos?!** –Dijo la chica híper alterada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar-

Literalmente cuando Mario le propuso ir a la Mansión y que llevara su libreta de bocetos, la chica prácticamente quedo completamente ida, yendo a por sus cosas de forma casi mecánica para luego subirse al vehículo junto al hombre, sin embargo en ese momento se daba cuanta de las implicaciones de su venida.

 **-Si…** -Dijo el hombre para luego escucharse la voz de Nathalie por el altavoz-

 **-Mansión Agreste ¿Qué desea?** –Dijo la voz seria de Nathalie desde su despacho en la Mansión-

 **-Soy yo** –Dijo de forma limpia y directa el hombre-

Lo que siguió después fue la abertura de los enormes portones que dejaban el paso al lugar.

Marinette ya había estado ahí antes, pero jamás había estado tan nerviosa como en ese momento.

 **-Marinette no me hagas cargarte hasta la puerta, muévete** –Dijo el hombre que ya había avanzado un par de pasos dejando atrás a la petrificada adolescente-

 **-S-Si… lo siento…** -Dijo la chica para avanzar detrás de su primo-

Mientras caminaban por el inmenso patio frontal, Marinette no pudo evitar observar el inusual semblante serio y preocupado de su primo.

 **-¿Mario?** –Pregunto la chica mientras se ponía al lado del pelinegro-

 **-¿Si Marinette?** –Dijo el hombre mientras caminaba con la mirada fija frente a la puerta-

"Marinette", Mario jamás la llamaba así, él era un hombre de apodos, como "Mari" o cuando era pequeña le decía "Mininette"

Pero solo la llamaba "Marinette" cuando algo malo realmente estaba pasando.

 **-¿E-Está todo bien?** –Dijo la azabache mirando fijamente las facciones del hombre-

 **-…-** Mario tardo un momento en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo – **Si Mari, todo está perfectamente bien –** Dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas cómicas-

Pero Marinette no creía eso…

Cuando entraron al lugar la voz fría de Gabriel Agreste los recibió.

 **-Llegas tarde –** Dijo fríamente el diseñador desde las escaleras-

- **Había mucho tráfico** –Dijo el pelinegro restándole importancia- **¿Esta ella lista?**

 **-Si… nos está esperando** –Dijo Gabriel, hasta darse cuenta de la presencia de la azabache **\- Oh, señorita Dupain-Cheng veo que ha decidido venir-**

 **-S-Si…** -Dijo la adolescente antes de regresar de sus pensamientos- **¡Digo! B-Buenos días señor Agreste.**

Mario simplemente soltó una risita.

De repente se ve a Adrien bajando las escaleras.

 **-¿Padre? ¿Podría hablar contigo un según…** -Iba a decir el rubio hasta ver a su profesor y a su compañera en el recibidor- **¡Oh! ¡Hola Marinette! -** Dijo el joven con una sonrisa amable **\- Buenos días señor Mario.**

Marinette en ese momento ante esa sonrisa sintió sus piernas hacerse gelatina.

 **-H-Hola A-Adrien… -** Dijo la azabache súper nerviosa-

 **-¿Qué hay niño?** –Dijo el hombre con un guiño y una amplia sonrisa-

 **-Adrien –** dijo Gabriel llamando la atención de su hijo **\- En lo que yo y el señor Mario vamos a mi estudio a hablar ¿Por qué no le enseñas un poco la mansión a la señorita Marinette?**

 **-Claro, será un placer padre** –Respondió el rubio, fijando su atención ahora hacia la chica- ¿ **Me acompañas Marinette?** –Dijo poniendo su mano abierta hacia la azabache-

 **-Hasta el fin del mundo… ¡Digo! S-si c-claro…** -Dijo embobada la azabache para luego recomponerse y subir nerviosa hacia Adrien-

Tras una pequeña risa del Agreste menor, estos subieron las escaleras hacia arriba y se perdieron por los pasillos.

Rápidamente ambos hombres tomaron un semblante serio y empezaron a dirigirse al estudio en silencio.

 **-¿Realmente crees que es una buena idea?** –Pregunto el peliplatino-

 **-No tenemos de otra… ella merece verla…** -Dijo Mario ahora abriendo la puerta del estudio-

Cuando entraron a la sala una impaciente Arelle estaba sentada esperando a los hombres, cuando sintió su presencia rápidamente se levantó del asiento para encararlos.

 **-¿Dónde estaban?** –Pregunto la mujer, más específicamente al pelinegro-

 **-Haciendo cosas de súper villanos, ya sabes –** Dijo Mario con un tono burlón-

 **-¿Vamos a entrar ya?** –Dijo la mujer ignorando la respuesta del pelinegro-

 **-Si… síganme** –Dijo Gabriel caminando hacia el cuadro se su esposa-

El diseñador procedió a ponerse frente al cuadro para luego pedir a sus acompañantes que se pongan justo al lado de él.

Tras eso, Gabriel puso sus dedos en unos botones ocultos en la pintura siguiendo un orden exacto para luego sonar un ruido mecánico.

Para sorpresa de Arelle, el piso empezó a moverse para mostrar que eran unos 3 ascensores circulares individuales que rápidamente se separaron del suelo para empezar a descender.

Cuando descendieron por completo se encontraron en un suelo metálico y gris con paredes y un par de compuertas del mismo color.

En ese momento, Gabriel dio un paso adelante y empujo con sus dos manos las compuertas.

Arelle quedo en shock.

Frente a ella había un puente de metal con montón vigas metálicas sujetándolo que llegaba hasta una enorme plataforma con vegetación que se alcanzaba a ver una especie de objeto dorado a la distancia.

Allí había lo que parecía ser una especie de enorme ventanal de mariposa que a saber si se abría y llegaba a alguna parte.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la enorme máquina que se hallaba abajo y estaba conectada a la plataforma con un montón de tubos que contenían cables, químicos y otros materiales.

Arelle no pudo resistir el impulso de caminar hacia adelante y casi se asusta de muerte al ver como uno de los focos empezaban a prenderse al detectar el movimiento.

Ella se dio la vuelta esperando algún tipo de burla o broma de parte de Mario, sin embargo solo alcanzo a verlo con un rostro sin emociones y una sombra en los ojos.

Ella siguió caminando mientras las luces se prendían y entre más avanzaba más quería retroceder, porque a cada paso podía reconocer más el objeto dorado que estaba en el centro de la plataforma.

Era un ataúd de cristal.

Y cuando llego al final del recorrido y pudo estar frente a frente ante el objeto, la mujer estuvo a punto de derrumbarse y llorar.

Allí estaba, acostada, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese en un profundo y tranquilizador sueño, su mejor amiga Emilie Agreste.

Ella llevo sus manos a su rostro en un vano intento de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero no podía, no podía viendo a su amiga así.

Empezó a sollozar sin poder evitarlo, podía haber hecho algo, si tan solo se hubiese quedado un poco más podía haberlo evitado.

Pero no lo hizo y ahora la vida de su amiga dependo de una maquina diseñada por Mario.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a ambos hombres que la habían alcanzado sin darse cuenta.

Mario estaba cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida en el suelo junto a un semblante triste y doloroso.

Gabriel no estaba diferente, el miraba fijamente el lugar donde estaba su esposa con una tristeza y lamento enormes, parecía que dentro de poco él también iba echarse a llorar.

De repente sintió unos brazos rodeándola por la espalda, abrazándola para tratar de calamar sus lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

 **-Ya… ya… tranquila…** -Decía Mario abrazando fuertemente a Arelle **\- No llores más… que enseguida el mariposon también lo hará…-**

 **-Oye…** -Dijo el rubio platinado mirando con molestia al pelinegro el cual tenía una sonrisa burlona detrás de la cabeza de la mujer-

 **-Lo sé…** –Dijo el pelinegro con la sonrisa aun presente en su boca-

La escena entre Gabriel y Mario tranquilizo a Arelle haciendo que soltara una pequeña risita.

 **-Ustedes dos nunca cambiaran…-** Dijo la mujer con una pequeñísima sonrisa, la cual despareció al volver a poner sus ojos en su amiga- **¿Cómo esta ella?**

 **-Actualmente se halla en un estado comatoso, casi agónico –** Dijo Gabriel con un tono melancólico- **Los efectos del Miraculous del Pavo Real produjeron efectos devastadores a su salud, criogenizarla fue la única manera de salvarla.**

La rubia solo alcanzo a apoya su mano en el cristal que separaba a Emilie de la vida y la muerte.

 **-Esta máquina… es muy parecida al de los planos de Bentley** –Dijo Arelle mirando ahora a Mario, en las pocas visitas que había hecho a la guarida se había fijado en unos planos muy parecidos a aquella maquina-

 **-Si… Bentley y yo diseños en partes iguales la máquina, pedirle ayuda fue la única manera de poder terminarla a tiempo** –Dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia a Emilie- **De hecho yo solo me encargue de la parte de sistemas, todo el mecanismo es obra de Bent…**

 **-¿Y tú le pediste que no me lo dijera?** –Dijo la mujer con una pizca de acusación en su tono de voz-

 **-Bentley es un hombre listo, él rápidamente entendió que esto no podría enterarse nadie, que yo le dijera mis razones fue solo un bonus** -Dijo Mario justificando a su compañero-

Arelle se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente decidió confrontar el elefante en la habitación.

 **-Gabriel… -** Dijo la mujer ahora mirando al diseñador que se mantenía completamente ajeno a la conversación entre esos dos **-… ¿Por qué?...**

El aludido se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, sin despegar en ningún momento la mirada de su esposa… hasta que finalmente hablo.

 **-No lo soporte…** -Dijo Gabriel en un hilo de voz- **No pude verla así y aceptarlo, mi mente no pudo asimilarlo… cuando Nooro me contó sobre los otros prodigios… yo ni siquiera lo pensé un segundo… decidí volverme Hawkmoth al no tener más opciones y no saber dónde estaban las otras joyas… y no me arrepiento de ello** –Dijo finalmente con un mirada decidida hacia Arelle-

 **-…-** Arelle solo se quedó mirando fijamente a Gabriel- **Pero… después de tantos intentos…después de tantos fracasos… después de haber aterrorizado a medio París con tus akumas… ¿Por qué…?**

 **-Porque no me pienso rendir, ella y mi hijo son todo lo que tengo… -** Dijo Gabriel con su típico tono frió **\- El fin siempre justifica los medios Arelle, y no importa a cuantos villanos deba crear ni a cuantos héroes me tenga que enfrentar… voy a recuperarla a cualquier costo…** -Termino para luego darse media vuelta y retirarse del sitio-

 **-¡Gabriel, Espera!** –Dijo la mujer y quiso caminar hacia el diseñador, pero una mano la detuvo sujetándola del hombro-

 **-No hay nada que hacer… Nada lo hará cambiar de parecer… ni nadie…** -Dijo Mario con un ligero tono triste al terminar-

Ambos compañeros se quedaron viendo como el hombre cruzaba todo el puente de nuevo a paso decidido, así que solo les quedo ir detrás de él.

 _ **Minutos antes de eso, en la mansión…**_

 **-Este es el tercer piso, es el último, aquí se halla el taller de diseños de mi padre** –Dijo Adrien mientras subía por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso dicho donde había 3 pasillos donde 2 daban a unos balcones y el del centro a múltiples puertas, donde había dos que resaltaban ya que eran dobles-

Una de ellas era muy parecida a la del estudio del señor Agreste, ya que era negra y poseía rejas que juntas daban una figura de mariposa, Marinette supuso rápidamente que ese era el estudio del padre de Adrien.

Sin embargo, la otra a pesar de que estaba simétricamente puesta delante del taller, era una puerta doble de madera gris clásica, por alguna razón, esa puerta le causaba una intriga extraña a Marinette.

 **-Wow, esto es…** -Dijo Marinette, sinceramente la chica estaba impresionada, la mansión Agreste era un lugar enorme, ella ya sabía eso pero jamás había pasado del living, salón comedor y la habitación de Adrien-

Diablos, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaron al Coleccionista había visto la mansión como ahora.

 **-Sí, es muy grande… pero muy vacío… una vez le pregunte a mi padre porque había tantas habitaciones en la mansión… dijo que mamá le había pedido eso ya que le abrumaba tanto espacio y que esperaba que algún día todo esto se llenara de gente** –Dijo Adrien con un tono melancólico mientras caminaba un poco por el pasillo-

 **-Debo admitir que tu casa es increíble Adrien, jamás pensé entrar en un lugar… así…** -Dijo Marinette mostrando su emoción sin embargo este fue disminuyendo cuando empezó a acercarse a la puerta gris- **Adrien… ¿Qué es este lugar?**

 **-¿Hmm? –** Dijo Adrien mientras se acercó a Marinette **\- Oh, según mi padre es un espacio vacío que hizo para mi madre pero que jamás uso, nunca me dejaron entrar ahí.**

Marinette en ese momento supo que estaba pensando cosas raras y con un sacudida de cabeza se dio la vuelta para seguir en ese paseo con su amado Adrien, pero cuando se iba retirar la suela de su zapato choco contra la puerta empujándola lo suficiente para que se abriera un poco.

Ante el chillido de la puerta al abrirse, Adrien se sorprendió de sobremanera, normalmente esa puerta siempre estaba bajo llave y Nathalie las tenía por alguna razón ¿Por qué ahora estaba abierta?

 **-¡L-Lo siento! C-Creo que deberíamos irnos…** -Dijo Marinette ante lo ocurrido esperando no haber hecho algo malo-

En ese momento Adrien juro que el prodigio del gato de alguna manera le impuso una curiosidad felina e ignorando el pedido de Marinette abrió la puerta y se adentró en el lugar.

Cuando entro, Adrien quedo anonadado.

Esencialmente el lugar era arquitectónicamente igual al estudio de su padre, ventanas horizontales amplias unidas unas a otras, techo amplio con varios soportes para objetos y varias mesas empotradas para uso de trabajo.

Sin embargo aquel lugar no se parecía en lo más remoto a un taller o centro de inspiración y trabajo de un diseñador.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas rojas y con amplias sábanas blancas cubriendo varias mesas, algunas incluso más amplias que las originales aparentemente modificadas, había unos cuantos sillones elegantes rojos y algunas sillas de trabajo o de oficina.

Las sabanas cubrían casi todo el inmobiliario y todo lo que hay sobre ellas exceptuando los estantes y algunas cajas de herramientas esparcidas por ahí.

Pero sin duda alguna lo más impresionante era el enorme motor de automóvil colgando de unas vigas metálicas en medio de la sala, estando alrededor de este un montón de herramientas junto con unos estantes móviles.

Las paredes libres estaban tapiadas de planos azules, todos con máquinas que a simple vista se veían complejas y casi futurísticas si no fuera por el estilo que tenían.

 **-"TELEPORTER PROTOTYPE 1.6.7 By: Telemax Teleporters 1967** **(Designed by: UNKNOW** **/ Redesigned by: M. A. Dupain.)" ¿Qué diablos es esto?** –Dijo Marinette mientras leía uno de los tantos planos colocados en la pared-

 **-A ver…** -Dijo Adrien el cual después de mucho tiempo le van a servir las clases de inglés que su padre le puso cuando era pequeño **\- Prototipo de Teletransportador… por Teletransportadores Telemax…Diseñador desconocido… Re-diseñado por M. A. Dupain… Un segundo ¿¡Esta cosa fue diseñada por el señor Mario?!** –Grito sorprendido Adrien-

Esto debía ser un chiste muy, pero muy malo.

Era sencillo: M.A Dupain =Mario Anthon Dupain.

Y conocía lo suficiente a la familia de su compañera gracias a unas visitas que hizo como Chat Noir para saber que aquel hombre era el único de la familia que trabajaba con planos y maquinas.

Adrien quedo casi en shock.

¿¡Qué diablos hacia un plano para un teletransportador del señor Mario en la mansión?! ¿¡Este taller era suyo?! ¡¿Por qué esta aquí?!

En primer lugar ¿¡COMO DIABLOS HABÍA ALGO COMO UN PLANO PARA UN TELETRANSPORTADOR?!

Esas y más preguntas acechaban como nunca a Adrien el cual empezó a caminar ahora mirando más detalladamente todos los planos que estaban en la pared y alguno que otro que no fue cubierta por una sabana en la mesa.

Marinette simplemente no podía creerlo…

 **-No… puede ser... mi primo es un ingeniero muy listo, pero jamás creí que…** -decía Marinette mas para sí misma que para Adrien-

Ya que ella tenía exactamente la mismas dudas que el rubio sobre todo esto.

Entre más miraban más se sorprendían… Armas centinela… Dispensadores de Munición… incluso había un plano raro sobre una "Pistola Medica"

Estas cosas parecían más construcciones de guerra que cualquier otra cosa ¿A esto se dedicaba el señor Mario cuando era "Agente Ingeniero" como decía Marinette?

Ya sea por buena o mala suerte ninguno de los dos jóvenes entendieron casi nada de lo que habían en los planos, leyendo solamente sus nombres y los escritos en las esquinas inferiores de los planos…

La mayoría decían ser "Re-diseñadas" y precian haber sido patentadas por distintas empresas…

Sin embargo la mayoría mostraban una gran similitud… todas parecían haber sido creadas en los años entre 1965 y 1968.

Creando solo más confusión entre los jóvenes.

Marinette solo seguía mirando el lugar, sabía que esto estaba mal, pero la curiosidad le ganaba a su conciencia, su primo jamás decía nada sobre lo que hacía o a donde iba, esto es posiblemente lo más cerca que ha estado o va a estar jamás.

Ella quería saber todo eso y más…

Hasta que de repente sin fijarse se tropezó por un destornillador tirado en el suelo, cayendo de espalda contra un enorme estante el cual milagrosamente no se cayó sobre ella.

Sin embargo eso no evito que una extraña caja cayera de lo más alto del mueble justo sobre su cabeza.

Al escuchar el golpe Adrien fue rápidamente hacia la chica para ayudarla.

 **-¿Estas bien Marinette? –** Pregunto preocupado el chico, ayudándola a levantarse-

 **-S-Si yo… -** Dijo la chica avergonzándose un poco **\- C-Creo que deberíamos irnos…**

 **-¿Qué es esto?** –Dijo Adrien tomando la pequeña caja que tenía escrita la palabra "Memorias" –

Al abrirla había un montón de CD's en pequeños paquetitos.

Eran 10 en total, pero solo había 4 con nombres escritos.

Eran "Teatro", "Cine", "Familia" y "Últimos"  
Adrien se quedó mirando fijamente esos discos, como si hubiese algo inusual en estos.

 **-¿Qué pasa Adrien?** –Dijo Marinette mirando como el rubio no despegaba la mirada de los objetos-

 **-Esta letra… se parece a la de mi ma…** -Iba a decir Adrien hasta que fue interrumpido por un portazo-

 **-¡Adrien! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu padre te prohibió firmemente que no entraras a este sitio** –Dijo Nathalie con un tono preocupado al principio pero luego cambiando a un duro y frió al terminar- **¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo te he estado buscando? Incluso mande al Gorila para intentar rastrearte, sabes cómo se pone tu padre…**

 **-L-Lo siento Nathalie… ¡Pero mira todo esto! ¡Hay planos de máquinas de teletransporte aquí y montones de herramientas y partes! ¿Por qué me escondieron esto? ¿De quién era?** –Dijo Adrien avergonzado por desobedecer pero luego decidido ante el enorme descubrimiento del lugar en su propia casa **\- ¿Hay más cosas ocultas?-**

 **-Como no tienes idea… -** Pensó la mujer y luego procedió a hacer lo que Mario Dupain y Gabriel Agreste deberían haber hecho pero que jamás harían por su afana de ocultar cosas… decir la verdad de algo **\- Este lugar le pertenece al señor Mario, todo lo que hay aquí lo dejo hace un año cuando se fue sin avisar-** Dijo la mujer con su típico tono profesional a pesar de lo que acaba de soltar-

Adrien y Marinette miraron impresionados a la mujer, los chicos tenían razón en algo.

 **-¿…C-Como…?** –Iba a decir Adrien hasta que fue interrumpido por un suspiro de cansancio de la asistente-

 **-Acompáñenme y luego ellos les explicaran todo, tenemos que irnos antes de que salgan y alguno de esos dos vean que están aquí** –Explico la mujer algo cansada debido a lo que tendría que explicar luego, tomo la caja que estaba en el suelo y la puso de vuelta en su sitio- **Vamos…**

Adrien y Marinette solo atinaron a seguirla, sin embargo Nathalie jamás se dio cuenta que cierta criatura mágica tomo los 4 discos con nombres y los puso en el bolsillo del rubio.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Nathalie les pidió amablemente a ambos jóvenes que se quedaran hasta que el señor Agreste saliera de su estudio y que por ningún motivo volvieran a aquel lugar, cosa que los chicos tomaron bastante claro ya que al salir la asistente cerro bajo llave aquel taller imposibilitando que alguien pudiese volver a entrar.

Adrien se jalo el cabello frustrado y Marinette se sentó a pensar que había pasado.

Ella solo había venido con su primo porque según él, el señor Agreste estaba interesado en sus diseños y ahora acaba de descubrir un taller secreto en la mansión que Adrien desconocía y con cosas de su primo… en verdad parecía una película o un capítulo de esas series como la Ley y el Orden.

Adrien luego se sentó derrotado muy cerca de Marinette sacándole un ligero sonrojo.

 **-No entiendo nada… no me gusta cuando me ocultan secretos… -** Dijo el joven con sinceridad, confiaba plenamente en su amiga para decirlo-

- **A nadie le gusta, pero tu asistente ya nos dijo que nos explicarían luego, seguro todo tiene una explicación** –Dijo Marinette poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho en un acto de valentía **\- Mantente calmado** –Dijo con una sonrisa casi maternal-

De repente el chico el abrazo y la azabache se puso como un tomate.

 **-Gracias Marinette, en serio eres un buena ami… ¿Qué es esto? –** Iba a decir el rubio hasta darse cuenta de que había algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón-

Marinette solo se quedó estática mientras el joven se separaba y buscaba en su pantalón, la chica prácticamente estaba llorando en su interior, sin fijarse que su miraculous por un segundo brillo ligeramente.

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

Los tres adultos habían decidido retirarse finalmente, sin embargo a medio camino en el puente Mario sintió un escalofrió en el cuerpo junto con un extraño brillo de parte de su reloj.

 **-¿Pasa algo?** –Pregunto Gabriel dándose la vuelta mirando al pelinegro-

 **-Por un momento sentí como si me hubiesen rechazado indirectamente por un amor de secundaria… -** Dijo el pelinegro mientras trataba de sacar aquella sensación extraña de su sistema-

 **-¿Tan especifico?** –Pregunto Arelle extrañada-

 **-Creo que necesito un descanso… -** Dijo Mario mientras se reponía y volvía a caminar dejando el comentario al aire-

Ambos rubios lo ignoraron y siguieron caminando tras el pelinegro.

 _ **Regresando al cuarto…**_

 **-Son los discos... ¿Cómo llegaron a mi bolsillo? ¿Marinette?** –Dijo Adrien mientras sostenía los 4 discos en sus manos, sin fijarse en el estado casi catatónico de su compañera **\- ¿Marinette?**

 **-Eh S-Si! N-No tengo idea…** -Dijo la chica aunque un poco deprimida bastante abochornada por la situación-

 **-Bueno… ya que los tenemos aquí…** -Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al reproductor DVD-

 **-¡Espera! Adrien, ¿Estás seguro de esto? –** Dijo Marinette ahora un poco preocupada-

 **-…Si te sientes incomoda podemos dejarlo y…** -Iba a decir el rubio hasta que fue interrumpido por la azabache-

 **-¡No! E-Esta bien… solo quería saber si tú lo estabas…** -Dijo la chica, en realidad si sentía algo incomoda, pero no quería que Adrien se sintiese así tampoco-

-Adrien sonrió ligeramente mirando con algo de ternura hacia la chica **\- Gracias Mari, solo veremos uno a ver que tiene y lo dejamos ¿okey? –** Dijo el rubio-

 **-Okey…** -Acepto finalmente Marinette-

Adrien introdujo el CD en el reproductor y configuro su televisión para poder verla, apenas se conectó el reproductor a la TV empezó a reproducir.

Había empezado con "Cine"

Apenas empezó, mostró un plano perfecto de Emilie Agreste.

 **-… ¿Mamá?...** –Dijo Adrien mientras se reproducía el vídeo-

 _ **Vídeo:**_

 _ **14 de mayo del 2006, 10:48 am**_ _ **  
-Vaya no había utilizado esta cosa en años…**_ _-Dijo Emilie Agreste mientras tomaba la cámara y la enfocaba correctamente-_

 _ **-No desde el Instituto…**_ _-Dijo una voz masculina desde otro punto-_

 _Emilie dio vuelta completa para mostrar a Gabriel Agreste miraba unos papeles en una pequeña carpeta._

 _Alrededor de ellos de hallaba un set de filmación simple, había unos cuantos camerinos móviles y mucho equipo de iluminación._

 _Estaban al lado del rio Sena con un clima nublado._

 _ **-¡Esta película no se hará sola incompetentes!**_ _–Dijo una voz chillona desde un punto cercano a los camerinos- ¡_ _ **Quiero que despidan al que compro estos focos baratos! ¡No puedo hacer una película al aire libre con este clima con una iluminación tan pobre! ¡Es ridículo, simplemente ridículo!**_ _–Dijo finalmente revelándose Audrey Bourgeois, en ese momento aun productora de cine-_

 _Audrey rápidamente camino con sus tacones hasta Emilie._

 _ **-¿Querida, que haces con esa ropas? El rodaje es en 15 minutos… ¡Tienes que vestirte a la voz de ya!**_ _–Dijo la diva aplaudiendo para señalar la prisa que llevaban-_

 _ **-Lo siento Audrey, encontré esta pequeña en mi viejo kit de filmación y…-**_ _Iba a decir Emilie hasta que fue interrumpida de nuevo por la productora-_

 _ **-Ay… ¡Nena, nena, nena! ¡Tienes que vestirte YA! Luego jugaras con tus juguetes ahora tan solo te quedan 13 minutos**_ _–Dijo la mujer para finalmente retirarse-_

 _ **-Okey…**_ _-Respondió la actriz-_

 _La grabación de repente se detiene mostrando estática para luego reanudarse._

 _ **-¿Estas segura de esto cariño?**_ _–Pregunto la voz de Gabriel –_

 _Ahora la cámara mostraba el interior de un camerino con una pequeña mes con maquillaje y un espejo._

 _ **-Pero claro que sí, debo admitir que nunca pensé trabajar con quien alguna vez fue la bruja del instituto…**_ _-Dijo la voz de Emilie- …_ _ **Pero yo y Mario nos esforzamos mucho para llegar aquí.**_

 _ **-Aun no entiendo que tuvo que ver ese inútil con todo esto…**_ _-Replico Agreste-_

 _ **-Pues el que logro conseguir el trato con el director para usar los espacios del patio y dar la idea original del teatro que logro que ganáramos el concurso de arte en el Instituto hace mas de 15 años que hizo Graham Films le echase un vistazo y ahora este haciendo "Solitude" fue él, Gabriel**_ _–Le respondió Emilie_ _ **\- A pesar de todo él tuvo una gran influencia en todo esto…**_

 _ **-Lo hubieses conseguido igual, eres increíblemente talentosa**_ _–Dijo Gabriel mientras pasaba frente a la cámara, acercándose a Emilie-_

 _ **-Hm. Gracias querido**_ _–Dijo Emilie tras escucharse unas risas-_

 _ **-¡5 minutos para empezar!**_ _–Se escuchó una voz en el exterior-_

 _ **-Debo irme cariño…**_ _-Dijo la mujer para pasar frente a la cámara y luego detenerse y alzarla frente a ella-_ _ **Oh vaya... Olvide apagarte ¿huh?**_

 _Se muestra estática y luego un fondo negro._

 _ **Fin del vídeo.**_

Un montón de emociones revoloteaban dentro de Adrien…

Tristeza, nostalgia, alegría y una pizca de curiosidad y asombro…

Aquella grabación fue hecha mientras se realizaba "Solitude" la película donde su madre actuó de protagonista.

Se giró para ver a su compañera, para encontrarla con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Y luego darse cuenta que el también había llorado un poco.

 **-¿Marinette estas bien? –** Dijo el chico preocupado por su amiga-

 **-S-Si… es solo…** -Dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que inconscientemente había derramado- **Estoy algo emocional… eso es todo…**

- **Si… ya sé porque estos discos estaban con la letra de mi madre, eran de ella y fueron grabadas en una vieja cámara que ella tuvo desde el instituto, una vez me hablo de eso…** -Dijo el joven mientras miraba los demás discos- **Pero ahora me doy cuenta… que lo que nos dijo mi tía Arelle era verdad…ellos en verdad estudiaron juntos cuando eran jóvenes...**

No es que no confiara en su tía Arelle, pero le sonaba como algo demasiado "coincidente" y sospechoso para ser verdad.

 **-Mario dejo una gran huella en tu familia Adrien** –Dijo Marinette sin mirarlo pero con un sinceridad y honestidad brutales-

 **-Si…** -Dijo el chico mientras tomaba otro disco y lo insertaba en el reproductor-

Marinette ni siquiera alcanzo a detenerlo.

Ahora se reproducía "Familia"

 _ **Vídeo:**_

 _ **13 de diciembre del 2012, 05:36 pm**_

 _ **-No te quiero escuchar, Dupain**_ _–Dijo Gabriel mientras entraba por su despacho a paso enojado dejando la puerta abierta-_

 _La cámara grababa desde un sofá aparentemente abandonado, arriba mostraba una fecha de modificación, por lo que probablemente hubiese estado ahí desde hace mucho y alguien lo había editado eliminando la parte donde estaba grabando a la nada._

 _ **-Por favor Gabriel ¿Qué querías que te dijera?**_ _–Dijo una voz que se escuchó desde el pasillo-_

 _Después de eso se pudo ver a un Mario Dupain más joven entrar por la puerta._

 _ **-No lo sé, ¿Qué tal lo mismo que le decías a Emilie en esas cartas que le mandabas en secreto?**_ _–Dijo en forma sarcástica el diseñador de modas-_

 _ **-Primero, porque no me hubieses creído y segundo si se lo mande a ella fue porque sabía que estaría diciendo la verdad y me entendería… no como tú ahora…**_ _-Dijo el pelinegro poniéndose firme frente al peliplatino-_

 _ **-Eso no te exculpa de nada…**_ _-Dijo Gabriel sentándose en su asiento-_

 _ **-¿Acaso querías que te dijera lo que ya sabias? Bien, mis padres me apartaron de ustedes porque no pensaron en mí, me llevaron a América pensando en protegerme y terminaron mandándome a una maldita guerra de la cual ya no puedo salir**_ _–Dijo el hombre poniendo sus manos en el escritorio-_ _ **y lamento no habértelo dicho, lamento no haber estado con ustedes, lamento no haber estado cuando tú y Emilie se comprometieron y lamento no haber visto el nacimiento de mi sobrino.**_

 _ **-Adrien no es tu sobrino…**_ _-Dijo Gabriel pellizcándose el puente de la nariz-_

 _ **-Lo es Gabriel, porque para mí siempre fuiste como un hermano cuando éramos jóvenes y Emilie igual, y si te soy sincero tuvieron al niño más adorable de este planeta, pero no pude estar y lo lamento**_ _-Dijo Mario mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente al escritorio-_

 _ **-… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada antes de irte?...**_ _–Pregunto Gabriel-_

 _ **-Porque era un mocoso, y como todo mocoso aun tenía "esperanza" e "ilusión**_ _" –Dijo el pelinegro bajando levemente la cabeza-_ _ **Creía que todo se iba a resolver y no fue así… lo lamento… pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando tuvimos que huir…**_

 _ **-¿Huir?**_ _–Dijo Gabriel curioso-_

 _ **-Tú ya sabes la historia Gabe… ya sabes que paso con mis padres y mi tío… no me hagas pensar en ellos de nuevo por favor… -**_ _Dijo Mario mientras sostenía algo en su mano fuertemente, pero la cámara no alcanzaba a grabarlo-_ _ **Tu sabes ya lo que hago…**_

 _ **-¿Y porque estás aquí? –**_ _Dijo finalmente el diseñador-_

 _ **-Porque estoy en un trabajo, y se me dio la oportunidad de venir con Arelle y volverlos a ver… ni siquiera lo pensé dos segundos y la acepte…**_ _-Dijo Mario confesando algo que en el fondo era verdad_ _ **\- Gabriel…**_ _-Dijo levantándose del asiento-_ _ **Acepto si no me quieres ver… yo me retirare…**_

 _Mario se levantó para luego caminar hacia la puerta…_

 _ **-Eres un idiota, un insensible e increíblemente irrespetuoso…**_ _-Dijo Gabriel levantándose de su asiento-_ _ **Pero… solo quiero lo mejor para Emilie y para mi hijo…**_ _ **Técnicamente estas desempleado ¿no?**_

 _La cara de Mario mostró una gran sorpresa._

 _ **-Si… acabo de salir de la Interpol… -**_ _Dijo el pelinegro algo confundido-_

 _-_ _ **Si lo que tus cartas dicen es verdad, tú has estado trabajando con máquinas relacionadas a combate y protección de territorio ¿No es cierto?**_ _–Dijo Gabriel-_

 _ **-¿Si…?**_

 _ **-Entonces quiero que te vuelvas mi nuevo jefe de seguridad, de mi mansión y de las empresas Agreste, quiero tus inventos resguardando mi empresa y a mi familia, pero no quiero que provoques alguna mala influencia en Adrien así que…**_ _–Dijo el Gabriel extendiendo la mano-_ _ **trabajaras a la noche y así no tendremos problemas con Adrien ¿Tenemos un trato?**_

 _Mario se quedó mirando fijamente la mano del empresario, hasta que una sonrisa sincera se formo en su rostro._

 _ **-Gracias… por la oportunidad… -**_ _Dijo Mario tomando la mano y estrechándola-_

 _ **-Yo solo quiero proteger a mi familia… es todo lo que tengo…**_

 _De repente una señal roja de baja batería empezó a aparecer en la imagen, para luego ponerse negra con las letras: "Fin de la grabación"_

 _Y se detuvo por completo._

 _ **Fin del video.**_

 **-Eso lo explica todo…** -Dijo Marinette mientras comía de una bolsa de papas- **la señorita Arelle dijo que ellos se habían vuelto a ver hace tiempo… el señor Agreste le ofreció el puesto y le dio ese espacio para guardar sus inventos…** -Dijo finalmente Marinette mirando a Adrien-

 **-Eso me pone realmente tranquilo…** -Dijo Adrien que estaba recostado en el sillón, observando aun la pantalla con una bolsa de frituras también en la mano-

Habían pasado tanto tiempo en la habitación casi a oscuras como si estuviesen viendo una película, que prácticamente al medio día Nathalie les había traído una bandeja con un almuerzo exquisito y unos bocadillos pidiendo disculpas a Marinette por la tardanza del señor Agreste.

Había empezado a llover hace tiempo, dejando un ambiente calmo y tranquilo en la habitación junto con la oscuridad y el sonido de los vídeos y la lluvia.

Adrien y Marinette estaban encerrado en sus pensamientos cada uno, había muchas cosas que habían re descubierto hoy y visto cosas relacionadas al pasado de la familia Agreste.

Mario Dupain era un persona muy misteriosa en varios aspectos, sin embargo hoy acababan de descubrir que poseía mas historia y mas misterios.

Sonaba algo pretencioso y muy historia de misterio cliché, pero aun así sucedía…

En lo que sabia Marinette, Mario tenia múltiples trabajos repartidos en el mundo, por lo que no le era sorpresivo que también trabajara en la mismísima Interpol y policía, y encontró a su familia de pura casualidad ¿Tal vez lo mismo sucedió con los Agreste?

Adrien también pensaba lo mismo, tanto su tía y el señor Mario compartieron muchas cosas con sus padres, y ahora entendía lo cercanos y que eran, y mas aun la estrecha amistad entre su madre desaparecida y el señor Mario.

Entonces ambos jóvenes entendieron que muchas cosas habían cambiado tras la desaparición de Emilie Agreste.

Gabriel se volvió mas sobreprotector y reservado, incluso con su propio hijo, llegando a hacer que ambos se quedasen en la mansión sin salir por ninguna razón al mundo exterior.

Hasta que al fin Adrien pudo ir al Instituto y Gabriel decidió volver a parecer frente a los medios.

Mario Dupain, en opinión de Marinette desde que regreso tras su ida antes de la desaparición de Emilie, se volvió muchísimo mas reservado en sus cosas, mas callado y casi incluso con un personalidad mas ácida y oscura.

Hasta que "aparentemente" volvió a hacer las paces con Gabriel Agreste y "aparentemente" esta tratando de sobrellevarlo con el mismo y Arelle.

Arelle Dumont, en opinión de Adrien bajo las mismas circunstancias de la ida y regreso de Mario, se volvió mas callada y menos activa y alegre que otro tiempo atrás.

Hasta que empezó a enseñar y ayudar a otros jóvenes junto con Adrien en el Instituto.

Ambos jóvenes estaban tan absortos en los vídeos y en sus pensamientos y conclusiones que ni siquiera se fijaron en el tiempo que había pasado ni como durante todo ese tiempo había un silueta de un hombre mirando por la puerta entre-abierta.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta ambos se quedaron recostados uno por el otro y entraron en un profundo sueño, para luego una silueta entrar a la habitación y ponerles una manta con una sonrisa tierna y luego retirarse.

 **Este capitulo me costo bastante, pero fue necesario para justificar y responder varias cosas que sucederán en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Intente hacer lo mas naturales posibles a Marinette y Adrien, intente hacer a Adrien algo alterado por el taller, ya que en la serie siempre se muestra algo molesto e incluso asustado por los secretos un punto bastante fuerte en el personaje.**

 **No tengo idea si Marinette me salio muy bien, sin embargo siempre vi a Marinette (a pesar de su torpeza y nervios) un poco mas madura y tomando en cuanta la convivencia con Mario decidí que ella no se alteraría tanto.**

 **Este capitulo lo hice de volada por lo que si hay algún error no duden en avisarme.**

 **Los veo en el próximo capitulo!**

 _ **Bye guys!**_

 _Qcp sl ñybpc cq rpyzyhn bgdíagj, ñcpn qcpjn w ln qyzcpjn cq ñcnp..._

 _-Caesar_


	14. Caminando hacia adelante

**_Capitulo: 13_**

 ** _Caminando hacia adelante… bajo las sombras…_**

* * *

Tras salir de la base subterránea donde estaba Emilie, los 3 adultos se quedaron sentados en el estudio junto con te y unas galletas.

Nathalie rápidamente informo sobre el "descuido" que hizo que Adrien y Marinette vieran el taller de Mario en el tercer piso, sin embargo el pelinegro se tomó tal noticia con total calma.

Que quiere decir, que se hará cargo más tarde… y claro forzando a Gabriel mediante un chantaje para que no interviniera tampoco.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegaron a la mansión, y Mario, Gabriel y Arelle habían discutido varias cosas.

Ante la obvia necesidad de mantenimiento de los sistemas de seguridad dentro de la mansión y algunas sedes de las empresas Agreste, además del de la "criogenizadora", al no haber un límite exacto de tiempo en cuanto al contrato que Gabriel le ofreció a Mario hace varios años para ser Jefe de Seguridad, esto rápidamente se resolvió llegando a un acuerdo donde Mario volvería a ocupar tal puesto a cambio de permisos de ausencias en caso de misiones espontaneas u operativos relacionados a la Placa Matriarcus.

Arelle finalmente logro acatar el hecho de Gabriel era Hawkmoth y al ver sus razones a esta no le quedo de otra que tomar el camino de Mario y no intervenir, ya que específicamente ellos están resguardando a Ladybug y Chat Noir de "Males que no puedan o no deban enfrentar" y ante lo visto, los chicos pueden manejarse bastante bien con los akumas y con Hawkmoth.

Por lo que regresaban a donde estaban desde un principio.

Sin embargo el alivio que le produjo a Mario quitarse ese peso de encima junto con otros que lo atormentaban le hizo bastante bien.

Otra cosa a discutir fue la estadía de Arelle en la mansión.

Al no estar Emilie con ellos, Arelle decidió por unos momentos retirarse de la mansión para no ser una "molestia", sin embargo esto rápidamente fue remediado ya que a Mario no le convenía en absoluto que Arelle estuviese fuera de la mansión ya que gracias a varias misiones y el hecho de que actualmente ante los ojos de la CAPH ella este de "vacaciones hasta nuevo aviso", hacia demasiado riesgoso que ella estuviese en otro sitio.

Además de que ella ni de chiste se iría a la guarida.

Así que Gabriel decidió hacer una jugada peligrosa ante la visión de un emprendedor y decidió darle un puesto de "Contadora Financiera" y accionista a Arelle, ayudando así junto a Nathalie a mantener las finanzas de las empresas Agreste.

Trato que logró convencer a la mujer y mantener su estadía.

Luego de eso estuvieron discutiendo de temas varios como las razones de la huida de ambos agentes antes de la desaparición de Emilie que llevo a un relato de una investigación fallida y una huida forzosa.  
(Nota del autor: Para más detalles véase "Agente Ballenger: MWH Files")  
Y tras al fin llegar a una paz total, Mario a pesar de no vivir en la mansión, ahora por la relación con Adrien como su profesor podía venir a su taller a horario libre y tras varios argumentos mostrados por parte de Mario para convencimiento de Arelle, la mujer acepto que Mario continuara con el proyecto del "Laser restaurador" para realizar pruebas con el Miraculous del Pavo Real, pero como condición de parte de Gabriel tuvo que convencer a Mario de realizar el proyecto dentro de las inmediaciones de la mansión, no le importaba donde fuera mientras pudiese localizarlo.

Arelle tomando el puesto de contadora, ahora trabajaría con Nathalie en finanzas, cosa que le permitía trabajar desde casa gracias a unos permisos de parte de Gabriel.

Y así los tres adultos aceptando sus respectivos tratos se retiraron del estudio.

Arelle fue a su habitación para poder poner sus pensamientos en lugar.

Mario subió a su taller para empezar a limpiar las cosas que había dejado allí y reacomodar.

Gabriel solo fue a su oficina para arreglar unos papeles para después llamar a Marinette para ver sus bocetos.

Pero cuando Mario subía al taller se fijó en que la puerta de la habitación de Adrien estaba abierta y con un ligero brillo, sabía que el clima estaba inestable afuera sin embargo también le daba curiosidad que podría estar haciendo.

En ese momento entro a la habitación para ver al chico y a su prima Marinette viendo un video en la TV.

Pero le sorprendió de sobremanera que estuviesen viendo una vieja grabación de cuando Gabriel y Mario se vieron en el despacho del primero por primera vez después de más de una década.

Al parecer habían encontrado la caja de "Memorias" que Emilie le dio a Mario para resguardarlas hace varios años, pero al ver que solo habían visto "Cine" y "Familia" rápidamente se despreocupo.

Ya que el único que realmente le importaba que no vieran era "Últimos"

El hombre se quedó mirando junto a los chicos y como empezaron a decir cosas relacionadas al taller y el reencuentro.

Él ya se sabía toda esa historia, pero tampoco quería interrumpir el momento que compartían Adrien y Marinette juntos, tenía que admitir que era un condenado shipper.

Cuando ambos jóvenes empezaron quedarse dormidos casi acurrucados sin que se dieran cuenta, Mario entro lentamente para verlos mientras una sonrisa de ternura extrema se mostraba en su rostro.

Tomo una manta y los cubrió, la lluvia torrencial empeoraba por lo que no creía que sería prudente salir en ese momento para llevar a Marinette de vuelta a casa, por lo que sacando el CD del reproductor junto a los otros discos, salió de la habitación claro sin antes tomar una foto para mandárselo a Arelle y a sus tíos Tom y Sabine justificando su tardanza.

Cuando salió de la habitación se topó de bruces con Nathalie.

 **-¿Qué hay Nath?** –Dijo el pelinegro casualmente-

 **-Vengo para llevar a la señorita Marinette junto al señor Agreste para ver sus bocetos** –Dijo la mujer con su típico tono profesional-

 **-Yo creo que mejor lo dejamos para luego, ahora mismo está un poco…** -Dijo el hombre mientras abría un poco la puerta para mostrar la adorable escena entre los jóvenes a la asistente **-…indispuesta…**

 **-Ya veo…** -Dijo la asistente al ver a ambos jóvenes acurrucados durmiendo en el sofá- **¿Y usted está de acuerdo con esto?**

 **-Esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro, no me preguntes porque, solo lo sé** –Dijo el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta- **Por lo que por mí no hay problema, así que puedes decirle a Gabe que puede tranquilizarse-**

 **-Entendido, Mario** –Dijo la asistente para asentir un una pequeña sonrisa y retirarse-

En ese momento Mario soltó un suspiro de cansancio, para luego reanudar su camino al taller.

Cuando llego al lugar respiro profundamente y soltó:

 **-Desastre, dulce desastre…**

Mario acciono un interruptor al lado de la puerta y encendió las luces del lugar…

Había mucho que limpiar…

 **-¿Te ayudo?** –Dijo la voz de Arelle detrás de Mario-

Una sonrisa surco por el rostro de Mario.

Ambos empezaron levantando sabanas y quitando el polvo de varias cosas.

* * *

 **-Aun no entiendo porque diablos esta este motor aquí…** -Dijo la mujer mientras sacudía el polvo de un montón de herramientas-

 **-Era una mejora para mi BMW… solo que lo pospuse demasiado… ahora está de adorno** –Dijo el hombre mientras levantaba una sábana- **¡Ey! ¡Mi viejo frigo bar!**

El pelinegro abrió el pequeño electrodoméstico para encontrarse con un montón de botellas viejas de cerveza y dos botellas de vino junto a unas copas.

 **-¿Quieres un trago, rubia?** –Dijo el hombre sacando las copas y una botella de vino-

 **-No gra…** -Iba a decir la mujer pero ¿Qué diablos? Acababa de enterarse de que su mejor amiga esta mas que fría y que sus amigos de la infancia habían actuado como verdaderos villanos para recuperarla, necesitaba un buen trago AHORA- **¿Sabes qué? Dame una copa…**

Ambos adultos se sentaron en un sillón rojo y fino frente a una pequeña mesa de estar y se relajaron mientras tomaban sus bebidas.

 **-/Necesitaba esto…/** -Dijeron ambos para luego mirarse sorprendidos y soltar unas risas-

 **-Ey… adivina lo que los niños sacaron del taller…** -Dijo el hombre mientras sacaba de su bolsillo los 4 discos-

Arelle se mostró muy sorprendida y preocupada.

 **-¿L-Los vieron todos?** –Pregunto la rubia-

 **-Nah no creo… -** Dijo el pelinegro levantándose por un momento para poner los discos en su respectiva caja y subirlo al estante para sentarse otra vez **-…De hecho creo que nos ahorraron la charla del taller al ver "Familia"…**

 **-Eso es bueno… creo…** -Dijo la mujer tomando un poco de su copa **-Y ahora… ¿Qué haremos?  
**

 **-Bueno…** -Dijo el hombre rascándose la nuca- **Lo de siempre supongo… estamos bajo el mando de Gabriel creo… hasta que inicien las clases podremos estar tranquilos… luego ya veremos cómo lo organizamos…**

 **-No, me refiero a… tu sabes… tus maquinas** –Dijo la mujer mientras soltaba un ligero bostezo-

- **Tendré que revisar los planos de nuevo… me temo que no puedo desocupar a Bentley mas… realmente se está tomando muy en serio la investigación de la Placa…** -Dijo Mario mientras se servía mas vino en su copa **\- Solo espero que no tardemos otros 6 años en encontrar la próxima pieza…**

 **-Lo encontraremos… no te preocupes…** -Dijo la Arelle para luego darle un ligero abrazo al hombre-

 **-Eso espero…** -Dijo ahora Mario ligeramente somnoliento **-…Tengo muchas cosas que hacer luego… revisar los planos… empezar la base de la maquina…llevar a Marinette…** -Iba diciendo el hombre mientras cada vez iba bajando la voz y sus ojos se empezaban a entrecerrar al mismo tiempo que Arelle **\- …ir a la guarida…visitar a mis t-tíos…** -Finalizo el hombre al sentir el peso de la mujer en su brazo al quedarse dormida haciendo que caiga ante la tentación y bajo el ambiente relajante de la lluvia este se quedara dormido con Arelle a su lado-

De repente la puerta se abre mostrando a Gabriel y a Nathalie a su lado revisando su Tablet.

 **-Mario necesito que…** -Iba a decir el hombre para luego disparar su cejas hacia arriba al ver la escena-

Ambos adultos estaban recostados en el sofá con Arelle acostada cómodamente como un ángel sobre el torso del hombre y Mario estaba con los brazos abiertos y la cabeza fuera del posa brazos con la boca abierta.

Gabriel y Nathalie no pudieron evitar sonrojarse levemente.

 **-C-Creo que deberíamos irnos s-señor…-** Dijo la pelinegra con el rostro ligeramente rosado-

 **-S-Si…** -Dijo el diseñador para cerrar la puerta y retirarse-

 ** _Guarida de la Banda de Cooper, Mismo día, 12:30 horas:_**

 ** _-_ ¡EUREKA!** –Grito emocionado Bentley mientras daba vueltas en su silla de ruedas alrededor de su laboratorio-

 **-¡Ey Bent! Se acabaron los… ¿me perdí de algo?** –Pregunto Murray asomando la cabeza por la entrada-

 **-¡Encontré algo!** –Dijo el moreno mientras volvía a su enorme computadora y empezaba a teclear en su teclado-

Rápidamente en la pantalla apareció la imagen de Mortimer Mendell, ex asistente de Midson Ederfield, ahora libre bajo libertad condicional tras la defensa de "crimen forzado" por supuesto chantaje y coacción por parte de su ex jefe.

También apareció un mapa con ubicación cercana a la embajada Italiana en Paris junto con unas fotos de grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad donde se ve un sujeto encapuchado caminando hacia un callejón durante varios días a la misma hora.

 **-¿Qué es Bentley?** –Dijo Murray mientras comía de un Sándwich-

 **-Este sujeto ha estado yendo constantemente a la embajada Italiana estas últimas semanas, y luego de una gran investigación llegue a dar con su posible contacto…-** Dijo Bentley mientras ampliaba una imagen donde se vía a Mortimer con un abrigo grueso con capucha hablando con un sujeto que aunque no se alcanzaba a ver por completo, se pudo ver el Rolex fino que tenía en su muñeca izquierda-

 **-¿Y luego…?** –Dijo el enmascarado mientras le daba otro mordisco a su sándwich-

 **-Este reloj es un modelo de Rolex que se vendió únicamente en Italia por un error de fábrica, también es un signo de jerarquía entre políticos en la política Italiana, y solamente existe un sujeto en todo ese lugar que es un político…** -Iba diciendo el moreno mientras seguía tecleando en su computadora-

 **-… ¿El embajador de Italia?...** –Intento adivinar Murray-

 **-¡Exacto mi querido amigo musculoso! Y tras una investigación supe que acababa de volver de Venecia por una cuestión de "negocios" y si ese Mortimer se ha estado viendo con él, eso significa que debe ser algo ilegal y si tenemos aún más suerte tomando en cuenta que ese pelirrojo es un informático como yo y su experiencia manejando una parte de la Placa Matriarcus ¡Podría ser nuestra siguiente pista para encontrar la segunda pieza!** –Decía emocionado el genio mientras iba de su computador a su laptop que estaba justo a su lado-

 **-¿Y quién es el embajador?** –Pregunto curioso el musculoso-

 **-Eeeh… creo que se llama Víctor Rossi o algo así, olvide fijarme en eso…** -Decía Bentley mientras miraba un montón de papeles repartidos en su escritorio tras dejar el ordenador-

 **-¿Deberíamos avisarle a Mario y Arelle?** –Pregunto el enmascarado mientras miraba al de lentes-

- **Por supuesto que sí, necesitaremos hacer un reconocimiento claro esta…-** Dijo el moreno para luego tomar un teléfono que estaba debajo de un par de papeles- **Tú ve a descansar que en cualquier momento empezaremos…**

 **-Entendido Bent –** Dijo Murray para retirarse del laboratorio-

 ** _De regreso a la Mansión Agreste…_**

La constante vibración de alguna cosa encima de la mesa metálica donde solía trabajar con piezas pequeñas despertó a Mario de su sueño…

El hombre sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en el cuello al levantar la cabeza… genial se había dormido mal de nuevo…

Pero el dolor despareció al ver la hermosa visión encima de él.

Arelle estaba durmiendo profundamente, sus pestañas largas y hermosas descansaban apaciblemente mientras que ella respiraba lentamente en pequeños suspiros entrecortados que salían de su boca semi-abierta.

En ese momento el pelinegro sintió una valentía y un descaro de proporciones inimaginables corriendo por cada fibra de su ser…

 **-Buenos días princesa…** -Dijo lentamente el hombre en un tono seductor mientras acercaba su boca a la oreja de la rubia- **Es hora de despertar…**

La mujer molesta por el ruido giro su cabeza para enfrentar a Mario, sin embargo se encontró con el pelinegro muy pero que muy cerca del rostro de ella con una sonrisa seductora.

La cara de ella se puso roja como un tomate mientras abría la boca en un intento de decir algo.

- **Parece que la hermosa princesa despertó aún más bella…** -Dijo el hombre con un guiño y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-

Oh pero claro que no.

Segundos después el sonido de una fuerte cachetada resonó por toda la mansión Agreste.

La mujer salió sacando fuego por la boca casi literalmente e incluso su pelo rubio parecía moverse solo y soltaba un brillo como si de llamas se tratasen.

Mario se levantó dolorosamente del suelo mientras se acariciaba la enorme y roja marca de mano que ahora estaba en su rostro.

 **-Maldición…** -Dijo mientras se incorporaba y tomaba el celular que había estado sonando sin parar- **¿Hola?**

 **-¡Mario! Hasta que al fin contestas ¿Dónde diablos estabas?** –Dijo la voz de Bentley por el dispositivo-

- **Aquí trabajando duro… ¿Qué pasa Bent? –** Dijo el pelinegro mientras salía del taller con el teléfono en mano-

La lluvia no había parado ni un segundo, se de hecho se había intensificado más y más…

Mario realmente estaba preocupado de cómo diablos llevaría a casa de Marinette si su auto estaba afuera de la mansión y la tormenta se los llevaría a ambos antes de llegar al vehículo.

Además de que no quería que se resfriara, eso era lo último que necesitaba…

- **Tengo una posible pista sobre nuestra siguiente misión…** -Dijo el informático desde el teléfono-

 **-¿Es broma?** –Pregunto sorprendido, pero alegre el pelinegro-

- **Para nada… Ese Mortimer nos ha guiado a quien estoy casi seguro será nuestro siguiente jefe a derrotar** –Dijo alegre Bentley-

 **-¿Y de quien se trata?** –Pregunto el pelinegro mientras caminaba por las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Adrien-

 **-Víctor Rossi…** -Dijo el moreno mientras volvía a revisar la información-

Mario para en seco en medio del pasillo.

 **-… ¿Rossi dijiste?...** –Pregunto algo nervioso el hombre-

 **-Sí, Víctor Rossi, embajador de Italia en Francia y dueño de múltiples empresas petrolíferas ¿Sucede algo?** –Dijo Bentley curioso de la reacción del hombre-

El pelinegro se quedó mirando fijamente por una ventana el agua caer mientras parecía sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

 **-Nada Bent… Nada…** -Dijo el pelinegro mientras seguía caminando-

 **-¿Seguro?** –Pregunto el moreno preocupado-

 **-Seguro, me tengo que ir, luego iré a la guarida y trazaremos un plan…** -Dijo el pelinegro-

 **-Claro, nos vemos Mario** -Dijo Bentley cortando la comunicación

Mario miro el teléfono para luego regresar su vista a la ventana que daba justo hacia su vehículo que estaba estacionado en la acera.

- **Mentiroso asqueroso…** -Dijo entre dientes el pelinegro para luego retirarse-

Cuando llego a la habitación, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a ambos chicos aun acurrucados uno junto al otro durmiendo plácidamente.

El momento era adorable y estaba seguro que la foto que había tomado antes la pondría en un álbum luego.

Pero en ese momento no pudo evitar que una sonrisa malvada se formara en los labios del pelinegro.

Caminando en medio de la habitación encontró un montón de juguetes y cosas relacionadas a mercancía de Ladybug y Chat Noir ocultos bajo un estante.

Y ahí empezó su obra maestra.

 ** _Unos minutos más tarde…_**

Marinette abría los ojos lenta y perezosamente, se sentía tan cómoda que desearía nunca haberse despertado de allí.

Sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver un par de orejas de gato puestas sobre una cabellera rubia y desordenada.

Marinette casi grita por el shock.

Adrien ante el movimiento también empezó a levantarse solo para encontrarse con un par de coletas azabache con un par de listones rojos.

Adrien abrió la boca como un cajón de la impresión.

 **-/ ¡Ladybug/Chat Noir!/-** Gritaron al unísono ambos jóvenes levantándose de golpe tirándose ambos al suelo con la manta cubriéndolos a ambos.

Cuando se recuperaron de la caída y se vieron sobre la manta, ambos sintieron una gran calma pero a la vez confusión.

 **-¿Adrien? –** Dijo la chica al ver al chico con el cabello revuelto y con una diadema de orejas de gato-

 **-¿Marinette?** –Dijo Adrien al ver a su compañera con su pelo un poco mejor peinado y con unos tiernos listones rojos en sus coletas-

En ese momento una risotada burlona inundo por completo el lugar.

 **-¡Sabia que eran ciegos! ¡Pero no hasta este punto!** –Dijo Mario sentado en la silla frente a la computadora de Adrien para volver a estallar en risas-

 **-… ¿C-Ciegos...?** –Dijo la chica mientras se daba cuenta de los listones en sus coletas y empezaba a quitárselos-

 **-Nada, nada Marinette…** -Dijo el hombre mientras se secaba las lágrimas en sus ojos por la risa- **Simplemente quería jugarles una broma… ya saben… como se parecen tanto a Ladybug y Chat Noir…** -Dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba del asiento-

 **-/Jeje… si claro… solo parecerse… obviamente…jajaja…ni que fuéramos ellos…/-** Empezaron a balbucear ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo-

Mario no sabía si sentir fastidio o volverse a reír.

 **-Bueno si ya se levantan par de dormilones, tenemos que hablar…** -Dijo el hombre mientras sacaba un par de discos detrás de su espalda-

Ambos jóvenes miraron con nervios y miedo los discos que el hombre había descubierto que habían sacado de su taller…

 **-/ ¡Lo encontramos por accidente!... Estaban frente a la puerta… ¿De dónde son esos discos?...Jamás lo habíamos visto… /-** Empezaron a intentar justificarse los chicos mientras Mario los veía con una ceja enarcada-

 **-Claaaaaro…** -Dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a caminar por la habitación **\- ¿Los vieron todos?  
**

 **-Solo "Cine" y "Familia"** –Dijo Adrien rindiéndose ante la posibilidad de escaparse de aquella situación-

 **-Ya veo… ¡Entonces me ahorre muchos problemas!** –Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción, para luego retirarse-

Marinette se sorprendió al ver como aquella cuestión se resolvía tan abruptamente.

Por lo que ella empezó a sospechar que algo no cuadraba… como siempre…

 **-¿Eso es todo?** –Dijo Marinette seriamente levantándose completamente-

En ese momento Mario juro que algo en ese tono de voz de Marinette implicaba más que solo esa pregunta.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para calmar su confusión.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?** –Pregunto el hombre volviendo su mirada hacia la azabache-

 **-Los planos, esas máquinas, el motor ¿Qué era todo eso?** –Pregunto Marinette mirando fijamente al hombre-

Adrien solo se quedó mirando impresionado a su amiga en silencio.

 **-…Entonces los vieron ¿huh?...** –Dijo el adulto mientras su tono de voz empezó a volverse más serio por una ligera preocupación- **¿Cuáles más específicamente?  
**

- **Los de la pared y los de fuera de las mantas… ¿Acaso hay algo mas o incluso más loco que esas cosas?** –Dijo con fuerte determinación Marinette-

Mario la miraba con una mezcla entre curiosidad y orgullo.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre, no habían mirado bajo las mantas.

Su secreto aún seguía escondido para ese par.

En cuanto a Marinette… estaba cansada…

Ella sabía muchas cosas a medias sobre su primo, el cómo llego a su vida y a la de sus padres, por qué lo hizo, lo que hacía para ganarse la vida, y los intereses que tenía.

Ella siempre supo que aquel hombre vestido de negro con corbata roja traía cosas grandes detrás suyo, pero ante el sincero aprecio y cariño que había demostrado en su familia le había dejado en claro que Mario si amaba a su familia y si no se equivocaba…

Era posiblemente lo único que le quedaba también…

Ella estaba segura de que su primo pertenece a su familia, y de que él la quería y protegería a cualquier costo.

Pero… ¿Qué paso antes de encontrarse?

- **Solo eran planos de ingenieros fantasiosos de otras compañías antiguas… en aquel entonces con todo eso de la ciencia ficción naciendo a mucha gente se le ocurrió ideas locas…** -Decía el hombre mientras paseaba alrededor del cuarto- **Incluso algunas fueron avanzadas hasta tal punto de casi cumplirse ¿Los planos esos que vieron? Solo son investigaciones mías de hasta qué punto podía llegar la ingeniera de aquel tiempo… diablos incluso trate de replicar en más de una ocasión esas cosas… y casi me funcionaron…**

Marinette y Adrien lo observaron fijamente, uno con sorpresa e impresión, la otra con curiosidad y determinación.

Marinette iba a decir algo más pero una mano en el hombro el silencio.

Mario estaba agachado frente suyo mirándola fijamente.

 **-Marinette, por tu bien, hay muchas cosas que no debes saber aún… ya sean en esto… o en otros aspectos…** -Dijo el hombre mientras miraba a los ojos a Marinette- **Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás todo…pero por ahora… disfrutemos lo que sabemos** –Dijo finalmente con un pequeña sonrisa conciliadora-

 **-…-** La chica se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos para soltar un suspiro y darle un abrazo dejando sorpresivo a Mario **-¿Algún día nos dirás porque te fuiste hace un año?**

-Mario solo sonrió levemente para luego responder el abrazo **\- Lo prometo…**

Ambos pelinegros se levantaron y se sonrieron mutuamente mientras Adrien miraba con ternura y un poco de envidia inocente la escena.

 **-Un minuto…** -Dijo Marinette mientras sentía que algo se prendía en su cabeza- **¡Los bocetos! ¡El señor Agreste! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh…** -Decía Marinette mientras corría alrededor del cuarto buscando sus cosas-

Mario solo se rio y salió de la habitación.

 ** _Unas horas más tarde…_**

 **-L-Lo lamento mucho señor Agreste…** -Decía Marinette roja como un tomate frente a las grandes puertas de la mansión donde Arelle, Adrien y Gabriel estaban parados en el recibidor mientras Mario estaba al lado de la azabache con una sombrilla-

La tormenta había cesado, pero aun así caía una llovizna medianamente fuerte.

 **-No hay nada que lamentar señorita Dupain, tengo entendido que a los jóvenes de hoy en día les cuesta un poco más por…contenerse… de hecho espero que Adrien no haya sido un mal anfitrión para usted…** -Decía Gabriel mientras hacía que Marinette se pusiera de un rojo casi inhumano al igual que Adrien y Mario estuviese aguantando las ganas de echarse al suelo y reír-

 **-N-N-No, A-Adrien f-fue muy bueno… yo… lamento las molestia que pude haber causado…-** Decía la chica con cabeza gacha-

 **-Al contrario Marinette** –Dijo Arelle poniéndose al lado de Gabriel- **A todos nos ha fascinado tus diseños y de hecho Gabriel tiene una propuesta para ti…**

Marinette levanto la cabeza con sorpresa y Mario con curiosidad.

 **-Ejem… señorita Marinette, dentro de un par de semanas se realizara el próximo desfile de la marca Gabriel y me gustaría que usted llevara su bombín para presentarlo…** -Dijo Gabriel con un carraspeo y una ligera sonrisa-

Marinette se quedó con la boca abierta y Mario con los ojos abiertos como platos.

 **-S-S-SI!... digo… G-Gracias por la oportunidad señor Agreste…** -Dijo la chica mientras procesaba como rayo lo dicho por el diseñador-

- **Excelente, Nathalie le enviara la fecha del desfile y esperamos verla con su bombín para mi hijo pose con el ¿Esta claro?** –Dijo el peliplatino-

- **Claro como el agua, Gabe** –Dijo Mario con una mirada de agradecimiento hacia Gabriel-

Aunque sabía que no lo había hecho por él, sino por el genuino talento de Marinette, igualmente se mostraba agradecido.

 **-Gracias por la visita Marinette… fue muy divertido…** -Dijo Adrien con una sonrisa-

Marinette casi se desmaya por la ternura despedida por el modelo.

 **-Bueno, hay que irnos antes de que Mari se desmaye… ¡Nos vemos rubios!** –Dijo el hombre para luego darle la vuelta a Marinette como si fuera una estatua y ponerla a caminar como un juguete de cuerda-

 **-/Adiós - ¡Adiós! - Nos vemos…/** -Dijeron los rubios para luego volver a entrar a la mansión y cerrar las puertas-

Mientras ambos Dupain caminaban hacia el portón de la mansión para subirse al vehículo e irse a casa.

 **-¿Te divertiste mucho?** –Pregunto el hombre como su típica sonrisa burlona-

Marinette enrojeció levemente, pero luego se calmó para mostrar un semblante tranquilo y calmado.

 **-Sí, si lo hice…** -Dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa-

Ambos subieron al vehículo y se retiraron.

* * *

Mario conducía por las calles mojadas de Paris mientras escuchaba música Rock por el estéreo.

Había dejado a Marinette en su casa y disculpado por la tardanza con sus tíos, siempre le habían dicho que cada que se disculpaba lo hacía demasiado y por eso el había disminuido sus disculpas por mucho tiempo.

Tal vez por eso tenía fama de faker y descarado en la CAPH… quien sabe…

Pero cuando se trataba de su familia… podía sentir como si la pequeña pieza que quedaba de su yo de la secundaria saliera a flote…

Cada vez que pensaba en eso se preguntaba como reaccionaria su yo del pasado, un chico nerd y tímido, muy parecido a Marinette en carácter en aquel entonces… al ver al mercenario en que se había convertido.

Nah, él se sentía bien… él no se iba a deprimir por esas estupideces.

Él era genial y punto final.

Y el que lo negara, tendría que enfrentarse a sus puños.

Llegando a la estación de tren, paro en una intersección y entro a un camino entre un par de vagones abandonados.

Cuando llego allí, paro el motor y se bajó del automóvil para ponerse a caminar hacia la guarida.

Últimamente ha habido muchos policías rondando por la zona, la razón aunque desconocida ponía a la banda de Cooper en alerta ante cualquier intento de la Interpol de encontrar su guarida.

Cuando llego al antiguo hotel, fue recibido con una cálida bienvenida por parte de su banda.

 **-¡Mario ya estás aquí!** –Dijo Murray desde la silla del comedor-

 **-¿Qué hay Hippo?** –Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa-

 **-Lo de siempre, aunque dentro de unas semanas tendré una nueva pelea así que ando entrenando** –Dijo el enmascarado mientras agarraba un sándwich de una bandeja-

 **-¿Y cómo exactamente? –** Pregunto Mario con curiosidad mientras se sacaba su gabardina y la colocaba en un perchero junto a una sombrilla-

 **-¡Aumentando mi masa muscular!** –Dijo Murray mientras se comía el sándwich de un bocado-

Mario solo pudo poner una cara de póker y alzando sus hombros restándole importancia fue hacia la cocina a prepararse un bocadillo.

 **-¡Mario hasta que al fin llegas! –** Dijo Bentley mientras se acercaba a la cocina-

 **-Hay Bent… Oigan ¿Quién se comió mi parte de nuevo? –** Pregunto el pelinegro mirando acusadoramente a su banda-

Curiosamente ambos compañeros se mostraron inocentemente sospechosos ante ello.

Mario llego a la conclusión de que habían compartido el crimen.

Por raro que pareciese, Mario estaba realmente cansado, todo lo sucedido en la mansión Agreste lo había dejado destrozado.

Por lo que solo tomo una lata de cerveza y cerro el refrigerador para empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras para subir a las habitaciones.

 **-¿Ey, a dónde vas? Tenemos que discutir sobre Ro…** -Iba a decir el informático pero fue interrumpido por un sonoro suspiro de cansancio genuino de parte de Mario-

- **Háganlo sin mí por ahora, ya me pondré al corriente, Arelle ya está al tanto así que ya pueden hablar con ella…** -Dijo el pelinegro subiendo por las escaleras mientras bebía de su cerveza-

 **-Pero…** -Iba a decir Bentley pero Mario ya había desaparecido de su rango de vista al doblar por un pasillo-

 **-Wow, ni siquiera cuando venía de tarde por trabajar lo veía tan cansado… ¿Qué será lo que le habrá pasado?** –Dijo Murray mientras tomaba de una lata de soda-

- **Ni idea amigo… pero tengo unas ligeras sospechas de que pudo haber sido…** -Dijo el de gafas mientras se giraba y rodaba con su silla de ruedas hasta la mesa del comedor-

Cuando Mario llego a su habitación la encontró tal y como la había dejado, llena de ropa desparramada de su armario y su cama desarreglado junto a un par de cubiertos sucios.

 **-¿Por qué me siento tan cansa…?** –Iba a decir Mario, normalmente el aguantaba cosas peores que solo "eso" no entendía porque su cuerpo lo ordenaba a irse a dormir… hasta que se fijó que su reloj volvía a emitir un extraño brillo purpura **\- Oh… pero claro…** -Dijo mirando con fastidio su miraculous-

El pelinegro camino hasta una mesa donde había una caja de herramientas junto a una extraña máquina que tenía el nombre de "Granada de humo 2.0" pintada con marcador junto a un portátil.

Prendió el ordenador para luego ingresar al sistema mediante una contraseña y ponerse a teclear rápidamente.

 **-Como pensé…** -Dijo Mario alejándose de la pantalla-

En la pantalla había una serie de ventanas con diferentes clases de datos, registros y emulaciones mostrándose en tiempo real y actualizándose constantemente.

Pero en una ventana posicionada en medio de todo se mostraba una especie de representación 3D de la figura del reloj de Mario junto a unas señalaciones con diferentes datos en cuadros.

Pero lo que a Mario le interesaba en todo ese mar de números y letras era un pequeño cuadro en la esquina superior derecha de la ventana donde se podía apreciar un porcentaje de 35% junto a una línea en letras rojas que decía.  
" _NIVELES DE ENERGIAS BAJOS, REALIZAR ABSORCION/RECARGA DE ENERGIA URGENTE"_

 **-Meh… aun aguanta…** -Dijo el hombre mientras cerraba el portátil y caminaba a paso lento a su recamara-

Le esperaba una larga noche…

* * *

 ** _Hotel Boisgelin, Embajada Italiana en Paris, 24 de agosto del 2018, 03:00 horas._**

 **-¿Realmente vamos a hacer esto?** –Pregunto Palom Paix parada en una azotea frente al enorme Hotel-

- **Realmente vamos a hacer esto, rubia** –Dijo Racoon Thief saliendo de entre las sombras con una sonrisa ladina-

Tras descansar un poco y levantarse, La banda de Cooper había procedido a iniciar su próximo plan de reconocimiento para averiguar más y ver si en verdad el embajador Víctor Rossi podría estar involucrado en todo esto.

Tras una obtención de datos por parte de Bentley, habían descubierto que Víctor Rossi se hospedaba en nada menos que el Hotel Boisgelin, en medio de toda la zona Italiana en Paris.

Para proceder a un plan mejor hecho y un operativo más grande, la banda de Cooper debía ir a donde estaba alojándose el embajador y entrar a obtener información sobre sus posibles actividades ilícitas.

Al principio aunque Arelle se mostrase renuente ante todo esto, fue arrastrada y necesaria para el plan llevándolos a donde estaban ahora.

 **-Aun no entiendo cómo vamos a arriesgarnos tanto solo porque ese tal Mortimer hablo con Ros** si –Dijo la ladrona mientras sacaba de un bolso su ahora propio binocom-

 **-Estamos desesperados Al, hay que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad** –Dijo el pelinegro mientras observaba por los alrededores y se acercaba sutilmente a la mujer-

 **-¿Les ha quedado claro a todo el plan, verdad?** –Dijo Bentley mediante un comunicador en los antifaces-

 **-/Claro/-** Dijeron Palom, Racoon y Murray desde sus posiciones-

 **-Excelente… empecemos entonces…-** Dijo el de lentes desde la furgoneta de Murray estacionada a un par de calles del hotel, mientras tecleaba rápidamente desde su ordenador-

A pesar de ser solo una misión de reconocimiento, la seguridad que allí había forzó a la banda a hacer la operación más detallada y compleja.

Entre esos detalles, hacer que Bentley hackee el sistema de láseres en los techos y las cámaras de seguridad exteriores de un pabellón y medio del hotel.

 ** _(Now Playing:_** **_Sly Cooper Thieves In Time OST - 3 - Paris by Rooftop)_**

 **-Tu turno, Thief**.-Dijo Bentley mientras veía con satisfacción como su hackeo se había completado perfectamente-

El ladrón poso en una de las cornisas con una de sus mejores sonrisas, para luego dar un ágil salto a un techo de tela elástica retráctil de un negocio ambulante para luego dar un doble salto hasta llegar al techo del hotel.

 **-Wow, vaya que me lucí en esta…** -Dijo el hombre ante lo que había hecho-

 **-Concéntrate mapache… -** Dijo Arelle desde el comunicador-

 **-Ok… veamos si esos croissants no me han pasado factura…-** Dijo el ladrón para luego fijarse en la entrada de ventilación del techo-

Debido a que el sistema de seguridad de completaba mediante tres núcleos de computación (tres ordenadores) con posiciones desconocidas, Mario tenía que entrar por la ventilación del pabellón con el sistema de seguridad del núcleo que Bentley logro hackear para llegar hasta la caja de llaves de alimentación de todo el hotel.

Cuando el ladrón entro al ducto de ventilación y llego hasta un cuarto de mantenimiento con trapeadores y químicos junto a una caja metálica enorme supo que llego al lugar correcto.

Inmediatamente Racoon Thief bajo al cuarto y abriendo la caja bajo la llave eléctrica que correspondía al pabellón donde se hallaba la habitación de Víctor Rossi.

 **-Murray, Palomita, su turno** –Dijo el pelinegro mientras se las arreglaba para volver a subir al ducto de ventilación-

 **-/Captado…/-** Dijeron al unísono el enmascarado y la ladrona para luego proceder con sus misiones-

Palom Paix estaba parada en la misma azotea frente al hotel, hasta que ella empieza a caminar hacia atrás para luego empezar a correr rápidamente hasta la cornisa y saltar desde lo alto del edificio.

En ese momento, Palom Paix se elevó planeando con un par de alas blancas sema-transparentes que habían aparecido de su espalda.

 **-Esto es la mejor parte de la magia…** -Dijo la mujer encantada con las habilidades mágicas de su traje de crear alas para poder planear y volar en el aire-

Fijándose en la zona sin láseres en el techo y con baja iluminación la ladrona voló hasta allí y aterrizo delicadamente hasta un balcón de una habitación.

 **-Llegue… ¿Murray, ya estas aden…?** –Iba a decir Palom Paix parada en el balcón mirando hacia la calle para luego quedar estupefacta ante lo que veía-

Cuando Racoon Thief al fin subió al techo y salió del sistema de ventilación, al fijarse hacia las calles sus cejas salieron disparadas hacia arriba de la impresión.

 **-Eh… Bentley… ¿Surfear en coches era parte de la misión de Murray? –** Dijo el ladrón mientras veía a su robusto compañero encima de una furgoneta en movimiento acostado con una sonrisa y poniéndole al ladrón un pulgar arriba mientras que entraba a un callejón que daba a una bodega cercana al hotel-

 **-No otra vez…** -Dijo Bentley mientras golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano-

Debido a la importancia de las personas y políticos que vivían en la zona, la alcaldía permitió la contratación de un servicio de seguridad privado que tenían hasta vehículos, uniformes y armas especiales para ellos.

Sin embargo dado que no se les había permitido poseer armas de fuego y que esa noche solo habría cierta cantidad de guardias patrullando, se le había asignado la misión a Murray de "encargarse" de los guardias para evitar contratiempos.

Y tan solo viendo la forma "sutil" en la que entraría a la zona de los guardias, había que prevenir ahora cualquier cosa.

Palom Paix soltó un suspiro de resignación y mediante una llave una maestra que le había dado Bentley, entro a la habitación que daba el balcón.

Que no era nada más y nada menos que la oficina de Víctor Rossi.

El aludido actualmente se hallaba en una reunión extraordinaria en la alcaldía de Paris por lo que sería junto a otros factores la situación perfecto para el robo perfecto.

Arelle se adentró rápidamente dentro del lugar y empezó a rebuscar buscando pistas hasta dar con una computadora portátil en medio de un escritorio, poniéndose a pedir ayuda a Bentley para hackear el dispositivo y acceder a sus archivos.

Todo iba viento en popa y mientras Murray se adentraba a buscar a los guardias, Racoon Thief se quedó haciendo guardia en la azotea donde estaba en un principio tras salir del hotel tras reactivarse la seguridad de láseres en el techo.

Por suerte, hasta que alguien se dé cuenta de que la electricidad en aquel pabellón había sido cortada, el sistema de seguridad de esa zona estaba completamente apagado.

Sin embargo, mientras Mario observaba los alrededores, no pudo evitar fijarse en una silueta roja junto con otra negra que saltaban de techo en techo en el vecindario…

Como si estuviesen analizando y observando el lugar buscando algo en específico…

Como un… patrullaje…

Oh no…

Mario rápidamente ante los nervios saco su binocom y con el zoom pudo observar perfectamente a Ladybug y Chat Noir haciendo patrullaje nocturno JUSTO en esta zona y JUSTO en esta noche.

 **-Dios por favor perdóname pero por favor has que Gabriel lancé un akuma ahora…** -Dijo en voz baja el pelinegro mientras veía como los problemas se acercaban- ¡ **Bentley!** –Dijo ahora mediante el comunicador de su antifaz- **¡Tenemos problemas!**

 **-¿Qué clase de problemas?** –Pregunto el de lentes-

 **-Una mariquita y un gato presumido más precisamente…** -Dijo el ladrón mientras observaba a los superhéroes mirando por las zona con esperanza de que desistieran y se retiraran por las horas en que estaban, pero desde lo de Sandboy habían empezado al menos un día a la semana a hacer patrullaje a tales horas para evitar otro desastre parecido-

Mario juro que le daría una patada en la entrepierna a Hawkmoth apenas lo viera.

Pero a pesar de su amenaza programada y su esperanza, todo apuntaba a que pronto estarían cerca del hotel en cualquier momento.

 **-Si te ven estaremos fritos… ¡Escóndete rápido!** –Dijo el moreno desde el comunicador-

Mario como todo buen mapache lo primero que se le ocurrió fue bajar al callejón a esconderse entre la basura, pero cuando vio que lo héroes se acercaban justo en esa dirección, solo se le ocurrió ponerse detrás de un cartel de publicidad de fragancia Adrien que estaba al lado del edificio.

De repente ambos jóvenes superhéroes estaban ya parados en la misma azotea con Racoon Thief a menos de un metro de distancia mientras lloraba en el interior pensando si estaba pagando algún pecado… excluyendo las maldades que le hizo a Gabriel claro.

 **-Hoy fue un patrullaje mi lady…** -Dijo Chat Noir mientras se estiraba un poco **\- Dormiré como un tronco mañana…**

- **Estoy igual Chat, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que todas las pesadillas de los parisinos se hagan realidad otra vez…** -Dijo Ladybug mientras descansaba un poco también-

 **-Siempre de acuerdo contigo Bichito…** -Dijo Chat mientras hacia una pose galante frente a Ladybug sacándole una pequeña risita-

Mario estaba sudando la gota gorda ya que le estaba costando bastante equilibrarse en el borde de ese cartel.

Sin embargo de repente Ladybug se siente al borde del edificio con la mirada al hotel pensativa.

 **-Chat… ¿Tu que sabes sobre Racoon Thief y Palom Paix?** –Dijo Ladybug mientras miraba el paisaje-

En se momento las orejas de mapache del ladrón se alzaron rápidamente.

 **-Bueno… no más que tu mi lady…** -Dijo Chat sentándose al lado de ella-

 **-Ellos son criminales ¿no? –** Dijo Ladybug-

 **-Al parecer si…** -Dijo Chat mientras ahora miraba el hotel en frente de ellos-

- **Entonces… ¿Por qué nos ayudaron?** –Pregunto Ladybug al aire-

 **-¿A qué te refieres mi lady?** –Dijo Chat mirando a su compañera-

 **-Digo, es cierto que tal vez a lo mejor querían escapar y por eso nos ayudaron, pero… antes… con ese grupo de estudiante con la señora Anarka… ellos los salvaron de esa mujer que lanzaba rayos…** -Dijo Ladybug mientras analizaba lo que estaba diciendo para aclarar su punto-

Y Chat Noir lo entendía, porque él estuvo ahí y recordaba perfectamente como ese rayo lanzado por esa loca casi le da a Luka si no fuera por Racoon Thief.

 **-Si… tienes razón es eso… -** Dijo el rubio mientras pensaba en los mismo-

 **-Y luego, cuando esa mujer se akumatizo, ellos podían haber escapado o incluso simplemente dejarnos el trabajo a nosotros y esconderse hasta poder salir… pero nos ayudaron y pelearon contra ella… al menos Racoon Thief junto a mi…** -Dijo Ladybug recordando la lucha entre el ladrón y la villana y como en más de una ocasión había desviado un tiro de ella-

 **-Lamento mucho no haber estado allí para ayudarla mi lady…** -Dijo Chat con las orejas bajas alertando a Ladybug-

 **-¡No Chat! ¡No fue tu culpa! De hecho… creo que debí esperarte antes de meterme en esa lucha…** -Dijo Ladybug mientras hacía movimientos con las manos para luego su derecha en la cabeza de Chat acariciándolo un poco-

Cuando el minino empezó a ronronear ligeramente Ladybug se tranquilizó.

 **-Gracias mi lady, te prometo que jamás me iré de tu lado** –Dijo Chat con una radiante sonrisa sacándole un sonrojo a Ladybug-

 **-S-Si n-no es nada Chat…** -Dijo Ladybug escondiendo su sonrojo volteándose-

 **-Pero tengo entendido que al final ese ladrón derroto a la villana ¿verdad?** –Pregunto Chat-

 **-Si… mi Lucky Charm lo señalo y al parecer él supo lo que tenía que hacer al instante… fue raro…** -Dijo la azabache-

 **-No será que… ¿Tal vez tenga un miraculous o alguna cosa mágica por el estilo?** –Dijo Chat a modo de suposición-

 **-El maestro Fu dijo una vez que hay mas miraculous fuera de la caja que él tiene… ¿Tú crees que sea uno de esos?** –Dijo la heroína mientras fijaba su mirada en su compañero-

 **-No tengo la menor idea mi lady…** -Dijo Chat mientras se fijaba en cierta parte del techo del hotel- **Que extraño… normalmente esto está lleno de láseres en los techos…**

 **-¿A qué te refieres Chat?** –Dijo Ladybug ahora mirando a la misma parte que su compañero-

- **He pasado por aquí antes, y en la noche activan un sistema de seguridad laser en los techos para evitar que ningún criminal logre entrar por ahí ni por los ductos de ventilación…** -Dijo Chat entrecerrando los ojos fijándose como también en esa parte estaba totalmente a oscuras excepto por un balcón que tenía las puertas abiertas-

 **-Deberíamos investigar por si acaso…** -Dijo Ladybug mientras se levantaba y dándole una señal a su compañero lanzarse con su yoyo hacia el hotel-

Cuando ambos superhéroes se retiraron, Mario salió de su escondite con los nervios de punta y rápidamente contacto a Bentley.

 **-¡Bent…!** –Iba a decir el ladrón pero fue rápidamente interrumpido-

 **-Sí, sí, ya lo vi todo desde aquí…** -Dijo Bentley mientras tecleaba en su ordenador- **Tratare de crear una distracción con Murray para ver si…**

 **-/ ¡Chicos terminamos!/-** Dijeron las voces de Arelle y Murray por el comunicador-

 **-¿En serio?** –Dijo Mario mientras miraba con su binocom a los héroes que se colgaban de los techos buscando una forma de entrar a ver qué pasaba-

 **-¡Sí! Encontré todo un archivo de registros de transferencias y acciones de cuentas bancarias junto con un montón de cartas y documentos de actividades ilegales dentro del ordenador, también encontré una carpeta de bajo con fotos y planos…** -Dijo Palom mientras sacaba un pequeño drive del ordenador portátil y en su otra mano sostenía una carpeta café-

 **-Yo ya me encargo de los guardias… pero otros están esparcidos por el lugar y no logre atraparlos…** -Dijo Murray mientras amontonaba un montón de guardias noqueados en una esquina-

 **-¡Excelente! ¡En ese caso hay que irnos!** –Dijo Bentley cortando la comunicación para luego girar su silla hasta un control remoto que al presionar un botón encendió la furgoneta-

- **A tus ordenes capitán…** -Dijo el ladrón para luego saltar hasta la siguiente azotea y utilizando el gancho con cadena de su bastón colgarse por un iluminaria obteniendo suficiente impulso para llegar hasta donde estaba Arelle antes y sin ser vistos por los jóvenes-

 **-Hola mi lady… Se ve preciosa ante la luz de luna esta noche… -** Dijo Racoon Thief copiando a Chat Noir-

 **-Deja de jugar mapache es hora de irnos…** -Dijo la mujer para luego sostenerse del hombro del pelinegro-

 **-Oh el dolor de ser rechazado… no es tan fuerte como otros dramatizan…** -Dijo el hombre a modo de corta rollo cómico para luego sostener de la cintura de la rubia y lanzar su gancho con cadena por un soporte de una bandera italiana y columpiarse hasta el techo-

 **-¿Y los chicos?** –Dijo la mujer ante el supuesto riego de ser encontrados por los héroes-

 **-Ya se habrán ido seguramen…** -Iba a decir el ladrón hasta que al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente la cara estupefacta de Ladybug justo al lado suyo-

Ambos se quedaron con expresiones de entre terror y sorpresa con las bocas semi abiertas intentando articular palabra.

 **-Hey mi lady… ¿Encontraste al… agh!** -Dijo Chat mientras caminaba hacia Ladybug aun si notar la presencia de los criminales hasta que accidentalmente tropieza con una tubería de quien sabe que perdiendo el equilibrio-

En ese momento Chat Noir estaba a punto de caer de la azotea y Racoon Thief inmediatamente salió disparado para sostenerlo de su cola/cinturón para evitar que cayera y alertara a los guardias.

Pero la cereza del pastel fue cuando el gorro de ladrón del traje de Racoon Thief salió disparado por una ráfaga de viento gracias a la altura donde estaban para luego aterrizar justo encima de un láser de seguridad que estaba en el pabellón que aun tenia electricidad activando por completo el sistema de seguridad.

Dándose cuenta cuando todas luces de los alrededores se encendieron con alerta iluminando todo el lugar junto con una alarma sonando.

Bentley desde la furgoneta junto con Murray que había logrado llegar ya simplemente miraba escéptico los hechos.

 **-/…Idiotas/** -Dijeron Bentley, Palom Paix y Ladybug mientras veía como ambos sujetos de negro al recomponerse sonrieron con nerviosismo-

 ** _(Now Playing: Sly cooper 2 music: Paris fight)_**

 **-¡Arriba las manos!** –Dijeron un grupo de tres guardias con linternas y unas pistolas eléctricas apuntándolos-

 **-A correr…** -Dijo Racoon Thief mientras tomaba a Chat Noir y lo empujaba hacia los guardias para distraerlos y agarrar a Palom Paix de la cintura y usar su gancho con cadena para columpiarse fuera del lugar-

 **-¡Oigan vuelvan aquí!** –Dijo Ladybug para luego empezar a perseguirlos-

 **-¡Espérame mi lady…!** –Dijo Chat Noir para luego ir tras ella-

En ese momento un par de sirenas se empezaron a escuchar a la lejanía, al parecer la alerta había traída compañía indeseada a la misión.

Los criminales y los héroes mantenían una reñida persecución por las azoteas con dos columpiándose y los otros con saltos por las azoteas.

En ese momento Chat Noir utilizando su bastón dio un salto largo para adelantarse a Palom Paix y a Racoon Thief.

Cuando Chat Noir aterrizo frente a ellos ambos criminales pararon en seco en el borde entre dos edificios y Ladybug llego atrás de ellos.

 **-¡Ríndanse y entréguense a la policía!** –Grito Ladybug girando su yoyo a gran velocidad junto a Chat Noir que estaba en posición de combate-

 **-Mmmmh… ¿Y si decimos que no?** –Pregunto como un niño inocente Racoon Thief-

- **Entonces serán llevados a la fuerza por nosotros…** -Dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras empuñaba su bastón-

 **-Me parece razonable…-** Dijo Palom Paix mientras sacaba su arco, en realidad no quería pelear con ellos, eso era lo último que quería pero si la situación lo requería procuraría solo neutralizarlos lo suficiente-

Sin embargo el mapache se encontraba totalmente relajado ante la situación.

 **-¿Y cómo lo harán si no tienen criminales a quienes llevar?** –Dijo el ladrón para luego dar un paso para atrás y lanzarse de espaldas del borde del edificio-

 **-¡ESPERE…!** –Iba a decir Ladybug ante el temerario acto que hizo el ladrón hasta ver como volvía subir gracias al impulso que tomo impulso al columpiarse de un tendedero y aterrizar justo encima de la furgoneta en movimiento-

 **-¡Tu turno palomita!** –Grito el mapache mientras Murray daba la vuelta por calle en el vehículo y regresaba-

Ahí fue cuando una sonrisa de gusto e ironía se mostró en el rostro de Palom Paix y empezó a correr desde la cornisa hacia la calle para aterrizar en el mismo lugar que Racoon Thief.

 **-¡Nos vemos queridos…!** –Dijo la mujer para luego lanzar un beso al aire y meterse dentro de la furgoneta junto a Mario y salir disparados del lugar-

Fue ahí cuando un montón de patrullas dirigidas por un convertible rojo con sirena de policía conducida por la mismísima Inspectora Carmelita Fox empezó a perseguir la furgoneta mientras los héroes al no darse por vencidos lo siguieron desde arriba.

La persecución duro prácticamente casi una hora hasta que llegaron a un puente levadizo levantado y de un salto la furgoneta llego al otro lado perdiendo de vista a la policía y de paso a los superhéroes.

 ** _(Fin de la música)_**

Eran ya pasado la 5 de la mañana cuando llegaron a la guarida.

Bentley y Murray se miraron contentos y se fueron a sus respectivas recamaras a descansar para luego armar un plan al día siguiente.

Mario y Arelle estaban casi como zombis, por lo que simplemente caminaron hasta el auto de Mario que seguía estacionado en el mismo lugar y se retiraron hacia la mansión Agreste para dejar a Arelle.

O ese era el plan inicial.

 ** _Mansión Agreste, 24 de Agosto del 2018, 08:00 horas._**

Gabriel Agreste se había levantado temprano para ir a una reunión en la mañana, tras alistarse y darle una pequeña reprimenda a su hijo que al parecer se había quedado despierto hasta muy tarde en la noche recordándole lo importante que era su salud y sus horas de sueño, fue junto a él desayunar como hacia rara vez que tenía tiempo para desayunar antes de salir.

Pero mientras caminaba hasta el comedor junto a su hijo que tenía unas grandes ojeras, se extrañó de la falta de presencia de Arelle que normalmente se solía despertar muy temprano para ayudar en lo que podía en la mansión y ponerse a trabajar en unos informes que le llegaban de la agencia donde trabajaba.

Cuando paso por su habitación se encontró la puerta medio abierta, y con un poco de curiosidad se adentró al lugar.

Él sabía que Arelle y Mario tendrían una "misión" en la noche y tal vez llegarían tarde.

Pero eso aún no pudo calmar la sorpresa que tuvo Gabriel al ver la escena.

Allí estaba su amiga y excompañera del instituto acostada plácidamente en su cama aun con ropa de entre casa que era un conjunto blanco de blusa, pantalones y zapatos blancos típicos de la familia Agreste.

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver a su antiguo mejor amigo acostado con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama en una posición cómica con los brazos abiertos roncando al lado de Arelle.

Al parecer o habían llegado tan tarde que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantarse el sueño o Gabriel se había perdido de algo que no estaba seguro si quería saber.

En cualquier caso, solo cerró la puerta para retirarse y preguntarle a Arelle cuando volviese de su reunión solo para volver y encontrar a Mario corriendo de la rubia que lo perseguía a escobazos.

Grandes cosas habían cambiado y grandes cosas se avecinaban, ya sean buenas o malas, pero si algo estaba claro es que ahora lo único que les quedaba es…

Caminar hacia adelante…

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEEEEY TAL VEZ ME PASE UN POCO EN ESTE._**

 ** _Pero no tenía ni p#$! Idea de cómo separar ambas situaciones…_**

 ** _Así que solo se me ocurrió hacer un capitulo súper largo! Yei!_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, dejen fav, comentarios, reviews y nos vemos!_**

 ** _Goodbye Darling!_**


	15. Una Opera de Mentiras: Parte 1

**_Capítulo: 14_**

 ** _Una Opera de Mentiras: Parte 1_**

Mientras Gabriel Agreste era un adicto crónico al trabajo, su socio/amigo Mario Dupain era absolutamente lo contrario.

Al menos cuanto a papeleo y trabajo sin ganas se refería.

Claro, le encantaba trabajar en sus máquinas e invenciones propias, pero si solo era trabajos de rutina, mantenimiento por daños provocados por técnicos inútiles contratados por Gabriel en sus centinelas y papeleo para adquisición de materiales y escolares, realmente lo detestaba.

A pesar de ser un adulto, tenía el concepto de flojera de todo adolescente vago.

Por eso, en vez de ser arrastrado por Gabriel a sus asuntos, se suele escapar a la panadería de sus tíos ya sea para descansar, o para ayudarlos en la panadería.

Como ese día.

 ** _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, 26 de Agosto del 2018, 10:00 horas._**

Arelle y Adrien iban camino a una sesión de fotos en su limosina conducida por el Gorila, hoy como Nathalie y Gabriel tuvieron que ir a la empresa a arreglar un par de asuntos provocados por un descuido de distribución de telas, se le encargo a Arelle la supervisión de Adrien y de la sesión de hoy.

Sin embargo, eso daba la ventaja de que Adrien podría saltarse algunas normas.

Y justo ese día, habían salido tan apurados que se habían saltado el desayuno.

 **-Pasaremos un minuto a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng para pedir algo para el desayuno ¿Que vas a querer Adrien?** -Dijo Arelle mientras revisaba una Tablet recién comprada por parte de Gabriel para trabajar-

 **-Me encantaría unos macarons justo ahora, tía Arelle** -Dijo el chico con ojos brillosos, porque podía contar perfectamente la cantidad de veces en la que había podido desayunar así con solo una mano... al menos... desde que su madre desaprecio-

 **-En ese caso, 2 órdenes de macarons** -Dijo con una sonrisa amable la mujer-

En ese momento el Gorila paro el vehículo para luego hacerles una seña a los pasajeros de que habían llegado a su destino.

Ambos rubios bajaron del vehículo y se disponían a entrar a la panadería hasta que oyeron un fuerte estruendo.

 **-¡Cuidado! ¡La harina!** -Se escuchó la voz de Tom Dupain desde dentro del local-  
 **-La tengo, la tengo... ¡No la tengo!** -Dijo ahora la voz de Mario para luego escucharse un fuerte golpe y una nube de harina saliese del mostrador y pasara bajo la puerta y ventanas abiertas-

Ante el escándalo, ambos rubios se acercaron rápidamente a la entrada de la panadería.

 **-¿Hola? ¿Están todos bien?** -Pregunto Arelle cruzando el umbral de la puerta-

Cuando entraron se encontraron con un costal de harina derramándose por el mostrador mientras el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng estaba cubiertos de arriba para abajo y del suelo se levantaban Marinette con el pelo suelto y con la ropa sucia de harina y Mario salía con un costal en la cabeza el cual al quitarse se mostraba su cabeza y cabellera completamente blancas.

 **-Bienvenidos a la panadería Dupain-Cheng, ¿En qué podemos servirles?** -Dijo Mario con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se sacudía la cabeza y se sacaba lo que podía de harina-

Arelle se sonrojo furiosamente.

No era que su compañero fuera feo ni tampoco un adonis, pero a veces su típica aura de desagrado y miedo característico en él, podía reversarse a una completamente adorable como en ese momento con su cabello desordenado, manchas de harinas en el rostro, sin gabardina y con la camisa remangada hasta los codos y la corbata floja.

Junto a esa despampanante sonrisa burlona y alegre.

Por su bien mental y de la misión rápidamente Arelle volvió a tomar el saco de harina y lo puso de nuevo en la cabeza de Mario haciendo que este se sorprenda y cayese de espaldas perdiendo el equilibrio.

 **-Quisiéramos dos órdenes de macarons por favor -** Dijo la mujer con pose elegante a pesar de su recién acto y mejillas sonrojadas-

 **-E-En seguida...** -Dijo Marinette mientras recuperaba la atención y se disponía a hacer el pedido-

Por lo siguientes 10 minutos, los padres de Marinette limpiaron todo el desastre, y Mario y Marinette se limpiaban toda la harina que traían encima para luego terminar de hacer el pedido.

 **-Aquí tiene ma'am, recuerde pagar a la dama** -Dijo el pelinegro con un guiño mientras entregaba la bolsa de papel con el pedido a Arelle-

 **-Gracias...** -Dijo Arelle con una ligera sonrisa mientras le daba el pedido a Adrien y se dirigía hacia Sabine para pagar **\- ¿No se supone que debías ir con Gabriel a revisar algo hoy?** -Dijo dirigiéndose a Mario-

 **-No tengo idea de que me estás hablando...-** Dijo Mario hasta que escucho a Marinette bajando por las escaleras de la residencia-

- **Mario te llama el señor Agres-AGH!** -Iba a decir Marinette hasta que se tropezó con el ultimo escalón casi cayéndose al suelo siendo salvado pro Adrien sujetándola y el teléfono cayendo en el mostrador con el altavoz puesto-

 **-¡Mario, condenado vago! ¡¿Dónde diablos estas?! ¡Tenías que ayudarme con unos inversionistas que querían invertir en tu sistema de seguridad! Si te has vuelto a esconder te juro que...** -Decía la voz de Gabriel Agreste hasta que el pelinegro tomo el teléfono y corto la llamada-

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente a Mario, en el caso de los jóvenes avergonzados por la escena entre ellos, de parte de Sabine y Tom sorprendidos y de muy mala manera, Arelle.

 **-¿Qué? Le dije que iba a salir y se le olvido...** -Dijo Mario excusándose siendo que realmente si le aviso a Gabriel de que iba ir a la panadería... en una nota pequeñísima al borde de un jarrón... dentro de su taller-

Arelle suspiro resignada y procedió a pagar por el pedido.

Adrien no pudo resistir y ya había abierto la caja dentro de la bolsa y había probado los macarons.

 **-¡Hmmm, deliciosos!** -Dijo el rubio mientras comía uno-

 **-Me alegra que te gusten, chico. Sabes... Marinette podría hacerte unos solo para ti si tú...** -Dijo Tom mientras se acercaba a Adrien-

 **-¡Papá!** -Chillo Marinette avergonzada-

Todos rieron ligeramente, incluso Adrien un poco avergonzado aunque un poco con unas ligeras ganas de comer unos macarons hechos por Marinette.

Estaba seguro de que serían deliciosos.

El momento era muy ameno dentro de la panadería, hasta que alguien entro a la panadería.

 **-Buenos días** -Dijo Lila Rossi entrando al establecimiento con semblante alegre e inocente-

Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica y Marinette apretó fuertemente sus puños.

 **-¡Lila! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?** -Dijo Marinette con una sonrisa falsa-

El aura de enojo que ahora salía de la azabache era un poco atemorizante.

 **-Oh, hola Marinette, verán quisiera ordenar unos croissants de chocolate para llevar...** -Dijo la castaña todavía con actitud inocente hasta que ve a Adrien- **¡Adrien! ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí!**

Inmediatamente la chica se agarró del brazo del modelo apresándolo sin escapatoria.

Adrien sonrió nerviosamente.

 **-También es un gusto, Lila** -Dijo el rubio incomodo ante la invasión de su espacio personal-

 **-¿Esos son macarons?** -Dijo Lila mientras tomaba sin permiso uno y luego probarlo para mostrar una mueca de asco **\- Puagh. Demasiado dulce...** -Dijo tirando el macaron a un basurero para dolor de Adrien-

Arelle miraba con molestia a la chica, no la conocía mucho pero había oído hablar de ella y si lo que le habían contado era correcto, esa chica era una maestra de la actuación y de las mentiras, y se tenía que ser muy precavido con ella.

La mujer poso su mirada en los pelinegros, mientras ahora Marinette parecía que quería matar a Lila con la mirada, Mario se mostraba con un semblante serio y molesto bastante impropio de él.

Cosa que intrigo bastante a Arelle.

Mario era un hombre listo y sabía cómo esconder sus emociones y actuar correctamente, por lo que le sorprendió al verlo tan... serio...

Y sospechaba que eso no era exactamente por la presencia de la castaña... si no por un mal presentimiento que ella también empezaba a sentir.

 **-Aquí está su pedido señorita, pase por favor con mi esposa para pagar...** -Dijo Tom mientras le pasaba los croissants también con una ligera molestia al haber menospreciado sus macarons-

 **-Oh lo siento, no tengo dinero, mi tío dijo que iba a pagar... ¡Oh! ¡Allí esta!** -Dijo la castaña con falsa tristeza hasta que vio a una figura acercándose a la puerta del lugar-

En ese momento todas las alarmas mentales de Mario y Arelle se encendieron.

Un hombre de altos rasgos italianos entro al establecimiento, de piel bronceada y pelo castaño junto con un traje naranja y corbata negra.

 **-Oh pequeña... casi te pierdo de vista en el parque...** -Dijo Víctor Rossi acercándose a Lila- **Oh vaya... No sabía que estabas aquí Dupain...**

Todos los integrantes de la familia se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos pero solo Mario se había quedado mirando fijamente al sujeto.

 **-Y yo no sabía que el demonio podía salir del infierno...** -Dijo el pelinegro con una mirada asesina que se intensificaba cada segundo-

 **-Oh vamos no me digas que aun sigues rencoroso por lo de Rockport...** -Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa burlona- **Vamos... dame la mano.**

El pelinegro no despego su vista del rostro de Víctor.

 **-Saca tu mano de mi frente y lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te rompa las piernas y te lanza al camión de la basura como la escoria humana que eres, mentiroso de pacotilla** -Dijo Mario con todo el odio del mundo-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y asustados, incluido Lila.

Arelle ya estaba empezando a preocuparse... porque sabía el porqué de esa respuesta...

Rossi tuvo un ligero tic en el ojo al ver que su amabilidad falsa había sido completamente ignorada.

Así que simplemente ignoro la amenaza y procedió a acercarse al mostrador para pagar los dulces.

 **-Creía que no eras alguien que guardaba tanto odio, Dupain... te creía alguien más... ¿pacifico seria la palabra?** -Decía el italiano mientras terminaba de pagar a Sabine-

 **...Encima ahora que al fin has encontrado una hermosa familia como siempre lo deseaste...** -Dijo señalando a todos los integrantes de la familia Dupain, pero al posar su mirada en Marinette una sonrisa perversa se formó en sus labios-

... **Una verdaderamente hermosa...** -Dijo mientras se acercaba y tomando de sorpresa el mentón de Marinette con fuerza sacándole un respingo mientras el hombre la veía con una mirada perversa-

Todos inmediatamente se pusieron alertas ante el movimiento de Rossi y Adrien incluso había logrado soltarse de Lila para meterse en medio de ambos.

Pero la escopeta apuntando en la frente del castaño fue más rápido que él.

 **-Tócala de nuevo y te vuelo los sesos** -Dijo Mario con un tono de voz grave y enojada mientras cargaba el arma-

 **-¡Mario tranquilízate!** -Dijo Tom sosteniendo a su sobrino de los hombros y alejando el arma de fuego del italiano-

Arelle tomo el arma y lo alejo del pelinegro.

 **-Como siempre amenazando con violencia... ¿No aprendiste nada de lo que la violencia provoco con John?** -Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa macabra soltando a Marinette-

 **-Se acabó, Mario lo matara -** Se dijo Arelle a si misma mientras veía como el pelinegro estaba a punto de explotar-

Pero entonces repentinamente se relajó y una sonrisa burlona y calmada se formó en sus labios.

 **-Si lo recuerdo, pero un mejor ejemplo seria lo que le paso a tu hermoso Mustang de 30 millones, ¿No crees?** -Dijo Ahora Mario con burla mientras se soltaba del agarre de Tom-

La cara de Víctor cambio totalmente de una de superioridad y maldad a una de molestia y enojo.

 **-Se tu juego de memoria, Rossi... y créeme que no volveré a caer, así que dime lo que quieres...** -Dijo el pelinegro ahora totalmente relajado atenuando el tenso ambiente dentro del local-

-El castaño se quedó mirando con fastidio al hombre **\- Vengo a entregarte esto, ya se lo di a Gabriel y a Audrey, tu eres el único que falta... lastimosamente** -Finalizo entregando 2 tarjetas para luego tomar a su sobrina de la mano y retirarse del lugar en silencio con superioridad-

Cuando ambos castaños salieron todos se quedaron en silencio mientras que Mario estaba cabizbajo en el mostrador.

Arelle inmediatamente se lanzó a él a tranquilizarlo mientras este temblaba ligeramente.

 **-Mario...** -Dijo Sabine mientras se acercaba al hombre-

 **-Lo lamento... perdí el control... lo siento mucho...** -Dijo el hombre aun cabizbajo mientras Arelle lo abrazaba fuertemente-

Mario iba a levantarse hasta que un abrazo de otra persona lo sorprendió.

Era Marinette que lo abrazaba por el otro lado.

 **-Te perdonamos, gracias por defenderme primo** -Dijo Marinette-

Luego de eso vinieron Adrien, Tom y Sabine a reconfortarlo también.

Mario sintió una calidez enorme en el pecho.

 ** _Media hora más tarde..._**

Tras matarse a disculpas con sus tíos ante la escena que había montado dentro de la panadería por perder el control y darles una breve explicación del porque, se tranquilizaron.

 **-... Y así fue como perdí la carrera, el Mustang de 30 millones quedo destrozado y mi rival John Berdrick quedo desfigurado...** -Dijo finalizando la historia que le contaba sus tíos mientras bebía de una taza de café-

El matrimonio Dupain-Cheng quedó estupefacto e impactado ante tal historia.

 **-¿Entonces no puedes volver a Estados Unidos nunca más?** -Dijo Sabine intentando todavía analizar lo que había dicho-

 **-Nope...-** Dijo el pelinegro dando un sorbo-

 **-Pero tú no fuiste quien lo...** -Iba a decir Tom pero la siguiente palabra implicaba algo que realmente no quería mencionar-

- **No, pero el casquillo de bala pertenecía a un arma que era mía, me inculparon y se salieron con la suya...** -Dijo respirando profundamente para luego dejar el café un lado- **Tío Tom, tía Sabine, quiero decirles que lamento mucho haberme ido y que cometí muchos pero MUCHOS errores en el pasado, pero jamás, JAMAS haría algo así contra alguien inocente...**

 **-Lo entendemos...** -Dijo Tom poniendo la mano en el hombro del pelinegro- **Y te agradecemos por ello... por defender a Marinette...**

 **-Y lo haría de nuevo... ahora me tengo que ir, volveré a verlos mañana...** -Dijo el hombre para luego tomar de golpe lo que le quedaba de café y caminar hacia la salida-

 **-¡Mario! -** Grito Tom antes de que el pelinegro saliera por la puerta-

Mario solo alcanzo a voltear a ver a sus tíos.

 **-Sabemos que eres inocente, eres un Dupain, eres de nuestra familia y recuerda que siempre puedes contar con nosotros...** -Dijo Tom abrazando a sus esposa con un sonrisa cálida-

Mario miro con calidez a sus tíos y luego se retiró.

* * *

 **-¿Se los contaste todo?** -Pregunto Gabriel levantando la vista de su panel de diseño-

Ambos hombres estaban en el estudio de Gabriel Agreste mientras uno estaba revisando el color de unos diseños y el otro estaba recostado en el sillón al lado de una caja de herramientas roja.

 **-Más o menos... si les dijera que fue por culpa de que Víctor le mintiese a John de que sabotee su auto, de que me robara el arma y de que el estúpido volara desde un puente con el Mustang, seguro le prohibían el paso a la panadería para siempre y cambiaban a Marinette de instituto con tal de que no se acercara a esa niña Rossi tampoco** -Dijo Mario mientras tenía una mano en la frente ocultándose los ojos **\- Aunque realmente no suena tan mal ahora que lo pienso en voz alta...**

La simple presencia de Víctor le había cansado como si de veneno se tratase.

 **-Y casi le metes un tiro en la cabeza...** -Dijo Gabriel aun concentrado en sus diseños-

 **-Fue puro reflejo, no sabes a cuantas mierdas me enfrente para desarrollar eso...** -Dijo el pelinegro aun sin moverse-

 **-¿El ser igual de mentiroso o tus reflejos de asesino enfermo?** -Dijo el rubio-

Mario solo levanto la otra mano para sacarle el dedo del medio.

 **-De todas maneras, nunca me cayó bien ese hombre, lo había visto en un par de fiestas de los Bourgeois antes... es demasiado pretencioso y falso... su sobrina fue un buen akuma, pero ese mitómano... me lo pensare varias veces antes de mandarle uno de mis akumas...** -Dijo Gabriel recordando algunas reuniones y fiestas de hace varios años donde convivio con el embajador-

 **-Te lo agradecería bastante...** -Dijo el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa-

 **-¿Ya terminaron de hablar de sus metidas de pata?-** Dijo Arelle entrando al estudio-

 **-¿Es cierto lo de la escopeta?** -Pregunto Gabriel-

 **-Sí, era del señor Tom, lo tenía para emergencias... ya me imagino quien le habrá dado el consejo... -** Dijo Arelle sentándose al lado de Mario-

 **-¡Oye! Yo solo le dije que tuviera algo para resguardarse...** -Dijo Mario defendiéndose-

 **-Y le diste una escopeta...** -Replico Arelle-

 **-Acababa de volver de América ¿Qué esperabas?** -Dijo Mario-

 **-¿Al menos han leído las invitaciones?** -Pregunto Gabriel-

 **-Yo lo deje en el taller para quemarla luego... -** Dijo Mario mientras se sentaba correctamente en el sillón **-¿Tú tienes la tuya palomita?**

- **Deja de llamarme palomita, y si, aún tengo la mía...** -Dijo Arelle, cuando Rossi les entrego las invitaciones una de ellas estaba su nombre-

Arelle saco de su bolso la tarjeta que era uno de colores dorados y con engravados finos.

Procedió a leerla.

 **-"Esta invitación ha sido entregada a usted para informarlo que ha sido gentilmente invitada al próximo evento de..." ¿pre-fiesta Internacional del Cine en Venecia?** -Dijo extrañada Arelle ante el evento-

 **-¿Una pre-Qué?** -Dijo Mario con una ceja enarcada-

 **-"Este evento propuesto por el alcalde de Venecia Giovanni Gorgona y el embajador italiano en Francia Víctor Rossi, consiste en pequeño baile con cena de tipo renacentista con el objetivo de una adecuación para próximos invitados en la siguiente gran fiesta en nuestra ciudad..."**

 **-Que absurdo y que pérdida de tiempo...** -Dijo fríamente Gabriel-

 **-"Debido a unos ligeros inconvenientes y problemas, este festival es creado con el objetivo de una alza de "Opinión Turística" de parte de grandes figuras en el arte, diseño y la moda, a pesar de que estas últimas dos no sean tan reconocidas en nuestra ciudad, se planea con este festival también la apertura a nuevos aspectos del arte y así aumentar nuestra riqueza artística"**

 **-Sabía que los venecianos eran tan fanáticos del arte como los parisinos pero esto es ridículo...** -Dijo Mario poniéndose a leer también la invitación-

 **-"Por eso, no solo invitaremos a grandes figuras del diseño y la moda, sino también a sus dirigentes/ayudantes/acompañantes/socios y todo aquel que pueda ofrecer diferentes puntos de vista respecto al arte en cuestión, mientras más alto sea nuestra perspectiva, ¡nuestra ciudad pronto superara a la mismísima Paris!"**

 **-Por eso te invitaron, ahora también eres parte del directivo de la línea Agreste... ¿Pero yo que pinto allí de todas maneras?** -Dijo Mario fijando su mirada en Gabriel-

 **-Eres el jefe de Seguridad y Tecnología de las empresas Agreste, Mario** -Dijo Gabriel- **A pesar de todo en parte gracias a tu sistemas anti-espionaje y tu buen ojo para contratar personal de seguridad es que todavía la competencia no nos ha echado abajo mediante sabotaje y robo** -Finalizo-

 **-Awwww, El cubito de hielo si me apreci-AUCH!...** -Dijo Mario burlándose de Gabriel hasta que este tomo un libro cercano y se lo lanzo al rostro-

 **-Igual sigues siendo un vago y un vil mercenario...** -Dijo Gabriel para luego soltar un suspiro de cansancio, apagar su panel de diseño y retirarse del estudio-

 **-En todo caso... ¿Cuándo es el evento?** -Pregunto el pelinegro recostándose con las manos tras la cabeza-

 **-...-** Arelle se quedó en un profundo silencio-

 **-Ey... ¿Rubia?** -Dijo Mario recomponiéndose y mirando a la tarjeta del cual Arelle no le despegaba el ojo-

 **-"El evento se realizara el 28 de Agosto en el "Palacio de la Opera", esperamos su presencia"**

Mario y Arelle se quedaron mirando la tarjeta fijamente por varios segundos, hasta que de repente el silencio es interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de Mario.

 **-¿Hola?** -Pregunto Mario aun con la mirada perdida atendiendo el teléfono-

 **-¡Mario! Ya tenemos todo listo, si todo sale bien realizaremos la operación pasado mañana, ¡Nos vamos a Venecia! ¡Yuju!** -Dijo la voz de Bentley a través del teléfono para luego cortar la llamada-

 **-...-** Mario simplemente bajo de nuevo el teléfono -

En ese instante, Nathalie entro a la habitación mientras revisaba un par de cosas en su tableta.

 **-Señor Mario, señorita Arelle-** Saludo Nathalie- **el señor Agreste manda decir que tomando en cuenta que la invitación permite traer una persona más al evento junto al invitado, pregunta si Mario podría traer a la señorita Dupain-Cheng consigo para una demostración e inculcación sobre el mundo de la moda y su parte publica, el señor espera su respuesta, me retiro** \- Dijo para luego retirarse rápidamente cerrando la puerta-

 **-...-**

Mario y Arelle estaban procesando la información... y cuando lo hicieron...

 **-/Oh...mierda.../-** Dijeron al unísono ambos para luego caer rendidos en el sillón-

* * *

 ** _Racoon Thief, Palom Paix y la banda en..._**

 ** _Una Opera de MENTIRAS..._**

* * *

 ** _Hotel Venezia Cristal Castle, 27 de Agosto del 2018, 18:36 horas._**

 **-Primo ¿en serio no estoy soñando?** -Pregunto Marinette mientras caminaba por el enorme recibidor del hotel con una maleta rosa con rueditas-

 **-Si tu estas soñando, yo estoy en una pesadilla...** -Dijo Mario desganado-

Ambos caminaban por el enorme pasillo, Marinette levaba su típico conjunto casual debido a que no tuvo tiempo de elegir algo más adecuado debido al apuro.

Sin embargo Mario esta vez vestía algo un poco más diferente a su típico conjunto de negro, este seguía consistiendo de su típica camisa, pantalón y zapatos pero en vez de negros eran de un azul marino muy oscuro y en vez de su gabardina, llevaba un saco largo diseñado por Gabriel con múltiples bolsillos interiores del mismo color oscuro.

Mario jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero aquel saco le gustaba más que su antigua gabardina.

Lo único que detestaba y odiaba era el logotipo de mariposa de la marca Agreste que tenía en el hombro derecho del saco, supuestamente para demostrar su "rango e importancia" dentro de las empresas Agreste.

Por un momento se sintió ganado vacuno.

Su corbata roja escarlata era lo único que había mantenido.

 **-Lamento si te presione de alguna manera en venir primo...** -Dijo la azabache un poco triste-

La risotada del hombre fue algo inesperado.

 **-Niña, te llevaría a la luna si por tus sueños fueran-** Dijo el hombre con una mirada de confianza y calidez- **Además seguro el cabeza bloque-de-hielo de Agreste me hubiese forzado a venir de todas maneras-**

 **-O-Oh... Gracias... Supongo...** -Dijo la chica algo... ¿reconfortada?-

Cuando llegaron a cierta parte cercana al ascensor allí estaban Gabriel, Arelle, Nathalie, el Gorila y Adrien esperándolos.

Ambos jóvenes aún les costaban procesar lo que había pasado.

Después del "desastre de la escopeta", Mario le había pasado la invitación a Marinette y Gabriel le había dicho a Adrien de acompañarlo, aunque a pesar de que a primeras instancias ambos jóvenes iban a rechazar la propuesta del viaje (a pesar de que sería un sueño cumplido para Marinette) por sus trabajos como héroes.

Sin embargo su negación duro poco ya que "casualmente" en la noche antes del viaje a ambos jóvenes durante el patrullaje se les había aparecido la mismísima Palom Paix durante unos segundos para entregarles una carta junto a unas fotos de la ciudad de Venecia que decía que los ladrones habían descubierto un plan de Hawkmoth de "atacar" Venecia y les habían informado a los héroes ya que según la carta "No nos favorecerá a ninguno de los dos bandos, contamos con ustedes chicos"

Inmediatamente Ladybug y Chat Noir terminaron el patrullaje y confirmaron su presencia en el viaje y en la "pre-fiesta" en sus identidades civiles .

Aunque los mejores amigos de los héroes, Alya y Nino, no se tomaran muy bien el repentino ajuste de horario de ambos chicos ante los últimos días de vacaciones, ambos rápidamente aceptaron ya que en el caso de la azabache sería un sueño hecho realidad y en el del rubio no había forma de convencer a su padre.

Habían tomado el primer vuelo a Italia y Marinette no cabía de felicidad y Mario de fastidio, sin embargo el ladrón rápidamente acordó con su banda de apenas liberarse de unos pendientes, ir al Piso Franco para armar un plan antes del regreso a Paris.

Y eso era exactamente lo que Mario estaba a punto de hacer.

 **-¿Ya se va señor Mario?** -Pregunto Adrien antes de entrar a su cuarto-

 **-¿Q-Que?** -Pregunto Marinette asustada, lo último que necesitaba era quedarse sola en ese momento-

Ambos jóvenes estaban en las puertas de sus habitaciones personales, a pesar de que Mario quiso jugar a ser Dios e intento poner a ambos jóvenes en la misma habitación, Arelle lo detuvo por obvias razones.

 **-Este... tenemos... ciertas cosas... que atender antes de la fiesta** -Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa nerviosa-

 **-¡Sí! Cosas...muuuuy aburridas...** -Dijo Arelle junto con Mario que también planeaba retirarse-

 **-Oh está bien... suerte... creo...** -Dijo Adrien algo confundido cerrando la puerta y adentrándose en su habitación-

Cuando Mario iba a retirarse, una mano se aferró a su saco.

 **-Mario...** -Dijo débilmente Marinette con ojitos brillosos rogándole que no la dejara sola entre tanta cosa nueva para ella y más importante...tan cerca de Adrien-

Por un momento Mario pudo ver a una Marinette de 9 años siendo la que estaba agarrándolo de la camisa.

La ternura y calidez que sintió fueron extremas.

 **-No te preocupes Mari, todas las preguntas que tengas díselas a Gabe, él te tiene un gran aprecio y no dudara en ayudarte** -Dijo Mario agachándose ligeramente mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la azabache- **Y si no...** -Dijo mientras alzaba su puño al aire con un sonrisa- **Le destrozare ese par de telescopios que tiene en la frente...**

Marinette soltó una ligera carcajada y se adentró a su habitación.

Mario se quedó parado uno segundos más en su lugar para luego soltar un suspiro.

 **-Realmente quieres a Mari ¿huh?** -Dijo Arelle-

 **-Alguien tan puro y con tanta suerte y fortuna debe ser protegida y querida...** -Dijo el hombre para luego poner las manos dentro de sus bolsillos e irse del lugar-

* * *

 ** _Piso Franco de Venecia (Tienda de quesos abandonada), Mismo día, 19:36 horas._**

Racoon Thief y Palom Paix estaban recorriendo, saltando de tejado en tejado, cruzando los canales saltando entre las góndolas y los bricoles, e incluso legando a tomar impulso saltando por los toldos elásticos de estos.

Todo esto mientras evadían una cantidad descomunal de guardias repartidos por toda esa parte de la ciudad que se hallaba el Puente de Rialto y "El Palacio de la Opera"

Curiosamente todos los guardias iban disfrazados de temática del carnaval, cosa que descoloco por completo a los ladrones.

Cuando al fin llegaron, se encontraron con un viejo edificio al lado de un gran puente con banderitas colocadas en pequeñas cuerdas y en frente un café que únicamente abre durante el día.

La furgoneta estaba estacionada en un garaje oculto detrás del edificio.

Ambos ladrones entraron al lugar y al pasar por una sala y unas escaleras se encontraron con Bentley y Murray sentados en una mesa ya esperándolos, uno comiendo y el otro revisando su ordenador.

 **-¡Mario, Arelle!** -Saludo el siempre entusiasta Murray-

 **-/Hola chicos/** -Dijeron al unísono ambos ladrones-

 **-Que gusto verlos...** -Dijo Bentley con una ligera sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes-

 **-Empecemos con la función Bent** -Dijo Mario sentándose en una silla-

 **-Muy bien...** -Dijo el de lentes mientras conectaba su ordenador a un pequeño proyector-

Apenas lo conecto se mostró una foto actual de la ciudad de Venecia.

 **-Gracias a los documentos obtenidos por Arelle, pude obtener varios datos de compra-venta de materiales de construcción y maquinarias de bombeo, todos dirigidos a Venecia** -Empezó a explicar Bentley-

 **-¿Bombeo? ¿De qué?** -Pregunto Arelle-

 **-De alquitrán probablemente, esta no es la primera vez que estamos aquí, hace mucho tiempo en 2005 aproximadamente, cuando Murray se separó de la banda para realizar su entrenamiento espiritual...**

 **-Oh mi maestro... me pregunto ¿Cómo estará?** -Pregunto Murray al aire-

 **-Centrado amigo...** -Dijo Bentley- **En fin, su maestro, el gurú, lo había enviado para "hacer que el agua negra corriese pura", Cosa que lo llevo a Italia donde el jefe de la mafia de aquel entonces Don Octavio estaba llenando todas las reservas de agua y los canales de alquitrán como amenaza a los habitantes para que acudieran a un concierto de Opera...**

 **-¿Amenazo a los venecianos con echar abajo sus casas con alquitrán para que vayan a una simple opera?** -Pregunto extrañado Mario-

 **-¡Sí! ¡Debías haberlo visto! ¡Había hasta fuentes de alquitrán, peceras de alquitrán...** -Citaba Murray mientras contaba con sus dedos-

 **-Lo entendemos... ¿Y qué relación tiene?** -Dijo la rubia-

 **-Bueno... jamás nadie supo de donde Don Octavio sacaba tanto alquitrán, toda la investigación derivo en las bombas debajo del Palacio de la Opera pero... alguien detuvo todo antes de llegar con la fuente de origen...** -Dijo Bentley mientras cambiaba de imagen en el proyector a una foto antigua del sótano del Palacio de la Opera con las bombas de alquitrán-

 **-¿Me estás diciendo que un mafioso ha estado LITERALMENTE derramando GALONES de alquitrán por toda la ciudad y nadie se preguntó o supo de donde lo sacaba?** -Dijo Mario bastante expresivamente-

 **-Sep...** -Dijo Bentley alzando ligeramente las cejas **\- Pero volviendo al tema, los más probable es que la utilidad y posible uso para esas bombas compradas por Rossi estén ampliamente relacionadas al alquitrán, así que para asegurarnos, tendremos que entrar al "Palacio de la Opera", ingresar a la base subterránea y ver que está sucediendo allí y a lo mejor tenemos una pista de algo relacionado a la placa...**

 **-Reconocimiento... ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?** -Dijo Mario suspirando de cansancio-

 **-Bien, ustedes dos ya están de por si dentro de la fiesta así que será algo sencillo-** Dijo Bentley mientras cambiaba la imagen del proyector de vuelta a las afueras de la ciudad- **Arelle y Murray irán a investigar por los alrededores, ha habido rumores de "fugas" de alquitrán por algunas** **fuentes y sistemas de desagüe, quiero que averigüen lo más que puedan y bajo ningún tipo de circunstancia dejen que los capturen, si lanzamos una alerta verificada con tanta celebridad por aquí, el evento se clausurara y nuestra tapadera se ira por el caño.**

 **-/Entendido Bentley/-** Dijeron Murray y Palom Paix al unísono-

 **-Thief, tu iras a la estación de Policía a averiguar si ha habido alguna investigación respecto a alquitrán últimamente, he oído de que alguien ha estado controlando a la policía últimamente y ha habido sospechas de sobornos... si alguien ha encontrado alguna pista o algún objeto que nos pueda ayudar estará allí retenida, pero tendrás que ser cuidadoso -** Explico Bentley-

 **-¿Y tú que harás compañero?** -Pregunto el pelinegro-

 **-Yo iré a dar una miradita por las alcantarillas, creo que hay una terminal allí de dónde puedo sacar bastante información, si todo sale bien ¡pronto estaremos un paso más cerca de recuperar a Sly!** -Termino Bentley de explicar entusiasmado **\- ¿Están todos listos?**

 **-¡Yep! ¡Hora de partir cráneos!** -Dijo emocionado Murray-

 **-Listo-Calixto** -Dijo Racoon Thief mientras levantaba su bastón-

 **-Lista** -Dijo Palom Paix levantándose de su asiento-

 **-¡A ello!** -Dijo Bentley para luego salir del cuarto junto a los otros integrantes de la banda detrás de él

Apenas salieron del edificio cada integrante vio su propia misión.

La de Mario se llamaba: "Integración Policiaca"

La de Arelle y Murray se llamaba: "Espionaje no sigiloso"

Y la de Bentley se llamaba: "Pirata Subterráneo" 

**_"Integración Policiaca"_**

La misión de Mario no era difícil, era entrar a la comisaria, acceder a la zona de despachos y oficinas y obtener algún que otro documento.

Pero claro, la suerte siempre puede ser un factor clave en cualquier operación.  
Cosa que Mario no poseía.

La comisaria era un lugar condenadamente enrome y en su mayoría estaba constituido por una gigantesca cúpula de azulejos que impedía que alguien trepara para entrar por arriba.

Según Bentley, antes había una cuerda que conectaba con la punta de la cúpula donde estaban las salidas del sistema de ventilación, pero obviamente esa cuerda tenía que haber sido cortada quien sabe porque justo cuando la necesitaba.

Mario tuvo que recorrer el doble para llegar hasta el frente de la comisaria, donde trepo hasta la azotea más alta del lugar y un movimiento casi mortal, lanzar su gancho con cadena hasta la punta de la cúpula donde tuvo que retraerla para salir disparado como un cohete.

El resultado fue un doloroso choque contra los azulejos como una mosca en un parabrisas.  
Pero al menos había llegado.

Tras estirarse un poco logro entrar al sistema de ventilación y entrar desde la zona de reclusos.

 **-Muy bien...** -Dijo el ladrón una vez dentro de la comisaria- **Veamos que puedo obtener de esos poli-**

 **-Muévete un milímetro más y pasaras el resto de tus días en la cárcel, Dupain...** -Dijo la voz de la Inspectora Carmelita Montoya Fox junto a la sensación de algo frio y metálico apuntando justo detrás de Racoon Thief-

El hombre se quedó quieto y paralizado al instante.

- **Inspectora Fox, justo a quien quería ver...** -Dijo el ladrón fingiendo conocimiento previo cuando en realidad quería salir corriendo de allí-

 **-Deja de fingir, mapache** -Dijo la Inspectora sacando unas esposas- **Sera mejor que hables antes de que te meta al agujero más sucio que haya en prisión.**

 **-Busco pistas sobre las operaciones de Víctor Rossi...** -Dijo el ladrón rendido-

La inspectora abrió los ojos de golpe y bajo su pistola de choques.

 **-¿Víctor Rossi? ¿El embajador?** -Dijo Carmelita con los ojos entrecerrados-

 **-Sí, queremos saber si la policía no tiene ningún registro sobre alguna investigación o algo por el estilo...** -Dijo el ladrón ahora un poco más tranquilo-

 **-...** -La inspectora se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre hasta que finalmente accedió- **Ven sígueme...** **pero destransfórmate primero...**

Mario seguidamente pronuncio _"Coon, Anillos fuera"_ y su traje de ladrón desaprecio para dar lugar a su aspecto civil.

Mario empezó a seguir a la hermosa policía hasta la zona de despachos donde con extrema cautela pasaron entre los policías venecianos hasta llegar al despacho temporal de la Inspectora.

Luego la mujer cerró la puerta y bajo las cortinas para evitar mirones.

 **-He estado trabajando en esta investigación durante mucho tiempo pero el comisionado siempre encuentra la forma de cortarme el paso...** -Dijo la mujer mientras de un cajón sacaba una carpeta con numerosos papeles y fotos-

Sin embargo algo capto la atención de Mario.

 **-¿Un comprobante de venta y subasta?** -Dijo el pelinegro al ver el documento en la mesa-

 **-Sí, de todas las propiedades de Don Octavio que han sido subastadas... mira quien compro los cafés y el "Palacio de la Opera"...** -Dijo la mujer para mostrarle un documento debajo del que Mario había mirado-

 **-"Comprado por los socios Víctor Rossi y Giovanni Gorgona..."** -Dijo Mario fijándose como prácticamente ambos políticos se habían adueñado de todo el que le perteneció al mafioso-

 **-Y eso no es todo... esto es un estudio toxicológico tomado en 2005 de los canales de Venecia... -** Dijo ahora Carmelita tomando un documento con marca de un reconocido laboratorio-

 **-Aquí dice que los canales estaban casi en su totalidad contaminados por Alquitrán procedente de destilación de una base de...** -El hombre se quedó mirando fijamente el documento sorprendido- **Petróleo...**

 **-Y estas son unos exámenes actuales...** -Dijo la mujer pasando otro documento de la carpeta-

 **-Son idénticos... pero eso no puede ser posible...** -Dijo Mario observando como ambos documentos de diferentes fechas lejanas por 14 años mostraban un porcentaje de contaminación en base de alquitrán casi iguales-

 **-Alguien esta contaminando los canales, pero en vez de esparcirlos por los canales pequeños para llegar a las casas de los habitantes como hizo Octavio, ellos los liberan en los canales principales donde pasan más turistas... incluso hasta han esparcido por fuentes y abrevaderos para pájaros...** -Explicaba la mujer mientras Mario murmuraba consigo mismo-

 **-Los turistas... el petróleo... la pre-fiesta...** -Decía Mario mientras armaba su propio rompecabezas **-... Rossi...**

 **-He llegado a pensar que talvez aquel magante del petróleo de Rossi tenía algo que ver con todo esto, pero no halle ninguna prueba ¿tú no tienes al...go?** -Estaba diciendo la policía hasta que se dio cuenta la cara de máxima revelación del pelinegro-

 **-Alquitrán de base en petróleo... Opinión baja turística... Oh Dios...** -Decía Mario mientras revisaba como loco un y otra vez los papeles- **¡Eso es!**

 **-¿¡Es que?!** -Dijo la Carmelita-

 **-¡La pre-fiesta!** -Grito Mario- **¡Es una trampa! Si todos los canales y atracciones están plagados de alquitrán, las opiniones de tanta gente famosa destruirá la reputación de la ciudad, los turistas dejaran de venir, la ciudad entrara en crisis y los habitantes tendrán que irse ante el riesgo biológico... ¡La pre-fiesta es para asustar a la gente y así Rossi y su socio puedan obtener el petróleo libremente desde la fuente!**

 **-En ese caso debemos detenerlos...** -Dijo la mujer mientras cargaba su pistola de choques-

 **-El alcalde te transferiría de nuevo a Francia si intentas algo Carmelita y lo sabes...** -Dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba los papeles y los ponían en un bolsillo interior-

- **Bueno no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados ni tampoco unirme a ustedes, iré a encargarme yo misma del asunto** **y si me encuentro con alguno de ustedes o un estúpido guardia los voy a freír** -Dijo la mujer para luego salir de la oficina con mucha rabia hacia afuera a descargarla contra unos guardias-

 **-Genial, tengo la información pero tenemos un contratiempo... Debo llamar a Gabriel... -** Dijo Mario para luego salir de la comisaria y buscar un lugar seguro para transformarse y volver al piso franco-

 ** _-MISION CUMPLIDA-_**

 ** _He vuelto damas y caballeros!  
Les seré sincero, me eche una maratón de la trilogía de Sly Cooper para recordar e inspirarme y al final termine súper viciado xD  
Espero les haya gustado, esto apenas está comenzando, dejen comentario/review /fav si les ha parecido y nos vemos pronto!  
Chaito!_**


	16. Una Opera de Mentiras: Parte 2

**_Capitulo 15  
Una Opera de Mentiras: Parte 2_**

 ** _"Ecologist"_**

 ** _Hotel Venezia Cristal Castle, 27 de Agosto del 2018, 20:30 horas._**

 **-Tikki simplemente no puedo creerlo…** -Dijo Marinette mientras se sentaba en un elegante sillón que había en la habitación de hotel en el que estaba que por poco y era tres veces más grande que su propio cuarto-

 **-Pues tienes que creerlo Marinette...** –Dijo la kwami de la buena suerte mientras volaba en los alrededores-

- **Estoy en un elegantísimo hotel, en Venecia, invitada a un gran evento de arte y moda, con el señor Agreste y Adrien invitada por ellos mismos… mi primo es realmente un mago…** -Dijo Marinette mientras tomaba uno de los cojines del sillón y los abrazaba con fuerza-

 **-Si…** -Tikki estaba al tanto de que esto era como un grandioso sueño surreal para su portadora, pero aquello también inquietaba a la kwami por el mismo motivo… era demasiado surreal…-

Tikki no supo de Mario hasta que lo vio por primera vez cuando se presentó ante Marinette y la chica cayo desmayada ante la impresión, cuando Marinette le conto todo aquello le sonó un poco demasiado sospechoso y teatral, y a medida que su portadora estuvo más tiempo alrededor de aquel hombre y este se volvió su maestro, la criatura no pudo evitar percibir cierto aura mágico muy familiar proviniendo de Mario.

En especial de su reloj.

Y eso le traía ciertos recuerdos nada agradables…

 **-¿Tikki…?** –Dijo Marinette al ver a su kwami internada en sus pensamientos-

 **-Ah… ¡Sí! Lo siento…** -Dijo la kwami volviendo su atención a su portadora- **Estoy muy feliz por ti Marinette, pero tienes que recordar por qué estamos aquí…**

De repente los ojos de Marinette se abrieron como platos, se había olvidado por completo de la advertencia de los ladrones.

 **-Es cierto… si lo que dijeron en esa carta es cierto, Hawkmoth está por los alrededores y puede atacar en cualquier momento** -Dijo Marinette ahora con una mirada determinada **\- ¿Tu crees que Chat haya logrado venir?**

 **-Créeme… lo está…** -Dijo la kwami ante el conocimiento de la identidad del portador de Plagg-

- **En ese caso deberíamos patrullar… pero antes ¿te puedo preguntar algo Tikki?** –Dijo Marinette mientras caminaba un poco por la habitación-

 **-Claro Marinette** –Dijo la kwami volando en frente de su portadora-

 **-¿Qué sabes acerca de Racoon Thief y Palom Paix, Plagg?** –Dijo Adrien mirando a su glotón kwami tragarse un enorme pedazo de aquel apestoso queso-

Cuando su padre le dijo a Adrien sobre el viaje este acepto tranquilamente a pesar de que abandonaría su puesto de héroe momentáneamente, pero tenía plena confianza en que su lady podría con todo y más.

Ella era simplemente increíble e imparable.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Ladybug que debía desaparecer por un tiempo por su vida civil, apareció Palom Paix con aquella extraña advertencia.

Fue ahí cuando todos sus planes dieron un vuelco inesperado.

A pesar de que se sentía algo inquieto con Hawkmoth saliendo a otros lugares fuera de Paris, le llenaba de gozo y alegría poder a salir con su Lady a solas en la gran y hermosa Venecia.

Aunque tampoco descarto la grata sorpresa de que su padre le haya dado un oportunidad de venir a un evento así a su amiga Marinette, el sabia del enorme talento de la chica y el gran logro de haber impresionado a alguien como su padre.

Estaba muy feliz por ella y tampoco iba a mentir que le agradaba tener algo de compañía en un evento de esa clase donde normalmente solo se quedaba al lado de su padre y aburriéndose de sobremanera.

Además… sentía cierta curiosidad de cómo se vería su compañera en un vestido elegante, después de haber bailado con ella tenía la idea de que lo haría muy bien.

 **-Depende, ¿Qué quieres saber?** –Dijo el pequeño kwami de la destrucción engullendo por completo el pedazo de camembert-

 **-Ellos… ¿Tienen un miraculous?** –Pregunto algo tímida Marinette realmente no teniendo una idea clara de lo que podía preguntar-

 **-Bueno… es algo complicado…** -Dijo Tikki volando hacia una de las ventanas-

 **-¿Complicado?** –Pregunto el rubio mientras estaba sentado al borde de su cama y veía a su kwami jugar dentro de un basurero-

 **-Es que no son miraculous comunes… son raros…** -Dijo el pequeño gato mientras sacaba su cabeza del cubo de basura-

 **-¿Raros? ¿Acaso no son como los aretes o el anillo de Chat?** –Pregunto Marinette-

 **-Son parecidos… pero mucho más poderosos…** -Dijo Tikki mientras tomaba un macarrón que había en una pequeña bolsa- **De hecho tienen habilidades muy parecidas a la de los aretes de Ladybug y el anillo del gato negro.**

 **-¿Cómo cuáles?** –Pregunto Adrien mostrando su curiosidad felina-

 **-Aaaagh… escucha niño no tengo ganas ni la paciencia para explicarte todo lo que tienen ese condenado reloj y esa diadema, además lo entenderías mejor si te contara su historia…-** Dijo Plagg hastiado de la curiosidad de su portador-

 **-¿Su historia?** –Dijo Marinette con gran interés en lo que decía su kwami- **¿me lo podrías contar?**

 **-Claro Marinette** –Dijo la pequeña kwami con una sonrisa- **Hace cientos de miles de millones de años, antes de que existiera equilibrio alguno, solo había una cosa… oscuridad…**

 **-El universo era montones y montones de nada, ni sombra ni luz, absolutamente nada** –Dijo el pequeño kwami negro haciendo movimientos con sus manitas- **Hasta que mi terroncito de azúcar nació…**

 **-Los kwamis provenimos de la creación de los conceptos, en este caso cuando se produjo lo que ustedes humanos llaman "Big Bang", yo nací… pero no fue específicamente algo… muy bonito…** -Dijo la kwami con una sonrisa nerviosa-

 **-¡Fue majestuoso!** –Grito Plagg con emoción **-¡Todo chocándose entre sí, explosiones por todos lados fue algo increíble!**

 **-Claro que el concepto de destrucción todavía no había nacido en aquel entonces, y yo todavía no había terminado de formarme, por lo que solo había todo ese desorden y caos** –Dijo Tikki ante la mirada atenta de Marinette-

 **-Y fue ahí que el universo decidió que para que todo no se fuera al diablo apenas cuando la diversión empezaba, naciera aquel mapache apestoso** –Dijo Plagg con una expresión de fastidio-

 **-Para que cuando yo naciera no se produjera un desequilibrio destructivo ante mi única existencia, el concepto de Caos nació para ser mi contraparte temporal, y así nació mi hermano "Coon"** –Dijo Tikki-

 **-"El kwami del Caos y la Oscuridad…" blablablá… "Contraparte catalizadora de la creación" blablá… En fin, que para evitar que todo explote y mi azuquita no se quedara sola hasta que yo viniera, ese mapache apareció desde antes que ella naciera** -Dijo Plagg rodando los ojos-

 **-Entonces… ¿El kwami del Caos es el kwami más viejo?** –Pregunto Adrien-

- **Podrías decirlo así… y luego cuando termine de formarme él ya estaba conmigo…** -Dijo Tikki recordando cuando apenas tomaba conciencia de su existencia se encontró con aquella criatura de cola anillada extiéndale su manita con una sonrisa socarrona-

 **-Agh… siempre fue muy sobreprotector con Tikki, ¡Y lo peor es que era igual o más poderoso que ella! ¡Y jamás le pude hacer una broma!** –Decía Plagg jalándose los bigotes **\- Era detestable… hasta que vino mi hermana Whitey y lo puso en su lugar… o eso me dijo Tikki…**

 **-Cuando termine de formarme y todo al fin tomo lugar y orden, un nuevo concepto nació** … -Dijo Tikki extendiendo sus manitas de forma mística-

 **-¿La destrucción?** –Pregunto Marinette-

 **-No cabeza hueca, fueron la Paz y la Luz y junto con ello también vino Whitey, mi hermana favorita… después de Tikki obviamente…-** Dijo Plagg pegándole ligeramente en la cabeza a Adrien- **Ella siempre me consentía y me cuidaba…** -Dijo Plagg abrazándose a sí mismo-

 **-Para que cuando Plagg naciera no todo fuera destruido por su casi incontrolable poder, la Paz nació con la misma función que el Caos: Controlar y Potenciar su poder** -Explico la kwami- **Whitey fue lo más cercano a una madre amorosa que tuvimos nosotros los kwamis, a pesar de su apariencia pura y blanca, poseía los mismos poderes destructivos de Plagg, claro con la función de crear paz y tranquilidad-**

 **-Pero créeme… lo que yo les hice a los dinosaurios no se compara con el enojo de Whitey…** -Dijo Plagg con cierto nerviosismo-

-Adrien trago sonoramente- **¿Cómo… que?**

 **-Anteriormente había 10 planetas en el sistema solar… y Plutón era más grande…** -Dijo Plagg con una gota de sudor cayendo de su pequeña frente-

 **-Pero regresando al tema…-** Dijo Tikki saliéndose del recuerdo de cómo debido a una guerra entre dos razas alienígenas casi 3 planetas fueron destruidos para mantener la paz- **Debido al inmenso poder que poseían, cuando fueron creados los miraculous ellos fueron puestos en un "rango" superior a nosotros, fueron puestos como los "Kwamis protectores del equilibrio de la Creación y la Destrucción"**

 **-Al contrario de mis portadores y los de mi azuquita, que en su mayor parte fueron grandes y revolucionarios héroes, los portadores de Coon y Whitey fueron… bueno… para resumir en su mayoría fueron guerreros…** -Dijo Plagg mientras trataba de recordar a los portadores de aquellos kwamis-

 **-Grandes cazadores, algunos líderes, otros asesinos o cazarrecompensas… la mayoría de los portadores de los miraculous del Caos y la Paz siempre estuvieron relacionados a los héroes, pero rara vez eran del lado correcto de la justicia…** -Explico Tikki-

 **-¿Eran tipos malos?** –Pregunto Adrien a Plagg-

 **-Ni siquiera yo lo se niño, ellos solo protegían y se encargaban de sus propios asuntos aparte, a veces peleaban por lo justo o se aprovechaban de las injusticias para su propio beneficio, pero jamás fueron villanos…** -Dijo el pequeño gato- **Es algo muy confuso y del que estoy seguro no tendrías suficiente camembert para hacerme contártelo todo…**

 **-¿Entonces?** –Dijo Marinette bastante confundida-

 **-Los portadores del Miraculous del Caos y la Paz no están permitidos interferir en la vida heroica ni con el destino de los portadores de los aretes y el anillo, por lo que no están atados a una vida de justicia y bondad, y pueden tomar todos los caminos que quieran mientras se mantengan en su misión** -Dijo Tikki explicando la naturaleza de aquellos portadores- **Ellos no son malos** **Marinette, pero tampoco son héroes como tú o Chat Noir, ellos solo interferirán si la situación es necesaria o si aparece un mal con el que no puedan luchar, y lo que hagan después… bueno… es a su voluntad…** -Explico la kwami con las antenitas algo bajas-

 **-¿Entonces deberíamos detenerlos?** –Pregunto Adrien tratando de procesarlo todo-

 **-Por mí que hagan lo que quieran, en lo que a mí me consta en 5000 años rara vez aparecen esos portadores y todavía no he visto uno que haya metido la pata o se haya vuelto un villano como Hawkmoth…** -Dijo Plagg mientras revisaba en la maleta de Adrien en busca de otra rueda de queso-

 **-…Tal vez sean ladrones, pero no creo que busquen hacer el mal, y eso tú lo has visto Marinette…** -Dijo la kwami a su portadora que tenía la mirada en el suelo, pensante-

 **-/Es decisión tuya que hacer con ellos… bueno a dormir…/** -Dijeron al unísono ambos kwamis mientras Tikki bostezaba ligeramente y Plagg se terminaba de un bocado lo que quedaba de media rueda de camembert-

Entre todo el relato ya eran casi las 10 de la noche, Adrien y Marinette también estaban cansados por el viaje, por lo que cada uno se acostó en su respectiva cama y cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo.

 ** _…_**

 ** _Centro de Venecia, Mismo día, 01:00._**

 ** _"Espionaje no sigiloso"_**

 ** _(Now Playing: Sly 3 Soundtrack - Venice Theme)_**

Murray y Palom Paix estaban recorriendo por las calles vacías de Venecia, esquivando guardias y de vez en cuando noqueando a alguno en caso de que los vieran.  
Bentley no había sido muy específico en cuanto a lo que debían encontrar, por ahora se habían topado con algunas bocas de desagüe que soltaban un espeso liquido negro, luego para sorpresa de ellos la leyenda de los abrevaderos de aves con alquitrán era cierto y ahora era un trampa mortal.  
Ambos habían estado paseándose por la ciudad por un buen rato, buscando algo grande que reportar.  
Hasta que se toparon con algo bastante interesante.

 **-Qué extraño… -** Dijo Murray mientras miraba por el borde de una azotea-

 **-¿Qué pasa grandulón?** –Dijo Palom Paix mientras lanzaba al último guardia noqueado de la azotea-

 **-Esa fuente no estaba allí antes…** -Dijo Murray mientras con su mano enguantada señalaba el lugar-

Donde señalaba Murray era un lugar cerca del borde un angosto canal al lado de un pequeño puente, allí había una fuente bastante grande y aparatosa para el lugar donde estaba, sin embargo esta era un fuente mecanizada que poseía un mecanismo giratorio que lanzaba aspersores con chorros de agua que salpicaban en círculos.

Era bastante bonito a vedad, pero definitivamente no era un buen lugar para ponerlo, cosa que libero ciertas sospechas en los ladrones.

 **-Pues vayamos a verla… -** Dijo la mujer para luego de un salto largo aterrizar en las calles de nuevo-

Murray la siguió rápidamente saltando de la azotea en un sonoro aterrizaje.

Ambos corrieron rápidamente esquivando a varios guardias con linterna (que eran los que traían armas de fuego) hasta la dichosa fuente.

 **-Vaya realmente es preciosa…** -Dijo la mujer mirando los efectos con el agua de la fuente, incluso tenía un juego de luces-

 **-…"El Murray" tiene un mal presentimiento de esta fuente…Le avisare a Bentley-** Dijo el fornido hombre mientras tomaba una foto con su binocom y luego se daba la vuelta para comunicarse con Bentley-

Arelle mientras tanto observaba y resguardaba el perímetro mientras cada tanto observaba el show que ofrecía la fuente.

 **-¿Están disfrutando del espectáculo?** –Dijo una voz misteriosa detrás de Palom Paix-

Inmediatamente Arelle actuó por reflejo e intento golpear al sujeto con una fuerte patada pero ágilmente fue esquivado.

 **-Wow, aunque me encantan tus piernas creo que eso estuvo muy cerca…** -Dijo Racoon Thief mientras se recomponía-

 **-¿¡Qué diablos crees que haces?!** –Dijo enojada la mujer ante el irresponsable acto del pelinegro y algo abochornada por el insinuado coqueteo-

 **-Lo mismo que tú, cumpliendo tareas, y tengo algunas cositas que nos ayudaran bastante…** -Dijo el criminal mostrando una carpeta café con sello de la Interpol- **Ey, bonita fuente** -Dijo señalando la estructura-

 **-¿Si verdad? Lo veo como un desperdicio ponerlo aquí…** -Dijo Arelle observando junto al mapache-

 **-Lamento que esa sea su opinión señorita, pero no se preocupe… pronto no valdrá nada…** -Dijo una voz proveniente de muy cerca del lugar poniendo inmediatamente alerta a los criminales-

En la calle frente a ellos había una desproporcional cantidad de guardias listos para el combate y frente a ellos se hallaba un hombre regordete con un enorme bigote vestido elegantemente.

Aquel sujeto no era nadie más que el acalde actual de la ciudad de Venecia, Giovanni Gorgona.

 **-¡Chicos! Hable con Bentley y dice que antes aquí había una rueda de la fortuna que servía de bomba para alquitrán hasta que fue destruida por Sly, dice que debemos revisar si no hay nada sospechoso en el mecanismo de la… fuente** -Dijo Murray mientras venia corriendo para informar hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia del alcalde-

 **-Mi socio me aviso de la posible visita de ustedes, así que como buen alcalde les prepare una pequeña bienvenida** –Dijo el alcalde- **¡Bienvenidos a Venecia! ¡La ciudad de sus sueños… y de su final!**

Inmediatamente con una sonrisa el sujeto se retiró y todos los guardias fueron inmediatamente tras la banda.  
- **Bueno… ya me hacía falta algo de ejercicio…-** Dijo el mapache para sacar su bastón y saltar contra los guardias-

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

 ** _"Pirata Subterráneo"_**

 **-¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha? ¿Holaaaaaa…?** **diablos la comunicación se cortó, deben ser las paredes de este lugar…-** Dijo Bentley mientras iba en su silla de ruedas a través de las alcantarillas- **Aun no entiendo como un lugar así tiene alcantarillado…**

Bentley ya había estado allí antes hace mucho tiempo, y por raro que parezca, al parecer nadie se había fijado en aquel lugar…

Todo estaba tal cual como la última vez que habían venido…

Así que como Hansel y Gretel, solo toco seguir el rastro que habían dejado…

De un salto con cohete llego a la terminal el cual para su decepción, al igual que todo el lugar estaba abandonada, pero en vez de estar vieja y fácilmente hackeable estaba completamente inutilizable.

 **-Pues toca volver…** -Dijo Bentley mientras trataba de volver a comunicarse con su banda al haber fracasado... hasta que un ruido mecánico le alerto…-

Cuando se fijó de donde venía el ruido, era de un piso superior de aquel lugar, de una aparente salida improvisada.

Rápidamente con su silla de ruedas, rodo lo más rápido que pudo y con un salto propulsado llego al sitio…

Y lo que vio allí lo dejo anonadado.

 **-Es imposible… ¡Esta es la sala de bombeo!** –Dijo impresionado ante el descubrimiento-

El lugar era totalmente diferente a cuando había venido junto a Sly a destruir las bombas de aquel entonces, ahora solo había un máquina de bombeo central conectadas a otras mucho más pequeñas aparentemente de soporte.

Aquella cosa era inmensa, era una maquina gigantesca conectada a un montón de tuberías que a la vez seguro estaban conectadas con el desagüe local.

Sin embargo eso no impidió que Bentley se emocionara al ver un pequeño ordenador portátil posiblemente olvidado conectado a algún puerto escondido de la enorme maquinaria.  
Rápidamente procedió a hackearlo para ver que escondía.

Increíblemente, fue uno de los retos más difíciles para Bentley ya que al parecer había otro ordenador de seguridad en la parte superior de la máquina que resguardaba a la inferior.

Bentley no pudo nada más que obtener las localizaciones y averiguar con qué tipo de seguridad se estaban enfrentando.

 **-Muy bien… sistemas rastreados… localizaciones decodificadas… ¡Lo tengo! ¡Esto es increíble!** –Grito de emoción el moreno al encontrar algo realmente fascinante-

Lo que había estado bloqueando su hackeo al completo de la bomba de alquitrán y le había negado el acceso a los datos no era un ordenador después de todo, era nada más y nada menos que la segunda pieza de la Placa Matriarcus.

 **-Esto es genial… tenemos todo listo para un buen plan y…** -En ese momento una llamada entrante llego al binocom de Bentley- **¿Hola?**

 **-¡BENTLEY! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! ¡ESTAMOS PELEANDO CON TODA LA POBLACION VENECIANA AQUÍ!** –Dijo la voz de un muy alterado Mario que estaba ganchando a un guardia con su bastón y lanzarlo a otros tres guardias-

Arelle ya no tenía tiempo para lanzar flechas, así que de un movimiento partió su arco en dos y estas tomaron forma agarraderas y de ellas salieron unas enormes dagas con las que empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra.

Murray en cambio hacia lo que mejor sabía hacer, levantar guardias de un pisotón con su poderoso peso y levantarlos para lanzarlos contra los otros guardias.

 **-Ya tengo todo lo que necesito, nos reuniremos en la guarida más tarde, escapen y ocúltense** –Dijo Bentley mientras guardaba su ordenador rápidamente y salía rodando a toda mecha de aquel lugar devuelta a la superficie-

- **Ya escucharon a Bent, ¡Hay que irnos!** –Dijo Arelle para luego volver a poner su arma en su lugar tomando de nuevo forma de arco-

 **-¡A tus ordenes ma'am!** –Dijo Racoon Thief mientras corría junto con Murray hacia Palom Paix y soltaba un par de esferas en el camino-

Cuando se juntaron, Arelle tuvo tiempo de generar una flecha y lanzarlas contra las esferas que Mario había dejado para liberar una potente cortina de humo confundiendo a todos los guardias.

Cuando se disipo no había rastro de los criminales.

 ** _(Music Stops)_**

 **-Eso… huye como la rata que eres mapache, pero ya me advirtieron de ti y no pienso tomar riesgos contigo…** -Dijo Victor Rossi desde un balcón en el piso más alto del Palacio de la Opera- **Mortimer…**

 **-¿Si, señor?** –Dijo el escuálido cómplice mientras se ajustaba sus enormes gafas-

 **-Duplica los guardias en patrulla y manda ya un aviso de cambio de horario por la fiesta, también envía refuerzos en los puntos clave y manda que vuelvan a revisar y resguardar las alarmas…** **Ese bastardo no se meterá en mis planes… también dale una nota a Gorgona por su incompetencia…** -Dijo el empresario mientras mantenía la vista fija en la ciudad-

 **-A sus órdenes señor…** -Dijo el asistente para luego retirarse del lugar-

Víctor solo asintió para luego mostrar una sonrisa malvada.

 ** _-MISION CUMPLIDA-_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Hotel Venezia Cristal Castle, 28 de Agosto de 2018, 07:16 horas_**

Marinette se había levantado temprano, no por no querer dormir más, si no que no estaba para nada acostumbrada a estar en un lugar así y dormir en una cama que no sea la suya.

Se había aseado, vestido con su ropa casual y atado sus dos coletas clásicas respectivamente, a pesar de llevar la misma ropa de siempre esta estaba totalmente limpia, sin ninguna arruga y su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado.

La verdad es que la chica se lamentaba mucho por no haber traído mas ropa pero prácticamente solo había tenido 10 minutos para empacar todo correctamente debido que se le hacía tarde y su primo llego como loco a la panadería ya que al parecer el también había confundido la hora y llevaban varios minutos de retraso.

Al final llegaron a su destino salteándose varias leyes de tránsito y una casi persecución de una patrulla la cual Mario evadió con sospechosa facilidad y maestría.

Al final tragándose su pena, tomo su bolso con Tikki y unas cuantas galletas para el viaje y salió de su habitación.

Nada para toparse de bruces con las última persona con la que quería toparse.

 **-¿Dupain-Cheng? ¿Qué hace un plebeya como tu aquí?** –Dijo Chloe Bourgeois con su típico aire de grandeza mirando de arriba a abajo a Marinette-

 **-¿Dónde estará el niño de Gabriel?, hacerme esperar es ridículo, altamente ridículo…** -Dijo una voz de diva cerca de Chloe-

En ese momento al levantar la mirada Marinette empalideció al ver a la gran critica de moda, Audrey Bourgeois.

 **-No lo sé mami, tal vez esté buscándome por el hotel, ansioso de verme...-** Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia y la azabache rodo los ojos-

 **-¿Me buscaba _madame_ Bourgeois?** –Dijo Adrien apareciéndose detrás de Marinette- **Oh, hola Marinette ¿descansaste bien?** –Pregunto amablemente el modelo-

Marinette no tuvo tiempo ni para tartamudear al ser lanzada de lado por Chloe que se aferró al brazo de Adrien.

 **-¡Adrikins!** –Dijo felizmente Chloe- **¡Viniste hacia mí!**

 **-Si…-** Dijo Adrien conteniendo las ganas de separase bruscamente de Chloe y ayudar a Marinette-

Marinette miro con rabia a Chloe para luego intentar levantarse hasta que una mano se le adelanto.

 **-¿T-Te ayudo M-Marinette?** –Pregunto tímido Nathaniel-

- **Oh gracias Nath** \- Dijo sorprendida Marinette **-¿Qué haces por aquí?**

 **-B-Bueno… invitaron al padre de Alix y e-ellos quisieron traerme con ellos y bueno… vine…** -Dijo el pelirrojo algo avergonzado-

 **-Después de todos estos años y favores ¿Cómo se atreve Gabriel a hacerme esperar?** –Dijo Audrey enfadada-

- **Lo siento _madame_ , pero mi padre no podrá venir con nosotros, está ocupado atendiendo unas cosas…** -Dijo Adrien con la mirada en el suelo algo triste por la ausencia de su padre cosa que Marinette noto-

 **-Bueno en ese caso, ¿Por qué no nos vamos al restaurante a desayunar Adrichoo? Antes que esa italiana nos alcance…** -Dijo Chloe con cierto veneno-

 **-¿Te refieres a Li…-** Iba a decir Marinette hasta que de repente se oye un portazo de la puerta de las escaleras de servicio-

De allí apareció un muy maltrecho Mario, sus ropas parecían algo desgarradas, se podían ver en sus manos y rostro algunos magullones y unos cortes, junto con unas ojeras y una mirada de cansancio impresionante.

Estaba cabizbajo con la mirada en el suelo mientras se poyaba en el marco de la puerta.

Y cuando levanto la vista hacia los chicos y la mujer, su rostro cansado se distorsiono a uno de fastidio.

Audrey se quedó mirando al hombre por unos buenos segundos de silencio en lo que parecía que recuperaba el aliento.

 **-Yo te conozco de algún lado…** -Dijo la mujer mientras miraba con desprecio al pelinegro-

 **-Yo también casi me olvide de ti Audrey, pero hierba mala nunca muere ¿verdad?** –Dijo Mario finalmente levantando por completo la cabeza-

Audrey abrió los ojos como platos por un segundo, para luego fruncir el ceño en desagrado y luego poner una sonrisa de superioridad.

 **-Vaya, no te hubiera reconocido si no fuera por esa estúpida altanería y educación de baja clase que tienes, realmente no esperaba verte de nuevo Mario Ba…** \- Iba a decir Audrey pero fue olímpicamente ignorada por el hombre que la paso de largo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Adrien-

-Tu padre…donde esta… -Dijo con un semblante de fastidio terrorífico el pelinegro-

Los chicos se sintieron levemente intimidados al ver el humor del hombre.

 **-E-En su cuarto ¿Se siente bien señor Mario?** –Dijo el modelo al ver el estado de su profesor-

 **-Perfectamente niño…** -Dijo el hombre con un ligero guiño y una sonrisa **\- Los veo luego… debo hablar y sacar patadas de su cuarto a Gabe…**

 **-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A IGNORARME SUCIO MECANICO?!** –Grito la mujer iracunda mirando a al pelinegro-

Mario que se había fijado que al fin habían desocupado el ascensor, la cual había sido la razón del porque había venido por las escaleras en primer lugar, llamo para se abriera y luego subirse.

 **-Así como lo he hecho los últimos 20 años, rubia oxigenada…** -Dijo el hombre para con un sonrisa burlona cerrar el elevador y retirarse-

 **-Maldito vagabundo… vámonos Cacerola…** -Dijo la mujer para retirarse a paso digno y elegante-

 **-¡Si mami!** –Dijo Chloe para caminar tras su madre-

- **Nos vemos chicos…** -Dijo Nathaniel para salir de aquel extraño lugar-

 **-Esto es cada vez más raro…** -Dijo Marinette confundida-

 **-Totalmente…** -Dijo Adrien para luego caminar junto con la azabache hacia el restaurante para desayunar-

 ** _..._**

 ** _En la habitación de Gabriel…_**

 ** _-_ Y esos serían los últimos pendientes señor, pero no se preocupe, yo puedo encargarme de ellos fácilmente…**-Dijo Nathalie mientras revisaba su tableta-

 **-…Que aburrido…** -Dijo en voz baja Gabriel-

 **-¿Perdone?** –Dijo la mujer creyendo no haber escuchado bien-

 **-Este evento es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo** -Dijo el peliplatino con fastidio **\- Podría estar haciendo miles de cosas más útiles e incluso haber ya lanzado más de un akuma contra Ladybug y Chat Noir… podría incluso ya tener los prodigios en mi poder…-** Dijo mientras apretaba su puño en el nudo de su pañuelo donde se hallaba el prodigio de la mariposa-

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió de una patada que seguro hubiese roto la cerradura si no fuera porque Nathalie al entrar la había quitado.

Allí parado estaba Mario que se veía terrorífico parado en medio de la puerta como si nada.

 **-Saludos Gabriel, soy tu hada madrina… -** Dijo el pelinegro con un alto tono de burla y comedia junto a una enorme sonrisa macabra-

Gabriel y Nathalie se habían puesto increíblemente alertas ante el comportamiento de maniaco de Mario.

 **-…Y vengo a cumplir tu deseo…-Dijo Mario finalmente con una sonrisa torcida-**

Pero cuando mostro la pequeña mariposa blanca en la palma de su mano, ambos supieron que no era algo malo después de todo.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Una hora más tarde…_**

Después del desayuno, Mario, Arelle y Gabriel aparecieron ahora más arreglados y con sus típicas vestimentas arregladas.

Luego de eso, antes de la fiesta el alcalde ofreció a todos los invitados un paseo turístico por Venecia, recorrieron por todos los lugares emblemáticos como la Plaza de San Marcos y el puente Rialto.

Claro acompañados de una fastidiosa Chloe, una ocasional Lila que iba y venía por llamados de su tío en busca de Adrien (el cual logro evadirla inconscientemente por ayuda de Arelle), un Mario que le hacia la ley del hielo a una Audrey que lo miraba con asco, y un Gabriel y Arelle cansados por tal absurdo evento.

Luego volvieron al hotel a prepararse para la dichoso fiesta.

Claro que Mario y Arelle se separaron del grupo a escondidas y evadiendo unos guardias llegaron al Piso Franco.

Era ya de noche y era hora de actuar.

 ** _…_**

 ** _Piso Franco de Venecia, Mismo día, 20:01 horas._**

 **-Muy bien, tenemos una hora antes de que el evento empiece y el plan y nuestro contacto están listos, así que repasemos…** -Dijo Bentley mientras se ajustaba las gafas y preparaba el proyector-

Primero se mostró un plano de la ciudad de Venecia con una inmensa cantidad de guardias en los alrededores.

 **-Desde que nos emboscaron y descubrieron nuestra presencia, tanto las fuerzas del alcalde, la policía y los medios están completamente al tanto de nosotros. Pero no basto para cancelar el evento por suerte… -** Explico Bentley **\- Ahora las fuerzas de seguridad se han triplicado por lo menos y el palacio de la Opera y las entradas al subterráneo donde está la Placa Matriarcus están completamente rodeados, por lo que no hay ninguna forma de entrar a no ser que saquemos a todos los guardias de allí… y para eso recurriremos a la ayuda de nuestro… "socio" ¿Estás seguro de nos ayudara?**

 **-Cuando le hable de la mierda que se están montando allí y de que llamamos a Ladybug y Chat Noir para que vinieran hasta aquí, acepto ayudarme a cambio de que dejemos que su akuma logre capturar los miraculous… -** Dijo Mario ajustándose la corbata-

Mario llevaba un atuendo elegante consistido en una camisa roja y chaleco negro junto a unos pantalones azul marino y unos zapatos negros.

Esta vez no se había permitido llevar su corbata roja debido a que no combinaba ni de broma y se puso una corbata negra en cambio.

 **\- No puedo creer que lo involucremos a él e todo esto… -** Dijo Arelle entrando al cuarto-

Arelle vestía un precioso vestido de escote francés, color blanco perla con lentejuelas a los bordes y un collar de esmeraldas.

Su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado y suelto en la espalda.

 **-Vaya, te ves hermosa Arelle** –Dijo sin pena o vergüenza alguna Mario con un ligero sonrojo, había superado su tartamudez y timidez adolescente apenas había entrado al oscuro mundo criminal-

A veces se compadecía de Marinette, ya que de joven Mario era muy parecido a ella.

 **-G-G-Gracias…** -Dijo furiosamente sonrojada la mujer-

 **-Bueno, bueno, romances luego, ahora el plan…** -Dijo Bentley llamando la atención de los ladrones- **Bien, como saben ustedes son la única forma de entrar que tenemos así que seré claro… Si Hawkmoth llega a akumatizar a alguien, eso nos dará al menos 15 minutos en lo que los guardias salen de sus lugares por lo conmoción, y si tenemos suerte tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir entraran a pelear y la gente se quedara mirando el espectáculo…**

 **-…Mario, cuando estés en la fiesta utilizaras el disfraz de guardia que te voy a dar para colarte en las instalaciones en lo que se libera el akuma, me abrirás paso hasta llegar a una terminal y tratare de hackear las alarmas…** -Explico Bentley mientras cambiaba la imagen a una del interior del Palacio-

-… **Por seguridad Arelle se quedara de apoyo con Hawkmoth por si algo sale mal…-** Dijo Mostrando una imagen de los techos de Venecia con un Hawkmoth y Palom Paix mal dibujados-

- **Murray, si la información que obtuve es correcta, aquella fuente es una bomba de control de alquitrán, durante la distracción te encargaras de destruir aquella cosa para evitar que el petróleo sea liberado durante el evento, también esto afectara los sistemas de seguridad lo que hará mas fácil mi trabajo, luego ya con Racoon Thief entraremos al sótano, robamos la pieza y nos rajamos del lugar…-** Dijo cambiando la imagen a una de las afueras de Venecia con un la imagen de la furgoneta mal dibujada saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar-

 **-…lo del akuma según tengo entendido Ladybug y Chat Noir se encargara perfectamente del asunto ¿verdad?-** Dijo enarcando una ceja-

 **-/Completamente/** -Dijeron al unísono Mario y Arelle-

 **-¡Entonces, que empiece el espectáculo!** –Dijo con emoción Murray hasta ese momento concentrado en la presentación-

 **-/¡Sí!/** -Afirmaron con emoción los demás integrantes para luego cerrar todo y retirarse cada uno a sus posiciones-

 **…**

 ** _Palacio de la Opera (Pre-Fiesta Internacional de Venecia), Mismo día, 22:12 horas._**

La fiesta era todo un éxito, múltiples celebridades como Jagged Stone, Clara Ruiseñor y demás artistas se presentaron al evento.

Y el gran diseñador de moda Gabriel Agreste junto a su hijo, su "rumoreada" posible nueva aprendiz y su "equipo directivo" consistido en su asistente personal (Nathalie), su asistente financiera (Arelle) y su Jefe de Tecnología y Seguridad (Mario) no eran la excepción.

Marinette llevaba un precioso vestido blanco de su propio diseño que impresiono al Agreste mayor y embobo por un tiempo la atención del menor.

Adrien llevaba un conjunto exclusivo (aun al 99% se su diseño terminado debido a la falta de la pieza del bombín) que se modelaría en la pasarela el próximo desfile.

Gabriel llevaba su ropa elegante normal salvo a excepción de cambiar sus pantalones a unos blancos, y Nathalie se había decidido con un vestido azul marino.

-Este cuello me está matando…-Dijo Mario mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa-

 **-No iba a permitir que trajeras una estúpida camisa de cuello desabotonado a un evento como este…** -Dijo Gabriel con tono autoritario-

- **Lo que digas… ahí se acerca el demonio, yo me largo a cazar moscas con el Gorila, ahí se ven, cuídate Mari y disfruta la fiesta** –Dijo Mario apenas vio a Victor Rossi junto a su sobrina Lila acercándose para recibir a los invitados deseándole suerte a Marinette-

 **-Claro primo… tú también…** -Dijo la chica deseando que a pesar de que su primo detestaba aquella fiesta disfrutara aunque sea un poco la estancia-

Cuando Mario se retiró le dio una mirada significativa tanto a Gabriel como a Arelle y se largó a un lugar totalmente apartado de la fiesta principal y muy cerca de la zona de descanso de empleados.

Entro a un baño del lugar y se metió dentro de un cubículo.

 **-¿Qué tal van las cosas Bentley?** –Dijo Mario presionando un auricular inalámbrico en su oreja derecha, mientras sacaba de su chaleco una bolsa oscura-

 ** _…_**

 ** _Comisaria de Venecia, Mismo momento._**

- **Creo que tenemos un candidato… o más bien candidata…** -Dijo Bentley mientras veía directamente una manifestación de un grupo de vecinos ponerse frente a la comisaria con carteles que hablaban de la contaminación, el reciclaje y el cuidado del medio ambiente.

 **-¡NO QUEREMOS EXCUSAS, QUEREMOS REPUESTAS!** –Dijo una mujer de pelo bicolor entre rubio y mechones celestes con un megáfono subida a una caja-

En frente a la comisaria estaba la Inspectora Fox tratando de apaciguar a la gente.

 **-Por favor, hacemos todo lo que podemos para encontrar un forma de solucionar este proble…** -Trataba de decir Carmelita pero cada segundo era interrumpida por un chillido de la chica con el megáfono-

 **-¡MENTIRAS! ¡TODOS SON UNOS CORRUPTOS QUE SE MANEJAN POR ESE GORGONA Y ROSSI! ¡POLICIAS DE PACOTILLA!** –Gritaba la mujer con toda la ira del mundo- **¡MI NEGOCIO SE FUE A LA RUINA POR SU INCOMPETENCIA! ¡QUIERO MI ESFUERZO DE TODA LA VIDA DE VUELTA!**

 **-Sip, definitivamente una excelente candidata…** -Dijo Bentley mientras miraba la conmoción desde lejos con su binocom-

 **-Bien, el mariposon no tardara en localizarla… Ahora prepárate porque necesitare tu ayuda para esto…** -Dijo Mario mientras guardaba sus ropas con las que originalmente había venido y ahora portaba un disfraz típico de carnaval veneciano y se ponía por ultimo una máscara de pico largo- **Esta mascara me trae malos recuerdos… ¿Murray estas en posición?**

…

 ** _Centro de Venecia (Frente a la fuente decorativa), Mismo momento._**

 **-"El Murray" Siempre está en posición…-** Dijo ahora Murray mientras observaba desde una azotea al lado de unos guardias noqueados desde su binocom, aguardando la señal para ir a destrozar aquella cosa-

 **-Bentley, me cuelo dentro de la zona de empleados y te vienes corriendo tras mío ¿Estás listo?-** Dijo Mario saliendo finalmente del baño lo suficientemente cubierto para no descubrir su identidad-

 **-Estoy a punto de llegar…** -Dijo Bentley desde el otro lado del comunicador-

 **-Arelle, ¿Están listos?** –Pregunto Mario ahora recorriendo por uno de los pasillos haciendo de guardia en patrulla-

 **-Gabriel ya detecto los sentimientos negativos, solo nos tenemos que deshacer de Rossi y nos vamos** -Dijo la mujer mientras veía como la niña Bourgeois y Lila se peleaban por llamar la atención de Adrien mientras este escapaba de ellas al mismo tiempo que entablaba una "normal" conversación con una tartamuda y colorada Marinette con un tímido Nathaniel y Alix cerca de ellos hablando entre ellos **-¿Deberíamos hacer algo con Alix y Nathaniel?**

 **-¿Quiénes?**

 **-Kubdel y… Kurtzerberg…** -Dijo con ligera precaución el ultimo apellido-

 **-¿La enana y el tomate?**

 **-Hay por favor como si no conocieras ese ape…** -Iba decir Arelle hasta que interpreto una seña de Gabriel de que era hora **\- Nos vemos luego** -Cerro comunicación-

Mario camino colándose entre la multitud hasta llegar a un sitio donde decía "Solo empleados", allí estaba un enorme guardia parado vigilando.

Inmediatamente se acercó y trato de hacerse el desentendido.

 **-Alto ahí pequeñín** –Dijo el guarida- **¿Cuál es la contraseña de la cámara de bombeo?**

- **Eeeeh…** -Dijo Mario totalmente extrañado-

 **-¡Mario! Conozco esas cosas! ¡La usaban antes para manejarse con el personal de Octavio!** –Dijo Bentley desde las afueras del Palacio de la Opera evadiendo unos guardias para entrar- **Creo que la de la cámara era…**

 **-…Soprano, Soprano, Bajo, Bajo…** -Dijo el "guardia" frente al vigilante de la puerta rogando que esa fuera la contraseña-

 **-Muy bien camarada, ¿sabes? Si iban a cambiar todas las demás contraseñas para jodernos a todos los guardias al menos se hubieran molestado en cambiar la más importante… estos petroleros inmundos… ahí me cuidas el cacharro compañero…** -Dijo el guardia para finalmente retirarse-

 **-Por poco y jodemos la operación…** -Dijo respirando tranquilamente el pelinegro-

En ese instante por el pasillo contrario, se acerca velozmente evadiendo todas las miradas Bentley rodando como loco su silla de ruedas.

 **-Vamos, me costó bastante entrar pero nadie sospecha nada… -** Dijo el moreno ajustándose las gafas- **Déjame pasar-**

Mario se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar al informático.

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo, Gabriel Agreste observando a su hijo a lo lejos completamente distraído junto a su compañera y demás invitados, se escabullo para subir a escondidas por unas escaleras al piso superior.

Detrás le seguía Arelle, mientras Nathalie se quedó abajo para hacer guardia.

 **-¿Estás seguro de esto, Gabriel?** –Dijo Arelle mientras seguía al hombre hasta un balcón con vista a la ciudad pero que estaba a un ángulo donde nadie pudiera ver quien estaba allí desde abajo-

La verdad Arelle estaba nerviosa, iba a ver por primera vez como su amigo del Instituto de transformaba en el temible villano Hawkmoth y liberaba un akuma.

 **-Completamente, Nooro…** -Dijo el peliplatino llamando a su kwami que salió de la chaqueta cabizbajo pero con ligero tono de sorpresa al ver a Arelle parada junto a su maestro-

 **-U-Usted… ¿Es la portadora de Whitey?** –Pregunto la pequeña criatura-

 **-Si…** -Dijo algo apenada la mujer ya que seguro pensaría que el kwami estaría incomodo sabiendo que otro de sus hermanos era usado para un mal-

 **-N-Nunca llegue a conocerla… ella fue sellada antes de mi nacimiento… me da gusto ver al menos a uno de sus portadores…** -Dijo Nooro mirando hacia la diadema que sostenía el cabello suelto de la rubia-

Arelle solo se quedó en silencio, decir que le daba una pena y lastima enormes la pobre criatura era quedarse corto, se preguntaba internamente si Mario o Gabriel habrían sentido al menos una pizca de esos mismos sentimientos alguna vez.

Fue ahí cuando Gabriel se quitó su pañoleta e invoco su transformación.

 **-¡Nooro, Alas negras!** –Dijo para que luego el kwami fuese absorbido por la joya-

Inmediatamente una luz purpura junto a figuras de mariposas blancas cubrieron por completo al hombre y apareció el más grande villano de Paris, Hawkmoth.

Arelle solo veía con una mezcla de profunda tristeza y una pizca de horror la transformación.

Cuando finalmente se completó, Hawkmoth formo una sonrisa siniestra y levanto su cetro ligeramente.

En la parte superior del cetro se abrió una tapa donde se hallaba una pequeña mariposa blanca que voló hasta la palma del villano.

 **-Una luchadora de la salud y el bienestar, un guerrera de la naturaleza oprimida por malvados corruptos… una perfecta victima para mi akuma…** -Dijo para luego cubrir con su otra palma a la mariposa y una oscuridad la cubriese por completo **\- ¡Vuela mi pequeño akuma y demonízala!**

Hawkmoth libero la mariposa y golpeo su cetro contra el suelo mientras la criatura salía volando desde el balcón en dirección a la plaza frente a la comisaria.

Todos los demás integrantes estaban en posición para hacer sus trabajos, Bentley ya se había conectado al ordenador central para empezar a hackearlo una vez la fuente sea destruida para crear una brecha.

Murray ya estaba en la azotea que quedaba justo al lado de la fuente para saltar y de un movimiento destrozar la fuente con la caída en cuanto se fueran los guardias.

Cuando Hawkmoth libero el akuma, Arelle se transformó en Palom Paix y junto al villano subieron al techo del lugar para observar todo desde un mejor ángulo.

Mario se había escabullido cuando el otro guardia de turno llego no sin antes decirle que había un técnico mega híper ultra especialista dentro de la sala de bombeo que bajo ningún tipo de circunstancia debía ser molestado convenciendo al guardia que no poseía ningún tipo de interés, haciendo que lograra subir al techo y transformarse en Racoon Thief para meterse entre los jardines del patio y colarse dentro de una entrada a las alcantarillas, escondiéndose de los guardias que habían allí esperando que se retiraran para atacar.

Solo tocaba esperar…

El akuma ya sobrevolaba la manifestación, como no estaban acostumbrados los venecianos no le tomaron importancia a la mariposa negra.

Solo había que escuchar la señal…

La mujer gritaba con furia por el megáfono ignorando la mariposa que estaba a punto de posarse en el aparato.

Solo unos segundos más y…

La mariposa entro y oscureció el objeto.

 **-Ecologist, soy Hawkmoth ¿Quieres que Venecia vuelva a ser tan limpia y pura como lo fue antes? Yo puedo ayudarte… pero a cambio me tendrás que traer los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir… -** Dijo una voz en la cabeza de la mujer al mismo tiempo que la marca luminosa de la mariposa aparecía en su rostro-

 **-A tus ordenes, Hawkmoth…** -Dijo la mujer cuando fue cubierta por el miasma oscuro-

Lo siguiente que paso fue que inmediatamente Carmelita al haber visto más un akuma ya sea en vivo o en televisión al ver la marca mágica purpura frente a aquella manifestante, lanzo la alerta llamando tanto a todos los policías como guardias privados de Rossi.

Cuando el akuma se formó por completo, la mujer vestía ahora de una traje verde con rajas negras verticales, un cinturón con una "E" mayúscula dorada en el centro, zapatos negros ridículamente altos y su pelo ahora parecía un afro pero hecho de hojas, como un arbusto.

Su rostro era pálido por completo y tenía un antifaz negro con forma de mariposa. Su megáfono se había transformado en un cetro donde en la punta la bocina del megáfono era dorada y parecía que servía para sostener unas flores dándole apariencia de ramo.

 **-/Que empiece el espectáculo… /-** Dijeron tanto Hawkmoth como Racoon Thief apenas el sonido de la alerta llego a sus oídos-

Era hora de cortar el problema de raíz.

 ** _A UN DIA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! A UN DIA!  
Perdón por el "retraso" pero acabo de empezar las clases y mi vida es un completo desastre._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado! Dejen fav y comenten si les parece y nos vemos pronto!  
Por cierto estamos a full con los caps nuevos ¿eh? Me he partido de risa con Animaestro y estoy re hypeado con Oblivio._**

 ** _Nos vemos!_**

 ** _- MarioFunder12_**


	17. Una Opera de Mentiras: Parte 3

**_Capitulo 16  
Una Opera de Mentiras: Parte 3_**

 ** _"Giant Fox y Fox Queen" Parte: 1  
======================================================================_**

Apenas se escuchó la bocina de alerta, los guardias que custodiaban la Fuente salieron disparados del lugar a servir de refuerzos, momento de Murray para atacar.

A una distancia certera y segura, Murray tomo vuelo y salto del tejado lanzándose de panzazo a la fuente, destruyéndola por completo.

Por suerte no recibió mucho daño por la fuerza del impacto que desplazo todas las piezas contundentes de la fuente.

Limpiándose del polvo se levantó de entre los restos del cual el agua empezaba a emanar un líquido oscuro.

 **-Parte 1 lista Bent-** Dijo el enmascarado para luego salir corriendo del lugar antes de que alguien viera el desastre que había hecho-

 **-Recibido, iniciando hackeo…** -Dijo Bentley mientras empezaba a teclear rápidamente en el ordenador y accedía al sistema de seguridad-

Racoon Thief estaba escondido bajo un armario con patas altas, pero lo suficientemente bajas para que no lo vieran, esperando a que los guardias se fueran.

El sonido de la alerta llego a los oídos de los guardias.

 **-Maldición ¿Qué habrá pasado ahora?** –Dijo uno de ellos-

 **-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que el jefe estará furioso con esto…** -Dijo el otro para luego salir a paso rápido del lugar-

 **-¡Ey! ¿Y la bomba? –** Dijo el primer guardia al ver que su compañero se retiraba-

 **-Con ese sistema de seguridad de la rata de Mortimer, seguro que no pasa ni una mosca** -Dijo el segundo para luego empezar a salir por la puerta- **¿Me sigues?**  
 **-Ya voy, ya voy…** -Dijo para luego subir tras su compañero y salir del lugar-

Fue cuando Racoon Thief había salido de su escondite algo decepcionado ya que esperaba que no fueran tan idiotas como para dejar algo tan importante desprotegido y queriendo tener una pequeña pelea contra ellos.

 **-Las cosas ya no son como antes, ya no…** -Dijo agitando ligeramente la cabeza-

 **-Mapache, concéntrate** –Dijo Palom Paix por el comunicador-

 ** _Azotea del Palacio de la Opera, Mismo momento._**

Palom Paix veía a lo lejos el gran caos desatado por el nuevo akuma, apenas sonó las alarmas, tanto los mercenarios de Carmelita como los guardias de Rossi empezaron un enorme tiroteo ya sea contra la villana o entre ellos mismos, mientras que Ecologist con su cetro tocaba cualquier tipo de planta y la hacía crecer de forma increíblemente desproporcional, creando de pequeño brotes en macetas, enormes arboles cuyas raíces agarraban todos los edificios a su alrededor y algunos guardias.

Eso más el hecho de que por algún motivo tenía una banda de plantas carnívoras con raíces como patas siguiéndola a todas partes mientras se tragaban a todo aquel en su camino.

 **-Vaya… no creo haber visto algo como esto ni en Paris…** -Dijo la mujer mientras veía con sorpresa lo que ocurría y Hawkmoth solo mostraba un sonrisa malvada-

 **-Pronto Ladybug y Chat Noir se presentaran y mi akuma los hundirá en la tierra…** -Dijo el villano con un risa malvada para extrañeza de Arelle-

 **-Realmente necesitas terapia…** -Dijo la ladrona para luego intentar volver a entablar comunicación- **Bentley ¿todo bien?**  
 **-Más que bien, en cualquier momento tendré acceso y… ¡Guala! ¡Puertas abiertas Thief!** –Dijo Bentley en la sala de mantenimiento desde el otro lado del comunicador-

 **-Entendido pareja…** -Dijo el pelinegro en son de burla fingiendo un tono de oficial para luego al ver los láseres, cámaras y sellos del acceso a la bomba desactivados se propuso entrar- **Oigan… ¿soy el único que piensa que una vez que acabemos esto Carmelita nos pulverizara a todos?**

 **-No…-** Dijo en un tono lastimero el de lentes-

 **-Yo por suerte ya hice mi testamento…** -Dijo Murray-

 **-¿Por qué ese miedo a Carm? A mí me parece una amable y determinada policía…** -Dijo Arelle-

 **-Sly y todos los criminales que ella ha atrapado no estarían de acuerdo contigo…** -Dijo Bentley-

 **-Arelle, no tengo idea de que están haciendo esa banda de inútiles, pero será mejor que se apuren** –Dijo con fastidio Hawkmoth al alcanzar a escuchar algo de la conversación de parte de Arelle-

 **-Ey, dile a la bruja de Blanca Nieves que podemos oírlo y que se vaya al diablo** –Dijo Racoon Thief cruzando por completo el acceso-

 **-¡Oí eso!** –Se escuchó la voz del villano a la lejanía por el comunicador-

Sin embargo Mario ya no pudo responder ante la impresión que le sobrevino, ante él estaba la enorme máquina de bombeo, era sumamente grande y escandalosa, casi parecía un monstruo con vida.

Las cosas iban a ponerse feas.

 ** _Mientras tanto en la fiesta…_**

 **-No es Chloe sea realmente mala, es solo que…** -Iba diciendo Adrien mientras caminaba alrededor de la fiesta junto a Marinette que se sentía en el cielo en aquel momento, hasta que una fuerte alarma resonó por todo el lugar-

 **-¡Atención, por favor mantengan la calma!** –Se escuchó la voz de alcalde en los altavoces del lugar- **¡Un pequeño incidente se ha producido en los alrededores y…** *estática* -La voz se cortó por un fuerte ruido y un fuerte temblor sacudió el lugar-

De las planteras, enormes ramas y raíces se expandían por todas partes y de golpe todo el salón parecía una selva amazónica.

La puerta central del salón se abrió de par en par y una figura se mostró frente a ella.

 **-¡Saludos, Soy Ecologist! Y vengo a arruinarles la noche…** -Dijo la akuma mostrándose en el lugar junto a una risa maniaca-

 **-/Nos vemos luego/** -Dijeron ambos jóvenes saliendo apresuradamente en dirección a los baños para luego cada uno adentrarse a un cubículo-

 **-Estoy lista Marinette** –Dijo rápidamente la pequeña kwami saliendo del bolso de la chica-

- **¡Tikki, Motas!** –Dijo Marinette para ser cubierta por una luz rosada-

 **-Esto me huele mal, y no hablo de mi amado queso…** -Dijo Plagg que había salido de un bolsillo del chaleco de Adrien apenas entro dentro del baño de hombres-

 **-¿Qué quieres decir Plagg?** –Dijo Adrien preparándose para transformarse-

 **-Que tengo la sospecha que deberías avivarte un poco más vivo que "tu lady" esta vez… siento la presencia de Whitey cerca…** -Dijo Plagg mientras miraba el enorme desastre que se formaba afuera-

 **-Lo que digas, Plagg…** -Dijo el chico extrañado- **¡Plagg, Las Garras!**

Los gritos de los invitados no se hicieron esperar, e incluso unos llamados hacia Adrien de parte de Chloe y Lila se escucharon.

 **-¡Adrichoo! ¡Donde estas!** –Grito la chica rubia buscando al modelo-

En eso una enorme raíz salió desde el suelo y estaba a punta de caerse encima de Chloe hasta que alguien lo empujo a una mesa cercana.

 **-¿Estas bien?** –Escucho la voz joven de quien que le haya salvado-

Cuando finalmente se repuso, Chloe abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien la había salvado.

 **-¿¡Tomate?!-** Dijo histérica la chica al ver a Nathaniel sosteniéndola-

 **-Ya empezamos…** -Dijo el chico con fastidio-

 **-Pero mira que tenemos aquí…** -Dijo de repente una tercera voz-

La mesa repentinamente fue lanzada al otro lado del salón por unas ramas.

Frente a ellos se hallaba Ecologist con una sonrisa siniestra.

 **-Ustedes serán un buen fertilizante para mi granja de tomates** –Dijo la villana levantando su cetro de forma amenazadora-

Sin embargo antes que nada sucediera el hilo del yoyo de Ladybug ya estaba atado al cetro.

 **-¡Detente en este mismo instan…!** –Iba a decir Ladybug sin darse cuenta de unas raíces que se habían subido por sus pies-

Con una amplia sonrisa malvada la villana hizo un movimiento de manos y las raíces lanzaron a Ladybug perdiendo su yoyo.

Pero antes de que cayera, Chat Noir la atrapo en el aire sosteniéndola como una princesa.

 **-Vaya, no recuerdo que pronosticaran una lluvia de damiselas el día de hoy…** -Dijo el gato en tono coqueto-

 **-Oh cállate, gatito** \- Dijo la de coletas cuando pararon en el suelo y ella ya podía pararse-

 **-¿Buscas esto Ladybug?** –Dijo la villana mostrando el yoyo aun atado por su cetro- **¿Por qué no vienes por él y así de paso pierdes también tu miraculous?**

 **-Sobre mi cadáver felino** –Dijo Chat Noir empuñando su bastón para atacar a la villana-

 **-Que así sea… -** Dijo la villana alzando su bastón dando unos ligeros golpes en el suelo-

Para sorpresa de los héroes unas enormes plantas carnívoras salieron de la nada y parecían a punto de comerlos.

 **-Lo siento mi Lady, pero creo que nuestra cena será pospuesta…** -Dijo Chat al ver a las amenazantes plantas-

 **-¿Qué quieres deci…?-** Iba decir Ladybug mientras intentaba pensar en un plan para ayudar a Chat con las plantas o uno de escape, pero Chat la tomo de la cintura y la llevo hasta un pequeño balcón alto con la ayuda de su bastón **-¿Qué haces?**

 **-Lo siento mi lady, pero por alguna razón hoy siento una necesidad de protegerla** –y no mentía, lo que le había dicho su kwami por alguna razón lo había afectado- **Además esas plantas tenían dientes, y eso es algo que no creo que hayamos podido superar-**

 **-Sin mi yoyo no puedo invocar mi Lucky Charm, debemos recuperarlo…-** Dijo la chica hasta que escucho un fuerte estruendo detrás de ellos-

 **-Aquí estoy…** -Dijo la villana con tono burlon sobre una enorme flor junto a unas plantas carnívoras-

 ** _En la azotea…_**

 **-Si… ¡Sí! ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir están en desventaja! ¡Esta vez ganare! ¡Esta vez ellos serán los que sean podados y humillados!** –Dijo Hawkmoth con emoción-

 **-¿Siempre sueles decir esas cosas cuando estas solo?** –Pregunto Palom Paix con extrañeza ignorando el temor que le invadía el saber que por este golpe podría ocurrir la derrota de los héroes de Paris-

Gabriel simplemente ignoro el comentario, avergonzándose el solo internamente.

Sin embargo ambos oyeron unos estruendos desde un balcón vecino junto a unos disparos, de repente un grupo de guardias fuertemente armados aparecieron en el lugar.

 **-¡Acaben con ellos!** –Dijo uno de ellos e inmediatamente los guardias fueron contra el villano y la ladrona-

Ambos se pusieron en posición defensiva listos para la batalla.

 **-/Apresúrate…/** -Dijeron al unísono, siendo Arelle hacia Mario y el villano a su akuma-

Ambos sacaron sus armas y dispusieron a pelear.

 ** _De vuelta en el sótano._**

Al cabo de un par de minutos Bentley había alcanzado a Racoon Thief y juntos se adentraron en aquella sala.

La maquia se vía sólida y resistente, dudaban mucho que una simple bomba podrían inutilizarla fácilmente y obtener la placa que se hallaba en la parte superior.

 **-Debemos deshacernos de las pequeñas válvulas de soporte…** -Dijo Bentley señalando las pequeñas bombas cercanas a la máquina- **Seguro si las destruimos podremos inutilizar la maquina lo suficiente para…**

De repente un fuerte portazo se hoyo en el cuarto.

Arriba del todo se hallaba una entrada de donde salía un furioso Víctor Rossi junto a al alcalde Giovanni Gorgona y un montón de guardias.

 **-No sé cómo, no sé porque, ni me interesa porque alguien como Hawkmoth está ayudando a gente como ustedes pero juro por Dios que esto la pagaran caro, ¡Desháganse de ellos!** -Grito furioso el empresario mandando a sus guardias que saltaban desde arriba y llegaban por las otras entradas para atacar a los ladrones.

 **-Tú destruye las bombas, yo te cubro** –Dijo Racoon Thief con un semblante serio saltando contra un grupo de guardias y noqueando a 2 con su bastón-

Bentley no perdió más tiempo y se puso manos a la obra.

 ** _Centro de Venecia._**

La pelea se había movido del palacio hasta una plaza cercana al campanario de San Marcos, La villana aun presumía de tener el arma de Ladybug, pero esta junto a la ayuda de Chat Noir se habían defendido bastante bien de las plantas y los secuaces de la akuma.

Chat Noir estaba apaleando las plantas carnívoras con su bastón y las tiraba al canal, mientras que Ladybug usaba una escoba que había encontrado abandonada en el salón, tanto tiempo viendo las maniobras de su madre habían rendido frutos, y claro uno que otro entrenamiento con Mario.

La villana empezaba a enfurecerse, no esperaba que unos parisinos de pacotilla fueran tan resistentes.

Ella siguió lanzando a sus plantas contra ellos y dirigiendo ramas y raíces para golpearlos, pero fácilmente ellos los esquivaban ¿Había podido acabar con un montón de guardias y mercenarios de la Interpol y no podía con un par de mocosos?

 **-¡Ya ríndanse y entréguenme sus miraculous!** –Dijo con furia la villana-

 **-¡Ven por ellos entonces, hierba mal podada!** –Grito Chat con burla-

A villana finalmente arremetió con su cetro contra Chat que había sido con el que más rabia había acumulado arañando y golpeando constantemente sus plantas.

Ladybug al deshacerse de la última planta decidió intervenir en la pelea, y cuando tuvo el momento apropiado que fue cuando Ecologist golpeo fuertemente contra el suelo en un intento de atrapar a Chat Noir con sus raíces, esta se impulsó con el palo de la escoba y de un salto tomo el yo-yo que estaba atado al objeto.

 **-¡No!** –Grito la mujer con ira-

Rápidamente Ladybug deicidio usar su carta del triunfo.

 **-¡Lucky Charm!** –Dijo la chica lanzando su yo-yo al aire e invocando su poder especial-

De este cayeron 2 pares de botas de plástico, pero cualquier pares de botas, si no que estas eran de aquellas que usaban la gente que trabajaba con desechos peligrosos o radioactivos.

 **-My lady, no quiero hacerme el listo, pero estamos en Venecia no en Chernóbil…** -Dijo Chat sin mala intención pero esas plantas estaban haciendo que perdiera un poco la paciencia-

Ladybug trato de encontrarle un uso, pero no encontró nada y no tenía ni la más mínima relación con el maestro Fu como para pedir un miraculous, aparte de que obviamente eso no era una opción.

Ladybug se puso las botas y les lanzo las otras a Chat Noir para luego volver a atacar a las plantas esta vez con su fiel yo-yo mientras esquivaba los ataques de Ecologist.

Hasta que la razón de su Lucky Charm le llego de repente… o más bien le broto desde el suelo.

La batalla estaba realizándose sobre una plaza cercana a un escenario antiguo y abandonado, donde casualmente se hallaba una válvula de pasaje de alquitrán el cual acababa de fallar y explotar.

Para sorpresa de los héroes el espeso líquido empezó a brotar mediante una gran grieta que se formó desde el suelo e inmediatamente saltaron al techo más cercano evadiéndolo.

Ecologist simplemente veía con horror como el alquitrán consumía sus amadas plantas y las mataba lentamente.

 **-¡No, mis bebes!** –Grito con dolor y furia la akuma-

Sin embargo este alquitrán no había aparecido por casualidad.

 ** _Sótano del Palacio de la Opera, Sala de la bomba de Alquitrán, minutos antes._**

Racoon Thief estaba noqueando al último guardia cuando finalmente oyó con una sonrisa como la última bomba de soporte estallaba con una de las bombas anti-combustión de Bentley.

 **-¡NOOOO!** –Grito el alcalde junto a su socio que veía con odio puro la escena-

 **-¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos!** –Grito eufórico el ladrón, cuando de repente una pequeña compuerta dentro de la maquina se desprendía dejando a la vista parte de su mecanismo interno **\- ¡Bentley!  
-Estoy en ello…** -Dijo el informático mientras usaba uno de sus brazos robóticos implantados a su silla para alcanzar el compartimiento-

Tras rebuscar por unos segundos mientras escuchaban los miles de improperios que le lanzaban sus enemigos, finalmente Bentley saco algo dentro de la máquina.

Era la segunda pieza de la Placa Matriarcus.

 **-No, no, no, ¡NO!** –Dijo Víctor para sacar una pistola de su saco apuntando directamente hacia Bentley-

Sin embargo antes de que siguiera bajara el seguro un objeto salió disparado acertando justo en la mano del empresario haciéndolo gritar de dolor y soltando el arma.

Racoon Thief y Bentley miraban simplemente sin entender que había sucedido hasta que se fijaron que lo que le había acertado era una tuerca y un silbido parecido a de una tetera hirviendo empezó a sonar.

Ambos fijaron su mirada en la máquina de nuevo.

 **-Oh, oh…** -Dijo el pelinegro mirando con miedo la dichosa máquina-

Si antes era un monstruo ahora era parecía un bomba de tiempo, los medidores que mostraban la presión del alquitrán se habían disparado hacia arriba, varias placas metálicas se empezaban a desprender de la maquina ante la caída de varios tornillos flojos que se caían o salían disparados por la fuerza del vapor y el metano suelto.

Y cuando sintieron un temblor en todo el lugar supieron que era hora de irse.

 **-¡Vámonos!** –Dijo Bentley para ponerse a rodar a toda velocidad del lugar-

Ambos salieron corriendo por la entrada del sitio, pero con tan mala suerte de que Mario tropezó sobre una grieta empujando a Bentley sacándolo de la sala.

Siendo lo último que vio el de lentes como un geiser de alquitrán salía disparado desde el subsuelo llevándose a su compañero a la superficie.

 **-¡MARIO!** –Grito Bentley con pánico-

 ** _De vuelta a la plaza._**

Ladybug y Chat Noir eran héroes jóvenes aun, por lo que algo de tal magnitud tan fuera de su acostumbrada rutina en Paris los había desconcertado bastante, ya que ambos sabían que eso no podía hacer sido producido por el akuma de Hawkmoth.

Y cuando vieron una forma humana con un traje oscuro azulado saliendo disparado del geiser a las alturas supieron quién era el responsable de tanto caos.

Ecologist estaba rabiosa, y cuando puso su mirada en los héroes grito:

 **-¡USTEDES SON LOS CULPABLES DE ESTO! ¡PAGARAN POR… ¿Espera, que es ese ruido?-** Dijo furiosa hasta que empezó a escuchar a lo lejos un ruido molesto parecido a un grito-

Sin embargo ninguno de los jóvenes le presto la más mínima atención fijándose como aquella figura ahora caía de las alturas en dirección a la villana.

 **-…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-** Gritaba de forma cómica Racoon Thief mientras más se acercaba al suelo-

Finalmente cayó de lleno sobre ella, haciendo que soltase el cetro y cayese al enorme pozo que se había formado de la salida del alquitrán hacia el subsuelo.

 **-Aaagh… Maldición…** -Dijo Racoon Thief cubierto de alquitrán-

 **-¡¿Se puede saber que hiciste mapache?!**

Palom Paix había llegado segundos después de la caída, se veía exaltada y agitada junto con algunos magullones.

 **-Creo que pude saludar a mis abuelos en el cielo por un momento…** -Dijo el hombre recomponiéndose **-¿Dónde está…?**

 **-No pudimos quedarnos más tiempo en el lugar, se destransformo y tuvimos que escapar…** -Dijo la mujer ayudándolo a levantarse-

 **-¿Alguien lo vio?** –Pregunto el pelinegro preocupado-

 **-No, nadie…**

 **-Bien, Bent ya tiene la placa, debemos irnos…**

 **-No sin explicarnos que sucede aquí…** -Dijo Ladybug apareciendo junto a Chat frente a los criminales- **¿Por qué nos llamaron? ¿Acaso en verdad trabajan junto a Hawkmoth?** –Dijo la chica con un ceño fruncido-

 **-Ladybug ahora no es el momento…** -Dijo el ladrón en un inusual tono serio-

 **-¡Claro que no lo es! Miren todo esto ¡Ni siquiera mi Lucky Charm podrá arreglar todo este desastre!** –Dijo la azabache verdaderamente enojada **-¿Qué diablos es lo que pasa?**

 **-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, niña…** -Dijo el criminal también alzando la voz en un tono autoritario-

Chat Noir y Palom Paix simplemente observaron sorprendidos la comenzada discusión, jamás habían visto a sus compañeros tan enojados y fastidiados…

 **-¡Si la es si ustedes nos llamaron!** –Dijo la azabache-

En eso un estruendo se escucha desde el fondo del lugar…

 **-¿Pero qué…?** –Dijo Racoon Thief, sabía que las bombas eran inestables, pero sin una fuerte de combustión lo suficientemente fuerte era improbable de que todo el lugar explotase-

 **-¡DUPAIN RESPONDE DEMONIOS!** –Dijo la voz de Hawkmoth mediante el comunicador-

 **-¿No te habías destranformado?-** Dijo el ladrón atendiendo la llamada-

 **-¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron con mi akuma?! ¡No tengo contacto con ella!** –Grito enojado el villano-

 **-¿De qué hablas? Ella esta…** -Iba a decir con fastidio el criminal hasta que se fijó que mientras Ladybug le estaba gritando efectivamente la chica que había sido akumatizada había vuelto a su estado normal-

El hombre ignoro por completo los reclamos de su comunicador y de la joven heroína de motas y corrió con los ojos abiertos como platos al borde de la azotea bajo la mirada de su compañera que había escuchado la misma conversación para fijarse en el rastro de flores que había dejado el cetro cuando había caído… justo en el enorme pozo que conducía hacia el subsuelo donde se hallaban dos hombres muy enojados por su operación frustrada.

 **-Oh no…** -Dijo el ladrón con pánico en sus ojos-

 ** _Subsuelo, Sala de bombeo destruida._**

Giovanni Gorgona estaba derrotado, había trabajado en aquella operación durante tantos años, desde que trabajo en el cartel de Octavio, las elecciones a alcalde, el encubrimiento junto con Rossi, todo era perfecto… pero esa banda de Cooper vino y lo destruyo todo.

El pobre bigotón estaba arrodillado en el suelo con una de las máscaras de sus guardias destrozada en sus manos, observando como la máquina que tanto tiempo tardaron en crear y perfeccionar ahora estaba completamente inutilizable.

 **-Deja de llorar Giovanni y vámonos de aquí…-** Dijo fríamente Víctor Rossi siendo que esta operación a pesar de que iba a ser increíblemente lucrativa, relámete no le afectaba demasiado-

 **-Tú no lo entiendes… todos mis esfuerzos… todo mi trabajo armando esto…** -Dijo el alcalde corrupto completamente abatido-

 **-Todo es culpa de esa Ladybug y Chat Noir, seguro ellos trabajan con esos ladrones y armaron todo el desastre de arriba como distracción…** -Dijo Lila Rossi entrando a la sala-

 **-¿Qué haces aquí Sobrina? ¿No deberías estar refugiada junto a tu novio Adrien?** –Dijo el empresario mirando con curiosidad a la chica-

La joven apretó los dientes al recordar como esa maldita niña mimada le había arruinado todos sus planes para estar con Adrien y finalmente conquistarlo, para que al final terminara estando toda la fiesta alrededor de sus compañeros de clases y esa chica de la panadería.

Estaba enojada y no planeaba ocultarlo…

 **-Si tío… pero quería saber si ustedes estaban bien…** -Dijo la chica fingiendo adorable inocencia hacia su tío siendo que en realidad había venido por cierto objeto que vio caerse dentro del lugar **-¿Por si acaso ustedes no vieron… Ah! ¡Allí esta!** –Dijo la chica alegremente visualizando en un charco de alquitrán un megáfono roto con un mariposa negra revoloteando a su alrededor aparentemente recién liberada-

La chica no perdió más tiempo e ignorando por completo el llamado de su tío, tomo con la manos la mariposa y mirando pudo ver al derrotado alcalde.

Ella se acercó al hombre y le dijo con una sonrisa maléfica:

 **-Señor Gorgona, tal vez no sea oportuno pero, ¿le interesaría vengarse de aquellos que arruinaron todo su trabajo?** –Dijo Lila con un tono maléfico digno de una verdadera villana-

Víctor miro sorprendido cuando su sobrina abrió la mano y mostro a una de las tan conocidas mariposas que aterrorizaban a todo Paris.

Su pecho se ancho de orgullo cuando tomo del hombro del alcalde y la chica puso la mariposa en la máscara.

 ** _Superficie_**

 **-Esto está mal… muy mal…** -Dijo Mario preocupado-

 **-¿Qué sucede?** –Pregunto Palom Paix acercándose a su compañero, a este punto el enojo de Ladybug había bajado y empezaba a compartir su preocupación ya que tampoco tardaron en notar que efectivamente la chica había sido desakumatizada-

 **-Si alguien es akumatizado mientras el mariposon esta destransformado… bueno… tendremos serios problemas…** -Dijo el hombre mientras agitaba su cabello ligeramente con su mano-

 **-¿El mariposon? ¿Se refiere a Hawkmoth?** –Dijo Chat acercándose-

 **-Chicos, lo lamento ¿ok?, pero era necesario, hay mucho en juego por lo que estábamos buscando** –Dijo Racoon Thief disculpándose por haberlos involucrado en su plan- **Sera mejor que vayan abajo y encuentren ese akuma mientras puedan… nosotros nos vamos…**

 **-/ ¡¿Qué?!/** -Dijeron Palom Paix, Ladybug y Chat Noir al unísono-

 **-No es nuestro deber seguir interfiriendo en esto, hoy nos hemos pasado y lo último que necesitamos es que algo peor ocurra por seguir aquí…** -Dijo en un tono estricto y sabio muy raro en Mario-

 **-Bueno señor, si contamos con que A) Destrozamos media ciudad B) Llenamos todo el sitio de peligroso, inflamable y toxico alquitrán y C) No sabemos si el poder de mi lady sea capaz de restablecer todo esto, no veo la forma que ocurra algo peor…** -Dijo Chat Noir apoyándose en su bastón-

 **-Es cierto, Thief** –Dijo Palom Paix poniéndose del lado de Chat- **Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es tratar de ayudarlos con nuestros poderes o al menos potenciándolos digo…**

 **-/ ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar ya?/** -Dijeron ambos rubios al unísono-

Un enorme temblor sacudió todo el lugar haciendo que perdieran ligeramente el equilibrio y casi caigan de la azotea.

 **-¿Tenían que decirlo justo ustedes dos, verdad?** –Dijo el mapache con ironía culpable-

Un miasma oscuro empezó a brotar del enorme cráter de alquitrán donde poco fue adquiriendo forma destrozando más la plaza si es posible hasta tener un tamaño gigantesco.

En ese instante el miasma desaprecio mostrando a un enorme y descomunal ser muy parecido a Gorizilla pero este tenía un pelaje naranja y una cola de zorro, tenía un destrozado esmoquin sin mangas y portaba una máscara festiva en forma de zorro que ocultaba su rostro animal.

El hombre-zorro gigante lanzo un fuerte rugido para que unas llamas saliesen de su hocico como un dragón.

 **-¡BANDA DE COOPER! ¡MUESTRENSE O YO, GIANT FOX, JURO ARDERAN JUNTO A ESTA PATETICA CIUDAD!** –Grito el proclamado villano Giant Fox soltando una enorme llamarada que cubrió prácticamente toda la ciudad-

La llama por alguna razón (mágica seguramente) en vez de volver la ciudad en un lago de fuego, solamente incendio los canales de los alrededores que estaban contaminados en alquitrán, formando enormes murallas de fuego imposibilitando cualquier intento de huida.

 **-Muy bien, estamos oficialmente muy jodidos** \- Dijo Racoon Thief observando aquella enorme criatura el cual estaba casi seguro por ese esmoquin destrozado que era el alcalde Gorgona-

 **-O-Ok… quizá aún tengamos oportunidad contra…** -Iba a decir Ladybug hasta que milagrosamente esquivo una bola de fuego dirigida hacia ella, explotando en el suelo haciendo que todos los presentes se alejasen de un salto unos de otros-

 **-¿Me extrañaste Ladybug?** –Dijo Lila Rossi akumatizada, la cual ahora había adoptado el traje de Volpina, pero con un toque más de guerrera, en vez del antifaz ahora portaba una máscara igual a la del gigante y portaba una pequeña corona-

 **-¿Volpina?** –Dijo sorprendida Ladybug-

 **-No Volpina, Queen Fox, y yo te hare caer bajo mi reinado de fuego** \- Dijo la villana sacando una lanza anaranjada con un cuchillo plateado en la punta para dar una media vuelta y generar una bola de fuego de esta-

Ladybug lo esquivo fácilmente, sin embargo al establecerse en un punto la villana sonrió.

 **-¡AHORA MI GIGANTE!** –Grito la villana mirando a su guerrero-

Ladybug abrió los ojos con terror al girar hacia la criatura y ver que tenía su hocico formando una enorme cantidad de fuego apuntando hacia ella-

 **-¡LADYBUG!** –Grito Chat aterrado al no poder correr para salvarla ya que estaba demasiado lejos de su posición-

Giant Fox rugió una poderosa llamarada que seguro iba a carbonizar a Ladybug.

La chica simplemente se quedó estática sin poder hacer nada… hasta que sintió alguien empujándola y unos brazos cubrirla…

 **-¡CONTRACARGA!**

Un poderoso destello de luz blanca y roja ilumino por completo el lugar cegando temporalmente a todos los presentes.

Cuando la llamarada llego, una explosión de múltiples líneas de mariquitas salieron del orbe de luz bloqueando el ataque y del impacto ser lanzada muy lejos del lugar.

Las mariquitas inmediatamente funcionaron como un "Miraculous Ladybug" y restauraron toda la ciudad, desde las calles hasta todo el alquitrán había sido limpiado y arreglados.

Exceptuando la muralla de fuego, todo fue reconstruido y el alquitrán desaparecido.

Pero varios metros a lo lejos dos figuras aun cubiertas por a luz rojiza habían sido lanzados por la fuerza de la explosión.

Ladybug cayo con fuerza sobre un toldo de una tienda, que aunque la haya atravesado disminuyo bastante la fuerza y la posibilidad de una horrenda caída.

Sin embargo su acompañante de vuelo no tuve tanta suerte.

 **-¿R-Racoon Thief?** –Dijo la chica observando al mencionado en el suelo en una posición bastante dolorosa-

El hombre estaba bastante lastimado, se mostraba con varios magullones y grandes quemaduras, un par de cortes se veían en su traje y rostro, incluso su antifaz había perdido un porción de tela en la parte cerca de los ojos.

 **-Maldición…** -Dijo el pelinegro recomponiéndose muy dolorosamente… hasta que unos pitidos lo alertaron- **Me lleva la…**

Su reloj que normalmente tenía como marca del miraculous una mota blanca rodeada de 4 círculos blancos que se rodeaban entre sí, ahora parpadeaba mostrando solo el circulo como quinta y última alerta de transformación.

Es verdad, los miraculous de Racoon Thief y Palom Paix no poseían límites de tiempo ni de transformación, sin embargo aquella habilidad era algo de tanto poder que ningún artefacto lo soportaría.

Los miraculous guardianes al estar conectados a los de la creación y destrucción podían usar sus mismos poderes e incluso potenciarlos, pero si sobrepasan cierto límite de un poder no correspondiente al miraculous del caos y la paz, este se descargara por cada ataque y/o transformación llegando finalmente a la detransformacion.

Siendo el "Miraculous Ladybug" una habilidad totalmente contraria a la naturaleza del reloj del caos, este equivale a una "Contracarga" que utiliza casi todo el poder del reloj para igualar a las de los aretes…

Siendo por lo tanto un hechizo prohibido y de solo uso extremadamente necesario entre portadores guardianes.

 **-¿Se encuentra bien?** –Dijo Ladybug preocupada levantándose, el hechizo también la había sanado a ella-

 **-M-Más o menos, ayúdame a levantarme…-** Dijo Racoon Thief siendo levantado pro Ladybug y llevado a un callejón así arrastrándose-

El criminal cayó en el suelo completamente cansado y rendido.

Y la última alerta sonó.

Una luz oscura cubrió por completo al hombre despareciendo su traje.

Ladybug abrió los ojos como platos y cubrió su boca con sus manos.

 **-Bueno… Paix va a matarme después de esto…** -Dijo Mario Dupain con una sonrisa de resignación-

 ** _Ayuda… por favor… me ahogo entre tanta responsabilidad… ¿Esto es ser un joven adulto? Es horrible…_**

 ** _Me estoy atrasando la ostia, lo sé, pero ando muy pero que MUY jodido con el colegio._**

 ** _Tenemos un horario y responsabilidades muy apretadas unas a alas otras sin gen tipo de descanso o tiempo intermedio._**

 ** _Voy a ser franco, dudo mucho que vuelva a traer capítulos en menos de un mes en mucho pero MUCHO tiempo._**

 ** _De hecho este capítulo iba a tener el doble de lo que tiene ahora, pero simplemente… no puedo hacerlo ahora…_**

 ** _Espero me disculpen por los recientes atrasos, sé que este capítulo no es exactamente lo mejor del mundo pero hey! Les deje un muy buen Cliffhanger eh? xD_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, dejen fav y comentarios si les parece y nos vemos muy pronto._**

 ** _Hasta el próximo cap, adioooooooou._**


	18. Una Opera de Mentiras: Parte 4

**_Capitulo: 17_**

 ** _Una Opera de Mentiras: Parte 4_**

 ** _"Giant Fox y Fox Queen" Parte: 2_**

Marinette no podía creerlo, su cerebro se había detenido completamente y una sensación de desasosiego la invadió por completo.

Ahí estaba su primo mayor, Mario Dupain, acostado en un callejón bastante maltrecho y herido, con algunas quemaduras y con una pinta de haber sido lanzado desde un 5° piso…

Pero eso no era algo importante, lo importante ahora en la cabeza de Marinette era conjeturar como diablos hace 5 segundos estaba el ladrón reconocido Racoon Thief, criminal buscado internacionalmente, contado con variados antecedentes de todos los colores, aliado con una de la bandas de ladrones más grandes del mundo y que había combatido mano a mano con el enemigo público número uno de Paris, Hawkmoth, y le había dado una paliza enfrente de ella y Chat Noir, y ahora tras un destello estaba su primo allí.

No era estúpida, sabia la respuesta… y entre más lo asimilaba le daba una sensación tétrica al no verse tan impactada como esperaba.

Ella conocía a aquel hombre, se había unido a su familia como un gatito abandonado buscando un hogar y sus padres y ella misma lo habían recibido con toda la calidez del mundo en su momento y él les había respondido de la misma forma, cuidándola a ella como una pequeña hermanita y tratando a sus padres con todo el cariño posible.

Y a pesar de toda la inquietud que le causaba el no saber nada de su pasado por cada pista que encontraba que le llevaba al pensamiento de que aquel tipo de corbata roja se había metido en más líos de lo que ella lo haría en toda su vida, ella había confiado en él y él la había cuidado y protegido.

Pero ahora… ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar al respecto? Ni siquiera cuando sospecho que Gabriel Agreste podría ser Hawkmoth se sintió tan… impactada al respecto…

- **Y…** -Abrió la boca el pelinegro para luego lanzar un suspiro- **¿Quieres hablar al respecto?-**

 **-… ¿C-Cuando?...-** Dijo la chica tratando de formular una pregunta lo suficientemente coherente-

 **-Desde hace mucho tiempo… desde que los conocí prácticamente…-** Dijo el hombre tratando de recomponerse lo suficiente para responder a la pregunta-

 **-… ¿Por qué?...** -Volvió a preguntar la chica-

 **-Trabajo para una organización que se encarga de la supervisión, contención y protección de artefactos ya sean mágicos o tecnológicos que puedan suponer un riesgo para la humanidad… un especie de "guardián" me eligió a mí y a Palom Paix para nos encargásemos de la situación en Paris, incluso desde que antes sucediera…-** Dijo el pelinegro con una perpetua pequeña sonrisa de resignación, con una tranquilidad a la vista de Marinette algo irracional ante la situación, y con un tono de voz bajo y tranquilo, como si se lo explicara a un niño pequeño- **No fue hasta que el Guardián de los Miraculous los eligió a ustedes nos enteramos que teníamos que hacer allí… pero cuando intente frenar todo esto de la raíz no pude, porque no era nuestro deber interferir en su destino… y eso tanto la CAPH como palomita me lo han recordado a la mala en todo este casi un año…**

 **-¿…T-Tu y H-Hawkmoth…?** -Intento preguntar Ladybug sobre aquella "relación"-

 **-No sé quién es** -Mintió sabiendo que no podía decir semejante dato- **solo he interactuado un par de veces con el tratando de saber cuál era su objetivo... al final tuvimos unos intereses en común y ambos trabajamos juntos de vez en cuando con Palom… pero jamás lo ayude en ningún momento a tratar de quitarles los miraculous… de hecho esa pequeña zorra malcriada de Lila Rossi acaba de joder todos mis planes para evitar que nada te pasase a ti o a Chat Noir más allá de derrotar a esa planta…-** Dijo con sinceridad- **Tengo confianza en ti Ladybug, no quiero que dudes ni un segundo en eso… pero mi trabajo me fuerza a cosas realmente estúpidas…**

Ladybug miraba con un revoltijo de sentimientos y pensamientos cruzados, pero si lo que le dijo Tikki al respecto a de los portadores de los prodigios del mapache y la paloma blanca era cierto, desde cierta perspectiva era comprensible…

 **-¿Y que buscan con todo esto?-** Pregunto Ladybug queriendo una justificación de todo lo que le hicieron pasar a ella y a su felino y querido compañero-

 **-Una placa… eso también es parte de mi trabajo… esos imbéciles de Víctor y Giovanni tienen una pieza de muy alta tecnología que debía recuperar a toda costa por el riesgo que suponía… espero que Bentley la haya sacado a tiempo…-** Dijo el hombre mirando a la muchacha mientras rogaba que con todo este desastre sus amigos y compañeros de crimen estuviesen a salvo- **Tuvimos que formar todo este descabellado plan para lograr recuperarla, pero esto pasa por "jugar con fuego" supongo ja, ja, ja** –Dijo riéndose débilmente de su propio chiste-

Marinette simplemente estaba parada, pensante, comprendiendo y entendiendo lentamente que es lo que su primo explicaba.

Al final llego a un punto neutro, aún tenía varias preguntas, pero sabía suficientes respuestas para entender la situación y cuando a lo lejos escucho un potente rugido junto a algunas explosiones, recordó a su compañero y a los akumas que seguro estaban peleando contra él.

 **-¡Oh no! ¡Chat! ¡Los akumas!** –Dijo la chica con una expresión de preocupación severa-

 **-Ve, Palom los ayudara a vencerlos, ella es mucho mejor que yo en casi todo y seguro luego les ofrece una mejor explicación, confía en mi…** -Dijo el hombre con un tono de apuro, no solo por el caos que se desataba a un par de calles de allí y el saber que su compañera estará defendiéndose y atacando con garras y dientes contra esos akumas, y seguramente dándoles una severa paliza, sino también porque al otro lado del callejón logro ver una silueta oscura que reconoció al instante- **Vamos, ve y acaba con ellos Ladybug** –Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa confidente-

Marinette aún no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no al seguir confiando en él, pero tenía la sensación de que lo era.

 **-Tendremos una conversación luego, Mario…** -Dijo la chica con una mirada determinada y lanzando su yoyo al edificio más cercano fuera del callejón-

Mario miraba con orgullo como su pequeña prima salía como una verdadera heroína, realmente estaba contento de que ella sea Ladybug.

Pero su rostro cambio a uno de cansancio cuando oyó unos pasos cerca de él…

 **-Así que… en verdad conoces a Ladybug muy bien ¿eh?** –Dijo Hawkmoth saliendo de entre las sombras con una ligera sonrisa-

 **-Perderás más tiempo tratando de sacarme el nombre de la niña que intentando derrotarla, y estoy seguro que sabes muy bien eso…** -Dijo Mario con una expresión engreída y de victoria-

 **-Tal vez… pero cualquier dato me es suficiente actualmente…** -Dijo el hombre volviendo a su expresión estoica-

 **-Bien… ahora ayúdame a levantarme que estoy hecho una mierda…** -Dijo el hombre levantando su mano en busca de asistencia, no es que fuera demasiado necesaria pero le dolía la espalda horrores-

 **-¿Y porque debería?** –Pregunto Hawkmoth-

 **-Porque si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo y te romperé el hocico en el proceso-** Dijo el pelinegro con una expresión amenazante-

 **-Lo que digas** … -Dijo el villano ayudando a levantarse al hombre-

 **-Ahora vamos con Nathalie… necesito comunicarme con los chicos y creo que mi binocom de derritió en el bolsillo del saco…** -Dijo Mario poniéndose recto y tratar de irse caminando hasta el hotel-

 **-Agh…** -Dijo el villano pellizcando el puente de su nariz- **No tengo tiempo para esto-**

Inmediatamente el villano tomo al hombre de su saco y tronando los dedos un montón de mariposas blancas los rodearon y desaparecieron en el momento.

 ** _Plaza frente al Campanario de San Marcos, mismo momento._**

Chat Noir esquivaba ágilmente las estocadas de Fox Queen la cual cada tanto soltaba improperios cada vez que fallaba.

 **-¡Maldición! –** Grito la chica mientras le lanzaba una bola de fuego hacia el héroe-

 **-Eso es algo muy feo viniendo de la boca de una dama –** Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona-

Sin embargo es sonrisa era una pantalla ante la preocupación que le carcomía por dentro ¿Dónde estaba su lady? ¿Qué le hizo aquel criminal? ¿Cómo se produjo un "Miraculous Ladybug" si ni siquiera habían invocado un Lucky Charm?

Eso y más preguntas le invadían su mente, pero lo que le había dicho Plagg acerca de "avivarse más esta vuelta" empezaba a darle sentido a toda la situación y le daba la concentración necesaria para tratar de detener la akuma sin su lady.

Algo no muy diferente estaba pasando con Palom Paix.

La mujer volaba cual ave en un incendio alrededor del enorme hombre-zorro mientras esquivaba zarpazos, llamaradas y bolas de fuego.

 **-¡RINDETE MALDITA PLUMIFERA!** –Grito el ser soltando un fuerte rugido-

Palom había invocado sus alas y aunque le costase una sus 5 perlas en forma de alas que tenía en la diadema como muestra de su energía, aún seguía peleando lanzando constantemente flechas de distintos efectos para tratar de parar al monstruo y acercarse a su máscara que sospechaba contenía el akuma.

Pero en el fondo estaba igual de preocupado que Chat Noir por su compañero, ese hechizo que utilizo no lo habían aprendido del "Oráculo" y dudaba mucho que se hubiese acercado al Maestro Fu.

Ese bastardo lo había aprendido de algún otro lado y empezaba a sospechar de dónde.

Pero el flujo de sus pensamientos se detuvo cuando otro proyectil proveniente desde un tejado acertó contra el monstruo.

Una muy enojada Carmelita estaba disparando con su pistola de choques al enorme zorro mientras saltaba entre los tejados con increíble agilidad para esquivar el fuego.

¿La razón? Cuando se produjo la explosión del alquitrán se produjo una brecha en la seguridad de la comisaria, múltiples reos y criminales habían escapado y ninguno de sus mercenarios pudo detenerlos por concentrarse en aquella estúpida chica arbusto.

Había perseguido a Giovanni Gorgona y a Víctor Rossi por un tiempo, y ahora gracias a una estúpida operación, un villano mariposon y un par de mocosos, uno de ellos ahora era un monstruo gigante que había provocado un enorme caos y había asustado a todos sus mercenarios.

 **-¡Una vez acabe contigo te mandare tras las rejas!** –Dijo la mujer mientras disparaba contra el gigante-

Palom Paix no rechazo la ayuda y para evitar que el gigante se concentrara en Carmelita y buscase dañarla empezó a aumentar su precisión y efectos en sus flechas para que no perdiera la atención en ella.

 **-¡AGH, QUEDENSE QUIETAS!** -Rugió Giant Fox mientras de manotazo trataba de golpear a la criminal cual insecto-

Mientras tanto Fox Queen no la estaba pasando bien tampoco pues entre más tiempo se ausentaba Ladybug, la preocupación y el ligero rencor hacia la villana aumentaba igualando siempre la pelea y nunca dándole la oportunidad de un golpe certero.

En un instante Chat bajo la guardia esquivando una bola de fuego y cuando iba a ensártalo un yoyo se enredó e n la lanza atrayéndola hacia atrás.

 **-Me temo que no puedo permitir que hagas eso…** -Dijo Ladybug apareciendo atrás de la villana-

 **-¡My lady!** –Chat de un ágil salto de puso al lado de su compañera en posición de ataque- **¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y el mapache?**

Ladybug encontró adorable la preocupación de su compañero y se sonrojo bajo la máscara.

- **Está todo bien Chat, luego te cuento** \- Dijo la chica acariciando ligeramente el pelo del rubio-

 **-¡No si antes acabo con ustedes!** –Dijo Fox Queen con rabia lanzando bolas de fuego contra los héroes-

 ** _Campanario de San Marcos, mismo momento._**

Gabriel, Nathalie y Mario observaban desde el lugar la pelea y Mario estaba nervioso analizando la situación.

 **-Si se siguen tardando eventualmente cambiaran de objetivo, realizaran un ataque conjunto y seguramente acaben con Ladybug y Chat Noir** –Dijo el villano con un semblante serio-

A pesar de que le fascinaba la idea de que fueran derrotados aquellos mocosos que le hacían la vida miserable, cuando el pelinegro le conto que ese niña seguramente quería también los miraculous para ser "una verdadera heroína" se puso nervioso al saber que esta vez, incluso aunque se haya vuelto a transformar, no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre el akuma.

 **-Creo que el que tiene el objeto akumatizado es el gigante** –Dijo Mario mirando la máscara de Giant Fox que era mucho más llamativa que la de Queen Fox y además tenia ligeras marcas de mariposas **\- Si alguien con un arma de cuerpo a cuerpo como mi bastón se acercase lo suficiente mientras esta distraído, podría destruir su máscara y liberarlo… alguien… como tu…** -Dijo mirando ahora al peli platino-

 **-Eso es completamente descabellado y fuera de discusión, tal vez haya riesgo, pero de ninguna manera voy a sacrificar todo el miedo y reputación que formado como villano para salvar a esos niños de TU metida de pata… además aunque tomen sus miraculous eventualmente los obtendré yo por la fuerza cuando se deshagan de ellos** -Dijo el hombre con clara seriedad, maldad y rencor-

Mario miro fijamente a Gabriel con aparente desinterés y volvió su mirada a Nathalie.

 **-Si se despierta trata de evitar que haga algo estúpido…** -Dijo a la asistente que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de todo pero ahora estaba confundida ante lo dicho por el pelinegro-

Y ante la mirada atónita de la asistente, en un movimiento increíblemente rápido y devastador, Mario lanzo un fortísimo puñetazo al rostro de Gabriel, destrozando sus lentes, lanzándolo contra la pared y dejándolo completamente noqueado.

 **-Hace tiempo que quería hacer eso…** -Dijo el pelinegro con una mirada y sonrisa macabras-

 **-¡¿PERO QUE CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO?!-** Exclamo una impactada y molesta Nathalie-

 **-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo…** -Dijo Mario agachándose a la altura del desmayado Gabriel sacando bruscamente su pañoleta y dejando a la vista su prodigio-

 **-¿Maestro? ¿Señor?** –Dijo un asustado Nooro que ante el golpe, la pobre criatura cayo del bolsillo del saco donde se escondía y miraba intercaladamente entre su maestro y el Señor Mario-

- **Lo lamento Nooro, pero tus servicios ahora pasan a una nueva administración…-** Dijo el olivarda aflojándose y quitándose la corbata-

Nathalie inmediatamente supo lo que quiera hacer, y poniéndose en una pose defensiva se posiciono entra el pelinegro y su jefe.

 **-No puedo dejar que haga eso… usted no puede ser Hawkmoth…** -Dijo la asistente lanzando un golpe contra Mario justo en el pecho el cual aunque le dolió el pelinegro se recompuso rápidamente-

- **Oh pobre Nathalie ¿Es que nadie lo entiende? Yo no soy un villano…** -Dijo el pelinegro mientras veía como la asistente ahora corría hacia el para intentar neutralizarlo-

Mario se fue hacia un lado esquivando una patada de Nathalie, dándose la vuelta tras ella tomándola del cuello desde atrás, todo manteniendo una estoica sonrisa malvada.

 **-…pero tampoco soy un héroe…** -Dijo el hombre cerca de su oído para luego presionar contra el cuello de la asistente con los dedos en un orden y lugares específicos haciendo que la mujer pusiese los ojos en blanco y cayese desmayada siendo sostenida por Mario- **Hm, al final saque algo bueno de esos Yakuza de los Tsurugi…**

Mario puso gentilmente a la asistente al lado de su maltrecho jefe, teniendo algo de pena por la primera y una extraña y torcida sensación de justicia con el segundo.

Nooro simplemente podía observar, ya que aunque Gabriel ya no era su portador actual, las órdenes de no alejarse y no hablar con nadie que no fuese él o sus allegados aún seguían latentes.

Mario observo con algo de tristeza y pena al pobre kwami, aunque no haya pasado mucho tiempo con él ya que cuando Gabriel no está transformado solía sellarlo en su prodigio, el malnacido descaradamente le había comentado de que Nooro no se sentía bien trabajando para un villano.

 **-Te prometo que los chicos un día de estos te liberaran Nooro, tienes que confiar en mi así como confió en ellos…** -Dijo el hombre mirando fijamente al kwami **\- ¿Estás listo?**

 **-Si…-** Dijo el kwami teniendo algo de fe y esperanza por la promesa del Señor Mario-

 **-Bien, ¡Nooro, Alas Negras!** –Dijo Mario invocando la transformación-

El kwami fue absorbido por el prodigio que ahora se hallaba en el cuello de la camisa de Mario, las mariposas blancas salieron de la nada y empezaron a cubrir al pelinegro y en un destello de luz estas se fueron como vinieron.

El nuevo portador estaba parado en medio de la habitación, su traje era parecido al de Hawkmoth, teniendo los mismos zapatos y pantalones, pero ahora el saco corto purpura era un largo saco negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y la ornamenta negra que lo cerraba ahora era un tamaño más reducido, sus guantes, traje interior y cetro aun eran iguales a los del villano original pero su máscara en vez der una de cobertura completa plateada, ahora era una máscara de rostro negra con la forma de Mariposa característica del prodigio.

Mario abrió los ojos mostrando que su máscara, al igual que su antifaz de ladrón, poseía unos lentes que no dejaban a la vista sus ojos reflejando solamente una luz morada amenazante.

Con una sonrisa malvada soltó un suspiro para calmar sus nervios, aquello aunque era un plan improvisado para ayudar a los chicos, aquel arrebato y robo había salido de lo más oscuro de su alma por todo el rencor y enojo que había acumulado guardando el secreto de Gabriel, se sentía algo… liberado.

Miro su traje, al principio sintió algo cercano al miedo al verse y saber que ahora era Hawkmoth.

No, él no era Hawkmoth… él no era un villano…

Él era algo mucho mejor.

Con eso en mente levanto de nuevo su sonrisa y tomando su cetro libero la tapa que contenía la mariposa y la poso sobre su mano, cubriéndola con la otra y dejando que la oscuridad la demonizara.

 **-Vuela pequeña mariposa, cumple con tu verdadero propósito y crea un campeón para ayudar a Ladybug y Chat Noir** \- Dijo el hombre lanzando el akuma que voló por una rendija abierta del campanario-

Mario levanto de nuevo su cetro y se marchó de lugar, dejando a ambos adultos solos.

 ** _Plaza, Batalla contra los akumas, mismo momento._**

Palom Paix a duras penas había esquivado aquella llamarada, pero lastimosamente había alcanzado una de sus alas forzándola a bajarse para tomar aire y recuperarse.

Sin embargo, justo también Carmelita había vaciado su cargador forzándose a ocultarse y perdiendo la atención del gigante.

Giant Fox fijo su mirada en Palom Paix que aterrizaba en una azotea y con una sonrisa malvada tomo un gigantesco pedazo de escombro de una construcción que había destruido por su tamaño y lo lanzo contra la ladrona.

Ladybug y Chat Noir que aún seguían peleando contra la chica ya que no habían tenido tiempo para invocar de manera apropiada el Lucky Charm sin tener que esquivar una bola de fuego, vieron lo que estaba punto de suceder y gritaron al unísono:  
 **-/¡PALOM PAIX CUIDADO!/**

La rubia escucho los gritos de los muchachos y levantando la vista vio la enorme piedra que inevitablemente impactaría contra ella.

La mujer no tuvo tiempo más que para mirar con horror su inminente final… cuando una silueta negra cruzo frente a la mujer a una velocidad impresionante y de un corte limpio partió a la mitad la enorme piedra, destruyéndola y esparciéndola por los lados.

La mujer simplemente miro impactada la figura pelinegra con saco negro que estaba de espalda a ella recuperando el aliento.

 **-¿T-Thief…? ¿Eres tú?** –Pregunto la ladrona al ver que no estaba transformado en Racoon Thief… pero tampoco estaba en su forma civil-

- **Lo siento, pero Racoon Thief no se halla disponible… ¿Desea dejarle algún mensaje?**

Arelle vio con horror a su compañero con el prodigio de la mariposa con una amplia sonrisa y mirada macabras.

 **-…Q-Que…-** Dijo temblando la mujer pero repentinamente fue abrazada por el hombre que la apretaba fuertemente contra él y acariciaba su cabello-

 **-Por un segundo pensé que Dios me iba a castigar por usar el prodigio perdiéndote a ti también… no me asustes de nuevo así por favor…** -Dijo el pelinegro con un semblante serio en el hombro de la mujer-

La mujer se sintió completamente abochornada y se puso roja como un tomate ante las atenciones del pelinegro.

 **-¿Y porque lo tienes?-** Pregunto la mujer al recuperarse sacudiendo su cabeza y separando al pelinegro-

 **-Para ayudarlos… y pedir refuerzos también…** -Dijo Mario con una sonrisa socarrona mientras miraba hacia la policía que había empezado a volver a disparar **\- Espero que Carmelita un día me perdone…**

Palom Paix lo miro confundida y se fijó que por un segundo los jóvenes habían parado su pelea al ver al nuevo sujeto al lado de Palom Paix, pero rápidamente retomándola ante la amenaza de la lanza de Fox Queen.

Pero toda su atención se desvió en Carmelita al ver una mariposa oscura rondando cerca de ella…

- **No… Mario no hagas esto…** -Dijo la mujer asustada al ver que el pelinegro estaba parado mirando fijamente con una expresión seria a la Inspectora-

 **-Lo siento…-** Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ante lo que sucedió a continuación-

 **-Maldición… esos inútiles me la van a pagar, estoy cansada de esto, voy a tirar a Giovanni y a esos malditos Rossi en una celda incomunicada para que se pudran por lo que hicieron… por lo que ME hicieron…-** Dijo con furia la Inspectora mientras disparaba sin tregua al gigante con su pistola de choques sin fijarse en el akuma que se posó en su collar con la insignia del Interpol-

El símbolo de la mariposa apareció en el rostro de ambos sujetos ante la mirada asustada de Arelle y los héroes que miraron la akumatizacion.

 **-Fox Thief, soy…** -Mario se quedó callado por un segundo pensando en lo que estaba haciendo y lo que iba a decir… hasta que finalmente sonrió con altanería- **¡Soy Dark Moth! ¿Estas cansada de tener siempre que acatar a la ley y no poder ejercer justicia correctamente? ¡Yo puedo ayudarte! Y a cambio solo tienes que ayudarme a acabar con este desastre ¿Tenemos un trato?-** Dijo con confianza el "villano" levantando el mismo ligero sentimiento en Palom Paix-

 **-Trato**.-Dijo la inspectora con una sonrisa siendo cubierta por el miasma oscuro, cuando este desapareció la mujer ahora tenía un traje de ladrona ceñido al cuerpo de color granate con una antifaz de ladrón junto a una cola de zorro ondeante atrás de ella, poseía un cinturón que tenía dos pequeños bastones con largos ganchos parecidos a los de los Cooper atados a los costados.

 **-¿Estas completamente seguro de lo que haces?** –Pregunto la mujer ya sin miedo ante la respuesta que ha ofrecido Mario al tener el prodigio de la mariposa-

Mario respondió con una carcajada.

 **-¡No tengo ni idea!** –Respondió el hombre con entusiasmo- **¿Qué te pareces si ayudas a los chicos a deshacerse de esa mocosa molesta y yo me encargo de este zorro de felpa sobrellenado?**

- **Con sumo gusto, Dark Moth** –Dijo la mujer con un guiño de ojo y saltando hasta donde estaban los chicos-

Cuando llego soltó un par de flechas para despistar a la akuma.

 **-¿¡Quién era ese?!** –Dijo Chat Noir súper extrañado de la situación-

- **Un hombre adulto inmaduro pero muy astuto ¡Hiya!** –Dijo Palom Paix saltando contra la chica que ya había vuelto a alzar su lanza pero fue retrocedida con una patada-

Mientras tanto en el tejado, Dark Moth y Fox Thief estaban saltando de tejado en tejado esquivando los golpes de un furioso Giant Fox.

 **-¡MALDITOS! ¡MALDITOS TODOS**! –Dijo lanzando una enorme llamarada-

En eso el pelinegro encuentra una azotea segura mientras Fox Thief rondaba y distraía al gigante.

Miro su reloj y con movimiento de unos anillos exteriores, este se prendió mostrando recién el primer anillo recargado.

 **-Espero que sea suficiente energía… después tendré que cargarlo con Australium o algo de ese tipo…** -Dijo el hombre para luego poner su mano derecha (que era la que tenía el reloj) sobre el prodigio de la mariposa **\- Lo siento Nooro, no sé qué efectos puedan tener en ti que estas adentro, pero lo que más ruego es que Gabriel jamás se entere que puedo hacer esto…**

El reloj empezó a soltar un brillo entre purpura y rojizo y una especie de corriente de aire empezó a recorrer su cuerpo mientras cerraba sus ojos moviendo los mechones de su pelo.

 **-Coon…Potencia…** -Dijo en voz baja-

Del reloj unas luces en formas de pequeñas cargas eléctricas empezaron a emanar y se trasladaron de la mano al dije de la mariposa haciendo que soltara un fuerte brillo purpura.

Abrió los ojos de forma sorpresiva con el ceño fruncido mostrando un fuerte brillo blanquecino saliendo de estos.

Levanto su cetro con la otra mano y lo que ocurrió fue algo verdaderamente majestuoso.

Miles y miles de mariposas empezaron a salir de la nada formando grandes líneas y nubes de estas, Giant Fox quedo totalmente impactado ante las enormes paredes de mariposas que se formaba a su alrededor, furioso y confundido simplemente se puso a soltar llamaradas contra las mariposas quemándolas formando ligeras aberturas pero que rápidamente eran llenadas con mas mariposas.

 **-¡¿CREES QUE PUEDES DERROTARME CON UN MONTON DE INSECTOS?! ¡ERES MAS PATETICO DE LO QUE CREIA!** –Dijo el gigante lanzando más llamaradas y bolas de fuego quemando a las criaturas-

 **-¿Quién dijo que YO te derrotaría?** –Dijo la voz y risa maligna amplificada de Dark Moth por todas las mariposas que lo rodeaban al gigante-

El aludido simplemente se ponía cada más nervioso ante lo que ocurría y quemaba todo sin fijarse en que hace tiempo Fox Thief había desparecido de su vista.

Palom Paix estaba en una batalla contra Fox Queen, que a su parecer había tenido entrenamientos más duros.

Incluso sin tener que modificar su arco (que podía separarlo y volverlos un par de bastones como los de Chat Noir) fácilmente la mujer lanzo la lanza de la chica a otro punto muy lejano de ellos dejándola desarmada y solamente pudiendo generar bolas de fuego con su manos, que eran considerablemente más débiles que los que hacía con su lanza.

 **-¡No me derrotaran! ¡Yo los venceré y volveré a Paris a ser su heroína y ganarme su admiración!** –Dijo la villana ahora nada más atacando con sus puños y algunas bolas de fuego-

Ah, egocéntricos… se había enfrentado tantas veces con personas como ella en sus misiones de la CAPH… casi sentía nostalgia si no fuera por lo irritante que le empezaba a parecer la chica.

Sin embargo agradecía que Mario se hubiese encargado del gigante, ya que seguro si fuera por el (y en ese estado como Dark Moth) hace tiempo hubiese ensartado a la pobre chica con la espada de su cetro.

 **-Muy bien esto fue entretenido cariño, pero pronto deberé irme así que… ¿Jóvenes me hacen el favor?** –Dijo la mujer con un tono entre burlón y elegante-

Fox Queen ni se dio cuenta en el momento en que Ladybug y Chat Noir se habían concentrado en mantenerse el suficiente tiempo al margen para encontrar el momento adecuado para atacar y que ahora era ese momento estando justo detrás de ella.

Ladybug lanzo su yoyo enredando las piernas de la chica y tirándola al suelo, aunque intento soltarse rápidamente Chat Noir salto frente a ella y tomo su máscara mostrando debajo de este su antifaz de Volpina.

Chat tiro la máscara al suelo y lo rompió al pisarla, pero no salió ningún akuma de ella.

 **-¿Huh? ¿Aquí no está el akuma?** -Dijo el héroe felino mientras alzaba la máscara partida a la mitad y la sacudía como si quisiese que la mariposa se cayese de ella como un pedazo de papel atorado-

 **-Está en la otra mascara…-** Dijo Ladybug dándose cuenta de la situación- **¡Palom…!  
-Lo sé, Ladybug… pero creo que nuestro amigo ya tiene cubierto eso…** -Dijo la ladrona mirando el enorme espectáculo de mariposas que rodeaban aquel infame lanzallamas gigante-

Los tres decidieron que lo mejor era esperar a ver que sucediera.

Mientras Giant Fox sintió una punzada, haciéndole reaccionar de su ira y fijarse que su compañera había sido derrotada.

 **-¡NO, MI REINA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG!** –Rugió la bestia soltando una fuerte llamarada hacia arriba lanzando un calor infernal que espanto a todas las mariposas-

Dark Moth frunció el ceño ante esto.

 **-¿ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?** –Dijo el gigante con burla mientras cargaba fuego en su hocico mirando fijamente ahora su visible objetivo-

 **-Yo sí, pero de ella no tengo idea… -** Dijo soltando el prodigio de la mariposa, recuperando el tono normal de sus ojos y apuntando hacia la parte más arriba de la cabeza del gigante-

El gigante reacciono cuando sintió un par de diminutos pies sobre su cabeza.

Mientras el gigante estaba concentrado en destruir a las criaturas aladas, Fox Thief había aprovechado para silenciosamente utilizar sus bastones para escalar por la ropa y el pelaje de la criatura hasta llegar hasta llegar al punto más alto donde se encontraba el gancho que sostenía la máscara.

 **-¡Adiós alcalde de pacotilla!** –Dijo la Inspectora akumatizada para de un fuerte golpe aflojar el gancho-

 **-¡NOOO!** –Grito con furia el gigante-

El enorme ser trato de golpear a la ladrona con la palma de su mano en su cabeza, solamente para que esta saliese en el momento adecuado cuando del golpe soltó el gancho junto a la máscara que irremediablemente cayo de su rostro-

 **-¡Palom, es todo tuyo!** –Grito Dark Moth mirando hacia Palom Paix-

Los jóvenes que estaban concentrados en lo que pasaba arriban se fijaron que Palom Paix ya estaba apuntando con una flecha luminosa en su arco hacia el gigante.

 **-¡Flecha Cataclismica!** –Grito la mujer para de repente la flecha luminosa blanca que sostenía pásese a un color verde neón y saliesen pequeñas partículas oscuras de este-

La flecha salió disparada con gran potencia al cielo, interceptando a la máscara que inútilmente el gigante trato de recuperar, colisionando entrando la flecha dentro del objeto que empezó a oscurecerse y al finalmente llegar al suelo desintegrarse en un montón de ceniza oscura.

 **-/ ¡NOOOO!/-** Gritaron al unísono ambos villanos akumatizados-

- **Es tu turno Ladybug-** Dijo Palom Paix mirando a la azabache-

 **-¿E-Eh? ¡O-oh claro!** -Dijo la chica sacudiendo la cabeza recuperando su enfoque-

La chica salto junto a su compañera hasta la azotea más cercana donde había sido destruida la máscara justo para ver el momento en el que el akuma salía.

 **-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma** –Ladybug abrió y giro su yoyo para lanzarlo- **¡Yo te libero del mal! ¡Te tengo!** –Anuncio tras capturar el akuma- **Adiós mariposita** –Dijo para liberar la mariposa blanca-

 **-¿Y cómo arreglaremos esto sin utilizar un Lucky Charm?** -Pregunto Chat Noir al ver todo el destrozo humeante en los alrededores-

Arelle miro a Mario como esperando que el siempre listo bastardo ya tenga cubierto eso, solo encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida del sujeto y una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-Mi miraculous esta descargado, no puedo ejecutar otra contracarga** –Dijo el hombre nervioso ante la dura mirada de la mujer-

 **-Me estás diciendo que cometiste quizás una de las irresponsabilidades más grandes que un portador de un miraculous guardián pudo cometer ¿¡Y no pensaste en las consecuencias!?** –Dijo la rubia subiendo la voz a cada paso que acercaba al pelinegro y que este retrocedía otros dos-

 **-…N-No…** -Dijo mirando a los lados, a los chicos, a los destrozos, buscando una respuesta… y se le ocurrió una idea- **¡Eso es!** –Dijo mirando hacia los canales típicos de Venecia- **Chicos ¿Serian tan amables de invitarme uno de esos alimentos mágicos que les dio el guardián?**

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos al ver que conocían sobre ese secreto de los portadores y con calma Ladybug abrió su yoyo y como de un bolso mágico saco los macarons especiales de Tikki.

 **-Muy bien… si mis pruebas no fallan esto no debería acabar tan mal…** -Dijo el hombre mirando la pequeña caja, tomando el de hielo y el de agua- **Les recomendaría que se diesen la vuelta por un momento-**

Ladybug obedeció y se marchó, y aunque Chat quiso protestar este hizo caso al pedido de obedecer de su lady para luego ir tras ella, ambos miraron la hermosa noche de Venecia donde los canales reflejaban la luz de la luna ante el gran silencio y cero contaminaciones de alquitrán.

 **-Vaya es muy hermoso…** -Dijo la chica cuando se fijó en el espectacular paisaje-

Chat no desperdicio su oportunidad y se puso al lado de ella para observar y cumplir su deseo.

Cuando ambos estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Mario trono sus dedos en un extraño gesto.

 **-¿Y eso?** –Pregunto Arelle-

Detrás de ellos, Fox Thief estaba a la caza de donde sea que había terminado Gorgona tras su desakumatizacion, pero repentinamente el miasma oscuro la cubrió de nuevo regresándola a la normalidad y sin ningún recuerdo, el akuma no logro volar más de un par de metros cuando perdió por completo su oscuridad.

Mario no respondió a la pregunta si no que quito su transformación.

 **-…Alas caigan…** -Dijo para que una luz lo cubriera y Nooro se liberara de la joya-

La pobre criatura se veía confundida y nerviosa.

 **-Esa energía… fue muy poderosa… jamás sentí algo así…** -Dijo el kwami temblado ligeramente, siendo acunado en las manos de Arelle-

 **-Está bien Nooro, todo está bien…** -Dijo la mujer calmando al pobre kwami, sacando de su bolsa ladrona unas galletitas de trigo que la criaturita comió sin rechistar- **¿Sabes que esto seguramente no funcione?**

 **-Arelle, si fuera por las cosas que seguramente no funcionen, yo nunca hubiese hecho nada en mi vida** –Dijo el hombre burlonamente- **Al final de cuentas somos como semi-dioses ¿no?**

 **-Estamos fusionados con los kwamis, si** -Dijo la mujer dándole de comer al kwami- **Funcionan las mismas cosas de los kwamis en nosotros, no lo sabemos…**

 **-Pues hay que intentar…**

Mario sin esperar respuesta de Arelle lanzo el macaron de hielo al aire que cayó en su boca y se lo comió.

Un brillo celeste empezó a cubrirlo casi inmediatamente…

 **-Woooooooou…-** Dijo el hombre mientras sentía como su cuerpo se volvía completamente gélido-

Mario al sentir como su cuerpo estaba completamente helado y tanto su ropa y el suelo que estaba pisando había empezado a parecer hielo, respiro profundamente y soplo todo el aire en dirección al incendio.

Todo el fuego desaprecio ante el frio y fuerte viento que los cubrió.

 **-Esto está de pelos…** -Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa- Tu turno palomita…

 **-Come me pase algo me las vas a pagar mapache…-** Dijo la mujer soltando al kwami que volaba alrededor comiendo su última galleta-

La mujer desconfiada comió de un bocado el macaron de agua y al igual que Mario un brillo azul marino la empezó a cubrir también.

Su pelo ahora se movía en ondas como el agua y unas imperceptibles lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos…

La mujer hizo un movimiento de brazos levantándolos al aire y al siguiente segundo, dos grandes alas de agua se formaron en su espalda levantándola en el aire.

Ya volando y mirando los escombros, haciendo fuerza como si levantara algo muy pesado, movió las manos provocado que agua de los canales de al lado empezaran a levantarse.

Con ambas masas de aguas, cubrió los escombros y los levanto, juntándolos a todos en sus posiciones originales como si jamás hubiesen sido destruidos.

 **-Aún no termina** –Dijo el hombre tomando la mano de la mujer-

Ambos tocaron suelo y pusieron sus manos al frente, una luz roja empezó a emanar de la mano de Mario y otra verde de la de Palom Paix.

El agua que sostenía los escombros en sus posiciones empezó a brillar de un color dorado y violáceo y mágicamente todas las grietas de las construcciones empezaron a desaparecer reconstruyéndose completamente.

Tras terminar de arreglar todo, ambos cayeron increíblemente cansados, perdiendo Arelle su transformación.

 **-Es hora de irnos…** -Dijo el hombre ayudando a levantarse a Arelle y bajando del edificio no sin antes dejar una nota en el suelo-

" _En serio lamentamos todo esto chicos, jamás fue nuestra intención incluirlos en todo esto, les ofrecemos nuestras mayores disculpas y les prometemos tratar de ayudarlos en lo que podamos y seguir protegiéndolos como lo hicimos desde hace tanto tiempo._

 _Nos harían un gran favor si se encargasen de ese par de zorros ya que todavía tenemos nuestra propia ladrona peluda que debemos desakumatizar._

 _Confiamos plenamente en ustedes, sigan siendo tan increíbles personas, tanto en héroes como civiles._

 _- "Racoon Thief y Palom Paix"_

Chat al terminar de leer la nota, miro a su compañera que tenía una expresión melancólica.

 **-¿Y ahora que hacemos mi lady?** –Pregunto Chat pasándole la nota-

 **-…** -Ladybug volvió a mirar la firma de la nota y sonrió- **Lo que hacemos hasta ahora minou… seguir siendo héroes…**

Ambos fueron por Lila Rossi y Giovanni Gorgona, que estaban desmayados por al parecer todo el tiempo que estuvieron akumatizados, y los llevaron hasta la comisaria, donde encontrarían en la puerta frontal a una confundida Carmelita Fox dejada por el fortachón integrante de la banda de Cooper que al instante que llegaron se estaba subiendo a la furgoneta y salía quemando rueda del lugar.

 ** _Hotel Venezia Cristal Castle, 29 de Agosto de 2018, 10:16 horas_**

Aquella noche definitivamente quedara guardada en la mente de cada uno de los portadores que estuvieron en ese lugar, pero también en los de los civiles.

Tras resolver todo el desastre, Giovanni Gorgona fue acusado de múltiples cargos de corrupción y terrorismo ambiental, sufriendo una condena hasta ahora de tiempo indefinido.

Para disgusto máximo de Mario y compañía, las pruebas que demostraban la complicidad de Víctor Rossi fueron destruidas y/o sustraídas durante el incidente de Fox Queen y Giant Fox, en consecuencia, en palabras del mismo Mario: "dejando libre al desgraciado" junto a su sobrina que no se le pudo acusar si no que fue considerada "victima" por akumatizacion.

Bentley había sido recogido por Murray durante la explosión de la Bomba de Petróleo, pero ambos quedaron fuera cuando Giant Fox creo su muralla de fuego, al final cuando bajo fueron a llevar a Mario y Arelle y de paso a una aturdida Carmelita que quería respuestas al porque no recordaba nada de lo que paso, tragándose a la fuerza la historia de que una bola de fuego la alcanzo y la dejo inconsciente.

Gabriel y Nathalie no tenían una situación diferente, ya que tras también ser recogidos por la banda preguntaron qué diablos había pasado, llevándose la misma historia de una llamarada perdida llego hasta el campanario destruyéndolo y forzando a Mario a usar el miraculous de la mariposa para salvarlos y ayudar a los chicos, tranquilizando y disgustando un poco a Gabriel que no encontraba su prodigio.

Cuando Arelle pregunto en voz baja la verdad de como había conseguido el miraculous de la Mariposa a Mario, le explico al diseñador y a la asistente (e indirectamente a Arelle) fingiendo cambiar de tema que Nathalie había perdido la memoria por un mal agarre en su cuello cuando la rescato que afecto la zona de la memoria y a Gabriel por la contusión de un fuerte golpe que hasta ese momento se veía las marcas en su rostro… complaciendo ligeramente a Mario.

Arelle conociendo a Mario sabía que ese era solo parte de la historia y que lo de llamarada fue inventado, pero decidió no seguir preguntando.

Con los chicos fue todo un drama, mientras que Adrien estaba feliz con al menos haber pasado un momento algo romántico con su lady en los tejados de Venecia y el de haber vivido una gran aventura con sus portadores guardianes, Marinette inmediatamente le pidió toda una serie de explicaciones a Mario sobre lo que pasaba realmente, forzando al adulto a explicarle todo desde el principio, desde sus vida tras haberse ido de Francia a Estados Unidos y haber sido reclutado desde muy joven, algunas aventuras que tuvo como agente primerizo, el cómo PRIMERO tuvo la misión de encontrar la placa explicando su relación con la Interpol y la banda de Cooper, para finalmente llegar a la parte donde "El Oráculo" le entregaba el reloj de Caos y la Diadema de la Paz a él y Palom Paix para ayudarlos y protegerlos en su destino de derrotar a Hawkmoth y ser lo más grandes héroes de Paris.

Marinette al principio se sintió decepcionada de que la razón por la que él se uniese a su familia fuera solo por trabajo, a lo Mario rápidamente le repuso que aunque al principio lo fue no sabe lo agradecido que estaba de que fueran ustedes y que aun sin la misión, igual los hubiese buscado y los hubiese querido igual.

Pero cuando Marinette pregunto lo que sucedió en ese lapso de tiempo en el que desaprecio por todo un año, la expresión de Mario cambio a un radicalmente diferente respondiendo solo en un hilo de voz.

 **-"La cantidad de cosas malas y horrores que ocurrieron durante ese tiempo no es algo que ahora mismo pueda o esté listo para contar…"** –Dijo el pelinegro con una mirada vacía y traumada haciendo que la azabache no volviese a tocar el tema-

A pesar del fiasco de fiesta y toda la historia tras de esto, todo quedo tapado como un desperfecto en una bomba de alquitrán vieja y abandonada que exploto y lo de los akumas fue todo culpa de Hawkmoth.

Ahora lo héroes de Paris tendrán un reconocimiento especial en la próxima Fiesta Internacional del Cine en Venecia, se habían ganado el cariño y apoyo instantáneo de los Venecianos por haberlos salvado.

También se dice que se mostrara un tráiler de una próxima película animada a estrenar de Ladybug y Chat Noir por el director Thomas Astruc, pero se dice que la premier se realizara en Paris.  
Aun son considerados rumores.

Mario, Marinette, Arelle y Adrien habían vuelto al hotel tras un serio intercambio de palabras con Víctor Rossi de parte de Gabriel Agreste que había dicho que lo culpaba directamente de todo lo sucedido, siendo apoyado a sus espaldas por una molesta Nathalie, una enojada Arelle y un macabro Mario que le había proporcionado todos los datos con una sonrisa de maldad pura en sus labios.

Al final era hora de irse y el tren saldría pronto… pero había un pequeñísimo detalle que nadie pudo predecir.

 **-…Y gracias a tu estúpida operación 15 criminales aun sin enjuiciar están rondando por las calles de Venecia y quién sabe si ya salieron de la ciudad, y nos están echando a la culpa a todos en la jefatura, así que ninguno de ustedes dos se van hasta que me ayuden a atraparlos A TODOS** –Dijo una enojada Inspectora Fox en la estación de tren donde Mario y Arelle tuvieron que retirar su equipaje de la zona de abordaje ante el lio en que estaban-

Marinette y Adrien miraban a ambos adultos, ambos suspiraron sonoramente al no tener escapatoria (no porque Carmelita podía encerrarlos, sino porque en verdad le debían una grande) y ambos se acercaron a los chicos.

 **-Tendrán que ir sin nosotros…** -Dijo Arelle mirando a Adrien-

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?** –Pregunto confundido Adrien-

 **-Tenemos ciertos… "asuntos" que debemos atender aquí primero… puede que no volvamos en un tiempo…** -Dijo Mario rascándose la nuca con expresión culpable-

 **-¿C-Cuanto tiempo?** –Pregunto Marinette-

 **-Eeeeh… quizás semanas… incluso meses…** -Dijo Mario afligido-

 **-¡Pero se perderán el desfile!** –Dijo Adrien recordando que incluso modelaría el bombín de Marinette en la pasarela y que seguramente querría a su primo también allí-

El rubio quería mucho a su tía y quería que estuviese ahí junto al señor Mario para verlo.

 **-¡Incluso se perderán el día de los héroes!** –Dijo Marinette recordando también tal evento-

Mario sintió un escalofrió, tenía un mal presentimiento de ese día tras un par de extraños comentarios de Gabriel y Nathalie. Arelle también compartía la misma sensación.

- **Escuchen, trataremos de volver lo antes posible, pero ahora realmente no podeos ir con ustedes, lo siento Adrien…** -Dijo Arelle mirando fijamente al muchacho rubio-

 **-Está bien… aún pueden verlo por televisión o por video chat con Nathalie** –Dijo el modelo recuperando algo del ánimo-

Mientras tanto Marinette miraba con algo de miedo hacia su primo.

 **-Volverás… ¿verdad?** –Dijo Marinette-

Mario miro con algo de culpa a la chica y se acercó y le dio un cálido abrazo.

- **Por supuesto que sí, Mininette** –Dijo el hombre con una cálida sonrisa **\- Te prometo que volveré en un pis-Pas, mientras…** -Dijo ahora en voz baja- **Sigue pateándole el culo a ese mariposon de parte mía ¿ok?**

Marinette correspondió al abrazo y sonrió ampliamente.

Cuando llego la hora, ambos agentes se despidieron de los adultos y los chicos, siendo un abrazo de parte de Arelle para todos y unas sacudidas de pelos a los chicos y a Nathalie, y un zape en la nuca para Gabriel de parte de Mario.

 **-¿Qué le parece un paseo por la ciudad antes de volver ma'am?** –Dijo galantemente Mario aprovechando que estaban solos en la estación y el tren ya había partido completamente-

 **-Arelle lo pensó un poco y sonrió calmadamente** \- Me encantaría.

 ** _Cuando te pones a leer como un cabrón y la inspiración te cae como un yunque y te pones a escribir como un loco._**

 ** _Al fin terminamos con esta pequeña saga, pero aún faltan muchas, pero muchas cosas adelante..._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, dejen comentario y fav si les parece y nos vemos luego!_**

 ** _Bye, Bye Little Butterfly!_**

 ** _Pista:_** _"Ñctkq ac oq rqftc swglctug fg Icdtkgn rqt uw rqftg tgofkñkgovq eqñq rcftg."_

 ** _Pista 2:_** _ROT2_


	19. Tensiones

**_Capitulo: 18_**

 ** _Tensiones…_**

 ** _Laboratorio Secreto de Mario, 01 de Octubre de 2018, 23:54 horas._**

Mario nunca fue un hombre de promesas, y cuando le dijo a Arelle que jamás volvería a aquel sitio, sabía que en algún momento lo iba a romper.

El pelinegro caminaba cual animal salvaje en una reja dentro de aquel sucio laboratorio, donde jamás había llegado la luz solar.

Aquel lugar oculto varios metros bajo tierra, donde solamente el podía acceder, era una base amplia y acondicionada para que todo un grupo de científicos para trabajar en grandes proyectos científicos y tecnológicos… o eso era…

Tras el accidente del 94, aquel sitio había quedado completamente abandonado por la CAPH, debido a varias razones tanto de seguridad como de protocolo, como del hecho de que el ultimo científico en vida en aquel sitio, Anthon Ballenger, había configurado aquel lugar para volverse una fortaleza inquebrantable e inaccesible salvo para el… o para su familia y su socio de laboratorio.

Siendo actualmente, su hijo no biológico, quien ocupaba aquel sitio gracias a aquel "genio" había olvidado retirarlo del expediente de seguridad.

Ahora el sitio era un lugar sucio y deplorable, múltiples salas eran inutilizables e inaccesibles por toda la basura y chatarra que se guardaba dentro de ellas.

Las únicas salas en uso eran el taller de planos y otra enorme sala donde se realizaban pruebas de campo.

Al principio Mario quiso poner el láser restaurador en aquel sitio, idea que fue rápidamente rechazada por Gabriel, forzándolo a ponerlo en un sitio muy restringido dentro de su "pequeño" taller en la mansión Agreste.

Sin embargo, tampoco significaba que aquel sitio dentro de la mansión seria donde trabajara en sus más grandes proyectos.

 **-…Computadora, ¿Algún resultado del escaneo?** -Pregunto el pelinegro al aire-

 **-DIAGNOSTICO AL 67%, SIN REPUESTA A LA AFECCIÓN DE LA SUJETO N°739, SIGUIENDO CON EL ANÁLISIS…** -Se escuchó la voz computarizada de la IA del laboratorio resonar en los altavoces-

 **-Programa la pistola médica para acción inmediata en caso de ataque repentino… no pienso hacerme cargo de este desastre también…** -Dijo el hombre sentándose en una silla de oficina que se encontraba frente a un enorme escritorio con varios monitores que eran la única fuente de luz en aquel oscuro lugar-

 **-LA PISTOLA MEDICA ESTARÁ PROGRAMADA PARA ACCIÓN EN CASO DE EMERGENCIA… A PESAR DE QUE MI REGISTRO DE SECUENCIA Y APRENDIZAJE ME DICTA SU POSIBLE Y OBVIA RESPUESTA, SEÑOR BALLENGER, ¿REALMENTE DESEA CONTINUAR CON EL EXPERIMENTO?-** Pregunto la voz de la IA-

 **-Si… continúa y no vuelvas a realizar esa pregunta-** Dijo Mario en tono imperativo-

 **-ENTENDIDO SEÑOR**

Mario estaba vestido con una muy desgastada bata de laboratorio y frente a él se encontraba varios monitores con diferentes pantallas mostrando múltiples y variados resultados ante el dichoso diagnóstico.

Sin embargo Mario no separaba la vista de aquel cuadro con los datos básico de la paciente.

 _Sujeto de prueba n° 739_

 _Edad: 37 años  
Sexo: Femenino  
Nombre real: Nathalie Sancoeur_

 _Estado: Semi-Estable  
_ El hombre miraba con las manos juntas sobre su boca y los codos apoyados en la mesa aquel monitor.

No lo permitiría, no otra vez.

 ** _Hotel Villete ,27 de Septiembre de 2018, 22:30 horas._**

Arelle miraba con pena a Racoon Thief salir del balcón del cuarto donde ambos habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde.

Aquel hombre era un revoltijo de emociones, hace solo un par de días estaba lleno de regocijo al ver como el "plan maestro" y "asuma perfecto" de Gabriel habían fallado.

Style Queen fue una buena akuma, no lo iba a negar, pero ni siquiera hubiese podido predecir que el perezoso Plagg fuese a intervenir.

Luego Queen Wasp fue algo que llego a ponerla nerviosa por unos momentos, pensando en lo que Gabriel podría llegar a conseguir con un miraculous akumatizado.

Mario simplemente deseo en voz alta volver pronto a Paris, para burlarse en la cara de Gabriel no solo por su fracaso, si no también por no haber robado el miraculous de la abeja cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Malediktador fue algo confuso, y por primera vez logro ganarle una apuesta a Mario al decidir confiar en Chloe Bourgeois y ver como esta como una verdadera heroína ayudaba a Ladybug.

Arelle realmente tenia esperanza en que esa chica algun momento cambiase de actitud, Mario simplemente negó tener algun tipo de esperanza al respecto.

Fueron unos días algo de juerga al ver tantos fracasos de Gabriel y como los chicos estaban en una racha imbatible.

Aquello le había dado las fuerzas a Mario y Arelle para capturar a la mayoría de los criminales en tiempo record… claro sin superar el de Carmelita…

Pero ese día, el día de los héroes, había ocurrido algo que había trastocado profundamente al pelinegro.

Ambos habían estado nerviosos ante aquel día, y cuando Scarlet Moth hizo aparición los lleno de ansiedad y temor.

Habían visto en vivo gracias a Reina Primicia, como aquel villano había mandado todo un ejército de akumas contra los héroes, había akumatizado a tres y estuvieron a punto de derrotar a los chicos.

Y cuando finalmente los chicos lograron recuperarse y se mostraban listos para acabar con el plan del villano la transmisión se detuvo.

Pero lo sintieron, sintieron cuando los miraculous de la abeja, tortuga y zorro eran liberados del poder oscuro de Hawkmoth y este perdía su poder escarlata.

Pero entonces… otro miraculous se activó…

Tanto el reloj como la diadema tenían un fuerte enlace con los otros miraculous, y podían poseer y sentir varias características de estos.

Y cuando sintieron aquella oscuridad… aquella desesperación… lo tuvieron claro…

Habían utilizado de nuevo el miraculous del Pavo Real.

Mario estallo en furia, liberando parte de su poder en pura y mera rabia, siendo contenido a duras penas por Arelle, redirigiéndolo todo en la búsqueda de aquellos maleantes que eran por qué aún estaban en Venecia.

Siendo todos los que eran capturados por Mario, recapturados muy malheridos y con signos de fuerte violencia.

Mario iba a matar a Gabriel cuando volviesen, no había duda.

Él se negaba a decir sus razones, pero era bastante obvio… porque ella pasaba por lo mismo…

El simple uso del artefacto que tanto trabajo había supuesto para ambos agentes y también era el origen de todo este desastre… era algo increíblemente insultante y estúpido.

Aquella joya había arruinado parte de sus vidas… ¿Por qué la usaron de nuevo?

Arelle se preguntaba sin descanso las razones, Mario solo buscaba formas de castigar al villano.

Entre más cruel mejor.

Tan solo faltaba capturar a un par de criminales más y estarían de nuevo en Paris.

Esperaba que las cosas no fueran tan mal… esta vez.

…

 ** _Guarida subterránea, Mansión Agreste, 30 de Septiembre, 14:35 horas._**

El sonido del ascensor bajando lentamente resonaba por todo el lugar.

Cuando al fin paro, un par de puertas metálicas se abrieron, mostrando aquel tétrico lugar.

Donde en el centro de este se hallaba una enorme plataforma con vegetación y un resplandor dorado, como un tesoro escondido.

 ****Los tacones empezaron sonar fuertemente contra el metal, los pasos de la mujer a pesar de no ser rápidos, eran pesados… con mucho peso sobre ellos.

Cuando finalmente llego a la plataforma central, y vio el cuerpo criogenizado de Emilie Agreste, en un ataúd, atada a aquella enorme y algo maquiavélica máquina que la mantenía atada a este mundo… un golpe de pena y tristeza la atormento…

Todo era por ella, por él, por Adrien…

Se repetía constantemente, mientras trataba de ignorar el malestar que empezaba a invadirla y debilitarla…

Ella lo sentía, sentía otra presencia cercana a ella, pero no lograba distinguir en qué posición estaba…

O si siquiera era una persona…

Notaba una presencia intimidante, oscura… una gran fuente de sentimientos negativos que sería un verdadero festín para su jefe…

Pero ella no lo sentía por un poder parecido al del miraculous de la mariposa, sino porque sentía como todo ello estaba dirigido hacia ella.

Se dio ligeramente la vuelta hacia atrás suyo, y pudo ver como las luces al final del puente parpadeaban constantemente en la oscuridad, mientras una sombra la observaba desde lejos.

Una gran sensación de temor empezó a invadirla… aquella presencia con solo mirarla ligeramente la había llenado de miedo.

 **-Me has fallado… Nathalie…** -Se escuchó decir la voz grave de aquel ser-

Nathalie la reconoció al instante… pero el temor no se fue… sino que incremento…

 **-¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?** –Pregunto la mujer a aquella sombra-

 **-Eso no es asunto tuyo** –Dijo de forma cortante y fría, incluso noto enojo en su habla-

 **-Si lo es, así que dígame que hace aquí o llamare a el señor Agres-AGH!-** Iba a decir la asistente hasta que de repente una increíble fuerza invisible empezó a presionar su cuerpo dolorosamente-

 **-Tú no estás en posición de impedirme nada, Sancoeur…** -Dijo la sombra finalmente avanzando hacia ella con un semblante terrorífico-

Allí estaba Mario Dupain, rodeado de una enorme oscuridad, al igual que sus ojos que ahora no parecían humanos al estar completamente ennegrecidos y mostrando solamente unas pupilas blancas.

 **-Q-Que… es lo que quiere…** -Trato de decir la asistente-

 **-Entender… entender que era lo que pensabas…** -Dijo el hombre con el puño alzado mostrando una luz violeta rodeándolo-

 **-N-No sé de lo que-AGH!** -Intento hablar pero de un gruñido Mario apretó más su puño ejerciendo más fuerza-

 **-Yo creo que si… así que si te importaría decirme… en lo que me fui… ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó para que cambien tantas cosas en tu ahora trastornada cabeza?** -Dijo aquel hombre soltando aquel mágico agarre dejando a la asistente en el suelo para que recuperara el aire- **Demonios… esto se ha ido por completo fuera de mis planes…**

Mario solo miraba de forma fría y juzgante a aquella mujer que trato de apoyarse en la cúpula de cristal que contenía el cuerpo de Emilie Agreste.

 **-Es cierto. Las cosas no van como están planeadas. Para mí, tampoco.** -Dijo la mujer mirando ahora a la capsula-

 **\- Pues tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… Cuéntamelo desde el principio…-** Dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente-

 **-Todo empezó tras Syren, cuando el señor Agreste supo que los héroes se estaban volviendo más fuertes, él quiso…** -Iba contando la mujer hasta que de una fuerte pisada Mario la hizo callar-

 **-Dije desde el principio…** -Gruño el pelinegro-

 **-…-** La mujer miraba tratando de entender que era lo quería escuchar el hombre-

Nathalie no reconocía a Mario en ese momento, su sonrisa burlona (y a veces atemorizante) había desaparecido por completo, solo mostraba un ceño fruncido, unos ojos cargados de ira y mostraba sus dientes en gruñidos cual animal salvaje.

Así que soltó aquello que parecía que era lo único que le quedaba por decir que podía ser de su interés.

Incluso aunque tuviese que sacarlo desde el fondo de su alma.

 **-Yo solo… Empiezo a creer que nunca debería haber tomado este trabajo, es demasiado a veces.** –Dijo la mujer en voz baja haciendo que el ceño fruncido del hombre se suavizara un poco dejando solo un porte serio-

 **-Dime algo que yo no sepa…-** Dijo primeramente en un tono algo cortante **-… O que yo ya no haya sentido por igual…** -Termino en una voz algo baja **\- Pero ambos sabemos que esto va mucho más allá… ¿Verdad?**

 **-…Si…-** Dijo levemente la mujer- **Mientras veía crecer a Adrien, mi afecto por él también creció…** -Volvió a alzar un poco más la voz **\- Mientras observaba a Emilie caer más profundamente en un sueño interminable, mi tristeza por ella también se ha profundizado. Y poco a poco...**

Mario vio como la mujer apretaba sus dientes y sus puños mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir.

El simplemente se quedó mirándola, impasible.

 **-Que…** -Dijo en un tono seco-

 **-... Mi admiración por Gabriel, un hombre que hace cualquier cosa por su familia, se ha convertido en algo más** -Dijo la mujer sin mirar en ningún momento al pelinegro, evadiendo su mirada acusadora y escondiendo su sonrojo- **Nunca pensé que tendría sentimientos como este. Haría cualquier cosa por Gabriel Agreste, sin importar el costo…**

 **-¿Incluso tu propia vida?**

Mario soltó aquello sin más rodeos, ahora ya sabía lo que quería saber.

Y en el fondo, estaba aterrado.

 **-Yo…-** Dijo en un tono quedo la mujer-

Repentinamente, una fuerte tos empezó a invadir a la mujer, forzándola a volver al suelo sosteniéndose de sus antebrazos.

 **-Oh no…** -Dijo Mario con pánico reflejado en todo su ser- **¡Nathalie!**

Finalmente la mujer sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza y cayo desmayada.

Mario tomo en sus brazos a la mujer repitiendo negaciones en cortas silabas.

El hombre la tomo y salió corriendo del lugar.

 ** _De nuevo en el laboratorio, Presente._**

Había llegado antes que Arelle, había tomado un tren horas antes de que la mujer despertara para no involucrarla en la paliza que le iba a meter a Gabriel.

Pero durante el viaje, empezó a pensar…

Poco a poco empezó a captar ciertas cosas que no tenían sentido… para el al menos…

Gabriel era un perfecto imbécil, pero no tan idiota pera que dejar a alguien usar el miraculous del pavo real.

Además de que estaba seguro que compartía el mismo sentimiento despectivo hacia aquella joya.

Por lo que no nada le cuadraba hasta que llego a una conclusión tan obvia que se golpeó mentalmente por no haberlo pensado.

Pero cuando lo pensó detenidamente, sintió un miedo florecer en su ser, un temor tan grande que era casi como un trauma.

Tenía que hablar con Nathalie primero.

Y lo hizo, pero su oscuridad y enojo tomaron el control.

Pero obtuvo la verdad, y su temor se hizo realidad.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, se desmayó, liberando un fuerte pánico lo que no le dejo pensar correctamente, llevándola en vez del hospital como cualquier persona, a su mismo laboratorio que había mantenido escondido de todo el mundo y que ahora corría el riesgo de mandar todo al demonio por aquella mujer.

Mario sabía que seguro para este punto ya estarían buscándolo, sumando todo el tiempo que le tomo llevarla hasta allí, asegurarla, someterla a distintos análisis y gestionarlos, Arelle seguro ya estaría en la mansión Agreste, haberse asegurado de que no había matado a Gabriel, fijarse que Nathalie no estaba y llamar a la banda para que la ayudara a encontrarme, y Gabriel llegando a alertar a las autoridades.

Pero de forma egoísta se hallaba tranquilo, porque tan solo él conocía aquel lugar, siendo su más grande secreto.

 **-ANÁLISIS 100% COMPLETADO** –Dijo la voz computarizada-

 **-Resultados** –Ordeno Mario-

- **SE HA DETECTADO UN PROCESO DEGENERATIVO DE NIVEL GRAVE, NO SE HAN ENCONTRADO CURA O SI QUIERA UNA RELACIÓN A UN PROCESO BIOLÓGICO, BARRA VIRAL, BARRA PATÓGENO** –Cito la IA mientras el ceño fruncido del hombre incrementaba más- **FUERA DE ESO, NO SE HAN ENCONTRADO OTRAS ANOMALÍAS FUERA DEL DAÑO YA REPRESENTADO EN LOS REGISTROS DE ENTRADA, SE RECOMIENDA ENCONTRAR EL ORIGEN DE LA DEGENERACIÓN Y DETENERLA INMEDIATAMENTE ANTES D AÑOS SI NO SE VUELVE A ACTIVAR DE FORMA GRAVE EL PROCESO, DE FORMA CONTRARIA SE PRODUCIRÁ EL DECESO INMINENTE DE LA SUJETO, QUE TENGA BUEN DÍA-**

Mario apretó los puños con fuerza y grito frustrado, lanzo todo lo que se encontraba cerca de el para finalmente arremeter contra la pared en un fuerte puñetazo.

El refuerzo metálico mostro una profunda abolladura cuando retiro el puño.

 **-Esos idiotas… Maldición… Tienen que detenerlos antes que se tarde…** -Dijo Mario ahora en un tono lastimero y cansado-

Camino con desgana por aquel desastre y se dirigió a lo que parecía la puerta de un ascensor.

Entro al cubículo y cerró sus puertas, tras unos minutos, la puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando una enorme sala completamente limpia y de color blanco.

Dentro de ella se hallaban una serie de capsulas blancas semejantes a la que se encontraba Emilie Agreste, pero estos nos estaban conectadas a una infernal maquina gigante bajo estas.

Se dirigió a una capsula que se encontraba al fondo del sitio, la única prendida y en funcionamiento.

Allí estaba Nathalie Sancoeur, acostada en un sueño profundo inducido por una fuerte anestesia.

 **-Son unos idiotas, eres una idiota, sabias las consecuencias… te sobreestime demasiado… No confiare tanto esta vez…-** Dijo Mario en un tono decepcionado- **Retira la cubierta de la capsula e inicia extracción, iré a preparar el transporte…** -Le ordeno a la IA-

 **-ENTENDIDO SEÑOR.**

Mario camino a paso rápido y recto por la sala para volver s subir al ascensor para prepares y llevar a Nathalie a su casa.

Y esta vez no se lo iba a guardar para sí mismo.

 ** _Mansión Agreste, 02 de Noviembre de 2018, 12:34 horas._**

 **-Vete al demonio, por mi hagan lo que quieran, me importa un reverendo pepino…** -Dijo Mario Dupain con gesto de fastidio y altanería pasando de largo a Gabriel Agreste y a su asistente-

Gabriel Agreste se había preparado para todo, para gritos, peleas e incluso combates mortales, había preparado el sistema de seguridad de la mansión para neutralizar al pelinegro si era necesario y había tomado un viejo revolver que tenía en su escritorio.

Pero el maldito simplemente había actuado de forma normal y cuando intento cuestionar el comportamiento, el bastardo le había rechazado de la forma más grosera posible.

 **-Estas mintiendo** –Dijo el diseñador poniéndose frente al hombre que ya estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta hacia su taller- **Como siempre lo haces…**

- **Tal vez… pero solo te diré una cosa para que dejes de ser una molestia más putamente grande de lo que ya eres Agreste…** -Dijo Mario en tono filoso y peligroso, sin ningún tipo de contención tomando del cuello de la camisa del diseñador y acercándolo a el- **Cuando Nathalie y todo aquel que arrastres a tu estúpida fosa de desesperación mueran, no te atrevas a mostrarme tu fea y maldita cara NUNCA MAS.** –Le dijo mostrando una furia inconsumable en sus ojos de nuevo ennegrecidos-

Gabriel trago saliva inconscientemente, jamás había visto esos ojos.

Mario lanzo con fuerza al diseñador estrellándolo contra la pared mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

 **-Si me vas a regañar hazlo, estoy hasta los huevos de ese imbécil** –Dijo Mario sin mirar a sus espaldas donde su compañera se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas mirándolo con atención-

Sin embargo el hombre no se esperó que Arelle se levantara de asiento y lo abrazara por detrás.

 **-Por favor no te lo guardes, habla conmigo… por favor…-** Dijo la mujer en un tono suave y tranquilizador-

Mario no intento oponerse, estaba cansado de guardárselo todo, quería hablar por una vez…

Y así lo hizo…

 ** _2 horas después…_**

 **-Después del diagnóstico, le hice un borrado preventivo de memoria y me transforme y la deje en su casa, lamento si pensaste que la había matado…-** Dijo Mario con un tono cómico al final-

- **Nathalie enamorada de Gabriel… ¿Estás seguro?-** Dijo la mujer mientras agitaba su copa de vino-

Ambos habían terminado sentados en un par de sillones tomando vino mientras Arelle escuchaba el desahogo de Mario y entendía la situación.

Ella era una mujer algo sensible, era verdad, pero tantos años trabajando como espía le habían enseñado a no sentir tantán empatía y no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos tan fácilmente.

Lo cual en vez de darle tristeza, le dio aquel mismo sentimiento que Mario sufría: Impotencia, y claro decepción.

Ella entendía más o menos lo que pasaba, escucho la cena, ella sabía las consecuencias, y aun así decidió usarlo.

- **No, creo que en realidad se trata de una retorcida lealtad… todavía no estoy seguro…** -Dijo el hombre levantándose en un suspiro cansado del asiento y poniéndose a caminar por el lugar- **Pero lo que me aterra es que pronto Gabriel dejara de temer a los efectos del prodigio y se contagie de la insensatez de Nathalie… Si eso ocurre todos tendremos graves problemas, y la pelea de los chicos no hará nada más que dificultarse…**

Arelle miraba al hombre, sentada en su sillón en posición relajada, mientras analizaba lo dicho y lo acontecido.

 **-¿Y qué haremos?** –Pregunto finalmente-

 **-…-** Mario se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos hasta finalmente responder **\- Nada.**

 **-¿Nada?-** Pregunto la mujer, pero no con sorpresa o alarma, si no con curiosidad-

 **-Ya me harte de ir tras ese maldito mariposon, tratare de encontrar alguna forma de retrasar el proceso, mientras tendremos que estar al pendiente cada que Nathalie se transforme, no la veo usando la técnica de Gabriel de quedarse en la mansión como un cobarde… -** Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a un ordenador en medio de la sala- **estoy seguro que saldrá al campo, y nosotros deberemos ir tras ella para asegurarnos que no haga nada más estúpido de lo normal** -Dijo prendiendo el ordenador y empezando a teclear rápidamente en el-

 **-Vaya, realmente ninguno se esperó esto de ella-** Dijo Arelle de forma casual-

Ella ya no sentía afectada, una nueva apatía empezaba a llenarla.

 **-No, y no pienso responsabilizarme al respecto** -Dijo Mario finalmente terminando con su trabajo en el teclado mostrando en los monitores varias ventanas con datos del diagnóstico de Nathalie **-Debemos apurarnos con lo de la placa y largarnos de aquí antes de que nos volvamos locos…**

 **-Y lo haremos** -Dijo Arelle acercándose al hombre que miraba concentradamente los monitores **\- Todo saldrá bien, los chicos lo vencerán…**

 **-Eso espero Arelle, eso espero…**

 ** _Ok les seré sincero, ando liado._**

 ** _Entre las tareas del colegio, los exámenes, la pc nueva que no tenía nada, mi propio cumpleaños, el día de la madre, los feriados constantes, los capítulos nuevos sin parar tanto de SVTFOE Y MLB, los spoilers de Endgame y mi vida de mierda no he encontrado tiempo para nada, y si lo tengo lo desperdicio jugando al TF2 por falta de inspiración._**

 ** _Está muy corto porque estos es una transición, ante lo sucedido en Mayura, las personalidades de mis personajes principales sufrirán algunos cambios he hice este capítulo para mostrárselos._**

 ** _Mario ahora está DECEPCIONADO y FRUSTRADO, tras confiar en Nathalie y haberle fallado de tal manera, este ahora se concentrara más en sus proyectos y experimentar con el miraculous del pavo real._**

 ** _Arelle esta APÁTICA y COMPRENSIVA, aunque sea contradictorio Arelle empieza a entender poco a poco más el punto de vista de Mario y empieza a entender su sufrimiento por su trabajo y los fallos de los demás, llegando a acercarse un poco más al para evitar que él sea consumido y mostrando algo de apatía y frialdad hacia Gabriel y Nathalie, ya que de cierta manera, también le habían fallado a ella._**

 ** _Como saben siempre trato de ajustar mi historia con la línea temporal de la serie para que se vayan a la par, por lo que también mis retrasos se verán algo justificados por las transmisiones de la serie._**

 ** _Y me he visto Miraculer mientras lo hacía, y esto solamente ponía más leña al fuego que ya había prendido en este capítulo._**

 ** _Las cosas van de mal a peor y nuestros protagonistas deberán ajustarse y tratar de evitar los máximos daños posibles por su cuenta, además de nuevos futuros dilemas que podrán o recomponerlos nuevamente y joderlos aún más._**

 ** _Nos vemos muy pronto!_**

 ** _*se escucha un pitido de error en la descarga de software para la PC nueva por el internet de mierda*_**

 ** _NO OTRA VEZ…_**


	20. Nuevos problemas empiezan

**Capitulo 19  
Un nuevo problema comienza ...  
===========================================**

 **-Y es por eso que nunca debes teletransportar a ningún tipo de pan, eso sería todo ...** -Dijo Mario terminando de dibujar una pan monstruo gigante en el pizarrón junto a unos monigotes con armas disparar-

Hasta el momento, finalmente, volveré al instituto.

Llevando ambos una grata bienvenida de parte de sus alumnos.

 **-Ahora ... -** Dijo Mario soltando un suspiro **\- Ya que acabo de terminar de contar el relato de la historia de mi antiguo trabajo cuando era joven ¿podemos regresar a la clase? -** Pregúntese Mario mirando a los estudiantes solo para ser recibidos con ojos de ilusión de más historias- **Agh… ¿O acaso tienen alguna duda más?**

Inmediatamente todos alzaron las manos, tanto su prima como sus amigos como hasta la niña Bourgeois que tenía que admitir que la vida de aquel Dupain era tanto interesante.

Mario solo rodo los ojos mientas se rendía se enseña y se envió en la mesa para contar a siguiente historia.  
Pero milagrosamente para él, alguien toco la puerta de la clase.

 **-Buenos días** –Saludo Arelle entrando al aula-

 **\- / Buenos Días Miss Arelle /** -Dijeron todos los alumnos al unísono-

 **-¿Cómo haces para que estos mocosos te digan "Miss"? A mí me sigue llamando "Profe M" -** Dijo el hombre con algo de sarcasmo y humor-

Arelle se rio ligeramente.

 **-¿Porque yo no me comporto como un ogro como ellos quizás?** -Dijo burlonamente la mujer-

 **-Ja, ja** –Dijo con sarcasmo el pelinegro sacando ligeramente la lengua-

 **-En realidad es porque suena como nombre de supervillano** –Dijo Alya abiertamente-

 **-Por última vez, no soy Hawkmoth ...** -Dijo el hombre mirando a la joven periodista-

 **-Eso es lo que diría Hawkmoth** –Dijo la chica apuntando con el bolígrafo-

Marinette mira a su amiga y rodo los ojos, ya que no estaba seguro de que no había alguien tan malvado como Hawkmoth.

Adrien miro con gracia a ambos adultos, de hecho, estaba empezando a tener un sentido como si estuviéramos en un lugar cercano a su cerrado y sombrío padre.

En el caso de su tía Arelle, solo alguien con esta educación, talento y profesionalismo sería capaz de ganarse el respeto y la cercanía de Gabriel Agreste.

Mientras que en cuanto al señor Mario ... bueno ... suponía que era por aquel que era fuerte y cínico que le permitía burlarse de Agreste sin tanto interés, además de su eficiencia con sus inventos, era algo que le permitiera tener una cierta cercanía con el diseñador.

Pero Adrien tenía la sospecha de que su padre le tiene tal respeto como aquel hombre no solo que lo que es capaz de hacer, si no porque compartía el mismo carácter que tenía su madre.

Era una característica rara de su padre, solo con un carácter lo suficientemente fuerte como para encargarse de su círculo de amistades.

Llevar al final, colocar al equipo administrativo de las empresas Agreste y la línea _Gabriel_ a volverse el equipo más temido de empresarios de todo París.

Teniendo en cuenta su jefe y calculador.

Su asistente leal e increíblemente profesional.

Su administradora de finanzas eficiente y veloz.

Y su jefe de seguridad con aspecto de asesino a sueldo.

En el fondo realmente los admiraba.

 **-Bueno, hoy no ha podido venir a la señorita Bustier a hacer la presentación y me ha pedido a la viniera por ella ...** -Dijo Arelle en voz alta- **Les presentamos un nuevo estudiante, pasa por favor ...**

Arelle hizo un movimiento de mano para que entrara y Nathaniel dio un paso al frente de la puerta.

 **-¿Nos van a volver a presentar al tomate?** –Dijo Chloe con burla, llegando a un lado de las manos y una mala mirada de parte de Marinette-

 **-E-En realidad es mi** pri-Iba a decir Nathaniel hasta que un portazo llamo la atención de todos los presentes-

 **-cenar.** –Dijo con un acento americano la recién incluida-

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la nueva compañera, era una chica de entre 14 y 15 años de edad, vestía unos jeans y unas botas negras militares, tenía una camiseta de color rojo.

En el mismo nombre se ha convertido en un pequeño Nathaniel, debido a su mismo color de la piel, pero sus ojos se han utilizado en el color verde yerba claro y mostraba unas marcadas ojeras, tenía sobre su cabeza una gorra de béisbol rojo y negro. bicolor negro oscuro con puntas pelirrojas.

 **-Genial otra tomate, y esta vez está podrida…** -Dijo en voz baja Chloe-

 **-A mí me gusta su estilo** –Dijo Alix recostándose en su asiento-

 **-No se ve como una mala persona ... -** Dijo Adrien mirando hacia Marinette y Alya haciendo que la primera se pusiera nerviosa- **¿Qué estás aquí?**

 **-S-Si s-** supongo **…** -Dijo la azabache sonrojada mientras su amiga movía la cabeza en negación-

 **-Pues sus ojeras se parecen a las de Marinette y el profesor cuando llegan tarde… -** Dijo Alya mirando inquisitivamente a la chica que masticaba e inflaba su chicle despreocupadamente-

 **-¿Series tan amable de presentarte cariño?** –Dijo Arelle totalmente despreocupada ante el comportamiento reciente, había convivido lo suficiente con Mario que ya estaba acostumbrada-

 **-sup 'frenchies** –Dijo la chica en tono bromista ganando una mirada confundida de parte de todos los alumnos, excepto por Mario que sonrió ligeramente **\- Lo siento, olvido que no estoy en casa, soy Melissa, Mel para los amigos y soy prima del que la rubia teñida llamo "tomate" -**

 **-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! -** Dijo Chloe con enojo-

 **-Yo no dije nada ...** -Dijo Melissa alegando demencia, por supuesto, de forma malvada y decir en voz baja- **Rubia oxigenada ...**

 **-¡Escuche eso!** –Chillo la rubia con furia-

 **-Pero bueno… espero que tengamos paz con todos ustedes y… agh hell… ¿tenia que decir algo más?** –Dijo la chica mirando a su primo que miraba con su característica timidez-

 **-Eso is todo, Mel ...** -Dijo el chico soltando el un suspiro cansado-

 **-Bien** –Dijo la chica para subir por los escalones mientras pasamos la mano por algunos compañeros ganando un saludo de parte de Adrien, Nino, Marinette, Kim y Alix que respondieron sus saludos-

Los otros simplemente le sonrieron o ignoraron.

Cuando hayamos visto a Lila Rossi.

 **-¡Hola! ¿Tú eres la nueva? Mi nombre es Lila ¿Es cierto que eres americana? Yo una vez viaje para…** -Iba a decir la castaña, pero fue brutalmente ignorante haciendo un ligero tic en el ojo-

Nathaniel se sentó al lado de Melissa y le susurró al oído.

 **-Oye ¿no fuiste algo ruda con lila?** –Dijo el pelirrojo-

 **-¿Quiénes somos? -** Pregunto con confusión la chica-

Nathaniel enarco la ceja y lo dejo pasar.

Justo sonó el timbre y todos vitorearon, incluido el propio profesor que rogaba por un tiempo para tomarse un café junto a su compañera que rodo los ojos ante la invitación.

Todos los usuarios se retiraron, excepto Nathaniel y Melissa.

 **-¡Hola! -** Escucho un alegre saludo al lado de ella **\- Soy Marinette, bienvenida al curso-**

Melissa miro de reojo a la azabache, se ve algo como no, pero no ha sido rechazado por nada como con la castaña y al lado se le ha visto una chica morena con lentes y una sonrisa que no es su mejor amiga.

 **-Gracias, coletas…** -Dijo la Melissa mientras lees la mano en un gesto de confianza en la cual Marinette acepto sin rechistar-

Pero no se esperó que un fuerte sonido de flatulencia saliese del apretón de sus manos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la nueva comenzó a estallar en carcajadas.

Marinette establece un deja vu.

Su primo le había hecho la misma broma años atrás.

 **-Ey, eres la primera vez que te ofrezco una broma del cojín en la mano** –Dijo sonriente con un gesto astuto, Melissa-

 **-Estoy acostumbrada a las bromas malas ...** -Dijo la chica haciendo el mismo gesto girando los ojos **-¿Quieres venir con nosotras?** –Invito la azabache-

 **-Hell sí ...** -Dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento **\- ¿No hay problema verdad primo?**

 **-Claro que no Mel, yo estaré con Marc, nos vemos…** -Dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de su sentir también mientras se retira-

 **-Oigan conozco un truco para que usted pueda pagar sin tener que pagar las máquinas dispensadoras ¿Quieren un bocadillo?** –Dijo Melissa caminando con Marinette y Alya-

 **-¿Dónde aprendiste algo como eso?** –Pregunto Alya en tono detectivesco-

 **-En una trampa de turistas en unas vacaciones en Oregón, en Gravedad Caídas o algo así se llamaba ... yo lo enseño el dueño mismo del lugar, un roedor calvo gigante ...** -Dijo graciosamente haciendo una respuesta a Alya ya Marinette-

Mientras tanto, Mario y Arelle miraban desde la sala de maestros a la chica nueva.

 **-¿Crees que esto debería pasar?** –Pregunto la rubia mientras que Mario tomaba de su café-

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

\- **La alumna nueva, a este punto la mayor parte de las cosas que han sucedido alrededor de los chicos tiene al menos un mínimo como una relación con los milagros, pero esta chica ... literalmente salió de la nada ... -** Dijo Arelle mirando fijamente como La banda de pelo bicolor hacia golpes con las palmas sobre los controles de la máquina dispensadora y un golpe con las caderas dándole "estilo", abrió la puerta de cristal y todos los alumnos empezaron a reunirse antes que los profesores. bocadillos

 **-Yo no he visto lo malo, además se siente bien tener a una americana más por aquí ...** -Dijo el hombre mientras toma un croissant de una bolsa de papel con el logo de la panadería Tom y Sabine-

 **-Tú no eres americano…** -Dijo la mujer rodando los ojos-

 **-Pero pase la mitad de mi vida viviéndola como criminal por allí, es como mi segunda casa ...** -Dijo mientras le daba un gran mordisco al pan relleno de chocolate-

 **-Deberíamos echarle un ojo… por cierto… ¿lograste algo nuevo en… ya sabes?** -Dijo la mujer en un tono precavido-

El rostro de Mario se transformó por completo en uno de frustración, en el pasado, en el pasado, en el tiempo, y en el mismo libro. piezas para terminar su láser restaurador y Nathalie ha empezado a hablar con Gabriel para dejarlo en el campo a pesar de las constantes "advertencias" de Mario, no solo en su prueba ni en la práctica.

Arelle había intentado hablar con Gabriel y Nathalie de forma más pacífica, con Gabriel logro que se pensaría más seriamente, pero con Nathalie no tiene nada diferente a Mario.

Tenían que hacer algo, pronto.

O las cosas realmente se pondrían viables.

A pesar de todo, no hay más señales de un plan elaborado que requiera la presencia de Mayura, y que los últimos akumas no sean más que Bakerix (el tío abuelo de Mario, en el cual ambos han sido hablado brevemente durante el cumpleaños de Tom y hablar) Poco de su madre, Elise Dupain, El señor Dupain, El señor Dupain, El señor Dupain, El señor Dupain, El señor Dupain, El señor Dupain, El señor Dupain, El señor Dupain, El señor Dupain, El señor Dupain, El señor Dupain, El señor Dupain, El señor Dupain, El señor Dupain. akumatizacion algo mágico sucedería (claro haciendo parodia y deseo como la estrella fugaz)

Para que las cosas no se pinten muy bien que se digan, se puede ser bastante cansado con sus proyectos, además de ciertas aleras y avisos de parte de la CAPH de una serie de portales extradimensionales que estaban uniendo universos mágicos entre si la destrucción de la magia es El universo de Mewni, aunque no era en mi conocimiento, ni siquiera, esa información sería especialmente para Mario, al parecer era la dimensión más mágica del mundo.

Y Mario casi se arregló los cabellos cuando se enteró de que un "Reino de la Magia" había sido destruido, mientras que murmuraba cosas de un "Glosario" y una especie de comisión que lo único que se entiende es que al parecer lo han dejado. existir ...

Al final ese día salió corriendo ante un llamado extraoficial diciendo que tenía que ir urgentemente por un "libro" que cayó en nuestra dimensión.

Arelle realmente dijo que algo muy grande fue destruido o hubo una masacre en aquel lugar, pero era algo que no le correspondía.

 **-Aun nada, estoy hasta el tope con informes y no he tenido tiempo para casi nada** –Dijo el hombre derrotado-

 **-¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede en el departamento de anomalías espacio-temporales después de todo?** –Pregunto Arelle con el ceño fruncido-

 **-Bueno nada que nos afecte demasiado realmente ... tan solo debo deshacerme de un par de tijeras que ya no me sirva para nada y todo listo ...** -Dijo Mario en tono desinteresado **-¿Quieres?** –Le dijo paseando su taza de café desechable-

 **-Claro-** Dijo la mujer tomando el recipiente y bebiendo el café ofrecido amablemente-

Apenas sus labios se despegaron de la taza el hombre sonrió socarronamente.

 **-Así que fue un beso indirecto.**

El texto se retiró antes de una calamidad en contra de su integridad física, dejando una respuesta sonora hasta las orejas.

Mientras Melissa junto a otras chicas, excepto Marinette que tuvo que ir por un momento, conversaron alegremente en el patio, mientras que otras empezaron a reunirse alrededor de ellas.

 **\- ... Y yo le dije: "Dímelo de nuevo, tipo rudo" y así fue como metí un batazo apenas se dio la vuelta y me comí su sándwich ...** -Contaba Melissa mientras comía de su barra de chocolate recién robada-

 **-¿Eres beisbolista?** -Pregunto Rosa al lado de Juleka que se había unido a la conversación-

 **-Claro, estaba en un equipo, pero me echaron cuando el neumático y un bate de otro equipo por molestar a nuestro cátcher, al final una denuncia y sacaron** \- Dijo la chica recostándose ligeramente- **Tan solo le rompí 3 dientes, Una muela y el destroce la nariz, no fue la gran cosa.**

Pronto algunos chicos empezaron a juntar a los alrededores de las exclamaciones de asombros de sus compañeras, al final la chica nueva tuvo que retirarse para entrar a los baños.

 **-Me estoy haciendo encima, ¡Los veo luego!** –Dijo la chica corriendo apresuradamente a los baños-

Cuando entro en el lugar se metió en un cubículo ... pero no llegué a hacer mucho cuando escuché un par de pisadas adentrarse.

 **-Vaya, vaya, vaya ... pero mira a quien tenemos aquí ...** -Escucho la voz de "Ila" o algo así fue su nombre en el lugar-

Por un segundo dijo que ella estaba hablando y ella escuchó otra voz que acaba de salir de los cubículos.

 **-¿Qué quieres Lila? -** Dijo la voz de Marinette.

Le agradaba esa chica, pero tras escuchar la voz y el tono de la castaña.

 **-Creo que no te ha tomado en serio mi amenaza Marinette ... -** Dijo mientras daba unas amenazas hacia la azabache-

Pero Melissa ya no se encuentra en el cubículo.

En el lavabo Marinette miraba desafiantemente a Lila que se mostraba con una sonrisa astuta y socarrona.

 **-Yo no te tengo miedo Lila, tal vez me mientas a todos, pero yo nunca te creo y sé que Adrien tampoco** -Dijo se forma segura Marinette sonriendo ligeramente al final-

Pero un estruendo se escuchó de repente.

Lila había tomado de los hombros.

 **-Deberías, panadera** -Dijo usando el apodo grosero típico de Chloe- **Yo tengo control de todos los borregos, y cuando menos lo esperes, estarás sin amigos, sin mí, y si me dan las ganas, Fuera del Instituto y con tu futuro arruinado … Ahora te alejaras de Adrien o si no…** -Iba a seguir amenazando la castaña mientras levantamos la mano en un gesto violento hacia Marinette-

Pero su muñeca fue agarrada fuertemente por detrás.

 **-En el fondo, me alegro haber visto esto, así como mis amistades con buena pata-** Dijo la voz entre burlona y terrorífica de Melissa-

Lila se soltó bruscamente, al principio asustado de que alguien la haya visto así, pero luego enojada que solo era la chica nueva.

 **-¿Y usted es quien se supone que eras? -** Pregúntele a su hijo, seguro y si algo podría ponerla todos en su contra al igual que Marinette fácilmente-

Pero todos sus aviones se vieron abajo en la terrorífica sonrisa que le dedicaba a la chica de la gorra.

 **-Tu peor pesadilla, zorra… -** Dijo acercándose a su oído-

Melissa retrocedió un poco tomando el impulso y la metió un puñetazo certero en el ojo a Lila, dejándola en el suelo.

Cuando Melissa se iba a agachar para terminar con su trabajo, Marinette la detuvo.

 **-¡Distensión! ¡No lo hagas!** –Le pidió una melisa-

 **-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Esta basura te gusta y tú quieres que no te meta una paliza? -** Pregunto confundida la pelo bicolor-

 **-A pesar de lo que ella hace, no está bien golpear, es en contra de las reglas del Instituto y no lo merece tampoco-** Dijo Marinette tratando de hacer su nueva compañera no se encuentra en los problemas que están llegando y además evitando una masacre-

 **-Bah, ustedes los franceses son demasiado delicados a veces** \- Dijo la chica soltando el cuello a la castaña que un momento a otro la otra parte está quitándole al aire-

 **-¡Pagaras por esto! ¡Me encargare yo mismo que no vuelvas a pisar este país! -** Dijo la italiana con un gran moratón en el ojo derecho retirándose furiosa lista para actuar de victima agonizante con el director-

 **-Bien, allí fue mi registro de asistencia ... fue un gusto conocerte, por primera vez me sacaran por una pelea por hacer un bien** -Dijo Melissa haciendo un gesto resignado-

La peli-bicolor salió del baño y se secó por la bolsa de Marinette.

 **-Vaya, esa chica es alguien muy peculiar ... y es muy fuerte** -Dijo Tikki mirando a la asombrada Marinette-

 **-Si ... creo que incluso podría hacer frente a Kagami ...-** Dijo pensando en voz baja para obtener más información.

Después de eso, en el mismo lugar, en la oficina del director, se contó la historia, la historia y la víctima. Melissa fue llamada en el pasado por una persona que hablaba con el director. ¿Quién sabe? ¿Por qué?

Al parecer, en realidad no se expande por ser su primer día, y Lila no había sido lo suficientemente satisfactorio, por lo que intento decir un par de mentiras para poner en contacto con sus compañeros en contra de la chica nueva.

 **-¡Wow Lila! ¿Qué te paso? -** Dijo Nino sorprendido llamando a la atención de todos sus compañeros que habían regresado del recreo-

 **-¡Una calamidad!** –Dijo en tono teatral que inmediatamente hizo que Marinette y Adrien sospecharan que era una mentira o algo real sobreactuado- **Veran Melissa…**

 **-Lila, quiero disculparme** -Dijo de repente la voz de la aludida haciendo que la lila diece un pequeño salto de sorpresas **Lo que hice en los baños fue totalmente culpa mía, me dejaré llevar en un ataque de enojo y rabia, aun me cuesta lo suficiente un nuevo instituto y este nuevo país, y un poco adaptado bien actue de forma tan agresiva** -Decia Melissa en tono arrepentido con la cabeza gacha, ganándose la última parte de los otros compañeros que no tardarán en armar piezas- **Te prometo que tratare de ser la mejor compañera que puede y te ruego tu perdón por lo que te hice**

Al principio, el ego de Lila casi le hizo ver y mostrar su superioridad frente a ella mostrándose como una mala persona, pero al menos como todos sus compañeros se veían con los ojos de la última vez y se rechazaba su perdón, su imagen como Ángel del Instituto quedaría dañada, la aceptó a regañadientes.

 **-¡Oh! No pasa nada, Melissa, todo queda perdido.** Dijo la castaña en un gesto amable ... si ignorabas la vena saliente de enojo en su frente-  
 **-¡Muchas Gracias! -** Dijo con alegría Melissa, hasta que se acercó al oído de la castaña y le susurró al oído- **No es la única que puede jugar en este juego, pequeña zorra-** Le dijo de cerca con una sonrisa macabra da una escalonada a la italiana para luego recibir un par de besos en las mejillas y que Melissa subiera de nuevo junto a su primo

 **-No creí estar vivo para ver tu voz con alguien ... -** Dijo Nathaniel mostrando su verdadera sorpresa en sus ojos **-¿Qué fue lo que paso** ?

 **-Nada importante, sin querer me deje llevar a cabo y tenga en cuenta con Lila queriendo hacerme la ruda, nada más ... -** Dijo la chica, decir que decir en este punto era inútil, por lo que se ha dicho en otras palabras. Lila primero-

A la salida, todos son, sin embargo, a Melissa, que tuvo, que,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,. Tan gratificante golpeará a una mala persona.

Nathaniel se fue a su casa, diciendo que le iba a avisar a su vez para que viniera lo más pronto posible para retirarla del Instituto, a pesar de que Melissa le rogo que no fuera ya que usted seguro su tía Erma tiene algún tipo de piedad sobre Ella, sin embargo, parece ser una cuestión directa.

 **-Tendrás que quedarte en la sala de detenciones por un tiempo… te está esperando un profesor que te vigilara mientras tanto… -** Dijo el director Damocles mientras diriges a la chica al salón-

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, se encontró un muy buen pancho Mario Dupain recostado en su silla con los pies sobre la mesa mientras que se comía un perro caliente con salsa de tomate.

 **-¿Qué hay?** –Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona el hombre-

Por un segundo, la niña y el niño han sido conocidos como alguna otra parte, o al menos estar relacionados.

Sería un largo castigo.

 ** _Y PUNTO! OTRO CAPITULO RAPIDO PERO CORTITO!  
Otro también es el medio de la transmisión, pero con la inclusión de un nuevo personaje original: Les presento a mi nuevo personaje de mi universo y la representación encarnada de todos los fanáticos que alguna vez que deseamos tener una putiza en el arroz de Lila Rossi: ¡Melissa Kurtzergerg !_**

 ** _Este personaje tiene mucho tema en un futuro y les prometo que da un giro de 180 ° grados a muchas cosas.  
Espero les haya gustado, pronto les traeré de nuevo capítulos largos (y, en mi caso, ya saben, equilibrado, como todo debe estar xD) Dejen fav y comentarios / reviews y nos vemos pronto!  
¡Adiós!_**

 ** _Od vdqjuh d yhfhv sxhgh gdu pxfkr plhgr ..._**


	21. Del pasado se vive el presente

**_Capitulo: 20  
Del pasado se vive el presente._**

 **-¿Asi que Boston, huh?** –Pregunto Mario revisando atentamente la carpeta entre sus manos-

Mario y Melissa se hallaban en el aula de la señorita Bustier cumpliendo el castigo de la chica mientras el profesor supervisaba, la chica al no tener telefono celular (y francamente no iba a usarlo de todas maneras) habia sacado de su mochila una vieja y desgastada pelota de beisbol la cual lanzaba contra la pared constantemente haciando que revotara contra el suelo regresando hacia ella.

 **-Si, ' _de old good massachusetts…-_** Dijo Melissa traduciéndose como "la vieja y Buena Massachusetts", un estado norteamericano cuya capital es Boston, la ciudad de origen de la chica-

- **He oído que hay problemas de sobrepoblación por allá, aunque no me sorprendería después de la cantidad de urbes que se instalaron allí-** Dijo el pelinegro sin despegar la vista de la carpeta-

En ese momento la chica se dio cuenta de una cosa… ¿Cómo sabía que ella era de Boston?

Y guiada por la curiosidad, giro su cabeza hacia el maestro el cual sostenía y leía su expediente escolar.

 **-Creí que solo los directores y supervisores podían leer esas cosas…** -Dijo la chica en tono burlón-

 **-Sí, así es…** -Respondió el adulto corta y llanamente ante la mirada confundida de la chica que podía observar claramente la etiqueta en el documento que decía: "Solo Personal Autorizado"-

 **-Bueno… en realidad es solo un rumor, nos podemos acomodar bastante bien allá ¿sabe?-** Dijo Melissa perdiendo su interés en la carpeta mientras seguía lanzando la pelota-

 **-Si… vaya esto es una sorpresa…-** Dijo el hombre alzando las cejas- **Me esperaba encontrar varias notas de expulsión y documentos de otros institutos, pero por lo visto eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas…-** Dijo mirando solamente una nota de condecoración, dos de mal comportamiento y sus documentos de traslado internacional-

 **-Yup, no soy lo que aparento, lo tengo bastante claro…** -Dijo la chica sin prestarle verdadera atención al hombre-

 **-¿Y teniendo la oportunidad de demostrar tus verdaderos talentos y empezar de buena manera aquí, lo lanzaste todo a la borda por golpear a otra chica?-** Pregunto inquisitivamente el pelinegro-

 **-Fue un accidente, me excedí un poco eso es todo…** -Dijo Melissa lanzando con un ligero aumento de fuerza la pelota-

 **-¿Te excediste defendiendo a una compañera de una mitómana compulsiva?**

Melissa atrapo la pelota al vuelo y abrió los ojos como platos.

 **-¿Cómo…?-** Dijo la adolescente encarando al hombre-

 **-Eso no es asunto tuyo, pero quiero que sepas que no todos estamos tan hundidos en las mentiras de Rossi…** -Dijo el hombre guiñándole un ojo **\- Además… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo seguramente…**

Melissa se quedó bastante sorprendida, era el primer adulto que no la regañaba por algo como eso, si no que comprendía y SABÍA sus motivos que era más impactante.

 **-Si en verdad eso es cierto, ¿Por qué cuando iba llegando todos estaban a punto de lanzarme piedras en cuanto dejara continuar a Lila su cuento?** –Pregunto la chica-

 **-Porque aunque me cueste decirlo, hay mucha gente tonta y ciega en los alrededores, pero hay un par de personas con las que podrás contar, como Marinette, el chico Agreste…**

 **-¿El modelo?-** Pregunto confundida la chica, lo había visto de refilón, pero había comprendido rápidamente que seguro era una niño rico mimado con tantos carteles suyos por ciudad-

 **-Sí, es un buen chico en realidad, contrario de esa mocosa Bourgeois** -Dijo el hombre en un tono algo cómico/despectivo haciendo reír a la chica- **Y claro la profesora Dupont, ella es un ángel, te ayudara cuando más lo necesites-** Dijo con un poco de aire romántico y soñador **-**

 **-¿Y usted?** –Pregunto la chica cuestionando la confianza que debía tenerle a aquel extraño personaje-

 **-Eso es decisión tuya…** -Dijo Mario- **Pero si quieres empezar con buena pata en este lugar, te recomiendo juntarte un poco con ellos, te ayudaran si lo necesitas…En verdad son muy buenas personas…**

Melissa se levantó de su asiento en un gesto serio, camino hasta la mesa del profesor y se sentó en una silla frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Mario se quiso reír un poco ante el extraño acto de la chica, pero empezó a sentirse incomodo cuando esta se quedó mirándolo fijamente por varios minutos que el intento ignorarla.

 **-Oiga…** -Dijo la chica sin despegar la mirada de su profesor- **¿Sabe jugar póker?**

 **-Estás hablando con un profesional, niña** -Dijo el pelinegro con una mirada entre extrañada y graciosa-

 **-¿Sabe tocar la guitarra?** -Dijo Melissa tan pronto el adulto respondió-

Mario empezó a extrañarse seriamente de esa chica, quizá Arelle si tenía razón y debían encargarse de ella.

 **-Si…** -Dijo en un tono más serio el hombre-

 **-¿Tiene experiencia siendo ingeniero, o trabajando con máquinas o armas de tipo militar?-** Dijo la chica sin ningún tapujo alguno-

Mario ya estaba en una posición erguida y defensiva, algo no estaba bien…

 **-… ¿De qué trata todo esto, niña?-** Dijo ahora Mario en un tono entre cómico y peligroso, y con una sonrisa que quería que fuese amigable pero mostrando unos filosos dientes dándole un aire totalmente contrario-

- **Su personalidad, sus habilidades y su forma de hablar…** -Dijo la chica en tono bajo **-Su apariencia…es justo como la de él… debe ser usted…**

 **-¿Y quién se supone que soy yo?-** Dijo el hombre riéndose ligeramente, el no conocía a esa chica de nada, seguro estaba confundiéndolo con alguien más-

 **-Usted fue un agente de la agencia en el que trabajaron mi madre y mi tía…-** Dijo la chica resumidamente-

Mario abrió los ojos como platos y atragantándose con su saliva, soltó la carpeta y empezó a toser fuertemente perdiendo la compostura.

¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿De dónde…?

 **-D-Debes estar confundiéndome niña…** -Dijo Mario intentando recuperarse, se esperaba mil cosas, esperaba que esa niña sería una mocosa troglodita de la cual debería encargarse, esperaba que como justo demostró en realidad sea una buena niña que él podría apoyar…-

Pero en ningún jodido momento se le paso por la cabeza que ella pudiera relacionarlo con aquella parte de su pasado y sepa quién era en realidad.

 **-No, mi tía me hablo de usted, ella era…** -Iba a decir la chica hasta que un fuerte portazo se escuchó en el lugar-

Mario abrió aún más los ojos si pudiera.

Allí en la puerta estaba una mujer pelirroja, de casi su misma edad, complexión fuerte y atlética, vestía una blusa roja junto a unos pantalones negros y unos botines de trabajo exterior, tenía una mirada ambarina escrutadora y aterradora, parecía que en sus ojos ardían las mismas llamas del infierno.

 **-Te lo advertí mocosa, ahora tendré que armar todo un lio de papeles para trasladarte y…** -Iba diciendo la mujer hacia la niña…hasta fijarse en el sujeto a su lado quedándose boquiabierta **-… ¿Mario?**

 **-Erma …-** Dijo el hombre con la misma mirada de sorpresa e impresión que la mujer- **P-Pero tú… Elizabeth…**

 **-¡Tía Erma te juro que fue un accidente!** –Dijo la chica asustada sin fijarse en las expresiones de ambos adultos- **No quería golpearla duro ¡Lo prometo!**

Mario al escuchar ese nombre sintió como si algo hiciese clic en su cabeza…

 **-¿Tía? Pero si Elizabeth…-** Iba a decir Mario hasta que la mujer mostro una expresión de pánico y tomando del brazo se llevó a Melissa-

 **-Bueno, es hora de irnos, fue un gusto verte ¡Adiós!-** Dijo atropelladamente saliendo corriendo del sitio-

Cuando ambas se fueron, la cabeza de Arelle se asomó por la puerta.

 **-Vaya… al parecer la señora Kurtzerberg llego temprano... ¿Pero porque salió…corriendo…-** Arelle iba diciendo sobre la mujer que salía corriendo del recinto junto a una muy confundida Melissa, hasta que se fijó en la postura y expresión estática del hombre- **¿Mario?**

 **-…Aquí hay algo que apesta…-** Dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño, levantándose con fuerza del asiento y saliendo pasando al lado de Arelle ignorando su pregunta-

La rubia solo miro con impresión como el hombre abandonaba su trabajo (como siempre) y se iba en dirección a su vehículo.

Pero esta vez… sentía que algo había sucedido allí adentro…

Mario habiendo salido del instituto giro su cabeza a todos lados de la calle, pero no había nadie, habían desaparecido.

Pero no las dejaría… no otra vez.

Mario con un ceño bastante fruncido y con aire rabioso, se acercó a su vehículo que estaba estacionado cerca del instituto, más específicamente en la acera de enfrente cerca del rio.

Mario fue a la parte trasera y saco de su bolsillo unas llaves que tenían colgadas un control remoto seguramente del vehículo.

Cosa que se comprobó al presionar uno de los botones y ver como la cajuela se abría.

Dentro de esta había tres cajas de herramientas rojas alineados perfectamente al borde la cajuela, mientras en el centro de esta estaba un repuesto para el vehículo en caso de que se jodiera alguna rueda.

Pero Mario poco le importo el repuesto cuando lo tomo y lo saco volando del sitio para revelar un compartimiento oculto.

Tomo un pequeño alambrillo que parecía suelto y lo estiro para abrir el compartimiento, donde tan solo se encontraba un viejo teléfono celular de esos que se podían llamar "bloques" o "ladrillos" de los años 90, Mario sintió una oleada de recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos al ver el aparato, se juró no volver a tocarlo si no era un extrema emergencia que requiera la ayuda de La Administradora.

Por suerte, no era a ella a quien quería hablarle, el simple hecho de imaginarse el hipotético caso en el que tenga que volver a hablar con su hermana mayor en verdad le dio escalofríos.

Gracias al cielo ni Gabriel ni Arelle nunca comentaban nada respecto a ella.

Mario tomo el teléfono y metió todas las cosas dentro de la cajuela de nuevo, se metió dentro de su vehículo no sin antes mirar en todos lados para evitar que nadie supiera donde estaba, suspiro al fijarse que no había nadie, seguro Arelle aún estaba dentro del Instituto preparando notas o algo así.

Se sentó en el asiento del conductor con la puerta entre-abierta y en un rápido movimiento de dedos marco un número de teléfono y se dispuso a esperar el tono de marcado.

Finalmente alguien atendió a los dos minutos.

 **Londres, Inglaterra, Mismo momento.**

La reunión entre aquellos jefes de la mafia inglesa estaba saliendo tal y como había planeado, el solo había conseguido juntar a los más grandes criminales de todo el Reino Unido en un mismo lugar, listos para ser atrapados por él, asesinados por él, y sus organizaciones que osaron intentar acceder a la C.A.P.H y engañar a La Administradora, destruidas por él.

Disfrazado del organizador verdadero de la reunión tras haberle caído de sorpresa y a apuñalarlo unas horas antes para que su kit de disfraces lo escaneara y pudiera tomar su apariencia, ahora tenía a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Solo tendría que hacer que todos tomasen el vino envenenado, los que no lo tomen, sodomizarlos con gas cloroformo y deshacerse de sus cuerpos antes que la asistente de la Administradora lo llama-

 **-…Al final, simplemente le dije al mayor que entregaba las armas a mis hombres o…** -Decía un gran y obeso hombre con un enrome mostacho mientras fumaba un puro alrededor de varios hombres vestidos elegantemente de traje igual que él, hasta que se interrumpió- **Ey Kane, creí que eras tú el que dijo que no había que traer celulares aquí…**

 **-¿Eh?** -Dijo Soy al escuchar el nombre de aquel que ahora usurpaba su apariencia, para luego fijarse que en su maleta sonaba insistentemente el teléfono de emergencia dela CAPH– **A-Ah sí… bueno es para emergencias, uno debe estar siempre al tanto de su familia ¿sabe?**

 **-Ah, claro, claro… tomate un momento si quieres, nosotros estaremos charlando por mientras…** -Dijo el bigotudo hombre-

 **-Se lo agradezco, Sir Alburtohn…** -Dijo "Kane" para luego levantarse y sin sacar el teléfono de su maleta llevándosela consigo-

Para cuando salió de la sala de reuniones secreta, escondida en lo más alto de mismísimo Big Ben, se escondió en un armario de mantenimiento y albergue de piezas de repuesto y saco el antiguo teléfono de la maleta, reconfiguro el kit de disfraces para que dejara de hablar con la voz del difunto y pudiese comunicarse con su verdadera voz.

 **-Miriam, será mejor que tengas una muy buena maldita razón para interrumpir la sesión que tengo con los tipos que me mandaron mat-**

 **-Albert, soy yo.**

Albert LePoint, por primera vez en muchísimos años de espía internacional, asesino a sueldo y mercenario e una de las compañías y organizaciones más sangrientas del mundo… se había sorprendido genuinamente.

 **-¿Mario? ¿En verdad eres tú?** –Dijo Albert creyendo realmente haber escuchado la voz de su compañero mercenario del primer equipo en el que había trabajado-

Al otro lado de la línea, Mario dudo realmente si seguir la conversación, no había hablado con Albert o cualquiera de sus compañeros de entrenamiento hace más de 15 años (a excepción de Higus que se había retirado y vuelto una doble agente de la C.A.P.H en la Interpol y haberle caído de sorpresa en más de una ocasión), pero si alguien sabia sobre lo que había pasado con el primer amor de su vida (a excepción de su fría y sin corazón hermana y aquel salvaje de Hale que jamás le dirían nada por el simple placer de verlo sufrir) era Albert.

 **-…Si soy yo…En verdad soy yo** -Dijo Mario entre pesados suspiros, como juntando fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer-

 **-Te separaste de nuestro grupo hace más de una década, no volviste a comunicarte con ninguno de nosotros luego de que Erma y Elizabeth fallecieran, ¿Y tienes el descaro y el infortunio de llamar ahora?** -Pregunto algo molesto Spy-

 **-…** -Mario se quedó en silencio un momento- **Sé que no merezco siquiera seguir llevando este teléfono y volverte a hablar después de todo este tiempo… pero justo de eso ultimo quería hablarte…** -Dijo la voz del ex-agente -

 **-Pues si sientes nostalgia y aun estas llorando como una nena por ello y quieres desahogarte conmigo puedes irte derechito a la…-** Iba a decir Albert hasta que del otro lado de la línea escucho algo que empalideció por completo el rostro de su disfraz-

 **-Vi a Erma… y a su sobrina…-** Dijo Mario secamente-

…

Silencio…

Un fuerte y devastador silencio de varios interminables segundos consumió la conversación.

Albert bajo el teléfono de su oreja y con su otra mano estaba a punto de presionar el botón de colgar.

 **-Albert no te atrevas a colgar…-** Dijo Mario **-…Por favor… no lo hagas…-** Dijo en voz triste y derrotada-

Albert alejo su dedo del botón y volvió a colocar el aparato en su oído.

 **-¿Así que lo sabes, huh?-** Dijo de forma simple- **¿Sabes que luego deberé contarle todo a tu herm… quiero decir, a La Administradora, verdad?-** Dijo interrumpiéndose por un momento pero con el mismo tono-

 **-…Lo se… y me importa un bledo…** -Dijo finamente Mario- **Sé que seguramente no este enterado ni de la mitad de lo que sucede, pero no quiero que me digas lo que sabes ni como lo sabes, solo quiero que me respondas dos preguntas-**

 **-Rápido…** -Dijo Spy nervioso-

 **-¿Quién más lo sabe y si te puedo pedir un favor, o más bien ofrecerte un trabajo?** -Pregunto Mario directamente-

 **-…-** Albert lo pensó por unos segundos y respondió- **La Administradora va a matarme, pero solo yo y ella lo sabemos, los demás del equipo saben lo mismo que tú y para ti será un favor…** -Dijo con una ligera sonrisa-

 **-Bien** -Dijo Mario sonriendo también al otro lado de la línea- **Si me consiguieras la dirección de Erma, sería fantástico…**

 **-Dame una hora…** -Dijo Albert, hasta que oyó que llamaban a su "alter ego" desde la sala de reuniones **\- Mejor dos… tengo que deshacerme de un par de bolsas de basura…**

 **-Hecho, hablamos luego…** -Dijo Mario a punto de cortar hasta que Spy lo detuvo-

 **-Mario… antes de que hagas algo estúpido… lo que le paso a Elizabeth si es verdad… ella en verdad si esta muer-**

 **-Adiós.**

Mario colgó la llamada y el espía guardo de nuevo el teléfono en el maletín con cierta lastima.

 ** _De regreso a Paris._**

Mario no tenía ni las ganas, ni la fuerza para escucharlo de nuevo… pero en el fondo le alegraba que al menos su antiguo compañero hubiese tenido el valor y la gracia de decirle que entre todas esas mentiras… la más dura y cruel si era verdad.

Mario apretó fuertemente su camisa cerca de la zona del cuello, apretando un objeto desconocido mientras se tensaba fuertemente… ahora le empezaba a doler…

Ahora se daba cuenta que aquello iba a ser mejor si era mentira también.

 **-Jamás creí volverte a ver así… no desde lo de Emilie…-** Dijo la voz tranquila de Arelle a su lado-

Mario se sobresaltó fuertemente lanzando un pequeño grito y cayendo de espaldas contra la puerta abierta, terminando en la acera.

 **-¿¡Cómo demonios llegaste aquí mujer?!** –Dijo Mario levantando la vista y ver a su compañera tranquilamente sentada en el asiento del acompañante, habiendo entrado sin que él se diera cuenta hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo-

 **-Tú no eres el único que puedo hacer trucos de desaparición sucios, Mario…-** Dijo algo ofendida la mujer ante la reacción del hombre- **Soy una agente especializada en el sigilo después de todo-**

Mario se reacomodo de nuevo en el asiento del conductor y se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza, diablos si lo sabía, las más grandes ocasiones en la que había sido atrapado infraganti en alguna fechoría, habían sido por ella.

Y todo gracias a ese entrenamiento… la cual había conseguido uniéndose a la CAPH por la manía que tenia de perseguirlo y ayudarlo.

Ella tenía todo un futuro brillante antes de unirse a la CAPH, una buena carrera, buenos recursos, finalmente separada de sus fríos padres… y todo lo dejo por saber que había pasado de él.

Mario realmente se preguntaba quien estaba verdaderamente loco de los dos.

Y la amaba maldición, una razón más para separarse de aquella organización del infierno.

 **-Supongo que sabrás por donde van a los tiros ¿huh?** –Dijo Mario con una ligera sonrisa y levantando un poco las cejas- **Realmente me siento atormentado ahora…**

 **-Lo se… pero esta vez no te dejare cargando toda la carga…** -Dijo Arelle con un tierna sonrisa-

 **-Arelle…** -Dijo Mario mirando directamente a la mujer con las mejillas sonrojadas-

No era un adolescente, pero demonios que cuando esa clase de sentimientos vienen hacia el cada mil años ¡En verdad los sentía!  
Mario estaba embobado mirando a la hermosa mujer a su lado… hasta que una notificación le llego a su teléfono haciendo que vibrase fuertemente.

 **-Demonios…** -Dijo el hombre al verse interrumpido el momento- **Más vale que sea algo importan- ¡¿Qué mier**?!** –Blasfemo fuertemente Mario al ver la foto que había recibido-

Arelle se acercó al hombre para ver la fotografía, era nada más que Lila Rossi abrazada a Adrien tomándose un selfie.

Ambos… en su cuarto… DENTRO DE LA MANSIÓN…

Mario y Arelle se miraron fijamente el uno al otro y asintieron.

 **-Bien, caza de zorras ahora, investigación del engaño de mi vida luego** -Dijo el pelinegro para luego introducir y accionar la llave del vehículo, encendiéndolo y presionando con gran fuerza el acelerador para salir disparado del lugar-

Lila Rossi había entrado a una de las más grandes invenciones en seguridad y tecnología se refiere, una verdadera fortaleza impenetrable cuya probabilidad de entrar sin acceso previo era casi nula.

Algo había pasado, y Mario estaba muy enojado por ello.

 ** _Acera frente a la Mansión Agreste, unos quince minutos más tarde._**

Lila Rossi salía triunfante de la mansión Agreste.

No solo había accedido y obtenido pruebas de haber estado dentro de la mansión del diseñado más grande de toda Francia, si no que tenía una foto con su hijo para presumirle a todos en todos lados, y tenía la ligera certeza de que Marinette Dupain-Cheng fue una de las primeras en verlo… y caer por ello.

Iba caminando por la acera pensando si realmente debía irse, quías podía convencer al padre de Adrien si lo engatusaba un poco, si, le había dado quizás una mala impresión, pero nada que un par de mentiras no puedan arreglar.

Empezaba a rondar por la cuadra pensando en volver al portón… cuando dos personas chocaron contra ella.

Lila inconsciente de con quien había chocado debido a estar con sus pensamientos, se quejó audiblemente.

 **-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde vas pedazo de inu…til…** -Iba diciendo la castaña hasta que alzo la cabeza y la visión que tenía la puso completamente helada-

Allí estaban sus profesores extracurriculares, Mario Dupain y Arelle Dumont.

Pero no tenían ni el más mínimo rasgo de gracia al verla allí.

 **-Buen día, señorita Rossi-** Dijo Arelle en un tono extraordinariamente frio, sorprendiendo a Lila debido a la gran diferencia con el típico tono cálido y algo meloso que usaba en clase **\- Creo que ya se retiraba…**

Entonces a Lila se le ocurrió una gran idea, había escuchado que ambos profesores trabajaban junto a Gabriel Agreste, y vio su oportunidad para volver a entrar.

 **-En realidad, estaba llegando para poder ver a Adrien, es que él se ofreció a amablemente para ayudarme con mis estudios, ya saben, desde que rescate al gato de Jagged Stone no puedo oír bien y… y…** -Lila iba diciendo tranquilamente su pequeño cuento improvisado para convencer a quienes creían un par de crédulos más… pero pronto este empezó a morir en su boca cuando se fijó en las expresiones de los adultos-

Su profesor de robótica, Mario Dupain, tenía una aterradora y perturbadora sonrisa, una sombra cubría casi por completo sus ojos, aumentando así el aspecto tétrico de aquellos ojos cargados con puro odio contrario de lo que "suponía" reflejaba su sonrisa, cuyos dientes, ahora que se fijaba, se veían anormalmente grandes y filosos…

Pero si pensó que el semblante serio y molesto del señor Agreste era lo más frio que iba a ver en toda su vida, se equivocó gravemente, la mujer normalmente cálida y maternal ahora reflejaba puro enojo y frialdad, su semblante serio era idéntico al señor Agreste, pero por alguna razón reflejaba una frialdad incluso mayor, sus ojos normalmente azules como el cielo, ahora habían adquirido un tono grisáceo dándole aquel tono templado que reflejaba a un ser sin aparente alma o sentimientos.

En eso, Mario dio un paso adelante hacia Lila, haciendo que la castaña por puro reflejo retrocediera en ahora ese aquel silencio.

Todo a su alrededor ahora parecía más gris y silencioso, como si todo el mundo la hubiese dejado completamente sola con aquellas personas.

El hombre se encorvo peligrosamente poniendo sus manos a sus costados de forma tensa como una bestia a punto de cazar a su presa, introduciendo en Lila una sensación de pánico y terror al ver como esa sonrisa se ampliaba más y se volvía cada vez más retorcida al acercarse a ella.

Fue cuando el pelinegro, en un tono de voz definitivamente no humano, si no demoniaco, tan grave como ultratumba y distorsionado como la una radio vieja, dándole más miedo si era posible dijo de forma simple, lenta y llana.

 ** _\- O._**

Lila simplemente no pudo con el miedo al ver aquellos ojos negros con pupilas negras mirándola de forma asesina, por lo que salió corriendo y gritando de aquel lugar.

 **-Debes de dejar de usar tu magia de esa manera, no sabemos si dejara algun efecto permanente en tu forma física-** Dijo Arelle aun con su semblante molesto mirando a Mario que había vuelto a utilizar la magia de su miraculous y el poder de la creación para crear miedo-

 **-Entonces ¿Dónde quedaría lo divertido?** –Dijo el hombre burlonamente aun con esa dentadura filosa, esos ojos negros y estaba casi segura, una lengua de serpiente-

Mario lanzo una risotada maligna mientras recuperaba su forma normal, y se iba tras Arelle para regresar a la mansión Agreste.

Gabriel les debía una buena explicación…

Pero ambos todavía sin saber que por primera vez… la verdadera maldad surgiría de ambos. 

**_Estoy atrasado, lo sé, este capítulo es bastante corto, lo sé, que me estoy quedando por los laureles, eso también lo sé._**

 ** _Pero estoy muy pero MUY estresado por mis exámenes y por varios errores de parte de la administración, sus horarios y los eventos extracurriculares, soy delegado de curso y es una auténtica pesadilla._**

 ** _Pero les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será algo fantástico, de hecho hará crossover con un capítulo de la serie!  
Les juro que quería hacer algo más largo, pero como está yendo las cosas, si quiero lanzar algo antes de completar un mes y cumplir con ustedes… esto es lo mejor que tengo._**

 ** _No es de mis mejores capítulos, pero créanme, se avecinan grandes, pero GRANDES cosas._**

 ** _Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será genial._**

 ** _Y como pequeño spoiler, ya saben por dónde va ir el argumente del siguiente capítulo.  
Nos vemos!  
-MF12_**

 ** _Explicación:  
Para los que hayan vuelto a leer este cap notaran las diferencias.  
Tuve que editar monumentalmente este capítulo debido a que iba a hacer más desastroso la historia.  
Ya hare un historia aparte de TF2 luego, pero prefiero concentrarme en este primero.  
Creo que poner reescribiendo fue algo drástico, más bien solo tenía que editar este par de capítulos…  
En fin, pronto traeré nuevo cap., solo tengo un chingo de deberes que debo terminar y lo termino de corregir y publicar.  
_** _See ya later folks!_


	22. Demonios internos

**_Capitulo: 21_**

 ** _Demonios internos.  
=======================================_**

 ** _Mansión Agreste, Actualidad._**

 **-¿Va a... sacarle del instituto?-** Pregunto ligeramente preocupada Nathalie por Adrien-  
Tras salir Lila de la mansión, Gabriel había decidido enfrentar al Gorila y a Nathalie por separado por tal error.

 **-No** -Dijo Gabriel en porte serio, no era algo tan grave para tomar esa medida- **Pero no permitiré que sus compañías lo influencien…. Incluso, creo que esta foto me ayudará a que esa chica se aleje de mi hijo de una vez por todas…-** Dijo con una sonrisa malvada al sentir un par de sentimientos negativos empezar a formarse-

En ese momento un portazo se escucha, ambos adultos se dan la vuelta para ver a Mario perfectamente parado de forma inocente como si no hubiese acabado de patear la puerta.

 **-¿¡Que mier** Gabriel?!** –Dijo en un tono indignado el pelinegro- **Teníamos un trato en cuanto a Rossi después de lo de Venecia…**

Nathalie rápidamente se puso en defensa de su jefe.

 **-Fue mi culpa, la deje entrar sin el consentimiento del señor Agreste…** -Dijo la mujer firme frente al diseñador-

Gabriel abrió grande los ojos al ver la valentía de su asistente al dar la cara por el frente a un hombre que ambos sabían que apenas tenía algun tipo de escrúpulo y control de sus propios impulsos.

Mario miro fijamente a los ojos a Nathalie, formando una batalla de miradas que parecía interminable, hasta que finalmente el pelinegro respiro profundo y soltó el aire en un fuerte suspiro.

 **-Se los advierto par de zopencos, esa niña puede volverse un problema si le dan lo que quiere…-** Dijo Mario en un tono entre serio y sabio, sorprendiendo a los presentes al ser pocas veces que había hablado de esa forma- **Gabriel, quisiera hablar contigo A SOLAS-** Dijo el hombre volviendo a mirar con el ceño fruncido a la asistente-

La mujer se retiró con la barbilla en alto, negándose a sentir algun tipo de intimidación frente a aquel hombre.

Cuando finalmente se retiró, Mario fijo su atención en Gabriel y fue directo al grano.

 **-¿Qué plan tienes para deshacernos de esa mocosa?-** Dijo Mario con una expresión seria, Gabriel sonrió al ver que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo-

 **-Esa foto no tardara en publicarse en internet, estoy seguro…** -Dijo Gabriel poniendo la mano en su pañuelo donde estaba el prodigio- **Pronto tendré un verdadero festín de fanáticas de mi hijo muriendo de envidia y celos que podre akumatizar-** Dijo Gabriel con un tono y risa malvadas-

Pero para sorpresa del diseñador, Mario le ofreció una respuesta inesperada.

 **-Demasiado básico, Agreste** -Dijo el pelinegro empezando a caminar alrededor de la oficina del diseñador- **Si en verdad queremos deshacernos de Rossi, debemos crear un akuma con un** **sentimiento más fuerte que la estupidez y los celos de una fan ardida para poder encargarse** **de Ladybug y Chat Noir al mismo tiempo para que no interrumpan, no, necesitamos algo verdaderamente fuerte, como amistad** –Dijo Mario pensando en Bubbler o Lady Wi-fi-, **Odio…-** Dijo pensando en Antibug/Queen Wasp **\- o… o…-** Repitió Mario al captar un documento con el sello de los Tsurugi en un escritorio cercano, formando una sonrisa aterradora **-…o el sentimiento más poderoso de todos…-** Dijo ahora sacando su Smartphone poniendo en un rápido movimiento de dedos una fotografía de una sesión de esgrima de Adrien a la cual había asistido por casualidad- **...AMOR…-** Dijo acercando la fotografía a la imagen de Kagami Tsurugi-

Gabriel, ni lento ni perezoso, capto rápidamente la idea.

 **-Creare al demonio perfecto…-** Dijo el diseñador con una sonrisa malévola **-¿Cuento con tu apoyo?** –Pregunto al pelinegro-

Mario le respondió con una pequeña risa

 **-Convenceré a Arelle de ir a "vigilar" y estaré supervisando desde las alturas…-** Dijo poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su saco-

 **-Excelente…-** Dijo Gabriel para luego reírse malévolamente seguido de Mario-

Mientras ambos hombres planeaban la cacería contra Lila Rossi, Arelle y Nathalie escuchaban toda la conversación, hasta cuando empezaron reírse maniáticamente.

 **-¿Señorita Arelle…?-** Dijo Nathalie preocupada por la opinión de la tía de Adrien-  
Arelle estaba cabizbaja, con un sombre en los ojos, mientras miraba una antigua fotografía que no era visible para Nathalie en ese momento.

La mujer con un gesto serio guardo la fotografía.

 **-Todo es por el bien de Adrien** -Se dijo más a si misma que a Nathalie- **Sé que este plan no funcionara ni para Gabriel ni para Mario, y estoy seguro que ambos lo saben también… pero…-** Dijo ahora levantando la vista en su típico y terrorífico gesto serio- **Si logran asustar lo suficiente a Lila… no me interpondré…**

Arelle camino directo a su habitación para esperar a Mario a que le "invite" a vigilar a los chicos "por si acaso".

 ** _Un par de horas después, en la batalla contra el akuma._**

- **Esa Lila es… ¡Terrible!** –Dijo Racoon Thief estirándose las orejas falsas de su traje-  
Palom Paix simplemente se dedicó a ver el espectáculo mientras su compañero prácticamente se arrancaba los pelos de la frustración.

Por primera vez, había sido Gabriel quien había jodido a Mario en su propio juego y no viceversa.

Tras akumatizar a Kagami Tsurugi en Oni-Chan, esta se había dispuesto a cazar a Lila Rossi por toda la ciudad, y gracias a sus poderes y determinación guerrera, pudo evadir fácilmente a Ladybug y Chat Noir para concentrarse meramente en su objetivo.

Sin embargo nadie contaba con que Rossi engatusaría a la akuma para que atacara a Ladybug y así Lila renunciara a Adrien.

Mario estaba a punto de estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo cuando Chat Noir llevo en brazos a la castaña por su "tobillo lastimado" dejando sola a Ladybug con el akuma.  
Aquello había sido por su culpa, y debían intervenir.

Mientras Mario empezaba a gritar miles de groserías al aire y algunas maldiciones a la familia Agreste y Rossi por igual, Arelle capto un camión de bomberos cerca del área.  
Y se le ocurrió una magnífica idea.

 **-Ey Mario…-** Llamo dulcemente a su compañero que estaba casi deprimido ante la situación-  
Ahora sabía lo que sentía Gabriel cada que sus akumas fallaban.

 **-¿Qué sucede palomita?** –Dijo sin ánimos el pelinegro-

 **-¿Ya terminaste esa modificación en tu reloj que me mencionaste cuando estábamos en Venecia?** –Dijo Arelle posando la mirada en el reloj de su compañero-

Hacia un par de semanas, había mencionado que con Bentley había estado trabajando en una tecnología capaz de cambiar la apariencia y vestimenta de una persona mediante un "kit de disfraces" insertado en el reloj.

Otra de las grandes diferencias entre los miraculous comunes y los del Caos y la Paz, es que estos eran modificables, ya que sus fuentes mágicas están concentradas solamente en partes específicas de los accesorios.

En caso de Arelle, sus perlas eran la fuente mágica de su diadema.

Y en el de Mario, era el brazalete metálico de sostenía el reloj.

 **-Bueno más que modificación, fue una mejora** –Dijo Mario mencionando que desde siempre tuvo esa habilidad, solo la mejoro tecnológicamente- **¿Por qué?**

 **-Tengo una idea…-** Dijo la mujer observando al bombero conduciendo su camión por la zona-

 ** _Unos minutos más tarde…_**

 **-¿Pero y si es una emergencia?** –Dijo el bombero ante la negativa de Chat Noir de que atendiera el teléfono-

Tras haber sido parado por Chat Noir para que ayudase a la chica que cargaba consigo a llevarla al hospital, el bombero bajo para revisarla por sí mismo primero.

 **-¡Lo de ella es una emergencia!** –Dijo Chat alterado-

 **"Oh pobre Adrien, es tan bueno como su madre… pero tan idiota y despistado como su padre…"** Dijo en sus pensamientos la silueta de Palom Paix desde las alturas, no es menospreciara a Gabriel, de hecho era amiga de la infancia suya, sin embargo tras varios sucesos en su juventud y su ahora transformación en Hawkmoth… bueno…

Debía darle crédito a Mario, Gabriel podía ser un verdadero idiota a veces.  
 **-Pues será lo de su frente por su tobillo está perfectamente bien** –Dijo el bombero con gesto aburrido sin saber lo que había desencadenado-  
Chat miro con una mezcla de indignación y decepción a Lila.

 **-¿Querías dejar sola a Ladybug con una villana?** –Dijo el héroe gatuno casi horrorizado- **¿Tanto odias… a Ladybug?**

 **\- ¿Yo?-** Dijo Lila indignada- **Pues claro que no. ¿Porque dices eso? ¿Solamente porque se ha quedado sola para luchar con Oni-Chan?** –Dijo mientras su cuerno empezaba a brillar y crecer-

" **La gente definitivamente es idiota al creerle a esta pésima mentirosa ¿Qué no sabe cuándo callarse?"** Dijo Arelle pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

 **\- Lila lo que has hecho es terrible-** Dijo el rubio- **Debería darte vergüenza. Puede mirar su teléfono, por favor-** Dijo hora mirando al bombero-

 **-¡No, no lo haga!** –Dijo asustada la castaña-

 **-¡Si, es una emergencia!** –Dijo ahora Chat enfadado-

El bombero miro confusamente a ambos adolescentes, hasta finalmente tomar el teléfono y atender la llamada.

Todo con una maléfica sonrisa oculta a la vista por el casco y la posición del teléfono.

 ** _Otro par de minutos luego…_**

Finalmente habían derrotado a Oni-Chan, Chat había llevado Kagami (para sorpresa de Ladybug y molestia de Mario), Lila había sido "salvada" y Ladybug había arreglado todo el desastre con su Lucky Charm.

Sin embargo, en otro lugar en un camión de bomberos estacionado en la acera, el bombero finalmente había regresado y abrió la puerta del vehículo.

Solo para encontrarse a sí mismo en un sueño profundo con la famosa criminal Palom Paix en el asiento del acompañante mirándose las uñas.

 **-No puedo creer que esto fuera idea tuya… normalmente yo soy el malvado de los dos** -Dijo el "Bombero" poniendo se un lado a su otro yo para sentarse en el asiento del conductor-

 **-Quien sabe, a lo mejor Hawkmoth está empezando a influenciarme…** -Dijo Arelle burlonamente, guiñando el ojo y sacando un poco la lengua-

 **-No digas eso ni en broma, por favor…** -Dijo el hombre para arrancar el camión y retirarse del sitio-

Arelle se rio del comentario.

Tras recorrer un par de calles, estacionaron el vehículo en un callejón, cuando el bombero despertó no tenía ni las mínima idea de cómo llego allí ni cuándo se había quedado dormido.

Dándole menor importancia, se retiró al recibir una alerta de su base sobre un gatito atrapado en un árbol.

Mientras, el otro bombero miraba al lado de Palom Paix como el camión se retiraba.

Levanto la vista al ver el cielo ya en tonos naranjas, marcando ya el inicio del atardecer.

 **-Creo que deberíamos irnos…-** Dijo el hombre moviendo su manga para dejar en vista su reloj negro-

 **-Si…** -Dijo la mujer mirando también el atardecer mientras una capa de humo cubría al sujeto para luego desaparecer y mostrar a Racoon Thief **\- Tengo algo de miedo sobre lo que uno sería capaz de hacer con esa cosa…**

 **-Nada que no se haya hecho antes, te lo aseguro…** -Dijo el pelinegro para luego dar un salto hacia el siguiente tejado **\- Iré con tío Tom y tía Sabine antes de irme a la guarida… te veo mañana…**

 **-Ok, nos vemos Ma…** -Iba a decir la mujer cuando sorpresivamente el hombre dio un salto de regreso su lado y le beso la mejilla, para luego usar el momentum del aterrizaje y volver a impulsarse hacia atrás para huir lo más rápido posible-

 **-¡RACOON THIEF! ¡MAPACHE DESACERADO!** –Grito la mujer sonrojada para luego pegar devuelta un par de saltos de regreso a la mansión Agreste-

El papeleo que dejo pendiente junto a las cuentas del último trimestre de la empresa era más importantes que seguir a ese mapache idiota.

 ** _Residencia Dupain-Cheng, mismo día, 18:02 horas._**

Tom Dupain estaba bajando la última reja de seguridad de la panadería cuando una mano enguantada se interpuso entre la reja y el suelo.

 **-¿Todavía abren?** –Dijo la voz de Mario desde el otro lado en tono burlón-

- **Para usted, podemos hacer una excepción** –Dijo con una sonrisa el panadero-

Tom procedió a volver a subir la reja para dejar entrar a Mario que le dio un cálido abrazo.

 **-¿Y las mujeres de la casa?** –Pregunto el pelinegro-

 **-Jugando en la sala ¿Quieres unirte?** –Dijo Tom cerrando finalmente la reja-

 **-Por supuesto…** -Dijo Mario acompañando a Tom hasta la sala de la casa-

Durante al menos una hora y media estuvo sentado jugando con el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng y Marinette varias partidas del Ultímate Mecha Strike III, llegando a ganar varias y siendo el único que logro ganarle a Marinette más de una partida seguida.

 ** _Mientras tanto en la Mansión Agreste…_**

 **-Entregare esto inmediatamente al señor Agreste, con esto definido y con los diseños definidos, podeos idear un presupuesto completo y… ¿Madeimoselle Dumont?** –Hablaba Nathalie hasta que noto la falta de atención de su oyente-

Nathalie y Arelle estaban en el escritorio de la primera, mientras organizaban planes, y acciones financieras de las Empresas Agreste junto a la línea _Gabriel._

Pero Arelle estaba muy lejos de todo ello, miraba hacia una ventana cercana que deba a la estatua de Emilie Agreste en el patio trasero.

La rubia bajo la vista hacia los papeles y soltó un gran suspiro.

- **Lo siento Nathalie… es solo que…-** Dijo Arelle mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz y se recostaba en su silla-… **no sé por cuanto puede seguir con esto** …

 **-No entiendo a qué se refiere…** -Dijo la pelinegra en su típico tono serio-

- **Oh pero claro que lo sabes, estas tan podrida de esto como yo lo estoy** -Dijo Arelle alzando la vista y mirando fijamente a la asistente **-Esos dos… ¡Me están volviendo loca! Con uno no se puede razonar y el otro es demasiado impulsivo como para siquiera pensar… ¿Cómo lo haces Nathalie?**

 **-…-** La asistente se quedó en silencio mirando hacia unos documentos **-…No lo sé… simplemente lo hago supongo…**

 **-¿Pero porque?-** Devolvió rápidamente la rubia **-Mario me ha hablado incontables veces de renunciar y salirse de la CAPH, maldiciéndose por haber hecho esa promesa con Emilie, el mismo Gabriel casi renuncia a ser Hawkmoth después del fiasco de Style Queen…** -Relataba la mujer- **Demonios ¡YO quiero renunciar! El saber todo el caos que ocurre a nuestro alrededor y no poder hacer nada para detenerlo… es asfixiante y tortuoso para todos…** **y lo que hice hoy solo demuestra lo mal en peor que se está poniendo esto…**

 **-Yo solo quiero que el señor Agreste vuelva a ser feliz con su familia** -Dijo Nathalie- **y que Adrien vuelva a tener a su madre, nada más…**

 **-¿Solo por eso? ¿Por nada más?** –Dijo la mujer sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la asistente-

 **-…No lo sé…** -Respondió de forma seca la pelinegra-

Arelle se quedó en silencio un momento, decidiendo lanzar otra pregunta y liberarse un poco a sí misma.

 **-… ¿Quieres saber porque me uní a la C.A.P.H, Nathalie?** –Dijo la rubia-

Nathalie simplemente asintió con algo de curiosidad al respecto, Gabriel y Mario decían que aquello era algo que ninguno de los entendía-

 **-Lo hice por Mario-** Dijo Arelle **\- O al menos… así fue al principio…**

 **-¿Usted está enamorada de él, señorita Arelle?** –Pregunto Nathalie como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

 **-Si… lo estoy** –Dijo la mujer con ligero tono risueño- **Pero hasta no terminar la misión no podemos todavía hacer nada serio…-**

 **-Ya veo… -** Dijo la asistente- **Puede continuar, por favor-**

 **-Bueno…-** Dijo Arelle observando fijamente los documentos, como si fotografías de sus recuerdos se tratasen **\- Cuando era joven, mi vida no era muy diferente a la de Adrien, de hecho era prácticamente idéntica, recuerdo haber tomado clases de inglés y japonés, haber practicado Taekwondo y algo de esgrima…-** Dijo mientras desviaba la vista hacia la habitación del rubio, o al menos hacia su dirección- **Papá era tan estricto como Gabriel, por lo que me mando a un internado donde estudiaba el hijo de su socio, ósea ser el padre de Gabriel** –Nathalie levanto la vista, eran increíblemente anormales la veces que había escuchado hablar de la rama de la familia de Gabriel Agreste **\- Allí en Kadic, donde en aquel entonces era prácticamente encerrarme y ser la nerd del salón** … -Dijo recordando siempre estar fuera por sus clases y las pocas veces que tenía tiempo libre, solía tocar el violín o estudiar para sus exámenes **-…Cuando Gabriel me presento a Mario y Emilie… Me sentí felizmente llena por primera vez en mi vida…**

La asistente simplemente asintió, ella ya sabía de eso, Adrien era prácticamente igual cuando fue por primera vez al Instituto y tuvo sus primeros amigos.

 **-Éramos un gran grupo, Nathalie…** -Dijo la rubia volviendo a su relato- **Siempre apoyándonos los unos a los otros, si hubieses visto la amistad y hermandad que mantenían Mario y Gabriel en aquel entonces, te prometo que te sorprenderías** –Dijo recordando con una leve sonrisa- **era algo hermoso… o al menos lo era para mí que sentía que todo era perfecto, tarde caí en cuenta que para los demás no era así…**

Arelle repentinamente bajo la vista y apretó sus puños, Nathalie se sorprendió un poco por ello, pero decidió seguir escuchando.

 **-Mientras yo vivía el paraíso… Mario vivía un maldito infierno, Nathalie** -Dijo Arelle aun con la vista gacha- **Sabia que Mario tenía problemas con sus padres y que Emilie prácticamente no tenía padres, pero…ÉL… el padre de Mario… él siempre se calló, él siempre decía que aquello nunca era de importancia… pero cuando hablábamos de su padre o de algo relacionado a él, podía ver su expresión de pánico y terror ante ello, debí saber que algo estaba mal…**

Arelle apretaba más fuerte sus puños, pero sintió como una mano se ponía en su hombro.

Arelle levanto la vista para ver Nathalie reconfortándola.

 **-Tranquila… continúa…-** Dijo la asistente con una sonrisa confortante-

 **-Cuando Mario se marchó de golpe sin avisar, sin decir ni alertar nada, dejándonos solamente con Emilie para tratar de justificarlo, supe que algo andaba mal-** Dijo Arelle recuperando la compostura, pero con el ceño fruncido **\- Y durante un año, trate de sacarle la sopa a Emilie de lo que había sucedido realmente, Gabriel se sentía completamente traicionado ante ello, por lo que nunca me ayudo en ello… pero cuando finalmente conseguí que me dijera la verdad, como desearía nunca haberla escuchado.**  
Arelle mostro un profundo ceño fruncido y una sombra instalarse frente a sus ojos.

- **Los padres y la hermana de Mario eran agentes de la CAPH desde un principio, y debido a un cambio de planes, tuvieron que irse lejos del sitio para nunca volver, y que ella siempre lo supo pero nunca dijo nada porque Mario se lo había pedido, supuestamente en lo que conseguía la forma de convencer a sus padres de quedarse… no lo logro.  
Finalmente cuando me entere de la verdad, supe que estaba en problemas y que necesitaba ayuda, y no sé porque, pero yo me creí apta para ello…**

 **Fingí ante todos, Nathalie** –Dijo Arelle- **Fingí ante mis padres, mis amigos, mis compañeros… durante todos los años que siguieron, nada fue lo mismo, llegue a la universidad y me puse investigar la poca información que tenía sobre la CAPH llegando a obsesionarme con ello… y cuando me di cuenta ya no hacia esto por Mario… lo hacía por la verdad, toda mi vida fue una fantasía la vida que creía perfecta tenia grandes fallos y uno de mis mejores amigos había desaparecido sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo… quería saber, quería entender… y cuando tenía 22 años… la encontré a ella…  
**  
 ** _De regreso a la residencia Dupain-Cheng._**

Un fuerte viento empezó azotar la ciudad, el pronóstico lo había advertido hace tiempo, pero aun así su repentina manifestación había sorprendido a más de uno en su camino.

Nubes oscuras empezaron a cubrir el cielo, era más que claro que una tempestad se acercaba.  
No es que afectara para nada a la familia Dupain-Cheng que se hallaba alegremente compartiendo ahora una agradable cena después de jugar por bastante tiempo varias partidas de videojuegos.

Pero definitivamente ninguno esperaba que la verdadera tempestad tocara sus puertas.

…  
 ** _-¿Ella?-_** _Pregunto Nathalie-_

 ** _-Sí, ella… me conto que me había seguido desde bastante tiempo y que sabía que conocía sobre la C.A.P.H y lo que había pasado con Mario y su familia…pero aun así…_**

 _…_

Unos repentinos golpes en la puerta de la residencia sorprendieron a sus habitantes, ante el horrible temporal que se avecinaba y las horas que eran ya, no se les ocurría nadie que pudiese venir a estas horas.

- **No se preocupen, voy yo** –Dijo Mario con una sonrisa, su tía había preparado un deliciosa lasaña de verduras y no quería perderse ni un segundo de degustar esa delicia-

Así que se levantó y fue directo hacia las escaleras para atender la puerta, pues quien sea que estaba tocando empezaba ser bastante insistente.

…

 ** _-Esa mujer…_** _**es la personificación del sadismo y la forma de un sociópata en su máxima expresión, no posee ningún tipo de escrúpulo a la hora de matar ni de mandar cientos de hombres directo a su final…-** Contaba Arelle en un tono lúgubre- **Fue capaz de engañar jefes de mafias, gobernantes, presidentes… y no dudo en apuñalarlos por la espalda…**_

 _Nathalie trago duro ante aquellas afirmaciones ¿Quién era esa infame mujer?_

 _…_

Mario finalmente llego al fondo de las escaleras, y se puso a caminar por el corredor ante la puerta que no paraba de ser pobremente golpeada con impaciencia.

 **-Ya voy, ya voy…** -Dijo Mario un poco molesto por la insistencia innecesaria de la persona-

….

 _- **Es alguien capaz de someter a la misma Audrey Bourgeois, Nathalie-** Siguió contando Arelle, no era realmente necesario toda aquella explicación ni descripción, pero era necesario para que se hiciera una idea de con quien se había metido en aquel entonces- **Incluso es capaz de poner de rodillas a Gabriel si se lo propone…**_

 ** _-¿Pero quién es?_** _–Dijo la asistente con su curiosidad al máximo-_

 _… **  
**_Mario abrió la puerta con hastió esperando meterle una buena patada a algun vendedor ambulante… pero lo que vio simplemente le dejo una expresión completamente aterrorizada y dejándolo completamente helado.

…

 ** _-Helen Elizabeth Ballenger Dupain… o mejor conocida como la-_**

 ** _…_**

- **Administradora…** \- Dijo Mario con profundo y completo espanto-

- **Hola Mario** -Dijo la mujer frente a sus ojos-

La mujer de pelo negro y corto como el de Mario, vestía un fino y carísimo traje color rojo escarlata con rayas horizontales negras, tenía una camisa blanca y una corbata roja complementándola.

Calo tranquilamente su cigarro y soltando el humo e un suspiro dijo finalmente.

 **-Tenemos un problema, y debemos hablar** -Dijo la mujer mirando a su hermano con sus profundos ojos azul grisáceo-

Un trueno resonó fuertemente, mostrándole a Mario la pesadilla que pasaría ahora en adelante.

…

 **-¿Esa mujer no es la hermana de Mario?-** Dijo Nathalie sin entender verdaderamente el temor con el que describía Arelle a Helen-

 **-Técnicamente su media hermana, pero si, de parte de madre…-** Dijo Arelle tratando de volver a concentrarse en la inmensa cantidad de papeles a su alrededor- **Ella me encontró y dijo que veía potencial en mí y que si quería podía reclutarme, cuando le pregunte por Mario me dijo que solo lo sabría si me unía… y bueno…**

 **-¿Se unió a una malévola organización para saber qué había pasado con su amigo se secundaria?-** Pregunto Nathalie también volviendo al trabajo-

 **-Mario exagera, no es malvada, solo que es muy exigente considerando que contenemos los artefactos más peligrosos del mundo** -Dijo la rubia tranquilamente-

 **-¿Y ustedes se conocían antes?**

 **-No mucho, Emilie y Mario le tenían pánico cada vez que la veíamos, por lo que nunca nos hablaron mucho de ella, pero cuanto me hubiera servido en aquel entonces…-** Dijo Arelle mientras ordenaba unos documentos y los separaba de los borradores-

 **-¿Y luego de eso?-** Pregunto Nathalie-

 **-Fui agente de campo por unos años, seguí estudiando pero ahora siguiendo una educación más avanzada proporcionada por la organización** -Dijo Arelle- **Luego cuando tenía 29 fui asignada con Mario… y bueno me gustaría contarte lo demás que seguramente Mario y Gabriel te habrán contado pero mal torcido totalmente pero ya es bastante tarde ¿no crees?-**

 **-Madeimoselle, con todo el respeto del mundo no puede contarme algo así y después esperar que yo lo quiera dejar tranquilamente** -Dijo le mujer con ligero hastió- **Pero lo pasare esta vez porque realmente estoy cansada…-** Dijo la asistente bajando los hombros-

 **-¿Nathalie Sancoeur cansada? Ver para creer** -Dijo Arelle para luego soltar una ligera risita la cual fue acompañada por la de Nathalie mientras caminaban por la salida-

Sin fijarse en la mirada fija de Gabriel Agreste detrás suyo a lo lejos en la otra sala.

El diseñador simplemente se dio la vuelta y se retiró a su despacho, aún seguía sin entenderlo… pero para este punto ya realmente no importaba.

Mario y Arelle siempre fueron el uno para el otro, desde la secundaria después de todo.

Gabriel sonrió y subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

…

…

…

 ** _Guarida de la Banda de Cooper, mismos instantes._**

Bentley y Murray se hallaban en la sala conversando y cenando unos deliciosos sándwiches preparados por el fortachón, conversando de variados temas entre ellos la terrible dieta de Murray.

Sin enterarse ambos de que en el sótano del lugar, mas específicamente en el laboratorio de Bentley, constantes alarmas sonaban y alertas se mostraban en la pantalla del ordenador principal.

Entre ellas, una que sobresalía especialmente por decir.

- ** _SEÑAL DE LA PLACA EN LAS CERCANÍAS DE LA CIUDAD DETECTADA._**

Esto apenas estaba comenzando.

 ** _La cague y la cague en grande._**

 ** _Realmente lo siento, esto tenia que haberse terminado hace tiempo, pero no podia, no se me courria con que continuarlo y me quede estancadisimo._**

 ** _Ahora estoy cargado de responsabilidades del colegio y siento que voy a explotar prácticamente.  
Mil disculpas._**

 ** _Este capitulo es la abertura de un arco que se saldrá un poco de las misiones de sigilo, grandes personajes se unen y grandes cosas se avecinan._**

 ** _Voy a hacer esto a lo Marvel damas y caballeros._**

 ** _Invasiones, treguas, ¡ARMAS DE FUEGO!  
De todo un poco._**

 ** _Nos vemos!  
(en un mes seguramente…)_**


	23. Paz, hijas y destrucción: Parte 1

**_Capitulo: 22  
Paz, hijas y destrucción. Parte 1  
==============================================_**

 ** _Mansión Agreste, Lunes 8 de Octubre del 2018, 21:35 horas.  
_**  
¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

¿Cómo carajos arreglaría semejante metida de pata?

Pensaba Mario mientras se presionaba el puente de la nariz y se recostaba en su silla giratoria frente a su mesa de trabajo.

Había sido un largo día…

Había fallado estrepitosamente en cada paso que había dado.

Ahora no era muy diferente a Gabriel… incluso era algo peor…

15 años de un secreto tan oculto como esos… quince años… en que Melissa no tuvo un padre porque el idiota ni siquiera sabía de su existencia…

El no servía para ser padre, eso lo tenía claro.

¿Pero qué carajos iba a hacer ahora?

Y las cosas solo iban a peor… 

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Residencia Dupain-Cheng, Mismo día, 18:06 horas._**

El rostro de estupefacción de Mario Dupain era algo de marcar.

Su hermana, una de las agentes más crueles y profesionales de toda la C.A.P.H había salido de su oficina y había viajado hasta Paris… para hablar con él.

Esto era malo, algo definitivamente muy malo estaba pasando para que ella estuviese aquí.

Era como si fuese la misma muerte la que está parada frente al… cosa no muy alejada de la realidad.

Y Mario tenía muy claro eso… por lo que antes que nada tenía que proteger a sus tíos y a su prima.

Incluso si le tenía que cerrar la puerta en la cara y gritarle un "¡YA VENGO!" a la mujer más peligrosa del planeta.

Subió rápidamente por las escaleras como un venado asustado corriendo por su vida, llegando finalmente al comedor.

La familia Dupain-Cheng que estaba comiendo todavía entre conversaciones y risas, como la tierna familia que eran, se voltearon a ver al hombre que parecía que había corrido la maratón mientras lo había perseguido un monstruo asesino.

 **-¿Mario?-** Pregunto Sabine **\- ¿Está todo bien?**

 **-T-Todo esta p-perfectamente bien…-** Dijo el pelinegro con claro nerviosismo **\- Me tengo que ir… Me necesitan en la mansión y no puedo posponerlo, lo siento-** Dijo Mario con arrepentimiento-

 **-Oh no hay problema, Mario** -Dijo el alegre Tom con una sonrisa- **Lo entendemos, te guardaremos algo para que comas en otro momento-** Dijo el hombre torciendo su bigote en una cálida sonrisa-

A Mario casi le dieron ganas de llorar, no podía creer que estuviera emparentado en lo más mínimo con aquellas personas, eran las personas más buenas y cariñosas del mundo, comparados con el enorme pedazo de basura que era él.

 **-Gracias, ¡los quiero!** –Dijo Mario con una sonrisa retirándose volando del lugar-

Rogando internamente que esa no sea la última vez que vaya a verlos.

Volvió a bajar por las escaleras para volver a ver a Helen.

Abriendo la puerta y poniendo su mejor sonrisa de disculpa ante el gesto de impaciencia y molestia en el rostro de su hermana.

 **-Vamos, debemos ir a la guarida, ya mande llamar a tu banda** -Dijo la Administradora en seco-

 **-Bien, ¿Ya avisaste a Arelle?** –Pregunto Mario cerrando la puerta de la residencia-

 **-La agente Dumont no puede estar al tanto de esto por el momento-** Dijo Helen caminando en dirección al automóvil de Mario que estaba estacionado en la acera de enfrente-  
 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?** –Dijo Mario parando en seco en medio camino de cruzar la calle-

Por suerte a esas horas no salían pasar vehículos por esa calle al menos.

 **-Porque si, es una orden** -Dijo la mujer en tono autoritario-

 **-Y un cuerno Helen** -Dijo Mario con molestia- **Ella es mi compañera, si algo pasa con la Placa o algo peor, ella debe estar enterada, después de lo de Emilie no quiero volver a ocultarle ni…-** Iba decir el pelinegro hasta que fue interrumpido de la forma más tosca y fría por parte de Helen-

 **-¿Incluso tratándose de la hija de tu antiguo amor? –** Dijo Helen con una mirada entre molesta y… ¿prueba?-

 **-…Que…-** Dijo Mario de forma queda y con una sorpresa incomparable en el rostro-

Aquella simple cuestión le había aclarado aquella pregunta que tenía en su cabeza los últimos días.

Así que si lo era, Melissa era la hija de Elizabeth. No había otra explicación.

 **-Sube al auto… Albert ya te habrá enviado las coordenadas** –Por supuesto, aquel espía de pacotilla le advirtió bien que se lo diría ¿Pero que no podía guardárselo por un tiempo?-

Mario solo acato a seguir las ordenes de su hermana mayor, subirse al auto y conducir al lugar.

El recorrido se produjo en el más absoluto silencio, algo que caracterizaba a ambos hermanos es que tenían nula paciencia el uno con el otro, Helen odiaba las preguntas que hacia Mario y dar información, según ella "innecesaria", y Mario no soportaba las falsas y vagas respuestas que su herma soltaba, todas una sarta de mentiras que ella misma destaparía en el momento menos indicado.

Las coordenadas marcaban una residencia a una par de cuadras de la mansión Agreste, Mario por alguna razón tomo un atajo para evadir la mansión… Algo le decía que mejor era si no pasaba cerca de allí por ahora.

Helen simplemente rodo los ojos ante los pensamientos obvios de su hermano menor.  
Siempre fue así con los temas relacionados a familias, le causaba un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, se encontraron con una casa de lo más común, con lo único resaltante de un pequeño jardín frontal cubierto de tulipanes y rosas rojas.

Tenía una gran chimenea (Cosa que le dio escalofríos a Mario ya que recordaba cierta tendencia piromaníaca de parte de su ex compañera de equipo), ambos abajaron del vehículo, pero cuando Mario iba a tocar la puerta, Helen le hizo una seña para que se pusiese de lado contrario de ella para que no sea visto a simple vista.

Mario simplemente frunció el ceño ante esto, cuando Helen se comportaba de esa manera era porque tenía un plan, y los planes de Helen siempre terminan dolorosamente mal para él.  
Ya sea con sus padres… o con Elizabeth.

Helen golpeo la puerta del lugar un par de veces, se escucharon unos golpes o más bien tropiezos del interior de la casa.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Erma Kurtzerberg vestida con una especie de pijama roja con dibujos de llamas a los lados.

 **-Administradora…** -Dijo la pelirroja entre nerviosa y sorprendida, no era una sorpresa, Helen Ballenger era alguien que todos debían de temer- **C-Creí que llegaría mañana...**

 **-Hubo un cambio de planes… detectamos señales cerca de aquí y tenemos que modificar unas cosas…-** Dijo la pelinegra mientras de su chaqueta sacaba una cigarrera abierta, tomaba un cigarro y lo prendía con un encendedor que tenía en otro bolsillo, Erma no se había dado cuenta todavía de la presencia de Mario y este no había dicho todavía ni una palabra-

 **-¿Señales? ¿En qué zona?** –Pregunto la pelirroja-

 **-Aquí, en Paris… y algo más…-** Dijo Helen lentamente mientras aspiraba su cigarro, para luego soltarlo en una nube de humo y decir-… **Detectamos señales de la Placa Matriarcus junto a ellas…**

 **-/ ¿¡QUE?!/-** Dijeron Mario y Erma al unísono, finalmente viéndose el uno al otro a la cara y dejando a Erma completamente paralizada **\- ¡¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?!** –Grito instantáneamente la pelirroja al ver al hombre-

 **-Agente Erma Kurtzerberg, le vuelvo a presentar al Agente Mario Dupain, uno de los encargados de la misión de recuperación de las piezas perdidas de la Placa Matriarcus** -Dijo la Administradora tranquilamente- **Por petición del consejo, su operativo se asociara con nosotros temporalmente hasta que la amenaza sea reducida sustancialmente de la zona…** -Dijo la mujer volviendo a dar otra calada de su cigarro-

 **-¿Qué cosa de qué? ¿Asociación? ¿Amenaza?** –Mario empezaba a sucumbir a la desesperación y paranoia- **¡Helen por el amor a Dios, explícate por favor!** –Grito ya harto de toda esta locura-

 **-Bien vayamos adentro…** -Dijo la administradora con fastidio entrando con suma naturalidad dentro de la casa dejando a la propia dueña atrás en el marco de la puerta junto a su hermano, ambos se miraron nerviosamente y entraron al lugar-

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _Mansión Agreste, Mismo día, 21:40 horas._**

Llevaba casi una hora sentado en la misma posición, debía haberse ido hace tiempo, pero estaba tan cansado que no tenía ganas ni de conducir hasta la guarida.

Repentinamente Mario se levantó de su asiento, se fijó en uno de los cajones de su mesa de trabajo, la abrió y entre un montón de tuercas, papeles y demás, se encontraba un pequeño medallón dorado atado a una cadena.

Una pequeña lagrima traicionera rodo por la mejilla del hombre, rápidamente el limpio con un gesto de molestia.

Mario tomo el collar y puso el medallón en el bolsillo de su saco, y se dispuso a salir del taller.

Pero todavía no iba irse, aun no.

Debía pedirle consejo a una vieja amiga primero.

Y en el pasillo se puso a bajar las escaleras en dirección a la oficina de Gabriel Agreste, o más específicamente al cuadro de Emilie Agreste.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Residencia Kurtzerberg, Mismo día, 18:45 horas._**

 **-Como saben, la política de nuestra organización sobre relaciones interpersonales entre agentes es MUY estricta-** Dijo la Administradora mientras ambos agentes la veían con dos tazas humeantes de café en sus manos y esta caminaba alrededor de la cocina donde estaban-

Erma había dicho que Melissa había salido junto a su primo Nathaniel y su "amigo" Marc a dar una vuelta a Paris para conocer la ciudad, pero que si llegaban muy tarde ella pasaría la noche la casa del pelirrojo y regresaría mañana aprovechando su "suspensión" .

 **-Por eso en su momento, fue forzado la separación de Elizabeth y Mario en su momento… -** Dijo Helen en un tono sumamente profesional para el duro y delicado tema que estaba tocando, siendo eso reflejado en la expresión triste de Erma y la lúgubre y molesta de Mario-

En su momento, sospecho que la separación de Elizabeth de su equipo fue un truco sucio de su hermana por las "reglas", pero lo desecho por falta de pruebas… que ironía…}

Mario trabajo en un equipo de agentes de campo hace 15 años, su equipo se especializaba en operativos de captura de inteligencia, control y defensa de zonas de alto riesgo de la C.A.P.H, etc.

Como todo buen equipo, tenían sus diferentes roles y capacidades individuales que los hacían sobresalir y adaptarse mejor a la batalla, y por obvias razones ante las encarnizadas luchas en las que se metían, tenían Médicos.

Entre ellos, Elizabeth Kurtzerberg. La primera mujer en enamorar a Mario completamente.  
Reclutada hace varios años como enfermera de la milicia, fue designada en el equipo de nombre clave "RED" donde Mario estaba como agente primerizo dentro de la C.A.P.H.

Fue una relación muy bonita, algo que incluso podrías decir con gran futuro y duradero.  
Pero eso no era posible, no en la C.A.P.H.

 **-Sin embargo, para evitar riegos y conflictos innecesarios entre nuestros agentes, se han aplicado reglas eventuales en múltiples casos para anular otras reglas que podrían provocar caos en dichos casos-** Siguió explicando le mujer, ahora tomando otra calada de su cigarro, suspirando y soltándolo para volver a hablar- **Y este es uno de ESOS casos.  
** Ambos agentes levantaron la vista ante la implicación.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?** –Dijo Mario totalmente extrañado-

 **-En la C.A.P.H por más sanguinarios que seamos, no matamos porque si** –Dijo la Administradora ignorando la pregunta **\- Especialmente si se trata de nuestros propios errores… entre uno de ellos, la omisión del embarazo de una nuestras agentes…** -Dijo Helen deteniendo su caminar frente a ambos agentes, Erma como si un cubetazo de agua helada le hubiesen echado se puso totalmente rígida y su expresión cambio a una de temor-

Mario empezó a tensarse también, ¿El embarazo de Elizabeth se produjo durante su servicio? ¿Cómo era aquello posible?

A pesar de que había dudas más grandes que Mario debió haber pensado, todos sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la voz de su hermana y ex compañera, como si supiera lo que pasaría si no detenía en ese momento sus ideas.

 **-A-Administradora no creo que sea buena idea comentar eso…** -Dijo Erma nerviosamente, ¿Qué era eso? Se preguntó Mario, Erma nunca se ponía nerviosa, al menos no de esa manera-

Recordaba a Erma como una piromaníaca loca que se reía de todo mientras lanzaba bombas molotov a los pobres diablos de turno que les tocaba eliminar.

Algo está mal, y Mario cada vez se ponía más tenso.

 **-Por lo que cuando se descubrió el… problema… ya era demasiado tarde para algo como un aborto u otra medida-** Dijo la pelinegra ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de molestia de Erma ante la ofensa contra su sobrina, Mario no se dio ni cuenta de ello- **Así que por órdenes de la C.A.P.H se decidió que la agente seria dejada fuera de servicio permanentemente, dejándole un gratificante bono de ingresos para mantenerse, incluso le dimos la posibilidad de que su hermana se retirase junto a ella para dar apoyo moral…**

 **-Espera…-** Dijo Mario ahora con un semblante molesto y aun más extrañado, con si hubiese acabo de descifrar algo muy importante-

 **-A pesar de que era algo complicado –** Dijo Helen continuando antes de que su hermano dijera alguna otra cosa- **tuvimos que cubrir todo con una falsa fatalidad de un falso operativo que salió mal…**

Hace 15 años, cuando Elizabeth se había separado del equipo "por razones de alto mando" y puesta en un equipo diferente, había sido asignada en una peligrosa misión de captura de un artefacto de alto poder armamentístico que se hallaba bajo el poder de una mafia rusa increíblemente poderosa.

 **-Aunque produjo serios decaimientos morales de parte de su equipo anterior, especialmente de su antigua pareja que sufrió una seria depresión, la misión había sido cumplida con éxito y la situación fue encubierta totalmente** -Dijo la Administradora al ver como los ojos de su hermano se empezaban a abrir más y más, incluso con algunas lágrimas-

Aquello no tenía sentido, esa operación salió mal, los agentes fueron acribillados y la base donde se hallaba el objeto había explotado, maldición ¡Había pruebas oficiales de ellos! Las imágenes de la base destruida, los registros y autopsias de los cadáveres de todos los agentes involucrados excepto el de Elizabeth que "no se encontró"…

 **-Pero a pesar de todo ello… se produjo una complicación que nadie pudo prevenir…** -Dijo la pelinegra ahora con un tono lúgubre- **El descenso durante el parto… fue algo que ni siquiera yo pude haber pensado…**

"Ella en verdad está muerta"

Recordó las palabras de Albert, que resonaron en cabeza como las campanas de Notre Dame.

- **Al final, tuve que encargarme no solo de todo el papeleo que conllevo el tema, si no que tuve que encargarme de la manutención de la niña y su crianza adecuada lejos de cualquier cosa relacionada a la C.A.P.H como quería su madre…** -Termino finalmente de hablar la pelinegra-

Erma miraba nerviosa a Mario que observaba a su hermana con ojos entre sorpresa y espanto.

Mario procesaba todo a kilómetros por segundo… hasta que solo pudo llegar a una palabra que definía por completo a aquella situación.

 **-Mierda…** -Dijo ahora observando al suelo con los ojos totalmente abiertos como platos **-Ella no falleció en aquella operación…** -Se dijo más a si mismo que cualquier otra cosa- **Ella todavía estaba viva… Aun podía haberme despedido de ella…** -Dijo con melancolía-

Helen lo miro con total escepticismo mientras Erma le ponía una mano en el hombro al hombre que cubría su cara con su mano en un intento de controlarse.

 **-¿Y qué paso con el padre?** –Pregunto Mario aun sin haber procesado totalmente esa parte-

Ambas mujeres miraron contrariadas a Mario.

- **Estoy hablando con el ahora mismo…**

Mario inmediatamente miro con espanto a su hermana ante la respuesta de ella y su mirada.

 **-No…Debe ser una jodida broma…** -Dijo el pelinegro con terror en los ojos **\- Por 15 años… y esa niña es…**

 **-Efectivamente** -Dijo la Administradora sin ningún tipo de vacilación-

Mario volvió a posar su mirada en el suelo… parecía completamente perdido y desorientado…

Melissa… aquella niña que llego de golpe sin avisar… ella era su…

Esto era demasiado surrealista y fantasioso.

Tanto que no lo pudo asimilar.

Siendo lo último que vieron ambas mujeres de Mario Dupain, fue verlo salir corriendo de aquella casa directo hacia su vehículo, ignorando olímpicamente los gritos y reclamos de su hermana para luego arrancar el vehículo y salir como alma que lleva el diablo del sitio.

Tenia que esconderse, encerrarse en algún lado…

Y que mejor lugar que el infierno para ello.

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _Mansión Agreste, Base Subterránea, Mismo día, 21:45 horas._**

El ascensor finalmente se detuvo.

Las nuevas puertas de cristal se abrieron frente a él.

Tras unos cuantos incidentes con el anterior ascensor, Gabriel mando cambiarlo por uno nuevo de una sola plataforma y con contención de cristal.

Mario y Arelle tuvieron que borrar varias memorias de un grupo de trabajadores, y Mario tuvo que hacer varios cambios en el sistema eléctrico… cosa que aún no había terminado y no había avisado a Gabriel.

Solo esperaba que alguien no se le ocurriese entrar a la interfaz del sistema eléctrico de la mansión y provocara una sobrecarga.

Porque eso sería una catástrofe, especialmente cuando todavía no había separado correctamente la conexión de la Criogenizadora del servidor eléctrico principal.

Pero realmente no era algo de que preocuparse, la única manera de provocar aquello seria entrando a un ordenador dentro de la Mansión y desviar toda la energía a una zona común, como la habitación de Adrien por ejemplo.

Debía restringir pronto los accesos al sistema de aquel ordenador antes de que alguien decida hacer una fiesta o algo y se le ocurra sobrecargar aquellos altavoces.

Mario rio ante ese pensamiento ¿Fiestas en la mansión Agreste? Si claro.

Empezó a caminar por el puente, había un par de mariposas blancas revoloteando por ahí, parecía que el perfecto Gabriel Agreste había vuelto a olvidar un par de capullos de sus mariposas.

Debería avisarle a Nathalie sobre ello luego…

Siguió caminando a paso lento mientras los focos empezaban a encenderse al detectar su movimiento.

Hasta que finalmente llego al final del camino.

Allí estaba, la única persona que había confiado pelonamente durante toda su vida, la única persona que sabía desde sus más grandes triunfos hasta sus más grandes errores.

El cuerpo de Emilie Agreste se mostraba allí, "descansando" en aquella infernal máquina que él mismo había inventado.

Mario se quedó mirándola fijamente.

 **-Oh Emi… te necesitamos tanto ahora…** -Dijo el pelinegro mientras posaba una mano en el cristal de la capsula-

Mario se quedó mirando unos segundos más, luego rodeo el objeto poniéndose atrás de este, donde se hallaba un pequeño panel de control que daba las indicaciones y datos del sistema junto al del cuerpo de Emilie.

Mario se agacho y presiono algunas teclas de la pantalla táctil, donde inmediatamente se abrió una pequeña ventana de teclas numéricas.

Mario inserto una contraseña dentro de esta, e inmediatamente se cerró.

Detrás de este un compartimiento entre las raíces de la flora del lugar se abrió.

Mario se acercó y observo la compuerta que mostraba una pequeña caja con cigarros y una botella de whisky, junto a una pequeña silla plegable.

Mario tomo la silla y la plegó al lado de la capsula, agarro la pequeña caja y sentándose en la silla la puso en su regazo.

Dejo la botella ya que no tenía vas con que servirse, y tomando uno de los cigarros, lo prendió con un encendedor que estaba dentro de su saco y tomo una calada de este.

 **-Y pensar que creí que tú serias capaz de mantenerme lejos del vicio, já** –Dijo Mario soltando en su habla una nube de humo-

 **-No es culpa de Emilie que seas tan débil para ahogar tus penas en tabaco apestoso y alcohol, Dupain** – Dijo una voz seria y algo molesta-

Mario levanto la vista con aburrimiento para observar a Gabriel Agreste mirándolo con seriedad.

 **-¿Qué quieres Agreste?** –Dijo el pelinegro con el cigarro colgando entre sus manos-

No es como si le importara como había llegado allí sin que se diera cuenta, o si ha estado más tiempo allí que él.

Gabriel Agreste podía reclamarle muchas cosas en ese momento, pero la surreal imagen de un hombre sentado encorvadamente en una silla de plástico al lado de una capsula de criogenización de alta tecnología con su esposa dentro… realmente no le dejaba pensar muchas…

Gabriel por primera vez suavizo su mirada a Mario en mucho tiempo, cuando Mario estaba mal, era porque las cosas (en general) andaban muy mal.

 **-Quiero un cigarro…** -Dijo el hombre aun con su porte serio y firme-

Mario enarco una ceja con sorpresa.

 **-¿Tu? ¿Fumando?** –Dijo Mario con una ligera sonrisa socarrona-

 **-Me será más fácil lidiar contigo con algo con lo que distraerme…** -Dijo el diseñador caminando hasta el borde de la plataforma-

Mario miro con extrañeza al rubio, hasta finalmente alzar los hombros y pasarle un cigarro, Gabriel lo sostuvo mientras lo prendía con el suyo propio al haber guardado el encendedor para luego darle una larga calada.

Gabriel soltó el humo y miro hacia Mario.

El pelinegro se vía completamente derrotado, como si un camión le hubiese pasado encima.

 **-Gabriel… ¿Qué sentiste cuando tuviste a Adrien?** –Dijo Mario sin despegar la mirada del suelo-

El diseñador lo miro con sorpresa, para luego responder.

 **-No lo sé…** -Dijo sinceramente- **Fue una mezcla entre pánico y felicidad, cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos fue como si tuviera el objeto más valioso del mundo, y que debía protegerlo a toda costa, por mí... y por Emilie** -Dijo mirando a su esposa **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **-…-** Mario se mantuvo cabizbajo en silencio **-… ¿Y si lo hubieses tenido… con mi trabajo…?**

Gabriel se enmudeció, por casualidad le había preguntado a Arelle sin era cierto lo de que las políticas de su trabajo le impedían que ella y Mario estuviesen juntos en un relación formal, teniendo no solo la respuesta a esa pregunta, sino también el conocimiento básico sobre lo que sucedía cuando se producía una relación amorosa en la C.A.P.H, y a pesar de que no eran muy graves, eran muy difíciles de lidiar.

Pero hablando de Adrien, su hijo, su único y amado hijo… solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

 **-Lo protegería…** -Dijo el peli platino sin pensarlo- **Lo mantendría lo más alejado de aquella organización tuya del demonio… incluso si tuviera que separarlo de mi… -**

 **-¿Pero entonces que, Gabriel?** –Dijo Mario levantándose del asiento de golpe, aun cabizbajo- **Nunca podrías verlo, nunca podrías ver sus primeros pasos, nunca podrías escuchar sus primeras palabras…-**

 **-Pero él estaría a salvo, eso es todo lo que…** -Iba a decir el diseñador antes de ser interrumpido bruscamente-

 **-¡¿TODO LO QUE IMPORTA?!** –Grito con furia y lágrimas en los ojos el pelinegro, Gabriel lo miro totalmente sorprendido, no lo había visto así desde la secundaria- **¡¿NO IMPORTA SIQUIERA CONOCERLA?**! –Grito ya perdiendo el nombre de Adrien en sus pensamientos- **¡¿NO IMPORTA NO PASAR TIEMPO CON ELLA, VERLA CRECER, JUGAR CON ELLA, AYUDARLA EN LA ESCUELA?! ¿¡ACASO ESO NO IMPORTA?!-** Grito tomando del saco al diseñador mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- **No importa… ¿nunca haber estado para ellas, Gabriel?**

Mario cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose de sus manos, regando las plantas con sus lágrimas.

 **-Mario…** -Gabriel miro al pelinegro con los ojos totalmente abiertos, soltando su cigarro mientras se ponía en frente suyo **-¿Qué paso?** –Pregunto finalmente-

 **-…Fracase…-** Dijo el pelinegro en un tono sombrío- **Falle en todo… falle como agente… falle como pareja… falle como padre… -**

Gabriel estaba completamente impactado.

 **-¿Eres… padre?** –Dijo el diseñador tembloroso-

 **-Si… y para satisfacción tuya, peor que tu…** -Dijo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas volviendo a correr por su rostro-

Gabriel se quedó en silencio, observando fijamente al pelinegro.

Su ceño se frunció repentinamente y levanto de sopetón al pelinegro, prácticamente lanzándolo a la silla.

 **-Dímelo todo, ahora** -Dijo el hombre en un tono serio, mientras el pelinegro lo veía con fastidio-

Mario procedió a contarle todo lo que le había pasado en las últimas horas.

Gabriel escucho todo silenciosamente, aquello era mucho que digerir.

Conocía a Mario desde hace ya muchos años, fueron mejores amigos y sabían muchas cosas el uno del otro, algunas buenas, algunas malas, y se respetaban por ello.

Gracias a eso, y a su esposa, cuando volvió a aparecer en su vida, decidió darle otra oportunidad.

Pero, jamás en su cabeza se le ocurrió que aquel hombre tan desastroso psicológica y emocionalmente, tuviera que cargar con la semejante responsabilidad de ser padre… claro acaba de enterarse después de que la niña tuviera ya 15 años, pero eso no cambiaba mucho, de hecho lo empeoraba.

Por un segundo se pensó llamar a Arelle para que consolara al pelinegro, ella siempre lograba ponerlo devuelta en sus cabales… pero el estado de Mario le decía que aquello no era muy buena idea, no por el momento.

Maldición, él no era alguien bueno para consolar a otra persona, o cualquier tema relacionado a sentimientos, para eso estaban Arelle y su esposa.

Pero ahora ninguna de las dos podía ayudarlos.

 **-Lo arruine…-** Dijo Mario finalmente con la mirada en el suelo **-… Soy un fiasco…**

Gabriel respiro profundamente y rindiéndose de tratar de ser compasivo (al no saber cómo) decidió hacerlo a su modo.

 **-Si en verdad lo eres…** –Dijo el diseñador en porte firme y elegante- **Eres un fiasco capaz de crear maquinas asombrosas** –Dijo ganándose que Mario levantase la mirada- **Un fiasco que es capaz de golpear y humillar a uno de los hombres más poderosos de Paris sin una pizca de miedo-** empezó a caminar alrededor de la plataforma- **un fiasco capaz de soportar los peores golpes que la vida pudo darle a cualquiera y aun seguir parado… un fiasco capaz de ver en lo más profundo de las personas, compadecerlas, entenderlas y hacer todo por los demás antes que si mismo… en ese caso: Felicitaciones, eres un fiasco.**

Mario miraba contrariado a Gabriel, ¿Lo estaba… adulando de alguna forma?

 **-Lo que quiero decir es…** -Dijo finalmente el diseñador frente a el- **Si, eres una molestia enorme que cualquiera decidiría eliminar, pero eso es gracias a que eres capaz de hacer cosas que cualquier otro hombre soñaría en lograr o crear** -Dijo mirándolo fijamente- **Tienes mi respeto, Dupain. El mío y el de muchos más seguramente, eres la persona más capaz que he conocido en mi vida, al igual que Arelle, y sé que lograras encontrar una forma de pelear contra esto, así que deja de llorar como una niña y ponte a trabajar** –Le dijo finalmente con sonrisa torcida-

Mario lo miro seriamente, ¿Lo estaba apoyando? ¿Ese era Gabriel Agreste? ¿Ese era el villano que había sido un dolor de culo para él y Arelle el último año?

 **-Heh… vete al diablo mariposon** –Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, para luego levantarse y poner las cosas devuelta en el compartimiento detrás de la capsula de Emilie-

Cuando dejo todo en su lugar y se propuso retirarse, paro en seco en medio de la plataforma y dijo suavemente.

 **-Tú también eres una gran molestia para mí, Agrest** e –Dijo Mario con una sonrisa- **Y también tienes mi respeto-**

Gabriel miro como Mario camino hasta el ascensor y subió directo hacia arriba.

Tenía un montón de trabajo que hacer.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Lamento realmente la tardanza, pero estoy pasando realmente por unos tiempos bastantes duros, mi colegio me ha estado asfixiando de trabajo impidiéndome concentrarme en mis historias y además de que se han producido huelgas que han arruinado por completo la organización del colegio, nos han apretado y encimado todos los trabajos habidos y por haber._**

 ** _De hecho estoy espantado de la tormenta que se aproxima._**

 ** _Este pequeño arco va ir de muchas cosas sentimentales, por lo que no esperen mucha acción… todavía…_**

 ** _Sé que parece un poco (mucho) de relleno, y de hecho este definitivamente no es de mis mejores capítulos, solo espero no decepcionarlos demasiado, relamente lo siento._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, dejen fav y comentarios si les parece y nos vemos!  
_** _Stay On Line!_


	24. Paz, Hijas y Destruccion: Parte 2

**_Capitulo: 23  
Paz, Hijas y Destrucción: Parte 2  
"La Reina de Hielo contra la Reina de Fuego"  
-_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Mansión Agreste, Sábado 13 de Octubre de 2018, 9:45 Horas_**

 **-Puta Madre...**

 **-Lenguaje.**

 **-Jodete.**

Mario no estaba ni acostado ni sentado en el sillón en el que descansaba, en una posición bastante incomoda a decir verdad.

- **Estas en mi casa, y hablaras con propiedad y educación en mi presencia.**

 **-¿Entonces porque no te vas de mi taller?**

Mario miro con molestia al diseñador, sentado en otro sillón más cómodo y amplio mientras usaba un lápiz digital y bocetaba en su Tablet.

Todo dentro del taller personal del pelinegro en la mansión.

- **Este sitio es más estimulante, mi nueva línea de invierno estará levemente inspirada en el estilo "steampunk"**

 **-¿Y por eso estas en mi taller lleno de chatarra y maquinaria?**

 **-Exactamente, y sigue siendo parte de mi casa, por lo que no te atrevas ni siquiera pensar en echarme-** Dijo el diseñador en un tono de advertencia-

Mario soltó un agudo quejido y por poco estrella su cabeza en sus planos azules completamente en blanco.

Mientras el gran diseñador obtenía gran inspiración de lo que tenía a su alrededor para su próxima, seguramente exitosa, línea de ropa, el ingeniero de la mansión estaba golpeando su cabeza en búsqueda de alguna idea estancada en su cabeza.

¿Y todo porque? Porque su mente no se permitía concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea en su hija y como decirle la verdad de lo que sucedía y tratar de formar algun lazo en ese desastre.

Pero primero para todo esto necesitaba tener las suficientes agallas para decirle, cosa que sorprendentemente y por primera vez en su vida Mario Dupain carecía, y Gabriel Agreste no paraba de burlarse de ello.

- **Nunca llegaras a ningún lado si sigues por este camino, Mario, eventualmente tendrás que enfrentarlo y entre más sigas escapando más fuerte será el golpe de tu hija al final... -** Dijo de forma simple y sencilla el diseñador-

- **Gabriel podría lanzarte diez mil chistes irónicos a kilómetros por segundo por solo mencionar el hecho de "superar algo" de parte tuya, solo cállate-** Dijo Mario mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al rubio-

- **Bien, admito que no soy nadie para decir nada ya que tampoco le he contado a Adrien sobre su madre, pero yo tengo excusa, tu no-** Dijo Gabriel apuntando con su lápiz al pelinegro-

- **Eres un... -** Dijo Mario a punto de lanzarse al diseñador, hasta que un carraspeo proveniente de la puerta se hace presente-

- **Señores...-** Dijo Nathalie en un tono formal, Mario la miro con pánico ya que definitivamente no la había oído entrar- **Hay una persona buscándote Mario...**

- **¿Cuánto escuchaste?-** Pregunto rápidamente el pelinegro-

- **Escuche la parte en el que el señor Agreste menciono una hija suya-** Respondió Nathalie estoicamente-

- **No es lo que parece...**

 **-No se preocupe, si la información no llega involuntariamente a mi conocimiento, no me molestare en averiguarlo...**

 **-Gracias Nathalie...-** Dijo aliviado el ingeniero-

- **Mario tiene una hija la cual acaba de conocer y no tiene la valentía de presentarse-** Soltó el diseñador con una minúscula sonrisa-

- **¡ZORRA!-** Dijo el pelinegro ante de lanzarse a una pelea contra el diseñador-

…

 ** _Instituto Françoise Dupont, mismo tiempo._**

Arelle Dupont subía tranquilamente las escaleras del instituto a paso rápido.

- **Vamos señorita Kurtzerberg, tenemos que apurarnos, el señor D'Argencourt no suele ser muy paciente-** Dijo en un tono amable y casi maternal la rubia-

- **¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto otra vez? –** Dijo Melissa mientras caminaba tras la rubia con un bolso de gimnasia-

- **Su tía, al ver su necesidad de mantener su mente y cuerpo ocupado en un hobby deportivo, ha hablado conmigo para convencerla a usted de ingresar en uno de nuestros cursos extracurriculares-** Dijo Arelle un tono calmado y profesional-

Y diablos si Melissa sabia eso, pero igual le sorprendía, después del golpe a Rossi y su suspensión, su tía casi se vuelve loca con ella, pero por alguna razón su antiguo compañero de trabajo la había asustado los suficiente para olvidarlo... bueno casi olvidarlo.

Por lo visto, su tía Erma se hizo la idea que su arranque de violencia se debía a que había dejado de practicar deporte y haber dejado sus prácticas de baseball, por lo que al no tener una liga de práctica profesional ni cursos cercanos lo suficientemente confiables según su tía, había decidido inscribirla en el curso de esgrima que ofrecía el instituto.

- **Pero yo no sé cómo manejar esas... espadas raras...-** Dijo la chica con sinceridad sin tener ni la menor idea del deporte- **Diablos, apenas y sé de qué trata...**

- **Se le llaman floretes Melissa –** Le respondió la interrogante la rubia- **La esgrima, para resumir, es un deporte de combate en el que se enfrentan dos contrincantes debidamente protegidos que deben intentar tocarse con un arma blanca, ya sean espadas, sables o floretes, depende de la modalidad...**

La joven observo sorprendida a la mujer y a la vez curiosa.

- **Pero yo solo me manejo con bates, guantes y pelotas _ma'am_** -Dijo la pelinegra caminando tras Arelle-

Arelle función el ceño por un segundo, ahí estaba otra vez.

 **-No te preocupes cariño-** Dijo Arelle dándose la vuelta y mirándole directamente- **Tu tía me ha dicho que eres muy talentosa en deportes y combate-** Dijo la adulta en un tono suave y amable- **Estoy segura de que esto será sencillo para ti-**

 **-Si usted lo dice, estoy a sus órdenes _matan-_** Dijo la chica con algo de entusiasmo para luego avanzar más rápidamente-

Arelle frunció el ceño otra vez, ese pronombre tan casual y a la vez formal...

Se le hacía tan malditamente familiar...

Pero no podía ahora desconcentrarse en eso, esta última semana había sido una completa pesadilla.

Las cosas habían estado empeorando un poco bastante últimamente, Gabriel y Nathalie han lanzado varias akumas, algunos sentimonstruos y demás que han traído varios problemas.

Especialmente en la parte de demás, ya que recientemente ese par habían intentado utilizar un sentimonstruo de 200 años de edad en contra de los chicos.

No sobra decir que era algo desagradable a primera vista, y además de que era un sentimonstruo creado por el mismo guardián de los miraculous Wang Fu.

Había sido todo un desastre de pies a cabeza, el guardián enloqueció y se llevó todos los miraculous, para al final casi rendirse y volverlos a entregar a sus portadores.

Pero el chiste era este, aquel sentimonstruo había sido el causante de la destrucción del templo de los guardianes hace más de 200 años, uno de los factores más importantes para la próxima creación de la siguiente organización protectora, ósea ser la C.A.P.H.

El maestro Fu era responsable indirecto de la creación de la organización para que trabajaba, que ironía.

De cualquier forma, esto no cambio nada cuando Ladybug trajo todo devuelta a la normalidad, incluyendo el condenado templo.

El Tíbet era el último lugar que quería visitar, definitivamente.

Causo todo tipo de revuelo y problemas, la C.A.P.H le estaba exigiendo toda clase de reportes del tema a ella y a Mario para saber porque había ahora un templo con cientos de miraculous que ahora la C.A.P.H debía echarle un ojo y proteger de las nuevas amenazas y problemas que podría traer este dilema.

Por fortuna o por ironía de la vida, la base central de la C.A.P.H se halla también en el Tíbet, no muy alejado del susodicho templo, por lo que la acción fue rápida y silenciosa, todo antes de que los medios hicieran un escándalo más grande de lo necesario.

Por lo que estaba decidido, jamás en su vida vacacionaría en el Tíbet, JAMÁS.

Ahora que al fin después de varios días de reportes y papeles, estaba un poco más disponible y con más tiempo para averiguar que estaba sucediendo con Mario.

Porque si no fuera suficiente los problemas de la C.A.P.H su compañero ha estado más reclusivo últimamente, se ha estado encerrando en su taller mucho tiempo y se ha vuelto arisco y más reservado de costumbre, y si intentaba hablar con él, mostraba su típica facete de flojera y cambiaba el tema con cualquier tontería.

Arelle sabía que tenía que ver con sus antiguos compañeros mercenarios y también Elizabeth Kurtzerberg, el antiguo amor de Mario que falleció en batalla.

Al menos Mario lo había superado de buena manera... no como Gabriel...

Pero estaba empezando a pensar que quizás aquello no era del todo cierto...

- **¿ _Ma'am? –_** Escucho la voz de Melissa- **¿Está todo bien?**

Arelle se dio cuenta que se había quedado parada a mitad del camino, cerrada en sus pensamientos.

- **Oh lo siento, ven continuemos... -** Dijo Arelle volviendo a guiar a la adolescente a la clase, aun martilleándole la cabeza el saber de dónde había escuchado eso antes-

…

 ** _De vuelta en la Mansión Agreste._**

-¡ **¿PORQUE NO TE VAS A CAZAR MARIPOSAS EN VEZ DE ABRIR TU MALDITA BOCOTA?!**

 **-¡PORQUE YO DIGO LO QUE ME DA LA GANA Y NADIE ME LO VA A IMPEDIR!**

 **-PUES MIS PUÑOS ENTONCES SERÁN NADIE, ¡MARIPOSON!**

Gabriel Agreste esquivo a duras penas el puñetazo que iba directo a su rostro, siendo recibido por un pobre florero.

Mario ni si quiera se inmuto.

La pelea había bajado de nivel, no de intensidad, si no de la mansión.

El diseñador tomo otro florero y lo lanzo al pelinegro, siendo esquivado con agilidad.

- **¿En serio crees que unas flores van a- -** Fue interrumpido por un libro que fue directamente a su cara **-¡CABRON!**

Gabriel intento huir, pero fue atropellado por el carro de libros que Mario le había lanzado de una patada.

Los lentes del diseñador quedaron aplastados por su cuerpo.

- **¡Malnacido, eran nuevos! –** Grito enfadado el rubio, sacándose la pañoleta mostrando su miraculous- **¡PAGARAS POR ESTO SUCIO MECÁNICO!**

 **-¡Ven a cobrar remendador de quinta! –** Le respondió el pelinegro mostrando su reloj-

- **¡Nooro, Alas Negras!**

 **-¡Coon, Anillos Oscuros!**

Ambos transformados en sus respectivos alter egos, blandieron sus armas como caballeros.

Bueno, Racoon Thief tomo una espada de la edad media que estaba enmarcada por la pared.

- **Que gane el mejor villano... -** Dijo Racoon Thief imitando una pose de ataque, obviamente de mala forma-

- **Como digas, mapache...-** Dijo Hawkmoth desenvainando su espada de su cetro-

La batalla estaba a punto de empezar, ambos combatientes cargaron contra su contrincante, espadas en alto, voz enérgica gritando un épico coro de gritos de batalla.

Y al borde del colosal choque entre espadas y cuerpos... ambos contrincantes resbalaron en el suelo de forma cómica, cayendo ambos de espaldas al suelo.

Nathalie los observaba de forma estoica a ambos, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

- **A veces realmente me cuestiono la sanidad mental de ambos muy seriamente...-** Dijo "Nathalie" mientras una ligera capa de humo la cubría- **Me hicieron usar mi carga de aceite para sabotajes, espero que se sientan orgullosos de su "teatral batalla"-**

 **-Nathalie, ¿Qué...? –** Iba a decir Hawkmoth, pero se calló al ver como la capa de humo desaparecía la imagen vestida de negro de su leal asistente, por una vestida con un conjunto elegante rojo claro-

- **Me lleva la...-** Dijo al caer en cuenta de la presencia de la Administradora-

- **Eso pasa por intentar evadirme, Mario-** Dijo la mujer en tono firme y molesto-

Mario había estado evadiendo a toda costa cualquier tipo de comunicación con la Administradora y con los Kurtzerberg.

Razón por la cual había estado pasando tanto o más tiempo en su taller que de costumbre, casi realizando la auto-reclusión de Agreste.

Mario levanto la mirada para toparse con la una de las más feroces batallas de miradas.

Helen observaba fijamente a Hawkmoth con un frio y atemorizante mirar, Gabriel respondía de la misma manera.

- **Es un gusto volverte a verte a ti también, Gabriel-** Dijo la Administradora en un tono frió pero levemente cordial... claro si quitabas el enorme peso del sarcasmo-

Helen conocía al diseñador desde la adolescencia, cuando comenzó a juntarse con su hermano.

Gabriel la miro fijamente sin pestañear, Mario le había hablado de ella más veces de la que podía contar, todas las historias terroríficas que le había contado, sus experiencias y como era una de las mujeres más poderosas e influyentes de todo el planeta.

Además de como su hermano a duras penas se refería a ella como "su hermana" si no se dirigía directamente a ella, su nombre era un tabú, y cada vez que se hablaba de ella, se hacía con cierto temor, casi un trauma del pelinegro.

No lo hubiese tomado en serio si no fuera por el testimonio de Arelle, y como ella misma estaba tan aterrorizada de la Administradora como su compañero.

Lo había visto como Hawkmoth, le había hablado con su nombre de pila, y en un sarcástico saludo le recrimino el hecho de que él no le había saludado.

Racoon Thief permanecía estático.

- **Como entro a mi casa... -** Pronuncio el villano la pregunta menos estúpida o incongruente que se le ocurrió-

- **Eso no le incumbe, y seriamente esperaba mejores modales de un hombre de su talla, incluso de un "atemorizante" villano, siempre se dijo que iba a ser una decepción, no sé porque me sorprendo-** Dijo la Administradora en un tono seco y sin emociones- **Y en cuanto a ti, tenemos trabajo que hacer... -** Dijo ahora con los ojos fijos en el pelinegro, respondiendo este con una mirada atemorizada-

Mario sabia como eran las misiones "Administrativas", y le causaban unos fuertes escalofríos.

- **Dame hasta el lunes...-** Dijo en un tono lastimero, casi una súplica patética-

Helen lo miro entrecerrando los ojos ferozmente.

- **¿Qué? –** Pregunto la mujer esperando no haber escuchado semejante insubordinación-

- **Por el amor de Dios dame hasta el lunes...-** Dijo el hombre en un tono bajo- **Si nos tenemos que ir a algún sitio donde corra riesgo de no volver, al menos dame tiempo para aclarar las cosas con la niña y poder irme con al menos eso en paz.**

 **-No vas a morir...**

 **-Y yo te creo, vamos Helen, eso es una posibilidad inminente y lo sabes...**

La Administradora se pellizco el puente de la nariz en molestia, toda la discusión frente a los ojos del dueño de la casa.

- **Estamos en una situación imposible de aplazar, nos tenemos que ir cuanto antes-** Empezó la mujer tratando de razonar, pero fue interrumpida totalmente-

- **Eso es mentira, porque si no fuera aplazable yo ya estaría maniatado y en un avión de carga en dirección a donde sea que esté ocurriendo el desastre-** Respondió el pelinegro con severidad- **Con la amenaza de que si no cumplía las ordenes no podría volver o me asignarían contigo permanentemente, y para el récord...-** Dijo ahora en un tono lúgubre- **_l z. . .-_** Dijo mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos y una expresión de enojo-

La mujer ni se inmuto.

Helen no tenía tiempo para estas tonterías, odiaba que su hermano haya sido designado para esta tontería, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo volvieron a mandar a misiones de sicario, o mercenario como su antiguo equipo?

Pero ella ya sabía el porqué, y además ella misma puso leña al intentar entretenerse con su desesperación al ver la verdad de su hija.

Ella era una administradora, ella era una jefa, que se mantiene al tanto de todo y reacciona de acuerdo a la circunstancias, siempre tomando el mejor camino para la operación.

Y esta vez, a muy regañadientes, necesitaba al bastardo con la mente enfocada y en punto, no a un idiota preocupado de volver de la guerra.

 **-Tienes hasta el lunes, no más atrasos...-** Dijo la mujer con una mirada feroz y terrorífica-

Mario tembló en miedo, sorprendiendo incluso a Gabriel.

- **Me retiro caballeros, espero que un día maduren y se vuelvan verdaderos adultos, _au revoir-_** Dijo mientras una capa de humo la cubría desapareciendo su figura, volviéndola invisible-

- **¿Cómo...?-** Intento decir Hawkmoth, hasta ser interrumpido por la mano de Racoon Thief en alto-

- **No lo intentes... es inútil...-** Dijo el ladrón ayudando a levantar al villano- **Anillos fuera...**

La transformación se deshizo a sus pies volviendo a mostrar a Mario.

- **Debo irme... Arelle me dijo que quería que la acompañara al instituto por un reporte o algo así...-** Dijo el pelinegro en un tono cansado, pero cuando hizo ademan de retirarse, el villano lo detuvo-

- **Espera, si Helen estaba disfrazada de Nathalie, ¿Dónde está ella? –** Dijo el villano entre confuso y una pizca de preocupación-

Mario levanto las cejas en sorpresa.

- **Bueno, ella siempre viene acompañada de Albert o alguien más en esta clase de cosas, nunca va sola, y para disfrazarse de una persona el dispositivo debe escanear la figura primero...-** Empezó a decir pensando, se había olvidado completamente de la asistente- **En circunstancias normales supongo que probablemente Nathalie estaría muerta y con su cadáver en alguna catacumba...-** Dijo con extraña tranquilidad subiendo los hombros-

Hawkmoth abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con horror en ellos... ¿Nathalie?... ¿Su Nathalie estaba muer...?

- **Peeeero...-** Dijo retomando su análisis ajeno a las reacciones del villano aparentemente- **Como Nathalie ahora es una portadora, forma parte de la operación, así que seguramente está viva...-** Dijo sin ocultar una ligera sonrisa al ver como Gabriel soltaba un suspiro de alivio enormemente notorio- **No... lo más probable es que este... -** Un golpe seco lo interrumpió-

Ambos hombres fueron hacia el origen del sonido, solo para encontrar a Nathalie, atada y maniatada a una silla, mientras saltaba con ella en un intento de moverse.

- **¡Nathalie! –** Dijo Hawkmoth con claro alivio-

- **Sep, Albert siempre maniata a sus víctimas cuando las quiere vivas... -** Dijo el hombre con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras veía al villano desatar los nudos que mantenían a la asistente junto a la silla-

- **S-Señor Agreste... -** Dijo débilmente la mujer dirigiéndose al villano-

Pero fue interrumpida por el suave agarre de su mentón por parte de su jefe, haciéndola mirar a sus ojos.

- **Todo está bien Nathalie, estoy aquí...-** Dijo el villano en tono suave y tranquilizador-

La escena era dulce, mostrando a hombre y mujer mirándose fijamente a los ojos después de haberla rescatado.

Por lo que Mario se fue silenciosamente después de tomar una foto, no queriendo ver más de aquella tontería.

Eran peor que los chicos... en verdad.

Mientras se iba, se preguntó qué era lo que Arelle quería que se fuera hacer en el instituto.

Pero no lo pensó mucho, ya que por algo estaba loco por esa mujer.

Y con calma y algo de cansancio, se marchó de la Mansión.

…

 ** _Instituto Françoise Dupont, mismo momento._**

- **Bueno, todo parece en orden... supongo que ahora que tenemos un cupo libre no debería haber mucho problema...-** Dijo D'Argencourt-

Melissa estaba nerviosa, se recrimino mentalmente por ello, ella nunca se ponía nerviosa.

No se había puesto nerviosa cuando le tocaba batear el punto final en el último partido de la liga.

No se había puesto nerviosa cuando corrió por su vida contra aquellos perros bravos de su vecindario.

No se había puesto nerviosa cuando molió a golpes a casi todo un equipo contrario.

No se iba a poner nerviosa por una pelea con espaditas.

- **Lo siento Melissa-** Escucho la disculpa repentina de su acompañante adulta- **Solo quedaba este traje negro, no se pudo encontrar más trajes de entrenamientos blancos.**

Arelle le pasó el traje negro a la joven, la chica lo miro con ojos grandes y sorprendidos.

Para repentinamente formar una sonrisa ancha y confiada en su rostro.

- **No le fallare _ma'am_ -**Dijo confiada la chica mirando a la mujer con sus orbes verdosos y confiados-

Arelle la miro con el mismo entusiasmo, pero no pudo evitar notar algo familiar en los ojos de la chica.

Una chispa, un instinto de combate y furia que había visto en alguna otra parte.

Poniéndose el traje de esgrima negro, se presentó frente a los demás estudiantes, no pudiendo evitar resaltar entre ellos por el color.

De repente uno de ellos se acercó a la chica, la cual se puso en una posición de ataque rápido.

- **¡Ey, tranquila solo vengo a saludar! –** Dijo una voz conocida bajo la máscara del chico- **Soy Adrien, somos compañeros de clase... creo-** Dijo Adrien Agreste quitándose el casco del traje blanco-

Aun con la protección de la máscara, Melissa por un segundo pensó que se quedaría ciega ante el brillo que soltaba el rubio.

Pero no afecto su humor al ver al modelo.

- **¡Ey! ¡Pero si no es _sunshine boy!_** -Dijo la chica con una ligera sonrisa y tono cómico- **_ma'am_ me dijo que quizás me iba a encontrar contigo...**

 **-¿ _ma'am_?-**Dijo confundido el chico, hasta que al girarse vio a su tía Arelle **\- ¡Oh! ¿Viniste con mi tía Arelle?** -Dijo mientras saludaba a la mujer a la distancia con una sonrisa, siendo correspondido de la misma manera-

 **-¿Todos los rubios de Paris vienen de la misma familia, o qué? –** Pregunto cómica la joven-

- **Oh no, es una rara historia, pero ahora solo quisiera darte la bienvenida a la clase, espero te guste-** Dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa digna de pintar y enmarcar para colocarlo en un museo de arte y belleza-

- **¿No bromean cuando dicen que en verdad brillas no, _sunshine boy?-_** Dijo la chica verdaderamente sorprendida ante el aura de ternura y amabilidad que desprendía el rubio-

El llamado del maestro llamo la atención de todos, haciendo que todos formasen una fila frente a él, excepto Melissa que fue llamada para ponerse al lado de D'Argencourt.

- **Muy bien, como no estamos en una rutina normal, te daremos la oportunidad de elegir a tu contrincante para tu prueba de entrada-** Dijo el maestro señalando a todo el alumnado frente a la chica-

Melissa frunció el ceño.

En todas las peleas que había estado, era siempre contra gente que en verdad estaba con ganas de pelear.

Jugadores enojados, cretinos que querían pasarse de listo con ella, bullies, etc.

Siempre gente más grande y "fuerte" que ella, dándole un reto el cual afrontar.

Estos niños... no le daban ni la más mínima ganas de luchar.

- **¿Puede elegir por mí, por favor? –** Trato de pedir con gesto entre la decepción y el nerviosismo-

El Profesor la miro sorprendido, para luego sonreír.

- **Muy bien, entonces se enfrentara contra el mejor de la clase-** Dijo el profesor en alto- **¡Adrien!**

El modelo camino al frente, en dirección a la zona de combate en espera del combate contra Melissa.

Melissa vio con claro disgusto la decisión.

Si no quería pelear contra los otros chicos porque le parecía injusto, pelear contra _sunshine boy_ se sentía como pegarle a un bebe.

- ** _Ma'am_ no puedo hacer esto-**Le dijo acercándose a la mujer fingiendo tomar su florete con preparación-

- **¿Cómo qué no? Adrien es un buen contrincante y es muy justo en la pelea-** Dijo la mujer pensando que la chica tenía miedo al combate-

- **No es eso, ma'am... es que solo mírelo...-** Dijo la chica señalando al chico que esperaba con una mirada inocente y una sonrisa amable a su contrincante para la prueba- **Yo solo me meto con malos perdedores y bullies, no puedo atacar a ese farol de ternura -**

Arelle observo a la chica con sorpresa, solamente había conocido una misma persona que compartía ese sentido de la moral.

 ** _"Con gusto le parto la cara a una mala persona, sin duda alguna, pero no me pidas que ataque tontos inocentes"_**

Sacudió la cabeza ante ese recuerdo, solo era una coincidencia.

- **Tranquila, solo tienes que enfocarte en la parte competitiva-** Dijo la rubia poniendo las manos en los hombros de la chica, poniéndose a su altura y mirándola fijamente mientras hablaba con un tono tranquilo- **y no te preocupes si esto no funciona, siempre podemos intentar otra cosa y...**

En eso, una conversación cercana llamo su atención.

 **-Disculpe la tardanza, tuvimos unos inconvenientes en el camino-** La voz de Tomoe Tsurugi fue escuchada por Arelle y Melissa-

- **Oh, no se preocupe madame, de hecho todavía no hemos empezado la clase, estábamos haciendo un pequeña prueba de ingreso de una estudiante y...** -empezó a hablar el profesor con la imponente mujer-

Pero Melissa no presto la menor atención cuando poso su mirada en Kagami Tsurugi, que estaba en compañía de su madre.

La chica miro a la japonesa en un fuerte análisis, no era más grande que ella, de hecho compartía la misma altura, pero su complexión física mostraba una persona fuerte.

Su mirada castaña reflejaba seriedad y enfoque, alguien que no se distraía por nada ni nadie, y pudo notar un brillo de competitividad (y algo mas) cuando observo a Adrien.

Eso junto con el hecho de que casi todos se tensaron cuando Kagami apenas entro al lugar, yendo algunos incluso a esconderse ligeramente detrás de otro, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

- **¿Ya está lista para la prueba señorita?-** Pregunto el maestro luego de su conversación con Tomoe, la cual se retiró a tomar lugar en el piso superior del instituto donde podía presenciar el combate y el entrenamiento de su hija con precisión desde aquella altura-

- **Sí señor, pero quiero hacer un cambia de contrincante-** Dijo la chica con una sonrisa ancha y casi maléfica-

El profesor frunció el ceño con algo de molestia pero cedió.

-¿ **Contra quién entonces? –** Dijo D'Argencourt con fastidio-

- **Ella...-** Dijo la chica apuntando con el florete a Kagami, ganándose los jadeos de sorpresa de los presentes y una mirada con intriga de la japonesa-

La cual fue respondida con una mirada y sonrisas retadoras de parte de Melissa mientras se ponían en posición de combate.

…

 ** _Entrada al Instituto, mismo momento._**

 **-Gracias por traernos Mario, tenía miedo de fallar con Kagami y Adrien-** Dijo Marinette mientras bajaba del vehículo seguida de Alya y Nino-

- **¿Enserio?-** Dijo el pelinegro bajando también del vehículo tras apagar el motor-

Mario, en su camino al Instituto, se topó con Marinette y sus amigos corriendo en dirección al instituto, así que se ofreció a darles transporte.

- **Sí, Kagami me había invitado, y Nino y Alya querían venir también para apoyar a Adrien...-** Dijo la azabache-

- **Ya veo...-** Dijo el hombre poniéndole el seguro al coche cuando los adolescentes se habían bajado-

- **Este auto es increíble amigo...-** Dijo Nino con ojos brillosos viendo el BMW-

- **Ey chica, ¿Desde cuándo tú y la reina de hielo son tan amigas? –** Pregunto Alya, curiosa-

- **Oh bueno es reciente en realidad... te lo cuento luego-** Dijo la chica de coletas subiendo las escaleras-

-¡ **Oigan Chicos!-** Se escuchó el llamado de Adrien que venía a paso veloz hacia el grupo-

- **H-Hola Adrie...WOW!-** Dijo Marinette intentando saludar al rubio pero fue tomada rápidamente de la mano por este llevándosela consigo devuelta hacia al instituto-

- **¡Viejo! ¿Qué sucede?-** Pregunto Nino al ver a su amigo llevarse así a la pobre azabache-

- **¡No hay tiempo, tienen que ver esto! –** Dijo el rubio corriendo de vuelta al instituto sin soltar de la mano a la ahora completamente roja Marinette-

Los adolescentes se miraron confusos, Mario solo respondió de la misma manera.

Llegando en la entrada se encontraron con Arelle.

- **Ey, _mon angel_ -**Llamo el pelinegro a la mujer- **¿Qué sucede aquí?**

Alya y Nino llegaron atrás del adulto, quedándose con sus amigos que miraban sorprendidos (y aun tomados de la mano) lo que estaba en frente, compartiendo la misma reacción que casi todos los presentes.

 **-Míralo tú mismo...-** Dijo la mujer señalando el combate en frente de ambos-

Frente a ellos, un duelo de fuerza y voluntades se llevaba a cabo, Kagami Tsurugi estaba empujando, espada contra espada, contra otro contrincante vestido de negro.

- **¿Otro asiático que quiere quedarse con el primer puesto?-** Pregunto cómico el hombre al ver como el combatiente de negro era un fuerte rival contra la japonesa- **Si Adrien queda rezagado a Gabriel no le va a gustar para nada...**

 **-Llevan así casi 5 minutos-** Dijo Adrien señalando con la mano que no sostenía la de Marinette- **Ninguna está dispuesta a ceder-**

 **-¿Ninguna?-** Dijo Mario curioso, hasta que el sonido del silbato interrumpió el momento-

- **¡Tiempo!-** Anuncio el profesor-¡ **Vuelvan a sus posiciones de combate!**

Ambas chicas volvieron a sus posiciones originales.

Tras una actualización en el presupuesto, los cables para el aparato de deteccion de toques habían sido retirados, proporcionando pequeños dispositivos en las puntas de los floretes que lanzaban señales cada vez que estos chocaban con los petos.

Ahora podía realizarse un combate libre, mientras se mantuvieran en una zona de supervisión segura.

Kagami disfrutaba esto, pero ahora estaba demasiado concentrada en la batalla como para apreciar correctamente aquello.

¿Cómo diablos una novata había resistido tanto?

- **¡Ahora!-** Dijo D'Argencourt para volver a tocar el silbato y volver a empezar el combate-

En la primera ronda, Kagami había sido interceptada en un ataque simple debido a que no quería ser muy ruda con una novata, pero la chica de negro le había respondido con una fuerte embestida, bloqueando el movimiento de ambos floretes desde la parte inferior.

Ahora viendo la fuerza que poseía la chica no iba a volver a dejársela fácil.

Sin embargo, Melissa se tomó el primer combate de una forma simple pero bastante reveladora.

La japonesa iba siempre a hacer la estocada primero.

Y repitiendo el proceso, Kagami lanzo un ataque directo, esta vez con más fuerza y enfoque, pero fue hábilmente esquivada por Melissa.

Melissa no se molestó en contraatacar, si no que espero que Kagami volviera a lanzarse para volverla a esquivar de nuevo.

Kagami empezó a impacientarse cuando su contrincante solo esquivaba y no respondía sus ataques.

Cuando finalmente logro hacer un golpe certero y final, algo increíble sucedió.

Todos miraron los ojos abiertos como el florete de Kagami era desviado hacia un lado por el pomo del florete de Melissa, sosteniendo esta su florete desde la cazoleta.

Volviendo a hacer otro bloqueo, si Kagami se retiraba Melissa la atacaría, y si Melissa contraatacaba, iba quedar vulnerable a una estocada.

- **Qué clase de defensa es esa...** -Se escuchó de una de las voces de los demás practicantes-

- **¿Es eso legal? –** Pregunto otro estudiante-

- **Técnicamente sí, pero si no responden dentro de poco, tendré que volver a dejarlo en empate...-** Dijo el profesor viendo con mucho interés la pelea, no era tan intensa como cuando Kagami se enfrentó a Adrien, ya que ambos poseían buena habilidad con la espada, pero la defensa irregular de aquella novata también era algo interesante-

Tomoe frunció el ceño al no escuchar el sonido de las armas en movimiento, si no otro choque metálico constante.

- **No puedes fallar Kagami, no contra una novata...-** Dijo la mujer desde su posición, no siendo realmente audible para nadie aparte de ella misma-

Kagami estaba abrumada por la velocidad de reacción de aquella chica, ¿Cómo pudo bloquear aquello de esa manera?

- **Como una pelota...-** Dijo Melissa en voz baja-

- **¿Qué?-** Pregunto Kagami extrañada-

- **El florete es como el bate, y el del otro la pelota, si lo intercepto y regreso con fuerza, ganare...-** Dijo ahora de forma más alta- **Y luego golpear con el bate en su tórax.**

Repentinamente, Melissa empezó a ejercer más fuerza sobre su florete.

 **-¿Qué estás diciendo, y como eres tan rápida?-** Volvió a preguntar Kagami, aquello no tenía sentido, nadie podía haberlo esquivado tan fácil, ni siquiera Adrien-

Kagami pudo jurar haber visto el reflejo de unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa burlona al otro lado de la máscara de su contrincante.

- **He tenido que interceptar pelotas que han venido a mí a 90 kilómetros por hora...-** Más fuerza fue puesta en el empuje- **Necesitas ser un poco más veloz para golpearme...**

Y en un movimiento veloz, Melissa se deslizo agachándose velozmente debajo de Kagami, soltando ambos sables y poniéndose detrás de ella.

Kagami respondió moviéndose hacia adelante, creando distancia entre ambas.

- **¡Tiempo!-** Volvió a anunciar el profesor- **¡Vuelvan a sus posiciones!**

Todo el mundo empezó a ponerse nervioso, lo que sea que se haya dicho entre las combatientes, había creado una tensión casi tangible en el ambiente.

- **Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto...-** Dijo Alya, ya con cámara en mano para lo que se avecinaba-

En un momento antes de la pelea, Melissa decidió quitarse el casco.

- **Dios, no puedo respirar con esta cosa...-** Dijo la chica meneando su cabello para ponerlo de forma más cómoda-¿ **Hay mucho problema si me lo quito?**

 **-Es un peligro, pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción...-** Dijo el profesor, pasando el detalle debido a la intensidad de la situación-

Ambas se quitaron las máscaras, mostrando sus rostros al público.

-¿ **Esa es Melissa?-** Pregunto Marinette sorprendida-

- **Sí, su tía me pidió para inscribirla y probara deportes aquí...-** Dijo Arelle respondiendo con detalles- **Hablando de eso, Mario quería preguntarte sobre... ¿Mario?**

Mario Dupain se hallaba completamente ido y su cuerpo se había helado.

Mientras Arelle sacudía a Mario tratando de traerlo de vuelta a la tierra, algo más escabroso ocurría en uno de los pisos superiores del instituto.

Tomoe estaba molesta.

Lo escucho todo, escucho como aquella novata retaba la habilidad de su hija, y aquello era como dudar de la habilidad de los Tsurugi en general.

¿Cómo se atreve una novata cuestionar el talento de alguien claramente superior a ella?

Y lo peor, Kagami aún no la derrotaba.

Si por algun descuido aquella mocosa ganase, la reputación de los Tsurugi caería por los suelos.

No, una novata no podía ganarles, Kagami había entrando tan duro como ella, era fuerte y rígida como ella.

Ella se había encargado de que su hija no mostrara ningún ápice de debilidad.

No podía perder, por el honor de los Tsurugi no podía.

Y con esos pensamientos en mente, sus sentimientos fueron detectados por cierto supe villano que aún estaba transformado.

- **¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –** Pregunto Marinette al ver como Melissa y Kagami se miraban fijamente en posición de combate- **Melissa parecer echar fuego...**

Kagami la miraba con ojos fríos y congelantes, parecía que en cualquier segundo rebanaría a la chica en dos.

Melissa al contrario la veía con fuego en los ojos, una fuerza y furia imparables como una locomotora, a punto de estrellarse y llevarse todo el mundo por delante.

- **Yo creo...-** Dijo Adrien sosteniendo aun la mano de Marinette apretándola ligeramente- **Que la Reina de Hielo está a punto de enfrentarse a la Reina de Fuego...**

Y con esa frase suelta al aire, el sonido del silbato sonó.

Kagami arremetió en un frio silencio.

Melissa grito con la adrenalina fluyendo y el fuego en sus ojos brillando como luces.

La tormenta se había desatado.

 **...**

 **...**

 **He muerto damas y caballeros...**

 **PERO SOBREVIVÍ!**

 **OHPORELAMORATODOSLOSPUTOSCIELOSPASEELMALDITOAÑOJOODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER.**

 **Eso y que soy un maldito mentiroso.**

 **Regreso de octubre, con toda la mierda pasada y PUM! SE ME BLOQUEA EL MALDITO CEREBRO.**

 **O necesitaba un enorme respiro o directamente lo queme en lo que fue del año...**

 **Y Dios sabe que los capítulos nuevos de MLB no ayudaron mucho...**

 **Chat Blanc me destrozo por dentro y Felix hizo desmadres en mi cabeza...**

 **La verdad es que publico esto para tener algo aunque sea que mostrarles, porque enserio no pude escribir nada estos últimos meses.**

 **Realmente lamento el atraso, sinceramente, lo siento.**

 **Tratare de recuperar el ritmo normal, lo juro.**

 **Incluso si debo escribir en pleno año nuevo lo hare.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen fav y comentarios si les parece y nos vemos!**

 **ADIOH Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	25. Paz, hijas y destrucción: Parte 3

**_Capitulo 24  
Paz, Hijas y Destrucción: Parte 3  
"Mecha Gozen"_**

Melissa no se consideraba una guerrera ni nada por el estilo.

A ella solo le gustaba patear culos de gente mala o que se lo merezca y ganar algo de ello.

En este caso no estaba segura si iba a ganar algo en realidad.

Pero le prometió que no le fallaría.

Y diablos si no iba a fallar ante esta samurái de los cojones.

En cuanto a Kagami, a pesar de ser un simple combate, empezaba a volverse un reto absurdo.

¿En qué manera un florete se parece a un bate y una pelota? ¿Y cómo diablos aquella chica seguía esquivando sus estocadas?

No lo entendía, pero tampoco perdería por ello.

Su madre estaba allí, quizás no viendo pero presenciando la batalla, pensó en que haría ella.

Y la respuesta era clara, defender el honor de los Tsurugi y acabar con quien ose cuestionarla.

Todo el mundo observaba perplejos la batalla, era un verdadero combate de fuerzas y voluntades.

Kagami utilizaba técnicas profesionales y estilizadas para combatir contra la novata, haciendo gala de una maestría perfecta en el esgrima y un uso de la mente en combate de forma calculada y fría.

Melissa era totalmente lo opuesto, ella no sabía nada de nada de la esgrima, sus movimientos eran impulsivos, actuaba por puro reflejo y sus golpes y estocadas no eran ni precisos ni calculados, pero era rápida y fuerte, además de que era capaz de repeler los ataques de Kagami y bloquearlos, volviéndolo difícil para la japonesa.

La novata golpeaba con fuerza en estocadas fuertes e imprecisas, siendo bloqueadas por Kagami con algo de fuerza pero con relativa facilidad.

Kagami en movimiento digno de un ninja, intento ponerse detrás de Melissa para realizar un golpe directo.

Pero Melissa volvió a desviar la estocada con el pomo de su florete, dándose vuelta y arremetiendo con fuerza contra la japonesa.

Kagami resistió el ataque y lo bloqueo, dándole un empujón que la impulsa hacia atrás tanto a ella como a su contrincante.

Estaban exhaustas ya, pero la determinación de ambas no parecía apagarse.

- **Dios, esto definitivamente va para el blog…-** Decía Alya mientras grababa todo desde su celular-

- **¿En el Ladyblog? ¿Pero que eso no es solo para...?-** Iba a decir Nino hasta que fue interrumpido por la periodista-

- **Tengo otros blogs menores, cariño-** Dijo la morena mientras trataba de mover la cámara al par de los movimientos de las combatientes-

Marinette y Adrien simplemente miraban impresionados la pelea, aun sin soltarse las manos, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos se había percatado de eso.

Sin embargo, para cierta matriarca de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Paris, estaba muy molesta.

La pelea se había prolongado demasiado, y a pesar de no poder ver, podía escuchar como los golpes se realizaban al mismo tiempo y una misma velocidad.

Marcando como a pesar de que la novata no tenía ventaja, Kagami tampoco la tenía.

Y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Kagami debía ganar, ella era una esgrimista profesional, campeona de premios y olimpíadas, no podía perder frente a una simple y desubicada novata.

No podía, simplemente no podía.

Creando un aura de molestia a su alrededor, nunca desesperada, simplemente molestia.

Un Tsurugi no podía permitirse caer en la desesperación por algo así.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos y emociones, fueron suficientes para llamar la atención de Hawkmoth.  
 ** _…  
Guarida, Mansión Agreste, Mismo momento._**

Tras haber desatado a Nathalie y tener una charla con ella, donde ella relataba como lo último que recordaba era ver a Mario lanzarse contra Gabriel fuera del taller para tener su pelea, antes de que sintiera un pinchazo en el cuello, para luego despertar atada a la silla frente a su escritorio y ver una mujer idéntica a ella en dirección al salón comedor.

Junto a una extraña sombra rojiza que despareció en humo como por arte de Magia.

Gabriel resumió lo que había pasado, y sorprendentemente, fue la asistente la que se disculpó con su jefe por no ser más atenta y precavida.

Gabriel simplemente tomo su disculpa en silencio, para luego darle lo que quedaba del día libre, la asistente intento refutar, pero Gabriel le explico brevemente de manera que aquella era su manera silenciosa de darle la razón a ella a pesar de que no la tuviera en cuanto a sus disculpas y no llevarlo en una discusión.

Nathalie tomo la oferta forzosamente en todo caso, no sabiendo si sentirse o halagada o confundida de la manera en el que su jefe no la consideraba la culpable, pero tampoco quisiese discutir con ella por su "determinación" en tomar la culpa.

Gabriel, aun transformado, decidió aprovechar y dirigirse directamente a su guarida para lanzar un akuma, claro sintiéndose ligeramente "emocional" ante la reciente situación.

Gabriel sabia con qué gente estaba metida, sabía que la agencia para la que servían Mario y Arelle no era ningún chiste, y que tomarían cualquier medida necesaria para cumplir sus objetivos.

Pero aquello no solo había sido absurdo y surrealista, sino también peligroso y mortal.

Nathalie… su Nathalie estuvo a manos de uno de los mercenarios con el que trabaja Mario, y luego de oír el procedimiento "estándar" con el que trabajaban, el simple hecho de que Nathalie hubiese podido morir por…

No, eso no iba a pasar, no solo no lo permitirá sino que sabía que la única cosa buena que le había dado ese maldito broche del pavorreal a Nathalie había sido que ahora era intocable ante la C.A.P.H.

Nathalie estaría con ellos, siendo parte de la familia feliz que eran y pronto volverán a ser cuando trajera devuelta a Emilie.

Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Y con eso en mente, subió a su guarida para concentrarse en el enojo y molestia intensos, dignos de un guerrero deshonrado, que provenían de su futuro akuma.

- **Ah, el honor de un legado familiar es algo que debe ser mantenido y protegido con fiereza, y eso es algo que puedo respetar… y utilizar…-** Dijo el villano, mientras tomaba una de las mariposas que volaba a su alrededor en la palma de su mano, para luego cubrirla con la otra, cubriendo la criatura en oscuridad- **Vuela mi pequeño akuma, ¡y protege el honor de esa familia!-**

El akuma salió por el ventanal, y empezó a sobrevolar por los cielos de Paris.

…

...  
 ** _De regreso al Instituto…_**

Mario estaba recostado en la camilla de la enfermería, mientras Arelle tomaba su temperatura.

 **-Tu temperatura está bien, por lo que podemos descartar enfermedad…por ahora, ¿hace cuánto fue la última vez que recargaste tu reloj? –** Pregunto la rubia mientras volvía a poner el termómetro en su lugar-

Después de varios segundos en shock al ver a su hija, una horrible tos lo había atacado, que aunque distrajo a Arelle momentáneamente del asunto, dirigió la atención de la fémina a una situación peor.

-¿ **Dos… años quizás?-** Dijo en voz baja el pelinegro esperando la reacción de la rubia-

La cual reacciono con enojo tal y como lo había esperado.

- **¡¿QUE?!-** Grito la mujer- **¿¡Dos años?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar pasar dos años?!-**

 **-Bueno, entre las misiones y eso uno se olvida y…**

 **-¡Mario! Tu miraculous es el más energía externa necesita y el que más consume-** Dijo Arelle mirándolo preocupada- **Sabes que mientras nuestros cuerpos estén fusionados a ellos, nosotros necesitamos recargarlos para mantener nuestra salud, ¡O tendremos ataques como los de Nathalie o peor!**

Debido a la falta de Kwamis, el reloj del caos y la diadema de la Paz no se recargaban como miraculous normales, estos de por si son bastantes poderosos, permitiéndole al portador usar varias habilidades y mantener su transformación de forma indefinida, siendo solamente limitadas por la cantidad de habilidades "extras" que podían utilizar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que los prodigios podían recargarse automáticamente y podían utilizar su habilidad máxima cuanto quisiesen, al pasar del tiempo, la energía del miraculous empieza a debilitarse, necesitando ser recargada con diversas fuentes de poder para mantenerse estable.

Las formas más confiables eran el Australium o un par de visitas con el viejo Oráculo.

Pero a pesar de eso, ambos miraculous aún seguían teniendo procesos y consumos diferentes.

El miraculous de la Paz era la contraparte espiritual de la Destrucción, siendo un estado anímico luego de que la destrucción ocurra.

Eso le permitía a Arelle a acceder a habilidades más abstractas, como el control del aura, la detección de emociones, la MANIPULACIÓN y ALTERACIÓN de emociones y estados mentales, e incluso la misma posesión y control mental.

Claro que aquello requería un montón de energía anímica, que era la que proporcionaba sus cuerpos y que podían recuperar más fácilmente al pasar el tiempo.

Su habilidades máximas "Pacificación" y "Flecha Cataclismica" eran la que más consumían, pero la "Pacificación" le permitía la habilidad de neutralizar completamente a cualquier enemigo, regresándolo a un estado base, eliminando cualquier aspecto extra-humano (magia, mutaciones, etc.) y llevándolo a la completa inconsciencia y estado de calma absoluta.

En cuanto a la "Flecha Cataclismica" se explicaba bastante bien sola, permitía causar destrucción masiva o reducida en cualquier aspecto que el portador decida.

Mario era todo lo contrario, ya que su miraculous era la contraparte "física" de la creación, siendo la parte más corrupta y transformable del mismo.

Mario podía alterar su forma física a gusto, alterar campos de energía, transformar elementos físicos dependiendo de la situación y el más simple de todos, transformar su cuerpo en un estado gaseoso humificado que le permitía a su cuerpo aumentar de velocidad y transportarse de un punto a otro.

Su habilidad máxima "Chaos Charm" le permitía lo mismo que Ladybug, el de generar cualquier objeto que desee con el propósito que quisiese, solo que de forma consciente y maleable.

Luego estaba un hechizo llamado "Contracarga" que le permitía replicar los efectos del "Miraculous Ladybug" salvo por sí mismo, este consumía casi toda su energía al replicar energía que no le debería ser posible generar, siendo este solo aprendido por una conversación con el Oráculo y un endemoniado libro.

Pero ahí entraba la mayor diferencia entre los prodigios, mientras el de la paz consumía energía anímica, el del Caos consumía energía física, necesitando recargarse más constantemente que el de la Paz con fuentes de poder alternas.

Pero si alguno de las dos fuentes se agotaba, eso traería graves consecuencias en la salud de los portadores, incluso efectos peores que un miraculous dañado.

- **Lo recargare luego, tampoco es la gran cosa-** Dijo el pelinegro, sentándose en la camilla-

- **¡DOS AÑOS SIN RECARGAR ES UNA GRAN COSA MAPACHE!-** Grito alterada la rubia-

Arelle estaba preocupada y nerviosa, ¿acaso estaba bromeando? ¡Su irresponsabilidad podía costarle la vida!

No podía permitir eso… no podía perder a alguien más por eso…

- **Arelle calma, no es para alarmase tanto, llegando a la mansión buscare una reserva de Australium y…-** Iba diciendo el hombre, sin percatarse que su acompañante no le prestaba verdadera atención al estar perdida en sus pensamientos-

No podía, los miraculous le costaron una vida, no podía, no podía, no podía…

-… **¿Arelle?, ¿Estas bien?...-** Pregunto Mario viendo como la rubia empezaba a balbucear cosas a lo bajo y se empezaba a sostener de la cabeza-

Podía haber evitado todo esto, pudo detenerla pero ella no hizo caso y Emilie murió por no cuidarse.

Ambos siempre fueron descuidados por sí mismos, ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por las consecuencias…

- **No puedo permitirlo, debo detenerlos, debo evitarlo… -** Susurraba Arelle a lo bajo mientras su cabello empezaba a mostrar un brillo dorado junto al de su diadema- **No otra vez, deben cuidarse más, es un peligro muy grande, no pueden irse otra vez…-** La mujer empezó a sostenerse fuertemente de la cabeza mientras se cubría la cara con las manos- **Deben parar, debo detenerlos, yo sé que pasa, puedo hacer algo, podía haber hecho algo, podía…**

Ligeras vibraciones provocaban temblores en los objetos cercanos a ella, los cristales empezaron a vibrar y resquebrajarse ligeramente.

Arelle estaba al borde de la desesperación absoluta… cuando un fuerte abrazo la envolvió.

Miro a Mario quien la abrazaba fuertemente, quien le devolvió la mirada con unos ojos ennegrecidos y con pupilas purpuras.

Mientras que los ojos de ella brillaban en unas fuertes luces doradas que cegarían a cualquiera.

- **Estoy aquí-** Dijo en voz baja y suave el pelinegro sin despegar la mirada- **No me iré a ninguna parte…-**

Sin haberse dado cuenta, ambos estaban de rodillas en el suelo, siendo ahora Arelle quien abrazaba fuertemente a Mario.

- **Quiero terminar con esto… quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad… los extraño mucho…-** Dijo Arelle mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro y su cabello dorado flotaba ligeramente-

El miraculous de la paz raramente mostraba sus efectos físicamente, pero cuando sucedía, era porque el portador se encontraba en un estado emocional demasiado intenso.

Mario la abrazo fuertemente de regreso, él estaba cansado también, cansado de este circo que habían montado, queriendo que nada hubiese sucedido.

Queriendo volver a tener la vida normal que había soñado tanto en su juventud que en aquel entonces creía que finalmente la había alcanzado.

No podía responderle, no podía consolarla, no cuando él estaba igual de roto que ella.

Simplemente la abrazo fuertemente mientras se desahogaba.

Así al menos uno de los dos no se tenía que contener tanto.

…  
 ** _De regreso con el enfrentamiento…_**

 ** __**Tomoe ya estaba harta.

Otro silbatazo había obligado a su hija a volver a posición inicial, ¡aun no podía derrotar a esa novata!

Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma, Kagami debe ganar.

Los Tsurugi deben ganar.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, el akuma se inserto en su bokken.

- **Mecha Gozen, soy yo, Hawkmoth-** Dijo la voz del villano mientras la marca de la mariposa se iluminaba frente a la mujer- **Otra vez tu hija te ha fallado, ¿no podemos permitir otra irregularidad, verdad? Te vuelvo a conceder tus poderes pero ahora con unos ligeros cambios, ¿puedo confiar en que cumplirás tu parte del trato esta vez?-**

 **-Te lo prometo por mi honor, Hawkmoth-** Dijo Tomoe mientras el miasma oscuro la cubría-

Kagami volvía a presionar de una lado, y Melissa esquivaba como podía, varios roses entre brazos pero ningún golpe directo.

Ambas estaban cansadas, pero no se iban a dar por vencido tan fácil, y los espectadores, por más que la batalla empezaba a tornarse larga no se perdían de ningún simple movimiento.

- **¿Qué tan lejos crees que puedes llegar contra mí, novata?-** Dijo Kagami ya perdiendo la paciencia mientras volvía a presionar y Melissa bloqueaba irregularmente con esfuerzo- **No podrás aguantar mucho más, y veremos si así te tragas tus palabras…**

Kagami hizo un movimiento rápido tipo barrida, desligándose del bloqueo y dándole lugar pero atacar, hasta que Melissa ataca al mismo tiempo volviendo a interceptarse.

-¿ **Nunca les han dicho a ustedes lo japonenses lo intensos que son?-** Dijo Melissa presionando con fuerza en regreso- **Esto no es personal, no creas que me he empeñado en esto, solo cumplo con lo que le prometí a ma'am Dumont y…-** Iba a seguir diciendo la chica hasta que de reflejo reconoce la luz rojiza de una mira apuntando justo hacia ella- **Me lleva la… ¡MUÉVETE!  
** Melissa suelta el florete de golpe y empuja a Kagami al suelo.

Justo esquivando el pequeño cohete que correspondía a la trayectoria de la mira laser, destruyendo parte del área de combate.

- **Menos mal tía Erma me enseño a manejar el rifle de la tía Mundy…-** Dijo Melissa al haber reconocido aquella clase de luz láser al haberlo visto antes en el rifle de francotirador de su tía- **¿Estas bien? –** Pregunto a Kagami-

Melissa miro directamente a la japonesa que se encontraba justo debajo de ella, Kagami se quedó en silencio por unos segundos en silencio ante la cercanía de su rival y la posición en la que estaban para luego empujarla fuertemente con un ligero sonrojo.

- **¡Quítate! ¡Estoy bien! –** Dijo la japonesa ocultando su sonrojo-

- **¡KAGAMI!-** Rugió la voz de Tomoe Tsurugi pero con un toque robótico-

En la arena destruida, aterrizo sonoramente el akuma, Mecha Gozen.

Era muy parecida a su versión anterior, pero esta vez estaba reducida a un tamaño más normal y con solo dos piernas conectadas a ellas por articulaciones normales en vez de ruedas.

Por lo demás, su diseño robótico escarlata y su amenazadora espada se seguían viendo igual de atemorizante.

Todos los demás estaban impactados, claro excepto por Marinette y Adrien que sabían que debían actuar.

- **/Debo ir al baño/-** Dijeron ambos mientras se soltaban finalmente de las manos sin escuchar realmente la respuesta del otro y aun sin haberse dado cuenta que habían mantenido ese agarre durante todo ese tiempo-

Todos los demás se habían retirados a lugares más seguros por parte del Profesor de Esgrima.  
Alya no había perdido tiempo, y junto a su novio se refugiaron en el salón de casilleros y empezó a grabar por la puerta entreabierta.

- **¿ _Okāsan_?-**Cuestiono Kagami atemorizada, enfrentar a su madre de nuevo en forma de akuma no le hacía mucha gracia-

- **Soy Mecha Gozen ahora, y he venido a defender el honor de los Tsurugi que tú has fracasado en proteger…-** Dijo con voz imponente apuntando con su sable a su hija que se sintió avergonzada- **No voy a permitir que fracases frente a una novata... y tu…-** Dijo ahora apuntando hacia Melissa… que estaba tratando de huir silenciosamente y se quedó estática cuando vio a la akuma posando su mirada en ella- **No te atrevas a huir, cobarde-**

Melissa intento correr inmediatamente, pero Mecha Gozen entonces activo una función en sus pies mostrando unas pequeñas ruedas saliendo debajo y unos propulsores en la parte superior de sus talones.

Y tomando su sable en alto y lanzando un grito de guerra, embistió a una velocidad sorprendente hacia la muchacha que abrió en grande los ojos al ver el inevitable y mortal golpe que se avecinaba a ella.

Pero cuando cerró los ojos al ver el sable tan cerca suyo, abrió uno de sus ojos al ver a la sombra que la protegía.

Arelle Dumont había interceptado el sable de Mecha Gozen con sus enormes dagas gemelas.

- **Ma'am…-** Dijo completamente sorprendida la joven ojiverde-

- **¡AGH! ¡Ve y busca un lugar seguro! ¡AHORA!-** Grito la mujer mientras apretaba los dientes cada tanto y presionaba contra la akuma-

Hasta finalmente tomar posición y empujar fuertemente alejándola de ella.

- **/ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?/-** Dijo Mecha Gozen, pero gracias a la marca luminosa frente a su rostro, Arelle pudo deducir que no solo el akuma se estaba dirigiendo a ella-

- **Solo sigo ordenes, aun es nuestro trabajo ¿recuerdas?-** Respondió la rubia aprovechando que nadie más que ellos podían oírla-

- **/ ¿Trabajo?, pero ustedes…/-** Mecha Gozen entonces se fijó en una cosa, los ojos de Arelle mostraban un ligero brillo dorado y su diadema resplandecía intensamente-

Hawkmoth recordó entonces la advertencia de cierto pelinegro:

 ** _"Mas te vale controlarte y no hacer grandes estupideces Agreste, porque si algún día la diadema o este reloj de porquería llegan a brillar, te juro que te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido"_**

Después comprendió cuando Arelle le dijo que aquella era una señal proporcionada por los miraculous cuando se produce un hecho el cual uno de los portadores deben intervenir.

Y solo había un factor que podía desencadenar algo como eso…

Mecha Gozen levanto la mirada hacia Melissa a lo lejos que estaba indecisa si huir y protegerse o ayudar a Arelle.

Esa niña era idéntica a la descripción que le dio Mario cuando le revelo su paternidad.

La akuma y el villano sonrieron, por supuesto, solo la hija de alguien tan anormal como Mario Dupain sería capaz de algo como eso.

- **/Bien entonces… yo seguiré con mi parte del trabajo también…/-** Sonrió Mecha Gozen, para luego embestir de nuevo con su sable-

Ambas combatientes mantenían un ritmo constante y complejo, la akuma arremetía sin piedad, mientras Arelle controlaba con maestría los golpes y los desviaba.

Pero por más que lo intentaba, la akuma era demasiado rápida para realizar un golpe directo, forzando a Arelle a mantenerse al ritmo.

Todos observaban la escena viendo la maestra de "danza" se enfrentaba a un akuma con nada más que su fuerza normal y un par de dagas.

Como una verdadera heroína.

- **¡Esto si va para el Ladyblog!-** Dijo Alya grabando todo lo que pasaba simplemente asombrada junto a su novio ante la valentía de su maestra-

Pero Arelle más que nadie sabía que la valentía no le proporcionaría la victoria, y haciendo una voltereta para esquivar una estocada, perdió una de sus dagas, dejándole solamente con una para defenderse a duras penas.

Mecha Gozen intento hacer una barrida pero Arelle lo sorteo e intento atacar, solo para lograr un pequeño corte y ser remetida por el duro brazo robótico del akuma lanzándola lejos.

Arelle aterrizo sobre una banca, golpeándose y soltando la última de las dagas.

Mecha Gozen ya estaba sobre ella al segundo.

- **Hawkmoth me ordena que no acabe contigo, por más que te lo merezcas por tu insolencia-** Dijo la akuma poniendo el sable el cuello de Arelle- **Pero tampoco me dijo que no podía darte una pequeña lección del cual te puedas recuperar…muy dolorosamente-** Finaliza la akuma sonriendo maléficamente mientras ponía el sable en alto y Arelle la miraba con el ceño fruncido en enojo y algo de temor-

Arelle estaba a punto de utilizar la magia de su miraculous para mandar a volar a la akuma, pero alguien se le adelanto.

Chat Noir aterrizo con una patada voladora sobre el akuma lanzándola a rodar por el suelo, para luego volver aponerse en pie sorprendentemente rápido.

Pero con un golpe en su orgullo y un enojo ahora dirigido al héroe gatuno.

- **¿Estas bien tía… quiero decir, señorita?-** Dijo el rubio poniéndose en frente de Arelle-

- **Estoy bien, gracias Chat Noir-** Dijo la mujer poniéndose en pie y recuperando su daga que estaba en el suelo-

- **No es problema, ahora por favor vaya a protegerse-** Dijo Chat Noir poniéndose en guardia ante la visible próxima embestida de Mecha Gozen-

Arelle quisiera hacerle caso, pero su miraculous no dejaba de alertarla, algo saldría mal.

- **Espera…-** Iba a decir la rubia hasta que Chat Noir tuvo que moverse debido a que Mecha Gozen volvía a embestir a toda velocidad-

Chat Noir esquivo los sablazos de la akuma con agilidad, pero la velocidad de la enemiga era simplemente surrealista, poniendo al héroe en la misma situación que Arelle.

Solo que él no tenía el mismo potencial que ella.

Por lo que no le fue difícil a Mecha Gozen golpear fuertemente el bastón del héroe que lo interpuso intentando defenderse y dividiéndolo en dos haciendo que soltara una de las mitades.

Chat Noir salto sobre el akuma para recuperar su bastón, pero Mecha Gozen iba a interceptarlo hasta que un yoyo se interpuso en el camino de su sable, atándose a ella.

- **Es algo fastidioso, pero tampoco merece que lo hagan pedacitos-** Dijo Ladybug desde el techo del sitio, sosteniendo su yoyo con una mano y una pala con la otra-

- **¡Ladybug! –** Llamo alegre Chat Noir- **¿Ya tienes un plan?-** Dijo notando como ya había llamado con su Lucky Charm-

Marinette había observado primero como se desarrollaba la batalla aprovechando que Miss Arelle le podía hacer frente al akuma y así desarrollar una estrategia con la que pelear.

Pero cuando invoco su Lucky Charm para terminar de crear un plan, no pudo pensar nada con la pala que le habían dado.

-¡ **Aun no sé qué hacer con esto!-** Grito Ladybug-¡ **Creo que necesitamos ayuda! ¡Distráela por fa… huh? –** Iba diciendo la azabache hasta que siente un tirón en la cuerda de su yoyo-

Mecha Gozen mantenía la cabeza baja mientras empuñaba con fuerza su sable tirando del yoyo.

- **Por más que me hayas neutralizado…-** Dijo ahora apretando los dientes y mirando con furia a la heroína- **¡Un guerrero que se respete jamás le quita los ojos a su oponente!-** Grito con ira para luego desplegar sus propulsores y estirar con fuerza el yoyo-

-¡ **Ladybug!-** Grito Chat Noir pero ya era muy tarde-

Ladybug no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido cuando Mecha Gozen empezó a dar vueltas en círculos a tal velocidad y fuerza que la heroína salió disparada con todo y yoyo dando vueltas con el akuma.

Hasta finalmente desenredarse y salir disparada contra Chat Noir mandando a volar la pala proporcionada por el Lucky Charm por los aires.

Ladybug abrió los ojos adolorida, topándose con la cara de Chat Noir debajo suyo.

- **Vaya, no sabía que eras una de esas mi lady…-** Dijo el héroe guiñando el ojo-

-¡ **Cállate gato idiota!-** Dijo la azabache propinándole un golpe en el pecho y levantándose con un sonrojo cubriendo su rostro-

Cuando el gato iba replicar con una risa, una mira laser se instaló en su frente.

- **Hawkmoth, tenía razón-** Dijo la villana- **Ustedes no son nada más que un montón de niños… Y ahora no tienen la más mínima oportunidad contra m… ¡AGH!-** Iba diciendo la akuma hasta que una pelota de beisbol golpeo contra su casco- **¿¡Quien fue?!-** Grito buscando al culpable- **TU…**

Melissa Kurtzerberg miraba con determinación a la villana mientras blandía un bate de beisbol de aluminio.

- **¿Quién diría que ustedes también practican esto? ¡Me lo encontré en el armario de pura chafa! ¿Me lo puedo quedar? –** Pregunto la chica encantada con el bate de buena calidad que se encontró en un armario cercano-

Arelle miro a la chica detenidamente, durante la confrontación contra los héroes había aprovechado para recuperar sus dagas.

Pero ahora estaba sorprendida por la valentía de la pelinegra.

Y además…

- **¿Por qué diablos se parece tanto a él? –** Pregunto a si misma con una mirada de extrañeza absoluta al escuchar a la chica que compartía el mismo tono de ironía y sátira en sus afirmaciones al igual que su compañero- **¡Y dónde diablos esta ese mapache!**

Cuando el caos comenzó, Arelle se había separado de Mario al ambos sentir la alerta de sus prodigios, por lo que Arelle tomo las dagas de su bolso (que traía desde hace rato pero lo había dejado guardado en la enfermería) y salió a investigar, escuchando como Mario dijo que la alcanzaría luego después de idear un plan o algo.

Pero el maldito aun no aparecía, y las cosas empezaban a complicarse.

- **¡Eres una desgracia para todos los esgrimistas del mundo!-** Dijo apuntando el lanzacohetes que estaba en su muñeca izquierda hacia ella- **¡DESAPARECE MALDITA INSOLENTE!**

Arelle reacciono asustada, se perdió demasiado en sus pensamientos, ¡IBAN A FUSILAR A LA NIÑA!

Intento correr pero Mecha Gozen ya había disparado.

Y como en cámara lenta trato de correr lo más rápido que pudo (el cual era bastante rápido gracias a las habilidades otorgadas por el miraculous, igual a cuando estaba transformada) en un intento de bloquear el cohete en sus dagas o al menos con su cuerpo.

Pero una pala llego antes que ella.

Una figura apareció frente a Melissa una vez más, y con un sonoro golpe metálico, golpeo el cohete con nada más que una pala táctica militar, desviándolo y haciendo que se estrellase contra una pared cercana, liberando una nube de humo.

Todos se cubrieron ante la explosión, y cuando abrieron los ojos de nuevo, Mecha Gozen se dirigió a la figura aun cubierta con la nube de polvo.

- **/¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES TU?!/-** Dijeron las voces de Mecha Gozen y Hawkmoth resonando desde la akuma-

- **Me llamo _Mercenary Master_ …-**Dijo la figura, ahora visible tras la desaparición de la polvareda-

Era un hombre pelinegro, vestido con una gabardina escarlata con capucha, un traje de vestir negro con hombreras rígidas y puntiagudas, además de una marca roja en su pecho muy parecida a la de Catalyst, pero en ves una flecha roja que se formaba en base a un cuello de cisne, estos eran una par de rombos, uno pequeño al iniciar el cuello levantado, y uno grande y delgado conectándose hacia abajo, dando la apariencia de una corbata.

Y en su rostro de podía ver un visor rojizo con un parecido también similar al de Catalyst, pero estos no estaban conectados a ningún casco, si no que parecían simples lentes de sol delgados con ligeras figuras por debajo que la hacían parecer tener la figura de una M.  
Las mangas de la gabardina llegaba hasta unos guantes negros y las de los pantalones hasta un par de botas de combate.

Su piel era de color azul y una sonrisa ganadora se formaba en sus labios.

Tanto Arelle como Gabriel no reconocieron a la figura… hasta que dijo lo siguiente moviendo su brazo derecho al frente.

-… **Y quisiera tener unas "palabras" con tu jefe el mariposón…-** Dijo Mercenay Master, levantando el brazo mostrando la marca (ahora de color negro) de la mariposa representativa de la marca _Gabriel._

 **-/Condenado mercenario lunático…/-** Dijeron la rubia y el villano descubriendo la identidad del nuevo contrincante, y ver como este blandía su pala ante la posición de Mecha Gozen que mostraba su sable lista para embestir-

- **A tus ordenes, Hawkmoth-** Dijo la villana-

- **Estoy a tus deseos, ma'am-** Dijo Mercenary Master dirigiéndose a Arelle, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de los espectadores-

- **/Solo… acaben con esto…/-** Dijeron ambos rubios ya cansados de la situación-

Y con ambos contrincantes sonriéndose retadoramente, sacaron sus armas (Mecha Gozen volvió a blandir su sable mientras Mario sacaba un escudo de su saco y ponía en alto la pala) y gritando en guerra, embistieron el uno contra el otro.

- **Esto no va a terminar bien…-** Dijo Nino que seguía con Alya grabando todo lo que sucedía-

- **Y ahí se va mi teoría de que el profesor era Hawkmoth…-** Respondió Alya ligeramente decepcionada al haberse también percatado de la identidad del campeón, consiguiendo que Nino pusiera su mano en su frente-

La verdadera pelea estaba a punto de comenzar.  
 ** _..._**

 ** _…  
Voy a ser sincero, la neta no tengo mucha excusa más allá de no tener idea de cómo hacer este cap._**

 ** _Típico bloqueo por navidades, pero hey, al menos no falle en lo que dije de que iba a escribir en pleno año nuevo… que no lo haya terminado es otra cosa._**

 ** _Créanme las peleas si son un chingo de complicadas de escribir._**

 ** _Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado! Todo lo que hago es para su satisfacción y cumplir mi deseo de que algo que me guste hacer les guste también a ustedes!  
Los quiero un chingo :3  
Bye! Bye!_**

 _Vl bd vh txh ñh glmh dñjxprv txh vh led d ññdodu "Ñh Uhdshu" shur sru dñjxpd frpfkxgd udcóp oh jxvwr odv "Ohufhpdub Odvwhu" bd txh d ol oh vxhpd odv ruljlpdñ b txh ñh shjd dñ shuvrpdmh, dghodv kdfh sdudñhñr frp hñ proeuh hp lpjñhv gh Odulphwwh dnxodwlcdgd "Sulpfhvv Mxvwlfh" Srutxh vh glhurp fxhpwd txh wudwr gh kdfhu sdudñhñr hp vxv proeuhv yhugdg? dñ ljxdñ txh Udfrrp Wklhi b Ñdgbexj txh hvwáp hp lpjñhv b Sdñro Sdla b Fkdw Prlu txh hvwáp hp iudpfév. ¿Vh glhurp fxhpwd, pr?  
-ROT3, alfabeto español._


End file.
